The Bloody Lady
by Lena de Apus
Summary: la legendaria Ershebeth Bathory ha despertado, y esta en busca de un corazon puro para destruir al mundo, solo los guerreros de la esperanza podrán contra ella (fic completo mas de 300 paginas)


LA DAMA SANGRIENTA

Fanfic by Melenare

 **Provincia de Rumania.**

 **Noviembre de 1611.**

 **Corría el mes de noviembre en un pequeño pueblo de Rumania, en esta población la gente era feliz y plena. Eran gente de campo que se dedicaban a la agricultura y labores dignas de su sector. Habían sido felices hasta hacia algunos años atrás, cuando todo el horror empezó.**

 **Hacía casi ya una década que muchas jovencitas no mayores a los 16 años habían sido raptadas de sus hogares y empleos. Nadie sabía la causa, solo se decía que una carroza negra jalada por 4 caballos negros como la noche y que exhalaban humo tan rojo como la sangre, las había llevado hacia el palacio Bathory. Gobernado por la misma Emperatriz de la sangre….**

 **Erzhebeth Bathory.**

 **La mayoría de los parientes de las doncellas, esperaban que con el tiempo las jovencitas volvieran a sus hogares sin importar nada, pero, nada estaba más lejos de la verdad. Ya que, en el palacio, las desdichadas que caían en las manos de la infernal mujer, sufrían el castigo más cruel para llenar la ambición de dicha duquesa.**

 **Eran casi las 8 de la noche cuando Amelia salió de su trabajo como costurera en la calle número 6, su patrona, la señora Hellene Du Burgon, la adoraba como una hija.**

 **Nos veremos mañana, si nuestro señor quiere. – dijo la joven de ojos castaños y cabello verdusco. –**

 **Que el señor te guarde y te proteja de todo mal, mi pequeña. Pero… antes de que te vayas, podrías venir un momento. – le dijo la mujer mayor acomodándose sus lentes y caminando dulcemente hacia la parte de arriba de su taller de costura. – mira mi pequeña.**

 **Oh por dios. – la doncella se llevó la mano a la boca al ver que la mayor sacaba de un guardarropas un bello vestido blanco con encaje y muchos adornos –**

 **Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ahora que tú y Lisandro han decidido casarse. – le sonrió –**

 **La chica no pudo contestarle ya que un nudo le apago la garganta, solo abrazo a la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió y tomando aquel vestido entre sus manos salió de ahí. Su andar era firme mientras atravesaba las oscuras calles que la alejaban de su casa, camino más de una cuadra cuando un ruido la hizo voltear.**

 **Era una carroza que aceleraba el paso haciendo que sus pasos parecieran generar llamas infernales, Amelia al verlo supo que tenía que correr, apenas dio media vuelta pensando que el jinete no la había visto pero, se equivocó.**

 **El conductor de la carreta, era un hombre de apariencia aterradora, tenía una sonrisa deforme marcada en los labios, que dejaba ver sus dientes filosos como el hocico de una bestia, su nariz era larga y llena de brotes como tumores, pero lo peor eran sus ojos….**

… **. Ojos de fuego y sangre….**

… **. Mirando con hambre a su futura víctima.**

 **Amelia corrió tanto como le dieron las piernas, corría y se escondía en cada callejón que veía pero la carroza como si fuera manejada por un demonio, atravesaba casa lugar persiguiéndola, con el único afán de tomarla y llevársela lejos.**

 **¡Ayuda! Por favor ayúdenme! – pedía a gritos la joven mujer mientras tocaba con desespero cada puerta que tenía al alcance –**

 **Su corazón latía tan fuerte que ella llego a pensar que se le saldría del pecho, los ruidos terribles de las ruedas crujiendo y rechinando la hacían gritar de pánico. Mientras que intentaba huir de la carroza, esta se le cruzo aventándola hacia un lado de la calle. Cuando la chica cayó al suelo lleno de lodo, el conductor bajo de su asiento y mirándola con la burla pintada en su rostro le dijo.**

 **¿Qué caso tiene correr, conejito? Jajaja! Contesta! ¿Qué caso tiene huir de mí, estúpida? – saco un fuete de entre sus ropas y le asesto un brutal golpe al rostro de la chica que la hizo sangrar –**

 **A…ayuda…. – clamo ella intentando escapar de él –**

 **Aquel sonrió como un demonio y alzo su mano para volver a golpearla y una y otra vez hasta que una voz se escuchó de entre las penumbras.**

 **Déjala cobarde! – fue una orden que hizo que el hombre volteara a ver –**

 **Del otro lado de la calle una mujer de cabellos largos y negros le miraba retadoramente. Era extremadamente bella, pero su piel era tan pálida como la leche, sus ojos parecían tener un tono amarillo dorado que captaba la atención de todos y sus labios, eran de un rojo intenso e inigualable.**

 **La chica pensó que al fin alguien la salvaría, ya que aquel terrible hombre se aparto de su lado y la chica corrió tanto como pudo hacia la bella mujer. Se abrazo fuertemente cuando de pronto sintió que sus piernas le restaban fuerza y solo miro a la mujer que sonreía… se apartó para ver fluir un rio carmesís entre su vientre a sus piernas.**

 **¿Por qué? – pregunto inocente al ver como la sangre la abandonaba.**

 **Porque tu sangre me dará juventud, tú no la valoras y yo si…. – Ella le dio la media vuelta y dejo caer a la joven sobre el lodoso piso. – Ender levanta toda la sangre que puedas, ya que esta es la última de este mes.**

 **Sí, mi dama. – miro a la chica que aun respiraba y la tomo por las piernas para luego arrastrarla hacia el carruaje. – con esta ya estará la bañera llena, Ja.**

 **Ambos estaban seguros de que habían logrado su cometido cuando, un rayo de energía, tan brillante como el sol se hizo presente por la calle de enfrente.**

 **Tu reino de terror acaba esta noche, Erzhebeth. –**

 **Tu no puedes decirme que hacer…. Una mocosa como tú no podrá ordenarme nada!**

 **La chica camino un poco más hacia la mujer, le sonrió y saco de la nada un largo estandarte de oro, era algo precioso que la Rumana quiso para sí.**

 **Eso es mío…. Dámelo. – ordeno –**

 **Esto? Se llama "Nike" diosa que protege todo lo bueno, pero tómala…-**

 **Al tomarla la mujer sintió como sus manos ardían en fuego. Miro con odio a la jovencita que aún permanecía mirándole**

 **No podrás detenerme! – vociferaba una mujer con todas sus fuerzas –**

 **Erzhebeth era una mujer extremadamente bella de largos cabellos tan negros como la noche, piel tan tersa como la de un recién nacido, ojos casi trasparentes, carentes de luz y amor. Su cintura delgada cubierta de ornamentos de oro y gemas le daban el porte de una dama de la realeza.**

 **Has sido condenada Erzhebeth… tus pecados ya son demasiados. – le dijo una joven de cabello lila y ojos verdes. –**

 **La mujer corrió con la velocidad de una bestia pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria….**

 **Una brillante luz, como el sol la cegó para luego escuchar de entre las sombras.**

 **La exclamación de Athena! –**

 **Un grito fuerte sonó sobre toda la aldea. Y la mujer, conocida como la dama de la sangre fue reducida a cenizas.**

 **Athena, se encuentra bien? – pregunto un joven de cabellos rubios verdosos –**

 **Si, Shion. No debes preocuparte… ¿Qué ocurrió con la joven?**

 **Aun esta con vida, si tenemos suerte vivirá. –contesto un joven de cabellos castaños cortos, que portaba una bandana en la frente –**

 **Me alegra mucho Sisifo.**

 **Ese fue el día en que, Sísifo, Dohko y yo logramos eliminar al demonio de Rumania. Pero, aun cuando Athena y los demás estaban seguros de que la amenaza estaba eliminada, algo en mi interior me decía que esa alimaña volvería algún día.**

 **DeMiOs OnEiRoN FaNfIcTiOn PrEsEnt:**

 **A Melenare creation.**

 **LA DAMA SANGRIENTA.**

 **Habían pasado ya más 200 desde ese día. La Athena de ese tiempo había vuelto al olimpo después de la guerra santa contra Hades, mis compañeros fueron abatidos durante esa guerra, yo tuve la suerte de sobrevivir y por gracia de mi señora Athena, ahora estoy al frente del santuario, como el patriarca del mismo. Soy la voz de Athena en la tierra cuando ella no está.**

 **Ahora Athena ha reencarnado en el cuerpo de una jovencita japonesa de 13 años llamada Saori Kido, ella vive en el último templo cruzando las doce casas zodiacales. Justo detrás de la cortina de terciopelo de mi trono, bueno, de su trono.**

 **Capitulo primero:**

 **La carta.**

 **Como cada mañana, me dirigí de mi templo al templo de Aries, cada día hacia el mismo recorrido, para dar fe de que los jóvenes caballeros dorados fungieran su labor como debe de ser. Mi camino atreves de la casa de piscis, fue el normal.**

 **El lugar como siempre, era un atrio de limpieza, el aroma de las rosas, cuando no estábamos en tiempo de guerra, era dulce e inexplicable.**

 **Buenos días, Afrodita. – dije al ver al guardián de dicho templo aguardando en la puerta principal. –**

 **Buen día, señor. – me contesto de la manera más formal que pudo, y es que ese caballero era uno de los que mejores modales tenían en todo el santuario. – ¿durmió bien?**

 **Si, muy bien. – mire a ambos lados para buscar algo entre las columnas de mármol antiguo. –**

 **No se encuentra en este momento. – me dijo Afrodita cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que el viento sacudiera su cabello celeste por encima de sus hombros. – Salió apenas sintió los rayos del sol y salió con rumbo al bosque.**

 **Vaya con esa niña…. ¿Sabes? – lo mire a los ojos. – cada día que pasa, Lena se parece más y más a su madre.**

 **Lo sé, mi hermana que en paz descanse era justamente como ella, aunque claro también Aria tiene parte de su fuerza. – note un cierto dejo de tristeza en Afrodita cuando me lo dijo. – si tuviera el cabello tan rojo como ella, diría que sería como si hubiera renacido.**

 **Si, sería como si Hadassa hubiera renacido en mi pequeña. – suspire profundamente, y es que jamás hubiera imaginado que mi hija menor tuviera que ocultarse bajo la fachada de un varón para poder estar a mi lado y al de mi otra hija. Estire mi mano para luego entregarle una carta con el sello imperial de Athena – Espero que esto no te sea incómodo.**

 **¿Otra misión? – pregunto tomando la carta de entre mis manos –**

 **Eso parece, aunque creo que no serás el único fuera de tierra santa. – le mostré que, al igual que a él, tenía la misma orden para casi la mayoría de los caballeros dorados. –**

 **Abrió la carta de una manera muy singular, lo hizo con una rosa de cristal, un dije de oro y cristal que colgaba orgullosa de su pecho. Saco el mandato de Athena y lo leyó en voz alta.**

" **Querido Afrodita: Es mi mandato y voluntad, que partas con destino a Irlanda del norte. Tu misión es encontrar la razón del por cual se han perdido ya más de 23 niños en las aldeas cercanas, muchas personas afirman que han sido malditos por una** _ **Banshee**_ **. te ruego que vuelvas victorioso…. Mis bendiciones. Athena"**

 **¿Una** _ **Banshee**_ **?**

 **Un demonio de la mitología irlandesa, tal como las hadas o los duendes. Se supone que son fantasmas nacidos del odio y del rencor. Se supone que si escuchas su canto, o mejor dicho sus gritos, algo terrible te ocurrirá. – me dijo mirando hacia el horizonte –**

 **No iras solo en tu misión – comente – también el santo de lobo, Lyavain ha sido mandado a esa misión.**

 **Tengo entendido por Elan, es decir por Lena que conoce el territorio muy bien, el entreno por mucho tiempo entre Irlanda y escocia.**

 **Me despedí de Afrodita y me dirigía al siguiente templo. No pude evitar recordar a la madre de mis hijos. Era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hubieran visto jamás, era simplemente hermosa. Su cabello rubio claro, caía como cascada por encima de sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que difícilmente he vuelto a ver. Pero no quiero alejarme de mi relato. Como dije baje hasta el templo de Aries en donde me encontré con mi pupilo, Mu. Al igual que otros de los caballeros Mu compartía conmigo un lazo más allá de nuestro rango o del ser maestro y alumno.**

 **Él era el maestro de mi hija Aria.**

 **Estuve con él un largo rato. Ayudándole a reparar las armaduras de los chicos de bronce. No entiendo que era lo que hacían Seiya y los demás para devastar de esa manera las armaduras míticas. Pero, de nuevo estoy alejándome del tema principal….**

 **Mejor permítanme llevarlos a donde todo comenzó.**

 **Athena estaba en el aviario del santuario, un lugar donde se preservaban a las especias más raras del planeta, y una que otra en peligro de extinción. Saori gustaba de estar en ese lugar para relajarse y disfrutar un poco de la paz y tranquilidad.**

 **Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras sostenía la mano por encima de su rostro intentando cubrirse los ojos de los poderosos rayos del sol. Cuando el sonido de varias aves aleteando la hicieron incorporarse.**

 **¿Ah? – soltó la diosa al sentarse en su tumbón. –**

 **Lamento haberte asustado, Sao-chan. – dijo,**

 **Dijo un joven de cabello negro y aspecto oriental. Eras muy bien parecido, su porte no era para nada común, sus ademanes y modales eran dignos de la realeza.**

 **Kenji…. Oh querido Kenji.**

 **Mientras eso pasaba en Grecia. Algo más oscuro sucedía en un bosque cercano a Ecsed, en el noreste de Hungría.**

 **Era un lugar casi deshabitado debido al progreso del pueblo, el camino antes fue transitado por las carretas de los campesinos, ahora solo era una ruta para los jóvenes que buscaban un lugar apartado para demostraciones de amor carnal. Un lugar perfecto para practicar ritos de magia y a veces….**

 **Sacrificios.**

 **Entre los arboles una joven escasa de ropa corría sin rumbo. Sus pies estaban maltrechos, debido a que estaba carente de calzado. Sus ojos tenían la marca del temor impresa en ellos. Corría como si el mismo diablo fuera tras ella.**

 **¡Búsquenla por allá! – grito una mujer de cabello corto y purpura a dos personas más que la acompañaban. –**

 **Si, señora. – contestaron –**

 **Maldita perra! No sé cómo se escapó del sótano. – maldijo la mujer, con dejo despectivo –**

 **La chica pudo escucharlo todo, y sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido e incontrolable. Sintió algo cálido que caía por sus piernas, al mirarla de nuevo el temor se apodero de ella….**

 **Era sangre.**

 **Sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo debido a la tortura a la que fue sometida horas atrás, aun recordaba como esa mujer, ese demonio, la había atraído con la falsa promesa de hacerla una modelo famosa. Por estupidez había abandonado su hogar, su vida y su amor por ese deseo egoísta. Recordaba como esa mujer había tomado dos pinceles y había marcado su cuerpo, creía que era para una sesión fotográfica, pero no fue así, en los lugares que marco, Varenka, la malvada, había encajado clavos tan grandes como dagas, de los cuales brotaba la sangre que después puso en frascos de oro.**

 **Puedo oler tu sangre, mi pequeña zorra…. – dijo cambiando el color de sus ojos por un dorado brillante – sabes que no puedes huir…. No cuando me mentiste.**

 **Juro que no diré nada! – grito saliendo de su escondite con las manos arriba, en señal de rendición. –**

 **Oh! Pequeña, sé que no dirás una sola palabra.**

 **Esto será un secreto, yo…. – miraba a ambos lados para ver si alguien más llegaba – yo hasta podría traerte gente para tu diversión… ya sabes cómo en la película el "hostal" donde las chicas atraían a los tontos a su muerte, porque sé que te gusta jugar de esa forma, verdad?**

 **La chica le sonrió y le extendió la mano, el joven suspiro y se relajó un poco. Para luego decir sin pensar.**

 **Es bueno saber que nos entendemos, Varenka. – le dijo sonriendo –**

 **No…. – dijo la peli purpura acercándose al oído de la chica y diciendo – no puedo aceptar un trato con una basura como tú.**

 **Eh?**

 **Mi señora desea una virgen pura de mente y de sangre. Tú no me sirves zorra putrefacta, tu maldito coño está más perforado que la capa de ozono, me mentiste y el castigo para las mentirosas es la muerte.**

 **La chica estaba aterrada de ver como la mujer había cambiado sus rasgos faciales, de ser una mujer de mediana edad hermosa y elegante, ahora no era más que el rostro frio y calculador. La joven intento huir corriendo de nuevo surcando los árboles y las ramas que estaban en el piso colmado de hojas. La persecución no duro mucho tiempo ya que una raíz hizo que la castaña cayera de cara al suelo.**

 **Varenka llego tranquilamente para luego sacar un bastón, el mismo que portaba debido a su cojera de la pierna izquierda, tomo el bastón y apretó un botón que hacia brotar una afilada cuchilla de la punta. Sin miramientos clavo la cuchilla en el tobillo de la joven.**

 **Kyyaaaaaaaaaagggggg! – un grito ensordecedor salió de la garganta de la muchacha quien intentaba sacarlo, pero la bota de Varenka en su espalda se lo impidió –**

 **Eres repugnante…. Solo un ser tan nefasto como tú puede creer que se puede intercambiar la vida así de fácil.**

 **Fue entonces que la mujer de cabellos purpura se inclinó arrodillándose sobre la espalda de la maltrecha muchacha. Introdujo con gentileza sus dedos largos y delgados sobre el cabello, era como si acariciara cada hebra con amor. Paso su nariz para aspirar el aroma de frutos frescos que se revolvía con el de la sangre, para Varenka era casi glorioso. La chica de ojos claros pensó que tal vez su sufrimiento acabaría si le daba a su verdugo aquello que ella deseaba.**

 **Si, quieres…. Puedes tocarme….- musito la chica sacando a Varenka de sus pensamientos –**

 **¿Tocarte?**

 **¡Sí! Yo también he dormido con algunas chicas antes… juro que no tendré problemas con eso….**

 **La mujer mayor se acercó a la chica y dijo suavemente a su oído.**

 **No mereces vivir…. – casi lo escupió en su oído –**

 **Fue eso lo que desato la furia de Varenka, a tal grado que sus ojos se tornaron negros como la noche, eran como ver a un demonio a la cara. Tomo con fuerza el cabello de la chica y la halo para sí, la tuvo tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento cálido que brotaba por los labios de la pobre infeliz. Sin meditarlo si quiera, Varenka azoto el rostro de su víctima contra el piso lleno de lodo y hojas secas. El primer golpe consiguió hacer brotar la sangre de la boca de la chica, quien pedía ayuda a gritos, los cuales resonaban en el eco del bosque. El segundo impacto logro romper la nariz en varias partes ya que cuando la levanto de nueva cuenta esta parecía estar a punto de separarse por completo del rostro de aquella pobre mujer que ahora pagaba el precio por una vida de promiscuidad.**

 **A…yu…den…me! – gritaba cada que podía. –**

 **Muérete de una vez, maldita! – era agotador el continuo azote que Varenka ejercía contra la cabeza de la chica, miro a su derecha y noto algo que le podía servir –**

 **Una mueca retorcida cubrió su rostro, sus labios se deformaron al sonreír de medio lado, era como ver el rostro de la muerte. Con todas sus fuerzas tomo a la jovencita y le dio la vuelta para tenerla frente a frente, por el inesperado y abrupto movimiento , el tobillo que estaba siendo perforado por la cuchilla, no soporto el impacto y se desprendió soltando a su vez una catarata carmesí que tiño el suelo. La chica parecía gritar pero, debido a las risas maniáticas de Varenka, era imposible escuchar lo que la otra decía.**

 **Entiéndelo de una vez maldita! El lema de mi señora el lema de su casta no puede ser entonado por tu viciosa lengua! – grito antes de poner los ojos en blanco antes de dejar que la maldad se apoderara de ella y comenzó a recitar – "Vivir poco pero vivir el instante, que para ellos tendrá visos de eternidad. Vivir o morir. Vivir para morir. Morir para que otros vivan y, a su vez, mueran otros. Hacer morir. Ser muerte. Matar. La vida." –**

 **Varenka, tomo del piso una roca de buen tamaño y sin tener el menor remordimiento la azoto contra la cara de la joven. El primer impacto, hizo que la corteza cerebral de la chica crujiera terriblemente al ser aplastada por la inmensa roca. Por el golpe en la frente de la joven se hundió dejando paso para que sus glóbulos oculares saltaran de sus cuencas y salieran dejando un rio de sangre a su paso. No había ya nada que hacer, la rumana ataco con fiereza una y otra vez con la roca, manchando su rostro de sangre debido a la salpicadura de máxima velocidad. Al cabo de varios minutos, el rostro, cabello, pecho y vientre de la rumana estaban ya cubiertos de sangre.**

 **La mujer echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir un diminuto copo de nieve caer en su frente, mismo que se tornó en una gota cálida que se mezcló con su sudor. Pronto ya no era solo un copo si no el principio de una nevada. La mujer de bellas formas se levantó aun bañada en la sangre de quien fue una joven Húngara de 17 años, quien abandono a su familia por sus deseos egoístas de ser famosa y triunfar sin importarle nada.**

 **Ahora de ella, solo quedaban una mancha gelatinosa mezclada con trozos de huesos, dientes, cabellos y lo que parecía ser los ojos de la chica. Varenka maldijo en rumano, para después patear con todas sus fuerzas el cadáver de la joven hasta hartarse.**

 _ **Sjnálon, me asszony**_ **! (Lo lamento, mi señora!) – se echó a llorar cual niña pequeña cayendo de rodillas a un costado del cadáver –**

 **No debes disculparte, Varenka. – se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, la mujer volteo para ver de quien se trataba – amo.**

 **Hace doscientos años no era difícil encontrar a una joven pura de cuerpo y alma para ser sacrificada para nuestra señora, en cambio en esta época y en esta región de Europa es casi imposible encontrar a una mujer de edad aceptable para el ritual.**

 **Mi señor Ujvari. La única forma de conseguir a alguien así es sacrificar a una niña menor de 10 años**

 **Lo cual sería una estupidez, mi señora Erzhebeth no lo aceptaría, ella quiere una joven pura de corazón, que haya sido criada en su misma doctrina y que el mismo amo consagre para sí.**

 **La mujer lo miro encantada antes de ponerse de rodillas y tomar su mano, para besarla con la misma devoción con la cual se besa a un párroco. El acaricio el rostro ensangrentado de la mujer para luego mirar hacia el cadáver. Al hacerlo sus ojos verdes se tornaron rojos y un halo de luz azulina relampagueo en su iris mismo que hizo que el cadáver se prendiera en un fuego azul.**

 **El sonido de un teléfono celular corto aquel funesto final. Ujvari saco de su gabardina negra un iPhone negro con un escudo en la parte posterior, tenía la forma de unos colmillos en plata y rojo.**

 **Mi señor! – respondió al momento de reconocer la voz detrás de la otra línea –**

 **Ujvari, te tengo muy buenas noticias…. Mi perro ha encontrado el embace perfecto para mi bella prometida. – decía un hombre de cabello negro tan largo y sedoso como ninguno, mientras veía atreves de una ventana –**

 **Eso es excelente, mi señor! –**

 **Prepara todo que lo más seguro es que esta "florecilla" llegue al castillo de Csejthe dentro de dos días.**

 **Así será, mi señor Vlad**

 **¿Es que te he dado permiso para llamarme así? – respondió aquel de forma molesta –**

 **Perdóneme mi amo, Vladimir Tepes.**

 **Así está mejor, Ujvari Rhazt.**

 **Colgó para ver una fotografía de una chica no mayor a los 16 años. Era de algún modo una chica muy hermosa, su largo cabello era dorado como los rayos del sol, su mirada aun poseía la inocencia de los niños que ven por primera vez el arcoíris. Y lo mejor de todo…. Era la descendiente de uno de los que habían truncado el nacimiento de la nueva era vampírica.**

 **Vayan por esa chica, la quiero para el altar – dijo mientras bebía una copa llena de sangre, misma que resbalo por la comisura de sus labios -**

 **En un bosque cercano al santuario de la diosa Athena.**

 **Un joven delgado y de semblante algo distraído iba en camino para encontrarse con el "dios del bosque" un personaje del cual nadie parecía tener conocimiento y el cual, solo se presentaba frente al joven portando una máscara dorada con el emblema de "lamba"**

 **Pero justo cuando se disponía a entrar al lugar secreto, se encontró con dos caballeros de plata, dos hombres que no estaban de acuerdo con que el joven tuviera la atención de más de una amazona y que no fuera forzado a entrenar de la manera tan dura como ellos los hacían.**

 **Jujuju, miren lo que nos trajo el viento – decía un joven de cabello rosado –**

 **La "princesa" del santuario. Qué asco me da! – comento otro de cabello azulino –**

 **Hagan el favor de quitarse del camino, no tengo tiempo para estupideces – dijo caminando como si nada entre los dos caballeros –**

 **Una de los hombres el que portaba la armadura de ballena le asesto un golpe en la espalda, justo a la altura de los pulmones que le saco el aire y le obligo a caer de rodillas al piso. Los miro con furia por encima de su hombro, quería matarlos sin piedad usando la fuerza de su cosmos sin embargo sabía muy bien que ese bosque estaba sellado por la misma diosa, y no permitía los ataques de energía. Así que por más que lo quisiera estaba solo frente a dos santos de plata.**

 **No eres más que basura… - dijo, casi escupiéndolo el de cabello azulino – No entiendo que es lo que ten las mujeres, si no eres más que un mocoso con cara de niña! – dijo riendo el hombre –**

 **Quizás me ven lo que tú no tienes – comento con sorna el jovencito sonriendo de lado –**

 **Maldito! -**

 **¿Por qué no le pides a tus "protectores" que vengan a salvarte? – se burló el otro al tiempo que lo pateaban sin compasión –**

 **Vamos, mocoso! Defiéndete como hombre!**

 **Elan solo los miro con odio y por más que esquivaba con pericia sus golpes, los ataques se hacían cada vez más y más fieros. Cada patada o puñetazo resonaban en la piel del peli negro. Estaba a punto de caer ante los dos caballeros y es que, aun cuando era un santo de los más poderosos cósmicamente, Elan aún era un santo de bronce, y no era rival para dos santos de plata molestos. Una patada del santo de cuervo, fue detenida por el ante brazo del ojo verde pero no contaba con una más certera proveniente del santo de ballena que lo mando a volar por los aires.**

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – esperaba colisionar contra un árbol o contra el mismo suelo, jamás imagino lo que vendría –**

 **Algo le detuvo que estrellarse contra aquello que imaginaba, era una mano que lo sostuvo de la cintura con determinación.**

 **¡¿Cómo te atreves a interferir con nuestra pelea, lobo?! – reclamo el santo de plata y fue letalmente ignorado por el moreno -**

 **Lyavain…**

 **¿Estás bien Apus? –pregunto el santo de lobo mientras lo dejaba ponerse de pie –**

 **No tenías que interferir…. – bajo la mirada apenado –**

 **No fue mi idea, de hecho fue de él – le señalo lo más alto de un árbol -**

 **¿Es así como se supone que realizan su labor como caballeros de Athena? – fue una pregunta que sonaba por encima de las copas de los arboles –**

 **Los santos detuvieron su ataque para mirar hacia arriba, ahí aun con los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas y hojas de los abedules, se podía ver la silueta de un hombre que estaba sentado en una rama, su espalda recargada sobre el tronco del árbol y las miraba con descontento. Se puso en pie para después saltar y caer de pie justo al frente de los hombres.**

 **¿Él es…? – el santo de cabello rosa dio un paso hacia atrás colmado de pánico –**

 **Escorpión Milo.**

 **Así era, frente a ellos el guardián de la octava casa zodiacal se mantenía firme y molesto. Camino orgulloso y con un porte inigualable, se acercó al santo de Apus y mientras miraba por encima de su hombro dijo.**

 **¡¿Es así como piensan ser caballeros de Athena?! – pregunto con rabia al tiempo que observaba de reojo las heridas de Apus. –**

 **Señor Milo nosotros….**

 **Ustedes no son más que viles aprendices que quizás no sobrevivan al entrenamiento para caballero, y no solo eso. No pueden ser llamados caballeros de Athena, para ser eso deben luchar por el amor y la justicia y ustedes…. Ustedes sonó dan asco!**

 **¡Todo es culpa de ese tipo!– grito el de pelo azul –**

 **¿Te atreves a levantar la voz a un superior, a un caballero dorado? –pregunto seriamente –**

 **Señor yo…. – se puso de rodillas y le suplico perdón –**

 **Milo se dio la media vuelta y les dijo con la voz enfurecida.**

 **No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas, es a él. A este chico que no ha hecho nada para ganarse su odio y rencor.**

 **Pero, Sheila, la amazona de delphin ha dicho que no saldrá con otro que no sea Elan!**

 **Hummm…. ¿acaso es culpa de Elan que ustedes sean tan inútiles para conquistar a una chica? O ¿Es por él que la única forma de que tengan placer corporal sea pagando a una vil pornia del puerto? Por favor, usen un poco el cerebro que, me imagino han de tener. Ahora lárguense y no vuelvan, por su propio bien a tocarlo siquiera, ya que él les pese o no, es él hijo de su ilustrísima Shion de Aries y si él se enterara de lo que acaban de hacer….**

 **Ambos miraron al caballero con atención para luego irse de ahí sin decir más. Milo miro al moreno quien intentaba tomar del piso lodoso unas páginas, que los santos arrancaron de sus libros. El escorpión se arrodillo para ayudarlo, esperaba escuchar la voz de la chico diciéndole "gracias" por lo antes dicho. Pero, sabia y muy bien que el joven de cabellos obscuros jamás la haría.**

 **¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto constantemente el griego –**

 **Uhum…. – Elan no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas al ver el rostro del hombre que lo ayudo.-**

 **Supongo que ser tan hermoso te causa problemas – comento sonriente Milo, dejando completamente mudo al joven Apus. –**

 **Jeje, es el mal karma de Elan, ser tan lindo que todos lo quieren eliminar – dijo Lyavain bromeando antes de ser fulminado por la mirada del joven de ojos verdes –**

 **Y a donde te dirigías? – pregunto Milo sonriente –**

 **Bueno…yo… Kyrio Milo yo…. – era imposible, no sabía que tenía Milo que le cortaba el habla cada vez que lo veía –**

 **Milo simplemente decidió deleitarse mirándolo, como clavaba su mirada al suelo y por momentos hipaba debido al dolor que aun sentía en su cuerpo. Sus manos, delicadas y delgadas temblaban y sus ojos en forma de almendra tenían pequeñas lagrimas que se habían negado a salir y como el roció de las rosas los hacían ver más hermosos a los ojos del griego. El santo de lobo también sonrió, sabía muy bien el secreto que guardaba el joven santo de bronce , habían sido amigos desde siempre, cuando Ly lo había encontrado rebelando su verdadero ser y desde ese día prometió cuidar de él como si fuera un hermano pequeño.**

 **¿Vienes acá a menudo? – le pregunto de nuevo, al ver que de nuevo el chico bajaba la mirada y el rostro –**

 **Gracias por todo…. –musito Elan –**

 **Vaya, al fin dices algo. No tienes por qué agradecerme, lo he hecho simplemente por ti.**

 **No…. No era necesario.**

 **Lo era, avecilla. – dijo, quitando el cabello del rostro de la chico y deslizo su mano por la mejilla de la misma acariciándola. –**

 **Debo irme….**

 **¿Vas a algún lado?**

 **Perdone – dijo levantándose y tomando sus cosas – gracias de nuevo por haberme ayudado, Kyrio Milo. – al caminar se topó con Ly de nuevo y dijo – gracias lobito.**

 **Elan se marchó hacia la parte más profunda del bosque, donde se encontraba un templo ya casi en ruinas donde el chico solía ir cada mañana. Milo al verlo marcharse, sonrió.**

 **Deberías de actuar ya ¿no crees? – le dijo el lobo sonriente –**

 **Jeje! Crees que sea prudente?**

 **Vamos! Tanto tu como yo sabemos que te mueres de ganas y la verdad no te culpo… anda ve yo vigilare que nadie interrumpa. – le guiño el ojo –**

 **Cuento con eso –**

 **Milo de nuevo sonrió para luego sacar una pequeña bolsa de cuero de entre los matorrales. De la misma, saco una máscara dorada para luego sonreír y en caminarse hacia el mismo lugar que Elan.**

 **Minutos después de que Elan llegara al lugar.**

 **Pensé que no vendrías y estaba por irme…. – se escuchó una voz tan varonil que de solo escucharla el chico sintió que la piel se le erizaba –**

 **Perdone, yo venía… pero, pero….**

 **De entre las sombras de los arboles salió un hombre alto, y de porte elegante. Vestía ropa negra tal como un jeque árabe, tenía puesta una máscara dorada que solo dejaba ver el color de sus ojos. Esos ojos color celeste que le daban un aire enigmático que encantaba al santo de Apus.**

 **¿Es que acaso ese joven caballero te robo los preciados minutos que me dedicas a mí? – le pregunto casi como si adivinara lo que había ocurrido antes –**

 **El señor Milo solo me ayudo de….**

 **El dios de los bosques la tomo de la mano y luego lo observo de pies a cabeza, miro que el joven tenía huellas de maltrato, sus cabellos estaban desaliñados y tenía moretones en las piernas.**

 **¿De nuevo volvieron a lastimarte? –**

 **No era su intención, solo están molestos porque yo….**

 **Sin previo aviso el "dios" le paso una mano por los cabellos negros y le quito la peluca rebelando un bello cabello rubio verdoso que cayó como cascada por el cuerpo del que ahora se sabía era una mujer.**

 **No es tu culpa haber nacido siendo quien eres. – le dijo afianzándola por la cintura y acercando la nariz por la coronilla de la chica – eres única en tu tipo y tienes una inocencia que no se compara con nada.**

 **Realmente cree eso? Porque yo… yo no soy nada ni siquiera podría ser algo de lo que usted dice.**

 **No solo lo creo…. Lo sé, Lena – escuchar su verdadero nombre de los labios de su "dios" la hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica que corría por su espina –**

 **El dios la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, Lena tembló al sentirlo pero lo dejo ser. Por su mente no pasaba ni la menor idea de lo que estaba por suceder. Tomo la barbilla de la chica y la acerco a sus labios, se lamentó de recordar que tenía la máscara puesta.**

 **Pero, aun así pudo pensar rápidamente en una solución. Sus ojos celestes estaban embelesados con la imagen de la rubia mirándole con ternura.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso…. – dijo, él mientras se apartaba y arrancaba un trozo de tela de su túnica negra – casi no cruzaste palabra alguna con Milo de escorpión. ¿Te desagrada tanto?**

 **No, no es para nada eso…. Es que yo solo puedo hablar fluidamente con la gente que conozco….**

 **Ya veo, entonces ¿no lo conoces? Creí que al ser amigo de tu hermano, Ilion, serían más cercanos.**

 **El señor Milo es amigo de Ilion pero, aunque siempre ha sido atento conmigo yo le desconozco por completo. Además, él solo estaba siendo gentil conmigo….**

 **O quizás es que le gustas demasiado – murmuro el hombre mientras que se acercaba por la espalda de la joven y deslizaba un trozo de tela para cubrir sus ojos – perdona que haga esto pero, de otra forma verías mi rostro y tendría que castigarte.**

 **Entiendo – dijo, ella dejando ser al hombre –**

 **Afianzo la tela en la parte media de su cabeza, dos nudos bastaron ya que no quería que lo descubriera. Una vez vendada, el hombre prosiguió pues a quitarse la máscara rebelando su verdadero rostro. Como era de esperarse, debajo de las mascara se encontraba un caballero de Athena y no uno cualquiera, sino era el mismo joven de melena alborotada y azulina, que minutos antes la había salvado con tanta pasión.**

 _ **Mi pequeña rosa…. Lamento tener que mentirte pero, esta es la única forma de estar cerca de ti, ambos tenemos un secreto que podía ser mortal si se revelara**_ **\- pensó el hombre mientras dibujaba el contorno de los labios de la chica con su pulgar. –**

 **¿Qué…. Que intenta hacer? –pregunto ella al sentir sus dedos acariciando sus labios –**

 **Hadassa….**

 **Ella dio un respingo al oír su primer nombre de boca de su "dios". Dio un paso atrás, odiaba terriblemente que le nombraran de esa forma.**

 **Por favor…. – dijo controlando la voz para que él no la escuchara casi en voz de llanto – no me diga de esa manera.**

 **¿Por qué no? Si es un nombre precioso, tanto como tú.**

 **Señor yo….**

 **La chica ya no pudo decir más….**

 **Pasaron horas y no fue hasta que el sonido de un corno les hizo romper aquel abrazo en el que estaban unidos. La chica abrió sus ojos mientras aún seguía recargada en el pecho tibio del hombre, mientras que él le acariciaba con ternura sus dorados cabellos.**

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto ella apartándose un poco –**

 **\- Ha sido el corno de Athena, quiere decir que hay que presentarse frente a ella – comento el hombre de ojos celestes –**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – la chica de ojos verdes lo miro confundida –**

 **\- Eso es porque he pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar – se maldijo a si mismo por esa torpeza –**

 **\- Me imagino, bueno – tomo la peluca negra del suelo y se recogió el cabello para luego acomodársela y parecer un muchacho nuevamente –**

 **Milo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no desde ese día en que Ifrit, su aprendiz había comentado el secreto de Elan entre copas. No lo había hecho con mala voluntad, al contrario, lo hizo porque su maestro había pasado muchas noches lamentándose de poner los ojos en un hombre. Sonrió para luego ver partir a la joven adentrándose por ese pasillo lleno de hojas secas.**

 **Mientras esto sucedía, Ly se encontraba esperando al santo de escorpio.**

 **\- Jeje! – se rasco la nariz pasando el dorso de su dedo índice por ella – Milo debe estar pasándosela muy bien con Lena – sonrió, para luego percibir un aroma en el aire que le hizo erizar los vellos de la espalda y ponerse en guardia. –**

 **Lyavain era un experto rastreador, tal vez sería por el maravillo olfato que el santo de lobo poseía, mismo que le había valido varias bromas de sus compañeros santos.**

 **\- Ese aroma…. – cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe – Creo haberlo sentido antes… pero no recuerdo donde.**

 **Sintió un cosmos cerca y lanzo uno de sus ataques sobre lo que le pareció un enemigo.**

 **\- Lobo tonto! – se escuchó una voz varonil, pero muy melodiosa –**

 **El lobo se detuvo en seco viendo como caía un árbol ante él y de un lado, un joven de cabello azul sostenía una lira entre sus manos. Se incorporó aun con la polvareda causada por el árbol, y fue ahí que Ly descubrió quien era.**

 **\- Por Athena! Ray casi te destrozo con mis garras – sonrió –**

 **\- Jajaja…. Buen chiste, pero no tuviste ni la más minina oportunidad…**

 **\- ¿de qué hablas, lira? Ya una vez te di tu merecido con mis letales garras – mostro sus fuertes manos y de ellas salieron sus uñas tan afiladas como las garras de un tigre –**

 **\- Vamos, Ly eso fue hace años y te diré que no puedes usar el mismo ataque con un caballero de Athena dos veces. – sonrió el bello músico –**

 **\- Aja, aja… y dime que haces por aquí**

 **\- ¿No has oído? Athena nos está llamando y debemos ir ante ella.**

 **\- Ahora que lo dices – rascándose la cabeza con el pie, tal como un canino – creí escuchar algo pero…. No le tome importancia.**

 **\- ¬¬ No fuera la amazona de Benetnasch ¿por qué ahí si escuchabas no?**

 **\- Siii! Auuuuuuuuuu!**

 **\- No tienes remedio, mejor vamos – le hizo una señal con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al santuario de Athena –**

 **Los pasos de la diosa hacían eco mientras caminaba al lado de la amazona de altar, Elissare. La misma sonreía al ver que la señora Saori parecía estar nerviosa.**

 **\- Debe relajarse un poco…. – le sugirió –**

 **\- ¿Tan obvia soy? – sonrió tímidamente mientras que sostenía una mano sobre de su pecho –**

 **\- Solo un poco, pero imagino que es normal – dijo la rubia –**

 **\- Esto no es para mí, tal vez que otro lo dijera.**

 **\- Despreocúpese, Athena – Shion entro y se arrodillo frente a la diosa – lamento haberme tardado en mis deberes.**

 **\- No debes disculparte Shion, todo está bien, es solo que…. – ladeo su rostro –**

 **\- ¿Desea que sea yo quien de la noticia?**

 **\- No, gracias pero debo hacerlo yo.**

 **Las cortinas de terciopelo rojo bordadas en oro de abrieron rebelando a la diosa, junto al patriarca y la amazona de altar. Ambos vestían sus mejores galas y la diosa lucia radiante, nada que ver a la diosa devastada que había presenciado el entierro del legendario santo de Pegaso, Seiya.**

 **\- Mis queridos caballeros – dijo la diosa mientras que en su mano sostenía con orgullo a Nike – El día de hoy, he decidido unir mi vida a la del hombre que más he amado en mi vida. – presento al doctor Kenji**

 **\- Les prometo, caballeros que hare feliz a esta bella dama – le tomo la mano a Athena –**

 **\- Es por eso, que esta noche todos los santos de Athena asistirán a la gala donde se sellara el compromiso de nuestra señora. – dijo Shion de lo más solemne -**

 **Al oír eso, el joven santo de Pegaso sintió como si una espada le penetrara el pecho. El nuevo santo de bronce, había llegado al santuario de la nada poco después de la muerte de Seiya a causa de la batalla contra Hades. Nadie lo sabía, pero Sebas, ese joven de ojos castaños y mirada traviesa, era el mismo Seiya. Había hecho un pacto con las parcas en el estige prometiéndole un nuevo cuerpo, cerca de la mujer que tanto amaba.**

 **\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Shun de Andrómeda, uno de los santos que sabían su secreto –**

 **\- Pensé que ella….**

 **\- Es algo normal – dijo el peli verde poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo – Sabias que algún día pasaría.**

 **\- Lo sé – contesto bajando la mirada – pero ese tipo no me da buena espina.**

 **\- Valor, Seiya, valor.**

 **Casi todos los santos de Athena se encontraban presentes, desde Hyoga de Cisne, quien ahora portaba la armadura divina de cygnus y había dejado su lugar como caballero de bronce a una bella joven Rusa de cabello negro azulado. Algunos otros ya retirados, como el maestro Lucas de corona boreal, quien fuera maestro del mismo Crystal, que en paz descanse.**

 **\- Maestro… ¡Maestro Lucas! – grito la chica haciendo señales con la mano. –**

 **\- Hola pequeña – le dijo al tiempo que la despeinaba cariñosamente – Hyoga, me da gusto verte convertido en todo un hombre.**

 **\- Jeje! No creo que aun sea todo un hombre maestro, pero muchas gracias. – el rubio se sonrojo mientras que se rascaba la base de la nuca con la mano derecha –**

 **\- A mi sí que me lo parece y creo que – miro con complicidad a Lady – a mi bella, Lady también.**

 **\- Maestro no diga eso! – la chica dejo su color pálido para tornarse roja de vergüenza, dio gracias a los dioses de tener puesta la máscara –**

 **Más allá, después del barullo sobre el compromiso de Athena, se encontraban Ifrit y Aria, estaban esperando a que todo terminase cuando.**

 **\- Hummm me parece que tu "hermano" acaba de llegar – comento Ifrit cruzándose de brazos a la rubia –**

 **\- Ahora vera…. Elan! – grito hacia donde estaba el muchacho de pelo negro. –**

 **Cabe decir, que en todo el cosmos, no había nada que le pusiera los pelos de punta a Elan que no fuera la voz de su hermana mayor gritando su nombre enérgicamente.**

 **\- A… Aria….! – grito al verla tomarlo por la camisa y jalonearlo hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba – Suéltame! Me... me asfixias…!**

 **\- Si te estuviera asfixiando, no podrías gritar ¬¬ - le dijo enérgica, mientras la seguía arrastrando –**

 **Al fin la soltó azotándola contra la pared al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara para revelar su bello rostro.**

 **\- Y bien jovencita, ¿Dónde has estado?**

 **\- Auch! Hasta a mí me dolió – comento jocoso Ifrit –**

 **\- No tanto como a mí. – dijo Elan –**

 **\- Te estoy hablando, Melenare!**

 **\- Oh, oh nombre real… yo que tu mejor decía la verdad, Lenita.**

 **\- Esto… estaba en el bosque, fui a leer como siempre.**

 **La rubia lemuriana acerco su nariz al cuello y pecho de su hermana, dejando al pelirrojo estupefacto por tal acción, la chica aspiro profundamente para luego señalar con el dedo índice a la oji verde.**

 **\- A mí no me engañas, Hadassa Melenare**

 **\- Ay dios nombre completo u_u**

 **\- Hueles a colonia de hombre!**

 **Cabe decir que tras decir eso, tanto Elan como Ifrit soltaron una fuerte carcajada.**

 **\- No te rías, pedazo de pendejo! – le advirtió la joven al aprendiz de escorpio –**

 **\- Está bien no diré lo obvio – sonrió de medio lado mientras caminaba de nuevo al bullicio – pero por lógica, Elan usa colonia de hombre, de otra forma la gente lo vería más raro de lo que ya es.**

 **\- Detesto darle la razón a tu seudo novio pero es cierto – dijo Elan manoteando –**

 **\- Urg! Es imposible hablar con ustedes, pero eso sí, ahora estarás conmigo toda la tarde y te estaré vigilando!.**

 **\- Aja, aja… y si el señor Mu quiere hablar contigo en privado ¿también tengo que estar presente?**

 **\- Claro que no!**

 **\- Mmmm bien entonces me voy**

 **\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

 **\- No me gusta hacer mal tercio y el señor Mu tiene rato intentando interrumpir nuestra "bella" plática fraternal… así que ciao!**

 **Aria volteo y vio al caballero de Aries detrás de ella y con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.**

 **Ese mismo día por la noche.**

 **Templo de Aries.**

 **El vapor del agua caliente llenaba casi toda la habitación, y más allá las risas de dos jovencitas hacían eco en los muros de mármol.**

 **El agua corría desde una fuente con forma de cordero dorado, mientras que Aria y Lena jugaban mientras se bañaban.**

 **\- Jamás pensé que lo olvidaría tan pronto ¿sabes? – dijo la mayor al tiempo que esparcía por su cuerpo aceites naturales de Jamir –**

 **\- No entiendo de esas cosas – dijo la menor mientras su cabello se alborotaba sin poderlo contener –**

 **\- Cuando una mujer se enamora, no puedes elegir amar a otro, al menos yo no podría – confeso Aria –**

 **\- ¿Te has enamorado? Ja! Que cosa taaaan tonta – la burla de Lena solo le gano recibir un buen golpe de agua en plena cara, debido a la telequinesis de su hermana mayor –**

 **\- El amor no es algo tonto! De hecho es la fuerza más grande de todo el cosmos – la rubia se levantó para ver la luz de la luna dejando su bello cuerpo resplandecer bajo la misma. –**

 **\- Se aja lo que digas.**

 **\- Tú nunca te has enamorado? – le pregunto incrédula a su hermana –**

 **Lena no contesto, solo salió del agua y tomo una toalla para secarse, Aria entendió lo que pasaba y salió igual para tomar un cepillo y otra toalla.**

 **\- Perdona…. No quise decir nada que te…**

 **\- Descuida – dijo Lena con pocos ánimos – eso del amor es algo que yo jamás entenderé ni gozare.**

 **\- No digas eso! – Aria le regaño mientras se acercaba a Elan –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no decirlo? Si es verdad, ningún caballero podría enamorarse de un chico como yo.**

 **\- Pero tú no eres un chico, mírate – alzo la cara de Elan para que se viera al espejo – eres una niña y muy bella, te pareces tanto a mamá.**

 **\- Si, una niña en traje de niño que no sabe cómo comportarse o cómo actuar.**

 **Aria supo que no debía decir nada, solo la abrazo para luego ambas terminar de arreglarse, la rubia salió de su cuarto con un vestido de seda violeta y su hermana menor, con un traje de diseño, saco, camisa color esmeralda y pantalón del mismo tono del saco.**

 **\- No sabes cómo odio que tengas que usar eso – lamento la lemuriana –**

 **\- Descuida, es más cómodo que tus horribles y peligrosos tacones n_n**

 **Y en el templo de Athena.**

 **La diosa mando a preparar un gran banquete en honor a su prometido, el doctor Kenji Nakamura. Habían pasado más de 5 años desde que la chica había dejado de ver a aquel hombre. Quien había sido su primer amor.**

 **En esa época la joven Kido, no era más que una jovencita de sociedad y mejor amiga de, Nanami. La hermana menor del doctor.**

 **\- Ya está todo listo, mi señora – informo un hombre vestido de traje negro a la diosa –**

 **\- Gracias, Giannis. Solo avísenme cuando Kenji este aquí…. – dijo la mujer, quien se había ataviado con sus mejores galas –**

 **\- No es necesario, Sao-chan – se escuchó a sus espaldas – ya estoy aquí.**

 **El japonés estaba vestido para la ocasión, un traje negro con franjas grises que le hacían ver increíble a los ojos de la diosa, su sonrisa encantadora contrastaba magnánimamente con sus ojos castaños. Extendió su mano derecha a la mujer, quien no tardo en tomarla y entrar con él al gran salón.**

 **El salón, era un lugar más allá de lo creíble, donde el pasado y el presente se fusionaban en uno solo. Las columnas tan altas como se podía, eran de mármol y granito de antaño, cubiertas por unas cortinas de seda blanquecina. En la parte posterior, una gran orquesta tocaba "Tristesse".**

 **\- Que hermosa melodía…. Me pregunto si… ¿te gustaría bailar, Sao-chan? – le pidió a la diosa quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –**

 **Kenji la guiaba como nadie, su manera de bailar un vals era casi celestial. La joven diosa, no había sentido algo así creciendo en su pecho desde lo del joven Julián Solo.**

 **Mientras daban giros por el salón, más allá donde los caballeros estaban reunidos, Sebas de Pegaso miraba hacia la diosa y con gesto desaprobatorio dijo.**

 **\- Hay algo en ese tipo que no me resulta para nada agradable – comento al Dragón Shiryu –**

 **\- ¿Sera que estas sintiendo celos de él? – preguntó el dragón sonriéndole –**

 **\- ¿Celos? No es eso, hay algo en ese tipo que no me termina de gustar, es…. Emite una energía que se asemeja demasiado a Abel.**

 **Recordó al Efebo que una vez había intentado acabar con la vida de la diosa, aun cuando era su hermano divino. Sebas podría ser un joven despreocupado, pero sí de corazonadas se trataba, casi nunca fallaba en lo que su corazón de decía.**

 **Unos metros más allá, la amazona de ofiuco miraba hacia los caballeros dorados, todos ataviados en trajes a la medida e increíblemente apuestos. Por primera vez en la historia, y por petición del Doctor Nakamura, la diosa había declarado que las amazonas fueran sin la máscara de metal que les daba su rango y su igualdad entre los caballeros. La mujer de melena verduzca tomo por el brazo a Milo y lo llevo a la pista de baile, este sintió que por deber tenía que seguirla y así ambos llegaron a la pista de baile.**

 **\- Nunca creí que tu fueras la que dirá el primer paso – comento jocoso conteniendo la risa.**

 **\- Tenía que hablar contigo, y esta fue la única forma en la podía hacerlo sin llamar la atención –**

 **\- ¿Sin llamar la atención? Querida, creo que has hecho todo lo contrario – se burló – ahora todas las miradas se ciernen en nosotros.**

 **\- Lo sé, sobre todo la mirada del ave del paraíso– sonrió –**

 **\- ¿Eh?**

 **\- Sabes…. Seria una verdadera lástima que Shion se enterara de lo que hace su pequeño dentro del bosque de los murmuros ¿no?**

 **\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? –los ojos de Milo parecían temblar al pensar que su secreto estaba en manos de la cobra –**

 **\- ¿Insinuando? Nada. Te estoy afirmando, que se lo que haces con él chico ese ¿sabías que la homosexualidad también es un gran tabú aquí en el santuario?**

 **Los puños de Milo se cerraron afianzando la cintura de la mujer para luego llevarla entre fingidos pasos de baile hasta un rincón que daba al balcón. Una vez ahí, la empujo hacia el barandal para enfrentarla.**

 **\- ¿Qué estupideces dices? – la miro con odio –**

 **\- Tranquilo, que lo que hagas con ese no me importa. Solo te digo que no quiero que vuelvas a amenazar a mis caballeros cuando estén escarmentando a ese.**

 **\- "Ese" tiene un nombre, y te ordeno que lo respetes.**

 **\- ¿Cómo puedo respetar a alguien que no se respeta? – le espeto la mujer – él no es nadie! Una simple piedra en mi zapato que no ha hecho más que arruinarlos la vida desde que vino al santuario.**

 **\- Ah vaya era eso…. – Milo se dio la media vuelta y la ignoro por completo – Tu complejo de inferioridad afloro de nuevo, jeje!**

 **\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que yo soy….?**

 **\- ¿Una amargada que odia a todos? Je! Tranquila eso todo el mundo lo sabe. – se mofo –**

 **\- Eres un imbécil! Pero ya veremos quién sale peor de este asunto, porque ya mismo le diré a Shion la clase de anormal que tiene por hijo.**

 **Antes de la mujer pudiera terminar, Milo se acercó a ella con una velocidad increíble, la tomo por la barbilla alzándola a manera de que solo las puntas de los pies de Shaina podían tocar el suelo.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto ella al verlo tan cerca de su rostro –**

 **\- De ti no quiero nada! Simplemente te advierto que si hablas tu o tus estúpidos protegidos, algo sobre Elan yo mismo me asegurare de hacérselos pagar.**

 **\- Ji! ¿Tanto así vale el querer ser patriarca, Milo? ¿Serias capaz de lastimar a una mujer por quedar bien con su ilustrísima? – pregunto ella haciendo que la mano de Milo perdiera fuerza sobre su barbilla –**

 **\- ¿Lastimar a una mujer? No… no Shaina yo sería incapaz de golpear a una mujer delicada….**

 **\- ¿Lo ves? No puedes hacerme daño alguno. – sonrió –**

 **\- Jejeje! Es por eso que podría matarte si lo haces, ya que tu…. – se acercó a sus labios para decírselo casi boca a boca – tú no eres una mujer, querida. Al tomar los votos como amazona, quedaste atrapada en un limbo donde no eres ni hombre ni mujer y es por eso que Seiya jamás te miro con amor.**

 **La aventó al piso y esta cayo de bruces mirándolo repleta de odio. Milo a su vez se dio la media vuelta y le dijo mirando por encima de su hombro.**

 **\- Soy un caballero dorado, de la guardia de la señora Athena, tu superior y quien te matara si decides no acatar mis órdenes ¿lo has entendido? – dijo molesto –**

 **\- Sí, señor.**

 **\- De ahora en adelante no quiero que ni tu ni tus amazonas se atrevan a tocar un solo cabello de quien compartirá mi vida para siempre.**

 **\- ¿Has dicho que….?**

 **\- ¿Aparte de obcecada, también eres sorda? Si, lo he dicho.**

 **\- ¡Shion no lo permitirá! ¡Eso rompe con todas las leyes del santuario! Dos santos, no dos hombres no pueden unir sus vidas.**

 **\- Jajajaja! Y así dices saber lo que hago, con Elan? Vamos, preciosa te creí más inteligente. Pero siendo honesto, lo que digas tu o los demás poco me importa.**

 **La oji verde no dijo nada más, sabía que estaba peleando una batalla perdida. Por mucho que odiara a aquel mocoso, no podía pelear contra un caballero dorado.**

 **Milo entro al salón y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta donde Saga y otros caballeros acababan de llegar. Junto con el caballero de géminis, los de cáncer, leo, virgo y piscis arribaron.**

 **Death mask de cáncer, llego de la mano de la delegada de Eros en el santuario, el ángel de la locura, Dicro. Una bellísima joven de cabello color vino tinto tan largo y hermoso en forma de diamante, este día había dejado su armadura de tono zafiro por un largo vestido en corte sirena, que la hacían resaltar sus hermosas piernas. Y por la forma en la que los dos hijos de cáncer se miraban se podía decir cuánto amor sentían el uno por el otro.**

 **Shaka de virgo, hacía lo propio con su alumna la nueva amazona de la armadura de loto. Era una mujer de cabello tan negro como la noche y de ojos dorados So pícara sonrisa contrastaba con la seriedad del rubio. Casi nadie en el santuario lo sabía pero, ellos eran amantes. Desde que se conocieron en la India, tierra natal de ambos, la tigresa de ojos ambarinos era también poseedora de las caderas más bellas de todo el santuario. Ella vestía con un sari verde olivo, bordado en oro y en piedras preciosas. Shaka solo vestía un fino traje Armani en tono grisáceo.**

 **Saga estaba solo, ya que no había escogido pareja para la ocasión. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las amazonas lo estaba rodeando para pedirles una pieza de baile. Ante la mirada burlona de Kanon quien no paraba de bailar con una y con otra.**

 **\- Vamos, hermano. ¿No dirás que es pecado bailar con alguna bella jovencita o sí? – dijo Kanon dándole un golpe en la espalda a Saga –**

 **\- ¡Por los dioses, Kanon! Esto no es algo que me agrade…. – confeso apenado –**

 **\- ¿No te agrada? Jajajaja! ¿Es que tanto tiempo rodeado de caballero te han vuelto tan gay como Mysty?**

 **\- Si serás….! – Saga prefirió no contestar –**

 **\- Deja las tonterías, Kanon. – comento Shaka con voz seria – sí, tu hermano ha decidió tomar ese camino, es nuestro deber aceptarlo. Así que por mi está bien y aceptare la unión entre Saga y Afrodita.**

 **\- Shaka! – grito Saga entrando en pánico –**

 **\- Vaya con el rubio, ahora sí que te lo empinaste y se la clavaste, Jajajaja! – Kanon no podía contener la risa –**

 **\- Para que se lo sepan – dijo la morena abrazando al rubio – mi flaco es bueno para todo, hasta para molestar a Saguin n_n**

 **\- ¿Por qué los dioses me hacen esto? – pregunto al cielo el gemelo mayor -**

 **\- ¿Quizás el hecho de haber matado a Shion, haber encerrado s tu hermano en una prisión de la cual debía salir muerto e intentar matar a Athena sean una buena razón? – pregunto Milo acercándose a ellos –**

 **\- El que faltaba! – se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente –**

 **\- Perdona, Saga. Solo fue un chiste .**

 **El geminiano bufaba molesto mientras que los demás reían sin parar. Pero, sin duda lo que captaba la mirada del escorpión, se escondía detrás del caballero de piscis. Recargado sobre una columna se encontraba Elan, junto a aria quien se veía bellísima con un vestido de seda color violeta. No pudo evitar suspirar al verla de cerca, el cabello negro con reflejos violetas contrastaba maravillosamente con el tono de su camisa. Pero cuando sonrió de la nada hizo que el corazón del guardián de la octava casa sobresaltara.**

 **\- Si sigues viendo a mi hermana tan obviamente, ten por seguro que Shion te abrirá el estómago, te atara en la plaza pública y dejara que las aves se coman tus despojos. –advirtió Ilion a sus espaldas –**

 **\- Je! Vaya consejos que me das "amigo" – sonrió Milo dejando de lado sus fantasías - ¿Has venido solo?**

 **\- Algo así, estaba esperando a ver a una amazona que me llamara la atención. – contesto el peli negro -**

 **\- ¿Es la chica inglesa?**

 **\- ¿Cuál chica inglesa?**

 **\- Hace poco vino una chica de cabello verde preguntando por ti, dijo que era inglesa o algo así le entendí.**

 **\- Ahh esa! No, no éramos nada yo solo cuide de ella mientras se recuperaba en la misión del mes pasado.**

 **\- Jajaja! – Milo soltó una sonora carcajada – En tal caso yo te prometo "cuidar" de tu hermana.**

 **\- Eres tan estúpido. – miro hacia el hombre que se encontraba con Saori - ¿Quién es ese?**

 **\- Hum… tengo entendido que es un doctor, no sé de qué tipo pero al parecer es amigo de la señora Athena, mejor dicho es su prometido.**

 **En la pista de baile.**

 **\- Hacía mucho tiempo no bailaba tanto – dijo, la diosa retomando un poco el aliento –**

 **\- Ni yo. Por cierto, no había notado la cantidad de hermosas jovencitas en este lugar, cuando llegue solo vi un par ataviadas en ropa algo… bueno, escasa y con artefactos de metal.**

 **\- Son sus armaduras, y si la verdad es que aquí en el santuario hay muchas chicas hermosas. – sonrió –**

 **\- Y al ser discípulas de Athena he de imaginar que son vírgenes, ¿no es así? – pregunto muy intrigado –**

 **\- ¿vírgenes? Bueno, realmente no lo creo, hay muchas que ahora viven con algunos de mis caballeros y tienen vidas normales como las de cualquier chica, aman, ríen, lloran y el sexo es parte fundamental de la vida también.**

 **\- ¿Es que no les has hecho jurar un voto de castidad? – pregunto casi en un grito –**

 **\- Eso fue antes, ahora ya no veo el motivo para seguir haciéndolo. Seré su diosa pero no tengo que obligarlos a nada. –comento ecuánime la diosa –**

 **\- Ya veo… esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa Ken-chan? ¿Es que acaso te importan más las vírgenes del santuario que yo? – pregunto sonriente la chica de ojos celestes –**

 **\- Eso nunca, más bien es por otro motivo.**

 **La diosa se alejó un poco para decirles a sus sirvientes que sirvieran la cena, dejando al joven a solas por un momento.**

 **\- Demonios! Tiene que haber por lo menos una…. – pensó el chico. –**

 **\- Listo Ken-chan.**

 **\- Si, Sao-chan…. – bajo la mirada –**

 **\- Vaya que te entristeció el saber que no habían muchas vírgenes aquí, pero bueno te diré que si hay una. – le sonrió –**

 **\- ¿Tu? – pregunto bromeando –**

 **\- Esto… aparte de mí, es esa niña que esta por allá es hija de Shion y solo por ser hija de quien te aseguro que debe ser virgen. – los ojos castaños del joven se quedaron hipnotizados al verla y una sonrisa torva se dibujó en sus labios –**

 **\- Sabes? Ya me dio hambre.**

 **\- Pues vamos al comedor.**

 **Todos pasaron al siguiente salón en donde una enorme mesa fue puesta para la ocasión. Había platillos típicos de todas partes del mundo, desde el tradicional lechón hasta el más delicioso faisán. Decenas de pasteles y postres iluminaban la parte media del festín.**

 **Una vez sentados, la diosa tomo una copa de vino y la alzo sobre todos.**

 **\- Propongo un brindis, por el mejor doctor de todo Japón y mi mejor amigo, Kenji Nakamura – dijo con la voz aterciopelada de gusto –**

 **\- Arigato Sao-chan. – dijo, sonriéndole a la diosa y tomándola tiernamente de la mano –**

 **\- ¿Qué demonios? – carraspeo Sebas –**

 **\- Cálmate Sebas, no seas tan celoso – remarco Hyoga –**

 **\- Pero, es que ese tipo…. Es argg! – se quedó en silencio –**

 **\- Bueno, perdone que lo pregunte Dr. Nakamura pero, ¿a qué se dedica? sabemos que es doctor pero solo eso. – pregunto atentamente Saga –**

 **\- No se preocupe, soy Antropólogo forense, me dedico a estudiar los restos óseos y decir cómo fue que acabaron sus vidas.**

 **\- Ah ya veo. Perdone de nuevo por la pregunta.**

 **\- No es ninguna molestia, caballero de géminis. Al contrario me fascina hablar de mi profesión. Sobre todo ahora que siento que todos mis logros darán un gran fruto.**

 **\- ¿Lo dices en serio Ken-chan?**

 **\- Así es Sao-chan. De hecho hace casi dos años logre el descubrimiento más grande de la historia, mi equipo y yo fuimos a Rumania, a los restos del castillo de gran emperador Vlad Tepes III. – dijo con orgullo – Por días buscamos la pista de los restos del emperador.**

 **\- ¿Vlad Tepes? – se preguntó Shura - ¿Está hablando de….?**

 **\- Drácula, mi amigo. No hablo de otro que no fuera aquel hombre tan magnánimo que ha sido el estereotipo de muchas leyendas.**

 **\- ¿Vampiros? Ja! Esas cosas no existen – dijo Sebas muerto de risa –**

 **\- Eso demuestra lo ignorante que puede resultar, caballero de Pegaso – dijo el Dr. –**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa has dicho? – Sebas se levantó rápidamente –**

 **\- Sebas por favor! Deja que Kenji termine su historia. – ordeno Athena –**

 **\- Continuare si no les molesta – dijo el japonés – fuimos hacia el norte del país, en un pequeño pueblito donde el sol solo sale una vez cada mes. Ahí nos topamos con algo que no teníamos contemplado….**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto la diosa –**

 **\- Nos topamos con nuestro destino. – el japonés bajo la mirada y escondió sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo –**

 **\- ¿su destino, Kenji kun….?**

 **Un cosmos hostil y lleno de odio se empezó a sentir en el salón, haciendo que los caballeros se levantaran de sus asientos y se pusiera el guardia. Y ante los ojos de todos, el buen doctor , amigo de la diosa de la sabiduría, dio un salto enorme y se posó en medio de la meza.**

 **\- Nuestro señor Vlad, nos quitó la vida mortal y nos dio a luz a la nueva vida! – clamo para luego ponerse en el meza como un sapo e inflar su cuello como un anfibio. Las mujeres y los caballeros encendieron su cosmos para atacarlo pero en un rápido movimiento el hombre lanzo su lengua pegajosa alejando de un latigazo a muchos caballeros –**

 **\- Protejan a Athena! – grito Shion a todos –**

 **Así pues los caballeros dorados se posaron a los costados de la diosa para protegerla de lo que parecía un ataque en su contra. Sin embargo, el japonés que ahora más bien parecía un hibrido entre rana y humano, lanzo escupitajos que hacían que sus víctimas permanecieran pegadas a las paredes del lugar.**

 **\- Sao chan…. – canturreo – sabes que no quiero lastimarte – se balanceaba como un zombi hacia la diosa – te quiero demasiado.**

 **\- Kenji… ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto?**

 **\- Mi amo, ha ordenado un sacrificio… el sacrificio de una virgen pura de mente y de cuerpo, en Rumania ya no hay o al menos no de la edad que mi señor desea.**

 **\- ¿es por eso que….? – los ojos de la diosa se abrieron en par al recordar lo que minutos antes había platicado con su amigo – Aria!**

 **Mu de Aries dio un salto quedando frente a la joven y desplego sobre ellos el muro de cristal, de hecho casi todos los caballeros defendieron a las amazonas que sabían vírgenes, pero nadie esperaba lo que se vendría. Aquel sapo horroroso no venía solo, había dos mujeres con él. Las dos aparecieron detrás de la persona menos esperada.**

 **\- Jujuju no quiero a esas…. La quiero a ella! – miro a Elan mientras que las dos mujeres se acercaban como sombras al santo de Apus –**

 **\- Lena!**

 **El grito de Shion fue algo tardío y la reacción del pisciano. Cuando lo hicieron Kenji ya había atrapado a Lena con su lengua. Afrodita lanzo una rosa pero la rana la esquivo dando un salto hacia la parte posterior del salón. Sonriendo croo tan fuerte que hizo que la pared cediera, y así entre la bruma de polvo y los escombros salto para irse del santuario.**

 **\- ¡Papá! – fue el grito que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche –**

 **Milo ni bien logro salir del salón corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlos, para él un caballero dorado la velocidad no era un problema. Logro ver a la distancia como aquella aberración sostenía a Lena mientras que saltaba por encima de las rocas que protegían el santuario.**

 **\- Detente maldito! – grito al cortarle el paso –**

 **\- Milo…. Jejejeje! Nadie puede ir en contra de mi amo…. – se burló la rana –**

 **\- Déjalo ir y podrás conservar tu asquerosa existencia – dijo, el escorpión –**

 **\- ¿dejarla ir? – sonrió mostrando unos dientes deformes y filosos – lo hare –**

 **\- Dame la – Milo estiro la mano para que le diera a la rubia –**

 **\- Juijuijui. La dejare ir, pero no para ti! – lanzo a la rubia hacia los aires donde una figura demoniaca y alada la tomo para luego desaparecer en un golpe de energía – muajajajaja! Ahora mi señor estará complacido!**

 **Milo no podía dar crédito a la que veía, no era algo que hubiera visto antes. Su cosmos rojo rubí, ardió como el fuego e invoco el poder de Antares. Asesto en el cuerpo del sapo, 14 de las 15 agujas. El cuerpo lleno de baba del japonés sangraba como nunca, el dolor que experimentaba era más allá de lo inimaginable, grito y comenzó a convulsionar al sentir el veneno recorriendo su piel ardía como lava ardiente y sentía sus venas estallar del dolor. Comenzó a rascarse intentando a adormecer el dolor, pero no era así, al contrario el veneno se intensificaba. Pronto las uñas del pobre hombre se clavaron en su piel arrancándola y haciendo brotar la sangre caliente de ella. Milo lo miro destrozarse la piel, mirando cómo se desangraba, esperando para darle el golpe final.**

 **El brillo rubí de su uña brillo con la luz de la luna.**

 **\- ! ! !**

 **\- Basta Milo! – el grito de la diosa y el cosmos dorado de la misma detuvieron al escorpión –**

 **\- Athena por favor no intervenga! – grito el peli índigo –**

 **\- Kenji no es lo que ves ahora, sé que si tiene una oportunidad nos dirá donde esta Elan y cómo recuperarlo. – dijo con la voz llena de esperanza –**

 **\- Yo…no…puedo… - los ojos del escorpión irradiaban furia –**

 **\- No la encontraran…. Jajajaja para cuando lleguen a donde la mande mi señor ya la habrá drenado y estará bailando en su sangre jajajajaja! – decía el desquiciado, con la boca llega de sangre y parte de su piel en sus garras –**

 **\- Maldito! – Milo lanzo el último ataque pero, Saori lo detuvo –**

 **Capitulo segundo:**

 **ReNaCeR eN sAnGrE**

 **El iris del escorpión temblaba de furia al ver que la diosa había detenido su ataque con Nike. Pero, por más odio y rencor que sintiera en su corazón, no podía simplemente atacar a la diosa para eliminar a la alimaña que tenía enfrente. Misma que sonreía con el rostro deformado, se mofaba del escorpión a carcajada limpia.**

 **\- Buajajajaja! Maldito perro…. – arrastro las palabras casi escupiéndolas – Sao-chan no me hará daño, ella me ama. Tanto como tu amas a la chica, Jajajaja.**

 **\- ¡Maldito! – se lanzó de nuevo el caballero de escorpión sobre el japonés –**

 **Pero esta vez no fue el báculo de Athena, sino el mismo cosmos dorado de la diosa lo que hizo que Milo se detuviera. Debido al golpe de energía Milo salió disparado por los aires y termino estrellándose contra la pared, para luego caer de boca al piso de roca.**

 **\- Perdóname Milo, pero no puedo dejar que lo lastimes. – se disculpó la diosa – Kenji-kun…. Mi adorado Kenji no sería capaz de haber hecho algo como lo que sucedió esta noche.**

 **\- Athena – clamo Shion con la voz casi entrecortada – pido permiso para partir ahora mismo tras esa bestia y recuperar a…**

 **\- Lo lamento, Shion. Pero no puedo ayudarte y menos cuando ahora sé que me has mentido.**

 **Los demás caballeros no podían creer lo que escuchaban. La misma diosa de la misericordia, acababa de decir que no mandaría a rescatar a la hija de su patriarca. Este último la veía con horror al saber que no le dejaría ir tras el vampiro.**

 **\- Lleven a Kenji a la prisión entre cáncer y leo. Es mi mandato que se le proteja hasta que encontremos la cura de este mal que lo aqueja. – ordeno caminando por en medio de sus caballeros – deben tratarlo como un invitando mío.**

 **\- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Milo apretando los puños y bajando un poco el rostro –**

 **\- ¿Qué intentas decir Milo?**

 **Milo la miro con tanto odio que la diosa creyó que el escorpión la atacaría sin compasión. Tomo con fuerza su báculo esperando el ataque.**

 **\- Este infeliz ha venido al santuario, nos atacó y se llevó consigo la joya más preciada de las doce casas y usted…. ¿Usted me está exigiendo que le dé el trato de un invitado?**

 **\- Kenji ha sido mi mejor amigo desde mi más tierna infancia, no permitiré que le pase nada**

 **\- ¿ Y Elan? ¿Qué hay con él?**

 **\- Su destino ya fue trazado y no seré yo quien intervenga – dijo la diosa para luego salir del salón dejando a los santos sumergidos en la incertidumbre –**

 **La diosa se marchó sin decir nada, solamente dejando a los caballeros con un mal sabor de boca. Entre muecas de desagrado, puños rompiendo rocas de impotencia, y lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de otros. Shion miro hacia las estrellas para ver en ellas la respuesta a la pregunta que aquejaba su corazón.**

 **¿Por qué ella?**

 **Apretó los puños en señal de frustración. Los que habían corrido tras aquel ente estaban devastados, pero dentro del salón la batalla aun no terminaba. Ya que las dos mujeres que habían estado ocultas en la sombra Kenji aún estaban de pie y mirando desafiantes a los santos que aún se encontraban en el salón.**

 **\- Así que….**

 **\- Estos son los santos de Athena – ambas hablaban como si fueran un solo ser, se podía ver a simple vista que las dos mujeres de cejas negras y muy marcadas eran gemelas –**

 **\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Sebas haciéndoles frente –**

 **\- ¿Quién lo pregunta? – contestaron ambas al unísono –**

 **\- Sebas de Pegaso, caballero de Athena! – contesto en voz alta el joven de ojos marrones mientras que se ponía en guardia –**

 **\- Un simple santo no es nuestro deseo…. Solo hemos venido para llevarnos a la llave…**

 **\- ¿Llave? – se preguntó Mu mientras que seguía protegiendo a Aria con su cuerpo –**

 **Las gemelas sonrieron maliciosamente para luego mostrar de sus labios un par perfecto de colmillos brutalmente afilados, la que tenía los ojos grises abrió su boca mostrando como los colmillos le deformaban la misma, en vez de la boca de una joven mujer aquello parecía las fauces de un animal rabioso, ya que se podía apreciar una espuma densa que salía de los mismos labios de la mujer.**

 **\- ¿Qué han hecho con mi hermano? – pregunto Aria –**

 **\- Jujuju ¿hermano? Hablas de la chica esa que servirá para el despertar de mi señora.**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho? – la rubia no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado – ¡Repite lo que me has dicho, maldita!**

 **Las mujeres sonrieron de nuevo, para luego centrar su mirada en el joven aprendiz de escorpio. Ambas pasaron su filosa lengua por sus labios para luego comenzar a danzar. Los santos no bajaban la guardia, pero aquello era demasiado hipnótico, sobre todo para los santos hombres, la cadencia lujuriosa con la cual las gemelas se arrancaban la ropa haciéndola jirones frente a las hombres. Aria veía todo estupefacto, pero no podía moverse, aun cuando quería dar un salto y asestar su rodilla en la cara de la gemela de ojos rojos.**

 **\- ¿confundida, pequeña? – preguntaron –**

 **\- ¿Qué…qué…es esto?**

 **\- Es el poder de nuestro amo, el gran Vlad Tepes, nuestro amo y señor – decían mientras que con sus manos dibujaban su cuerpo con lujuria –**

 **\- ¿Vlad Tepes? ¿Qué quiere él de nosotros? – pregunto atropelladamente la rubia de ojos dorados –**

 **\- ¿De ti? Nada, pero de tu lindo hermanito quiere su sangre y su corazón – susurro la gemela de ojos rojos al oído de Aria – pero, yo si quiero algo de ti…. –**

 **Los ojos de Aria se abrieron como platos al ver como esa mujer le recorría el cuello pasándole la lengua como si de una brocha para barnizar se tratara. Sintió un asco terrible, pero al mismo tiempo temor. No por lo que le pudiera haber a ella, sino temor al ver como la otra mujer ya tenía a Ifrit del todo dominado y estaba por morderlo.**

 **\- ¡Detente! – grito con todas sus fuerzas**

 **\- No hasta vaciarte, eres muy bella me mantendrás hermosa por muchos años. –**

 **La mujer abrió la boca lo más que pudo, su cavidad bucal era asquerosa, casi emulaba el hocico de una anaconda a punto de devorar a su presa, y justamente así se sentía Aria, como una presa frágil y débil. Cerro los ojos para esperar la mordida pero en vez de eso.**

 **\- C L A W!**

 **Una ráfaga de viento y cosmos hizo volar a la vampiresa por los aires y colisionar contra la pared, dejando a los santos salir del sopor en el cual se habían sumergido.**

 **\- ¿Pero qué mierda es….? – grito Ifrit al ver a la mujer sobre de su cuerpo y ella también había retenido su mordida por otro motivo muy especial –**

 **La mujer estaba sangrando de la boca, tal como si ella hubiera sido la que golpeara contra la pared.**

 **\- ¿Quién se atrevió a detener mi almuerzo? – grito poniéndose de pie –**

 **\- He sido yo, lamento ser tan grosero y llegar tan tarde –**

 **\- ¿Tú eres un…?**

 **Frente a todos apareció el santo de lobo, Ly siempre parecía detestar el uso de la ropa sobre su cuerpo, pero esta noche, el lobo de ojos amables, portaba ropa digna de alguien de la realeza y no estaba solo. Detrás de él había otros.**

 **\- Es…. Una manada de perros…. – musito la gemela de ojos grises mientras daba un paso atrás –**

 **\- La palabra correcta es "jauría de lobos" estúpida Upir' Likhyi**

 **\- ¿Cómo me has llamado?**

 **\- ¡Ese es el nombre vulgar de las criaturas como tú! – la apunto con el dedo .**

 **\- ¡Maldito perro! – con rapidez la vampiresa se lanzó sobre él, pero en un movimiento tan rápido como bizarro, Ly transformo su rostro convirtiéndolo en la boca de un lobo y soltó una certera mordida sobre la mujer en el hombro. –**

 **\- Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaarggggggggggggggg! – el grito de las dos mujeres fue devastador, una convulsionaba en el piso debido a la pérdida de sangre por la mordida de Ly y la otra, lo hacía metros más allá –**

 **Pronto el cuerpo de las dos ardían en llamas de fuego fatuo de color Borgoña, para después desaparecer hechas cenizas. Ly hablo algo con los hombres que estaban con él, lo hizo en un idioma que parecía ser entre rumano y gaélico.**

 **\- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – le pregunto Sebas a Ly mientras lo tomaba del antebrazo con fuerza –**

 **\- Un "gracias" sería mejor, ¿no lo crees, Pegaso?**

 **\- ¡Déjate de estupideces! – soltó el santo de bronce – hablo en serio ¿Qué fue todo eso?**

 **\- Lo que acabas de presenciar solo fue la punta del iceberg, amigo mío…. – confeso con pesar mientras que bajaba la mirada – esas mujeres son parte de un clan enemigo de mi familia.**

 **\- ¿Clan enemigo?**

 **\- Así es, ellas son hijas de la noche, criaturas creadas por un perverso y vil demonio, llamado Vlad.**

 **\- ¿El mismo Vlad del cual hablaba el doctor Kenji? – pregunto Mu al lobo –**

 **\- Del mismo, pero ese es solo unos de los cientos de nombres por los cuales se le conoce, en mi clan lo llamamos Draguilia que significa "Dragón".**

 **\- Estas lunático! – dijo sin dar crédito el santo de corona boreal - ¿vas a decir que ahora tendremos que pelear contra Drácula?**

 **\- No dije tal cosa – dijo Ly mientras se disponía a salir del salón – esta batalla es mía y de mi clan, ustedes nada tienen que ver en esto.**

 **Estaba por salir cuando la rubia de ojos dorados le detuvo el paso. El lobo no podía darle la cara, no cuando por su tardío, la pequeña Lena, como él solía decirle, había sido tomada por esas bestias.**

 **\- Aria yo….**

 **\- Dime que ella estará bien, dime donde la llevaron.**

 **\- No puedo….**

 **\- Debes decírmelo! – lo tomo por la camisa y lo encaro con furia, mientras que sus dorados ojos comenzaron a llorar sin poderlo controlar – Dímelo! Dime que ella estará con bien.**

 **\- Ahhh – suspiro profundamente, para luego quitarse las manos de Aria de encima – Elan es un santo de Athena y aun siendo quien realmente es, sé que no será un rival débil sé que se defenderá lo mejor posible y cuento con ello.**

 **\- ¿En dónde está?**

 **\- No puedo decírtelo, ya que ni yo mismo lo sé…. Ahora solo me queda ir en su búsqueda con mi clan.**

 **\- Pero…. – Mu tomo por los hombros a Aria y le dijo suavemente al oído –**

 **\- Debes mostrar aplomo. –**

 **Aria lo volteo a ver incrédula. Negó con la cabeza antes de salir afuera donde la peor noticia estaba por venir.**

 **\- Padre…**

 **\- No hay nada que hacer – bajo la mirada –**

 **\- Somos caballeros de Athena, nada es imposible, hacemos con un revés de la mano somos capaces de desgarrar el cielo y que de un solo puntapié podemos abrir grietas en la tierra. – de pronto un rio de dolor y frustración comenzó a correr por las mejillas de la rubia – tú me enseñaste eso... un hombre que pensaba eso no es capaz de dejar sola a su hija!**

 **Shion no dijo nada. Bajo la cabeza y se tele transporto a Starhill. Era algo común en noches intranquilas, pero esta vez sentía el peso de los años llenándole asfixiantemente. Se quitó la máscara dorada que portaba como señor y líder de la elite dorada, para recargarse sobre un árbol de manzanas. Sus ojos violetas se cerraron para ya no sentir el escozor de las lágrimas que parecían no querer dejar de brotar.**

 **\- Es una niña…. –dijo apenas para luego dejarse caer de rodillas y golpear con los puños el suelo, creando a su vez un cráter y una densa nube de polvo –**

 **Miro sus manos vacías y recordó cuando un bebé fue puesto en sus manos, tenía la piel tan blanca como la avena y el cabello dorado verdoso, solo un poco más rubio que el de él. Su sonrisa tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir más fuerza, ella fue su motivo para morir, su motivo para regresar de la muerte, aun cuando su orgullo de caballero fuera echado abajo. Más allá de lo que sentía por sus otros orgullos, Ilion y Aria habían nacido bajo la estrella de signos fuertes, pero su pequeña había tomado por signo guardián a uno que no le correspondía y para ser la portadora había renunciado a su género, a su verdad… a sí misma.**

 **Subió los ojos al cielo, y lo vio.**

 **Las estrellas predecían la llegada del mal. Más allá de lo que traería el imperio de Hades. Este nuevo enemigo se encargaría de eliminar a cada ser viviente, convertiría el mundo en un lugar hostil y depravado, pero…. Las estrellas también decían algo más…**

 **\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué? –**

 **Bajo a toda prisa, tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz. Llego un momento en el que sentía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, y el viento parecía cortarse cuando el pasaba**

 **.**

 **En otra parte del cielo.**

 **El estridente aleteo de la bestia era casi insoportable, Lena aun cuando intentaba soltarse parecía estar aturdida con el sonido. Sus ojos verdes miraban estáticos las inmensas garras de aquella bestia de color granate.**

 **Al ver hacia abajo, sintió un vacío llegarle con todo desde la boca del estómago. Aun cuando pudiera escapar de ese enorme murciégalo, la caída la mataría. Debía hacer algo, algo pronto y pensar. A su mente vinieron las enseñanzas de su padre.**

 **FlAsHbAcK**

 **\- Primero debes tener en cuenta 3 cosas – dijo Shion cruzándose de brazos a una joven Lena de apenas 15 años –**

 **\- ¿Qué cosas?**

 **\- No siempre tendrás a tu herma o hermano de tu lado para pelear, por ello debes tomar tus propias precauciones y decisiones.**

 **La chica lo veía mientras que el patriarca le mostraba lo que quería decir.**

 **\- Primero, debes saber cuáles son tus debilidades y tus peores enemigos, es decir, debes ver lo que te rodea, ver cada detalle que puedas usar a tu favor o lo que puedan usar en tu contra. Después, saber tu fuerza, que es lo que puedes usar contra tu enemigo, si es alto, si te supera en fuerza o velocidad, cada detalle te hará fuerte y te podrá ayudar si de vida o muerte se tratase y por ultimo recuerda mi botón de rosa, que tu verdadera fuerza habita en tu cosmos, no importa que tan difícil se torne la situación, solo haz arder tu cosmos hasta el infinito y podrás logarlo**

 **FiN dEl FlAsHbAcK**

 **De pronto la voz del enorme murciélago saco a la oji verde de su sopor.**

 **\- ¿Te asusta la altura, princesa? – pregunto la bestia con voz femenina –**

 **\- Vete al diablo, engendro! – contesto Lena con furia –**

 **\- ¿con esa boca comes, princesa?**

 **\- Si, y con esta misma boca te hare comer mierda, maldita!**

 **\- Jajajajaja! Me diviertes chiquilla, más aun cuando tienes tan malos gustos para vestirte, imagino que vivir entre hombres te quito el gusto por la moda –**

 **Lena vio entonces su oportunidad, el murciélago tenia puesta una tela que parecía muy costosa y de buena marca. Lena sabía y muy bien por su maestro y alguna que otra amazona que si tenías a un amante de la moda frente no habría más que hacer para molestarlo que burlarse de su atuendo, reduciéndolo a algo barato.**

 **\- ¿Y una bestia peluda y apestosa se atreve a criticar mi forma de vestir?**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho, malcriada?**

 **\- Lo que oíste, o me dirás que parte de parecer pornia de puerto (las prostitutas más baratas de Grecia), también eres sorda? – sonrió de medio lado –**

 **\- Eres una…!**

 **\- Hey, sin insultar, pero estoy segura de que tu ropa viene de una de segunda mano, vamos, enfádate… necesito que te enfades para que bajes un poco más – pensaba la rubia –**

 **\- No tienes una idea de lo que dices, yo Varenka soy la mujer más elegante de Rumania! – bufo molesta -**

 **\- En que época? Sabía que ya hay sanitarios dentro de las casas? – justo cuando decía eso, la oji verde vislumbro una cañada donde los arboles le quedaban más cerca de lo que podía pensar –**

 **\- Eres una…! – grave error de la vampiresa, quien al voltear a ver a su presa que llevaba entre las garras noto que esta ya no estaba, la tenía encima - ¿Qué es lo que haces?**

 **\- Es un pequeño regalo, - los labios de la chica se entre abrieron y de los mismos una bella y melodiosa voz se escuchó - Asht laiali haniia bahlam bic, ana bahlam bic – pequeñas palabras en árabe que hicieron que el murciélago cayera bajo el encanto de la voz de Elan. –**

 **Lena sonrió para luego saltar hacia la nada, no era muy diestra para esas cosas por lo cual no pudo librar darse un par de golpes y caer desmayada entre los matorrales. Bastantes metros lejos de ella, el murciélago noto que su carga había desaparecido.**

 **La chica negó con la cabeza para luego sentir que la garra que la sostenía por la cintura se había quedado vacía. Varenka grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver que su carga había desaparecido sin poderlo evitar. . El murciélago chillo tan fuerte que parecía como si el cielo se partiera en dos. Se fue en picada para alcanzar a la joven.**

 **De pronto vio por las montañas que ahora se adivinaban cercanas, en los picos de roca que resaltaban por sobre todo. Se podían apreciar muchos puntos rojos que brillaban a la luz de la luna.**

 **Y así era, desde las rocas unos enormes lobos negros, grises y cafés corrían salvajemente. Sus aullidos despertaron a Lena, quien se percató de las heridas en su cuerpo. Gracias al golpe se había roto un par de costillas y su pierna parecía estar rota o a punto de romperse. Miro ante ella un enorme lobo de pelaje azul que parecía querer destrozarla.**

 **\- Esto no puede ser cierto…. – murmuro –**

 **\- Grrrrrrr –**

 **\- Lindo lobito….**

 **Sintió un fuerte viento sobre ellos y con temor vio de nuevo al enorme murciélago, pero esta vez en vez de ser amable, estaba furaco y rabioso contra el lobo. Ambos animales comenzaron a rodearse y a lanzar ataques de garras y mordidas.**

 **\- Sube a mi lomo – le dijo el murciélago –**

 **\- Jamás! –**

 **\- Esta bestia está aquí para llevarse tu cabeza así que decide, te vas con él o conmigo – el murciélago seguía protegiéndola ¿Por qué la protegía? –**

 **\- Está bien… -**

 **\- Sube pronto –**

 **\- Si –**

 **Lo hizo al tiempo que sintió a otro lobo arrancarle la peluca negra, de no haber sido ´por la rapidez del murciélago la cabeza de Lena seria la que ahora estaría en las fauces de aquel animal, solo pensarlo hacían erizar la piel de la chica, quien se aferraba a la espalda del vampiro. Mismo que surcaba los picos de roca intentando buscar una salida.**

 **Miraba hacia los costados para ver cómo podía sacar a la joven de allí. No podía volar alto, antes de que soltara a la rubia, había sido alcanzada por una bala de ajo y agua bendita. Seguramente disparada por uno de los perros. Ahora, la misión más importante para señor de la sangre, era llevar con vida a la joven de dorados cabellos. Y eso significaba hacerlo así le costara la vida. El murciélago chillo de nueva cuenta, haciendo uso de su sonar natural. El eco le indico por donde debía ir.**

 **Dio un giro para lanzar a la chica por los aires de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez la hizo caer en su garra, de nuevo surco los bancos de densa niebla pero llevar a la chica en la garra le costaba trabajo por lo que volvió a lanzarla y la poso en su lomo de nueva cuenta.**

 **\- Sujétese fuerte, princesa. –**

 **\- Sí. – contesto afianzándose al animal –**

 **A buena hora lo hicieron ya que un lobo se lanzó sobre ellas destrozando con sus garras las patas, con las que segundos antes había sostenido a Lena.**

 **El animal rugió con toda su fuerza para luego elevarse entre las nubes y salir de ahí. Dejando a una jauría de lobos aullando tan alto y tan fuerte que se podía escuchar a un a kilómetros de distancia.**

 **El murciélago acelero el vuelo sobre las montañas que ahora parecían tan lejanas y se adentró a un lugar lúgubre y carente de iluminación. Por cómo se veía a lo lejos, la rubia adivino que se trataba de un castillo resguardado por enormes murallas de roca y escondido entre las montañas rocosas, que minutos atrás habían librado.**

 **El animal descendió en picada, tan rápido que los oídos de la griega resintieron el golpe, se notaba al ver sangrar uno de ellos. Ya en el suelo, el animal comenzó a lamer su pierna, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella.**

 **\- ¿te…te encuentras bien? –pregunto cándida la jovencita sacándose la banda que tenía sosteniéndole el cabello y atándola en la herida. –**

 **\- Princesa…. – musito la bestia –**

 **\- Me has llamado así todo el tiempo, pero yo no soy una princesa. A duras penas soy el lastre de mi padre y de mis hermanos…. – apretó los dientes al pensarlo, habían pasado ya varias horas desde su secuestro y si no había rastro de los caballeros era únicamente porque no la estaban buscando – era algo lógico – murmuro –**

 **\- No tiene idea de lo importante que es para nosotros. – comento el animal –**

 **\- Ese hombre en la fiesta, dijo algo del conde Drácula. Y si…. –suspiro – si eso es verdad, y si lo que he leído en libros es verdad, de mí solo necesitan mi sangre.**

 **\- Veo que entiende su lugar.**

 **Asintió para luego alzar la vista y ver a un hombre bastante alto frente a ella. La rubia dio un respingo al verlo pero, aun cuando intento correr, aquel hombre solo hizo un ademan con su mano derecha frente a los ojos de la chica y esta cayó al piso desmayada.**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

 **3 am.**

 **Una sombra corría a máxima velocidad por los templos del lugar, venía desde la octava casa y descendía con rapidez hacia la salida del santuario. Surco con pericia a cada persona que vio, y estaba por salir cuando.**

 **\- Alto ahí! – un peón le bloqueo el paso – la señora Athena ha ordenado que nadie podrá abandonar el santuario sin la orden de ella.**

 **\- No me estorbes….**

 **\- No importa quien seas, la orden de la señora debe respetarse! – el peón se lanzó sin más hacia el hombre, con el puño preparado para asestarle un buen golpe –**

 **Sin embargo, aquel no era un hombre cualquiera, y el pobre peón lo noto cuando vio aparecer un brillo carmesí en el dedo índice derecho. Quiso detenerse, pero nada de lo que intento le sirvió de nada.**

 **\- ! ! ! ! !**

 **Dos agujas ardientes se clavaron en las piernas del hombre haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor que se ahogó al momento que se desmayase. Ya no había nada que lo mantuviera alejado de la salida así que de nuevo acelero para atravesar la salida. Sonrió al pensar que ahora solo eso le detenía de salvar a la mujer que amaba. Pero, al intentarlo no pudo. Algo en la puerta le hizo rebotar al suelo, era como si hubiera un campo de fuerza que lo contenía en ese lado de la puerta y….**

 **\- Mu! – volteo molesto para después limpiarse y gritar con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Quita el Muro de cristal ahora, Mu!**

 **Volteo para ver en donde se encontraba el caballero de Aries, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que Mu era muy bueno para camuflajearse en la noche. Cerro sus ojos y se concentró en algo, una minúscula partícula de cosmos dorado que le indico el lugar exacto de su ataque.**

 **\- Hyyyaaaaaaaa! – lanzo un golpe de energía rubí que se estrelló sobre una columna, rebelando el lugar donde el carnero dorado permanecía –**

 **\- Es imposible engañarte ¿no es así?**

 **\- Déjate de bromas y retira ya el muro!**

 **\- Sabes que no puedo, es una orden de….**

 **\- De Athena ya lo sé! – respondió molesto –**

 **\- Si, lo entiendes entonces no veo el punto para continuar con esta necedad tuya.**

 **\- ¿Necedad mía? ¿Cómo puedes….?**

 **Milo noto que había caído vilmente en la trampa de Aries. A su alrededor un muro impenetrable de cristal se alzaba. La mirada azulina de milo ahora era una mezcla entre furia y desesperación. Buscaba la forma de salir de esa jaula de cosmos dorada, pero lo único que encontraba era un muro imposible de romper.**

 **\- Lo mejor será que te olvides de esto, Athena ha dicho que…**

 **\- No lo entiendes Mu, para ti es fácil aceptarlo tu jamás has sentido esto, este sentimiento creciendo en tu pecho cada día por la mujer que amas, esta rabia al saber que pueden lastimarla y que a nadie le importa.**

 **El cordero dorado bajo la mirada y con un dejo de tristeza, o al menos eso le pareció a Milo. Lo encaro y le dijo con la voz suave.**

 **\- El amor, es una fuerza maravillosa, pero la lealtad y el deber son infinitos. ¿sabes lo que pasara si sales del santuario?**

 **\- ¿Crees que ser exiliado me importa? – contesto Milo aun golpeando el muro –**

 **\- Debería, hace más de 10 años tú y yo hicimos un voto que rompe todo otro voto, el voto de amar y de luchar por y para Athena, la única que puede ordenarnos algo.**

 **Milo sonrió de medio lado y lo encaro, los ojos celestes del escorpión tenías reflejado el dolor y el sufrimiento más puro que se pudiera.**

 **\- Mírame a los ojos Mu y dime que ese fue el motivo por el cual la perdiste, vamos Aries dímelo! – le escupió con todo su veneno Milo al ariano. –**

 **El santo de escorpio sabía muy bien, que el ariano amaba a la hija mayor de Shion, pero por sus creencias de que el deber y la lealtad pesaban más que el amor y los sentimientos, la dejo ir por no decir que la había perdido. Mu bajo la mirada y la escondió entre las sombras, no dijo nada solo dio la media vuelta para luego salir de ahí dejando a Milo a su suerte en el muro. Ni bien dio tres pasos cuando escucho el ruido de miles de cristales colacionando con el piso. El caballero de Aries volteo a ver qué había sucedido y vio a Aria con el dedo índice destruyendo su muro.**

 **\- ¿Qué has hecho? – le pregunto –**

 **\- Se llama deber, el deber de luchar por mi hermana y si tú no piensas ayudarme entonces quítate de mi camino. – le advirtió la rubia –**

 **\- No puedes desobedecer a tu maestro, eso se…**

 **\- Se castiga con la muerte ¿no es así? – contestó con sorna la bella mujer –**

 **\- No me obligues Aria, sabes que lo haría…**

 **\- Entonces hazlo, y déjate de perder el tiempo**

 **\- Tranquila – le dijo Milo poniendo una mano en su hombro – te prometo que yo la traeré de vuelta –**

 **\- No iras solo Milo, yo iré contigo – miro desafiante a mu – le guste a quien le guste.**

 **\- Si ambos deciden desobedecer a nuestra diosa no me dejan otra alternativa – el cosmos dorado de Mu comenzó a arder mientras que el aun permanecía calmado – cualquier persona que intente pasar por la casa de Aries en contra de la voluntad de Athena será tratado como un traidor.**

 **\- Como quieras, amigo. Si una guerra de mil días deseas una guerra de mil días te daré.**

 **Mu bajo la vista, sabía que Milo tenía razón pero, ir en contra de Athena era quebrantar la ley de antaño, la ley que decía que aquel que abandonara el santuario, sin la autorización de Athena debía morir.**

 **\- Nuestro deber es cuidar de la diosa, solo eso.**

 **\- Estas…. ¿estás diciéndome que no te importa lo que le pase a mi hermana? – le pregunto Aria –**

 **\- Desde que llego a esta vida, las estrellas vaticinaron que la vida de tu hermana seria corta. Y…**

 **\- Eres un cobarde - murmuro apretando los puños –**

 **Y antes de dejarlo reaccionar, la chica usando una velocidad casi comparable con la de los caballeros dorados le asesto tremendo golpe en la barbilla. Mu se limpió el hilo de sangre que le broto de los labios, mientras que la amazona le veía con odio.**

 **\- Levántate… demonios! Levántate y pelea! Porque la única forma en la cual me detendrás será matándome!**

 **\- No quiero lastimarte Aria, sabes que yo jamás podría…**

 **\- ¿Lastimarme? No, no Mu tu no podrías hacerme nada, no sin que Athena o mi padre te lo autoricen.**

 **Los ojos verdes del lemuriano se abrieron de par en par al oír eso, su iris tembló y su boca se tensó al ver a la chica enfurecida.**

 **\- No me digas que ya lo olvidaste…. ¿lo recuerdas? Hace ya varios años que rechazaste mi amor, por considéralo "no aprobado". Pero eso ya quedo atrás, te olvide Mu, ahora solo eras mi maestro y nada más.**

 **\- ¿Me olvidaste?**

 **\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Dijiste que jamás podrías amarme como yo lo hacía, que el amor solo podía profesársele a Athena.**

 **\- Eso…. Eso fue….**

 **\- Verdad, y tienes razón yo no puedo, no podría amar a un ser que se sobaja tanto como tú, que es capaz de dejar a una niña a su suerte solo porque su diosa tiene un capricho de adolecente. – miro a Milo por encima de su hombro – vámonos Milo.**

 **\- No… no puedo dejarlos ir!**

 **Una onda cósmica irradio el templo mandando a Milo a otro lugar, el carnero quedo a solas con la bella rubia quien estaba en posición de pelea.**

 **\- Lamento esto, pero tienes que entender –**

 **\- Jamás lo hare!**

 **\- Dime que quieres – sus labios parecieron decir un nombre en cámara lenta para la rubia – Anna**

 **\- No me digas ese nombre – apretó el puño – no lo menciones, solo mi hermana puede llamarme así!**

 **Milo abrió los ojos en el templo de géminis. Miro a ambos lados para darse cuenta que lo habían metido en el laberinto del mismo templo, un laberinto en el cual podías pasar horas corriendo en círculos sin saber a dónde te diriges.**

 **\- No tenía idea de los sentimientos que tenías sobre Lena…. – dijo apenas el guardián de géminis –**

 **\- ¿tenía? – volteo el escorpión - ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿es que crees que ella….? – la sola idea le nublo la mente y le hizo tener ganas de vomitar –**

 **\- Hay que ser honestos. Lena no es la mejor guerrera, es una niña bastante débil… lo más seguro es que morirá.**

 **Esta vez no hubo una respuesta oral del escorpión, sino un cruel golpe de derecha que colisionó contra la barbilla del gemelo mayor. Saga debido al impacto, estuvo por caer al suelo, pero se impulsó con una mano y dando un giro completo se puso de nuevo en pie.**

 **\- Me has tomado por sorpresa – dijo limpiándose la sangre que broto de su barbilla – Es algo normal para un caballero de tu envergadura.**

 **\- Lena no morirá…. ¡Así tenga que dar mi vida por ella, ella no morirá! – el cosmos de Milo se volvió hostil, lleno de odios y resentimientos –**

 **Saga abrió de más sus ojos para luego ponerse en posición de defensa, sabia y muy bien que ese joven de cresta indiga, era uno de los mejores entre los doce y no debía bajar la guardia. Al igual que el escorpión, el oji verde hizo arder su cosmos.**

 **\- Si tengo que matarte para ir por ella…. Lo hare. – invoco a Antares en su dedo índice –**

 **\- Digo lo mismo, si tengo que matarte para seguir la orden de mi señora, lo hare.**

 **\- Entonces ya todo está dicho.**

 **Metros más arriba en la casa de escorpión. Ifrit y Lucas estaban en guardia, había sido una noche algo inquieta y debían estar al cien, en cuanto a dejar pasar por su templo se decía.**

 **\- ¿Qué es ese cosmos tan poderoso que proviene de la casa de géminis? – pregunto Ifrit –**

 **\- Sin duda ese cosmos es de…. – Lucas lo miro casi diciéndole el nombre con el iris –**

 **\- Milo…. – contesto el otro como adivinando el pensamiento del escorpión menor. –**

 **Ambos salieron con ese rumbo tan rápido como pudieron, al llegar al lugar pudieron ver como se destruían varias columnas del lugar, era de más decir que por la velocidad de ambos, su lucha solo podía apreciarse como dos cometas de luz que chocaban y se volvían a una sobre la otra.**

 **\- ¡Saga detente! – ordeno Lucas introduciéndose en la batalla y apartando al geminiano, sosteniéndolo por detrás de la nuca y dejándolo inmovilizado –**

 **\- ¡No lo entiendes, Lucas! ¡Esto es una orden de Athena! –**

 **\- ¿Orden de Athena? –**

 **\- Así es, Milo quiere abandonar el santuario sin dar justificación alguna – dijo Saga sin dejar de mirar a Milo –**

 **\- ¡¿Justificación?! ¿Te parece poco querer salvar a Melenare?**

 **Ifrit miro con dolor al gemelo, quien a su vez se posó delante de Milo y le asesto una bofetada en el rostro. Como era de suponerse, el peli índigo no se esperaba tal golpe, aunque tan banal que no le sería una afrenta.**

 **Saga apretó su puño antes de despojarse de la armadura dorada que le cubría, una vez que la armadura de géminis volvió a su forma original, el geminiano mayor volteo hacia Milo y dijo con la voz tan ronca que lo destacaba del resto.**

 **\- No hay perdón hacia un disipado que abandona el santuario, así que te hare la misma pregunta que le has hecho a tus enemigos…. Elige Milo, rendición o la muerte.**

 **El escorpión lo miro desde el suelo, el caballero de géminis parecía una torre impenetrable. Pero aun así, como fiel caballero de la orden de la diosa de la sabiduría, Milo no podía ni quería dar marcha atrás, no esta vez. Se levantó de un salto, y le sostuvo la mirada al geminiano, retándolo. Saga dio un respingo al ver que no tendría otra forma de contener al griego, no había otra que no fuera enfrentarlo.**

 **\- Veo que ya has elegido, bien! – se colocó en posición de ataque – realmente espero que ganes Milo, de otra forma no te tendré piedad.**

 **\- Te digo lo mismo, Saga. –**

 **Ambos hicieron estallar su cosmos, llenando todo el lugar de un viento de guerra. Mientras que Ifrit y Lucas permanecían estoicos simplemente mirando aquel enfrentamiento tan desgarrador. El primero en atacar fue Milo, quien era considerado uno de los más aguerridos, un caballero excepcional, según decía el mismo Shion.**

 **No importo la velocidad del ataque de Milo, cuando su puño llego al rostro de Saga este desapareció.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – cuando volteo la vista ya tenía la rodilla del geminiano en el cuello – haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **El golpe provoco que Milo saliera disparado rompiendo a su paso varias columnas de mármol. En cuanto recupero el juicio, se detuvo tan fuerte que el impacto del aire que provoco resoplo en todo el lugar. Un brillo rubí se elevó en su dedo índice, y lo dirigió a Saga, 4 diamantes enrojecidos salieron hacia Saga quien logró evadirlos, de solo ver a Milo sabía que la determinación del caballero tenía que ser sometida a como diera lugar.**

 **\- Basta de estupideces Milo! – grito con voz ronca y profunda – la orden de Athena fue clara y debe ser cumplida.**

 **\- De Mu, y los demás puedo entenderlo pero de ti….. ¿es que acaso no sientes dolor por lo que le puedan hacer?**

 **Saga ladeo el rostro, en ese momento, Milo vio el rostro del que fue alguna vez el máximo traidor del santuario y recordó al verlo, aquel fatídico día cuando Saga, Shura y Camus dejaron de lado su orgullo de caballeros, su honor para salvar a la diosa. Ahora el escorpión ´podía ver nacer un rio de sangre en los ojos de Saga, un río más profundo y doloroso del que vio ese día.**

 **\- ¿Cómo puedes….? – pregunto al tropel de las lágrimas – por favor dime ¿Cómo puedes ahogar algo que nace de tu corazón?**

 **\- Por más que le deba a Melenare, hay algo que me impide salvarla. – dijo bajando la mirada – ese algo, Milo, se llama obediencia.**

 **\- Se llama "Cobardía". Ya que solo un cobarde deja a una niña en manos de una criatura como esa. Pero que puedo esperar del engendro que intento matarla cuando solo era una niña….**

 **Esta vez Saga no respondió. Quedo mudo ante las palabras del joven griego, bajo la mirada y estaba decidido a dejarlo ir pero, cuando dio un paso atrás, un segundo ataque se desprendió desde las escaleras de la entrada.**

 **Todo el lugar se ciñó de hielo, el piso hasta el mismo aire se tornó tan frio que era difícil respirar. Saga aún permanecía sin ser afectado, pero, Milo….**

 **\- Tú también quieres detenerme…. Camus. – dijo apenas en un susurro mientras que sus piernas se cubrían de un hielo denso –**

 **\- Nadie me impedirá ir por ella, ¿me oyes? E!**

 **La energía de Milo se incrementó de cero a mil en segundos, haciendo explotar los diamantes de hielo por todo el lugar. Los demás al ver la determinación en los ojos del moreno decidieron que no podían atacar uno a la vez, debían juntarse y dejarlo incapacitado para luchar.**

 **\- Bien, si es así como quieres despedirte de este mundo, Milo no te lo impediré. – dijo Camus mostrándose tan frio como siempre –**

 **\- Solo hay una forma de contenerte. – secundo Saga –**

 **\- Je! – se burló Milo – ¿Van a usar la "Exclamación de Athena" contra mí? ¿de nuevo usaran tan cobarde técnica contra un solo caballero? Je, no tienen honor, ni sentido de la lealtad.**

 **\- No nos dejas otro camino, Milo.**

 **Los tres, Kanon , Camus y Saga se pusieron en posición. Milo por su parte espero el ataque no dando signos de querer retirarse, pero algo inesperado paso. Unas hondas de color violeta se acercaron a Milo por la espalda. Eran como manos, descarnadas y putrefactas que lo tomaban por todos lados.**

 **\- ¿Esto…..? Demonios! – gruño el de escorpión mientras que esas manos lo metían bajo tierra – ¿Tu?**

 **\- Más te vale que te comportes, bicho. – dijo una voz ronca y algo nasal que se escuchaba detrás de una columna - ¿Sabes? Si te portas bien yo mismo te ayudare a salir del Yomotsu.**

 **\- ¡Mascara de muerte! – fue el último grito que salió de la boca de Milo –**

 **Camus le reclamo al italiano por la acción contra Milo, tomándolo de la camisa y alzándolo solo un poco, el cangrejo aparto las manos del francés con desdén. Y sonriendo ampliamente dijo.**

 **\- ¿No hice lo que ustedes estaban intentando?**

 **\- Pero, no queríamos matarlo!**

 **\- No lo mate, simplemente lo mande a mi parque de juegos. Ahí estará un par de horas o incluso un par de días en lo que desciframos este acertijo tan sombrío.**

 **\- Con lo necio que es…. .- mascullo Camus –**

 **\- Saldrá de ahí en unas horas, lo sé. Pero cuento con que Dicro lo hará entrar en razón.**

 **\- ¿Dicro está en…?**

 **\- Está en el Yomotsu, ahí será ella quien hará entran en razón a Milo. – dijo con orgullo – confió en ella.**

 **\- Lo sé, - comento Saga – ahora solo tenemos una oportunidad de saber qué es lo que esa cosa quiere hacer con Lena.**

 **\- Muajajajaja! – soltó una risa maniática el cangrejo – Déjame a mi encargarme de ese tipo, está en la prisión de la luna, ese lugar entre cáncer y leo donde me siento en mi hogar.**

 **\- Espera, puede que en esto te sea de ayuda – Camus le puso una mano en el hombro y el cangrejo se rasco la base de la nariz con el dorso de su dedo índice –**

 **\- Perfecto, tengo que tener a alguien que me impida matar a ese hijo de puta.**

 **\- Emmanuel….- le regaño Saga –**

 **\- Ya, ya, ya papá no diré malas palabras. – le sonrió –**

 **Templo de Aries:**

 **Aria aun miraba con odio a Mu quien no hacía más que esquivar los golpes de la chica, sin pretender atacarla.**

 **\- ¿Qué esperas, maldito? ¡Atácame! –**

 **\- No pienso, ponerte una sola mano encima, Anna**

 **\- No me digas de esa forma – la chica logro darle tremenda patada entre el brazo y el tórax, haciendo que Mu cayera momentáneamente al suelo –**

 **\- No importa lo que hagas no te lastimare…. – murmuro él – no de nuevo.**

 **Al decir eso último, por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y se fundieron nuevamente como aquella noche de estrellas en la torre de Jamir, esa bella noche en la que dejaron de ser alumna y maestro para convertirse en algo más.**

 **Al ver esos ojos tan profundos y verdes como el mar egeo, Aria quedo descolocada y Mu pudo tomarla de la cintura y acercar su cuerpo al de él y en un arranque entre odio y pasión, fundirse en el más profundo de los besos.**

 **Yomotsu.**

 **El polvo en sus ojos le dijo que estaba en la tierra de los muertos, el escorpión dorado se levantó mirando a ambos lados para buscar a su nuevo oponente y es que sabía, y muy bien que no le dejarían el camino fácil.**

 **\- ¡Ya déjate de juegos y da la cara! – grito mientras que apretaba uno de sus puños cerca de su cintura –**

 **\- Jumm supongo que debo mostrar mi rostro – una bella mujer de cabello vino tinto apareció frente a él vestía una armadura de color índigo y en sus ojos se reflejaba la ternura –**

 **\- Je! – se cruzó de brazos - ¿Es que Death mask no puede pelear sus batallas y por eso decidió mandar a su novia?**

 **\- Sabes de sobra que él jamás haría algo así, - contesto la chica dándole la espalda –**

 **\- No me importa ni me interesa, lo único que quiero es volver al santuario para ir por la mujer que amo! – se golpeó el pecho con la mano derecha –**

 **\- ¿La amas? Aun sabiendo que ella jamás podría ser tuya, que Athena jamás permitirá que ustedes…. – ladeo el rostro - ¿Aun así dejarías todo por ella?**

 **La guerrera de Eros, era justa en cuanto al amor verdadero se trataba y por ello quería una respuesta de Milo, una respuesta real y verdadera. Espero para ver la respuesta del escorpión pero este se quedó en silencio.**

 **\- Veo que el amor que dices sentir no abarca tanto…**

 **\- Te equivocas, cupido. – la miro con furia –**

 **\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – pregunta la mujer abriendo sus preciosos ojos amatista –**

 **\- Me has preguntando si renunciaría a todo por ella, y no puedo responder algo que ya hice! –**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho?**

 **\- Mi armadura ya no es más mía, como puedes ver – extendió las manos mostrando que no ostentaba nada de la armadura dorada de escorpio – he dejado mi armadura en mi templo a cargo de mi alumno, Ifrit y quien será desde ahora el nuevo caballero de escorpio y si me permites, debo salir de este infierno e ir por mi dama.**

 **El moreno de ojos celestes camino sin prestarle atención a la mujer, quien sonrió de medio lado para luego sacar una pequeña ballesta de su armadura. Milo sintió el sonido del mismo cuando disparo su flecha. Sintió un ardor en su pecho y todo se nublo, sus parpados le pesaban tanto que aduras penas logró mantenerlos abiertos para ver como la joven mexicana se le acercaba.**

 **Templo de Athena.**

 **Shion entro con la fuerza de un tornado, esperaba encontrar a la diosa sola en sus aposentos pero lo que vio… lo dejo sin habla.**

 **\- Athena yo…-**

 **\- Shion, lamento lo que sucedió en el salón pero…. – la diosa se mostró triste y bajo la mirada – esto es algo que no…**

 **\- Permítame, mi señora - Ly se acercó al patriarca e hizo una reverencia – mi señor, quien ostenta el mayor linaje entre todos, después de la diosa Athena. Debo pedirle que me perdone por haber metido a Elan en este lio.**

 **\- ¿Tú? – pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que oía –**

 **\- Déjeme explicarle…. – el lobo camino hacia el balcón y dijo con la voz entre cortada – Elan no estaba en mis planes, de haber podido cambiar estos sucesos lo habría hecho. Era ella – señalo a una joven de cabello abundante y tan rojo como el fuego – quien debía ser la carnada del empalador.**

 **\- Entiendo, pero… ¿A qué te refieres con que Elan no estaba en tus planes?**

 **\- Permíteme explicarte, Shion. Todo paso hace un par de horas.**

 **FlAsHbAcK**

 **Fue justo una hora antes del banquete en honor a su amigo, Kenji. Estaba sola en su habitación preparándose para la celebración cuando las luces se apagaron, no solo las de luz artificial sino también las velas, que adorada tener cerca por su aroma especial.**

 **Fue solo en un segundo que todo quedo en penumbras, cuando la luz regreso. Detrás de ella una figura masculina ataviada en negro, la miraba sin cesar.**

 **\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas aquí? – dijo la diosa tomando a Nike y apuntándolo –**

 **El hombre se puso con una rodilla afianzada en el suelo y la otra en cuclillas, tal como hacían sus caballeros al ofrecerle culto. Alzo la vista y la diosa se topó con par de ojos tan celestes como el cielo de medio día.**

 **\- Mi nombre es Bastian Regendorf, líder del clan de la luna. Hijos de Isobell Regendorf.**

 **\- ¿Regendorf? ¿Ha sido usted quien me ha mandado esas cartas hacia….?**

 **\- En efecto, he sido yo. Pero no ha sido ese el motivo de mi visita. – Le dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie –**

 **\- Entonces dígame cual es.**

 **\- Mi señora, desde los tiempos inmemoriales nosotros el clan de la luna hemos sido los guardianes de la humanidad en las tierras de Europa del este. – Explico – ahora nuestra tierra ha sido nuevamente la cuna del no-muerto.**

 **Los ojos de la diosa se abrieron de par en par al pensar en lo que eso significaba. Lo miro con temor, algo que para una diosa no era nada bueno.**

 **\- ¿quieres decir que…?**

 **\- El emperador de la sangre, Vlad Tepes III, ha vuelto a la vida y desea engendrar una abominación.**

 **\- ¿Los vampiros no pueden…. O sí?**

 **\- No puede embarazar a una mujer, pero si puede crear al ser perfecto nacido de la pureza y bautizado en la sangre. Es por eso que él ha buscado por toda la tierra a 7 jovencitas vírgenes, puras de mente. A las que pueda seducir y crear a su imagen y semejanza.**

 **\- No podrá hacerlo, si las jóvenes de ahora son como yo, no podrá controlarlas. – sonrió ella –**

 **\- He ahí, lo malo de esto. – Dijo el hombre con pesar – para eso, tiene la ayuda de un ser tan demoniaco que ni el mismo diablo quiere tener en el infierno…. Una criatura hecha del egoísmo, del temor, de la sangre y sobre todo de la crueldad.**

 **\- ¿A quién te refieres?**

 **\- La dama sangrienta, Erzhebeth Bathory.**

 **\- Pero ella…..**

 **\- Usted la encerró en una urna hace ya más de 200 años, sin embargo aun cuando su verdadero cuerpo descansa en el cementerio de Hungría. Su alma tan negra y podrida sigue estando en el castillo de Čachtice esperando a esa joven que le dará ida y juventud**

 **La diosa no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escuchar las razones de aquel hombre alto y de ojos celestes. No sabía porque esos ojos le recordaban tanto a una persona, que ni siquiera le venía en mente en ese momento.**

 **\- Lo hare…. Pero debe prometer que la elegida será protegida de todo mal. Sin importar quien sea no quiero que le pase nada malo.**

 **\- Le prometo que la joven no será dañada. – Dijo aquel antes de marcharse por la ventana sin hacer el menor ruido –**

 **FiN dEl FlAsHbAcK**

 **Ahora de rodillas ante su báculo, que era lo único que la sostenía para no acabar de cara al piso, la diosa lloraba mares de dolorosas lágrimas.**

 **\- Me mintió…. Me mintió…. – decía en letanía una y otra vez –**

 **Cientos de kilómetros al este, en ese terrible lugar donde los rayos del sol no llegan….**

 **La rubia se disponía a encontrarse con su destino fatal.**

 **El hombre que la recogió en la entrada la llevaba cargando por las interminables escaleras, ella permanecía dormida, dócil e inocente, casi como un ángel. El hombre llego al último piso, donde se dirigió a una enorme puerta roja, estaba cubierta de oro, con el escudo de la familia Tepes.**

 **Antes de que el la empujara, la puerta se abrió lentamente, rechinando horriblemente.**

 **La puerta dejo al hombre ante un camino tan oscuro que ni el mismo diablo hubiera podido verse la punta de su cola. El vampiro sonrió tenuemente para luego dar el primer paso, que hizo que se encendieran, con cada paso, las antorchas del lugar. Aquello no era un pasillo común, no. Era más bien un pasillo de lo que fue alguna vez un acueducto. Se podría decir que era algo extremadamente raro ya que se encontraba en el último nivel, pero de hecho era todo lo contrario, si era el último nivel pero este castillo había sido construido hacia abajo, para cubrirlo de la luz del sol.**

 **En el suelo también había otra cosa, era un líquido que hacia un ruido extraño con cada paso que el hombre daba. Al final llego frente a un trono de oro y terciopelo rojo. En donde estaba una figura oscura a quien no se le veía el rostro, salvo por el brillo de unas lentillas (lentes) que gracias a las antorchas parecían brillar con la luz de los infiernos.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído a mí, Balthazhar? – pregunto el de las lentillas hacia el hombre –**

 **\- Mi señor, no sabe la felicidad que me da traer este presente para usted – le ofreció a la joven quien aún se mantenía dormida gracias al poder del vampiro –**

 **Aquel no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a sonreír con malicia y después soltó una fuerte carcajada. Trono los dedos y una hermosa mujer, vestida como una noble europea de la antigüedad, entro en la escena.**

 **\- Francesca…. Lleva a esta joven con las demás, y que preparen la ceremonia.**

 **\- ¿Preparar la ceremonia? Pero mi señor… la luna de sangre será en tres días y…**

 **\- ¿Te atreves a contradecirme? – solo apretó su puño y murmuro la palabra "dolor" haciendo que la mujer comenzara a gritar y a ella misma encajarse las uñas en la piel –**

 **\- Lo lamento! – grito –**

 **\- Bien, haz lo que te digo y vete de mí vista.**

 **La mujer tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y se marchó en un parpadeo. Balthazhar continúo de rodillas ante aquel hombre mirando dudoso al suelo.**

 **\- He ordenado que se lleve a cabo el ritual por la simple razón de que Bastian y su clan están preparándose para detener el "bautizo" es por eso que adelantare las cosas, así Erzhebeth me ayudara y nuestro imperio de sangre no será jamás derrotado.**

 **\- Mi señor. Que magnánimo es usted!**

 **\- Déjate de halagos y ve por las niñas. Quiero bañarme en su sangre inocente….**

 **El hombre sonrió y con la velocidad de la luz se marchó de ahí, dejando al vampiro supremo admirando un guardapelo que tenía una imagen de una joven de largos cabellos negros y ondulados. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre y sus labios una tentación para cualquier mortal.**

 **\- Mina…. – dijo con pesar. – esta noche, te prometo que nuestro sueño se cumplirá.**

 **Santuario de Athena. Grecia.**

 **Habían amanecido ya, y los caballeros estaban en la prisión esperando a que Kenji Nakamura confesara donde habían llevado a la hija de su ilustrísima.**

 **Camus aún seguía enfriando el lugar con su cosmos mientras que la desesperación ya era marcable en los ojos del italiano, DM.**

 **\- Ratas! – exclamo al punto del colapso – este tipo es más duro de roer que la roca sobre la que esta edificada Sicilia!**

 **\- No ha dicho nada, y eso es porque no podemos aplicar fuerza bruta en él. – comento secamente Camus –**

 **\- ¿Y qué propones, franchute? Si le dejo una sola marca en el cuerpo Athena nos hará trizas! – grito sin pensar –**

 **Estaban enfrascándose en una discusión entre ambos cuando llego Dicro, sonrió al ver que tanto Camus como Death mask parecían niños pequeños.**

 **\- Interrumpo?**

 **\- Por supuesto que no, cara mía. – le dijo DM arqueando una ceja y dejando su lado más sensual hacia la chica –**

 **\- Tranquilo, cangrejo, guarda algo para cuando estés atado en mi lecho.**

 **\- Por favor! – bufo molesto Camus –**

 **\- Lo lamento, Camus. Supongo que no debo contar dinero frente a los pobres.**

 **\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?**

 **\- Nada! – dijo DM – cof cof forever alone cof cof**

 **\- Ha dicho algo el tipo ese?**

 **\- Nada, tiene el complejo de Renfield demasiado arraigado – contesto Camus –**

 **\- ¿Complejo de qué?**

 **\- Aparte de inepto, inculto – ladeo su rostro con ademan engreído –**

 **\- ¬¬ ¿Cómo me dijiste, cono?**

 **\- Ay ya! Ambas son lindas, nenas pero ahora lo que importa es saber que ocurrió con Elan.**

 **Ambos se sintieron avergonzados por su comportamiento, la chica suspiro para luego mirar al sapo, y recordar una de sus novelas favoritas. Sus ojos brillaron al darse cuenta de que podía ganarle al sapo usando el intelecto.**

 **\- Camus, has dicho Renfield, ¿no es así?**

 **\- Si, el asesino psicópata del libro Drácula, de Bram Stoker. – contesto sin más cuando noto lo que había dicho y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¿Quieres decir qué?**

 **La chica de piel latte asintió para hacer que el acuariano sonriera y saliera a buscar algo fuera de la prisión. Dicro por su parte comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a ponerse un atuendo algo antiguo que saco de su bolsa.**

 **\- No quiero ni saber cómo haces para meter tanto en ese lugar tan pequeño – dijo DM como si nada –**

 **\- ¿Es lo que te preguntas cada noche? – contesto ella de forma picara –**

 **\- Eh! – dando un respingo, para luego sonreír y ponerse sonrojado – Quien lo diría eres más perversa que yo.**

 **Lista espero a Camus, por unos minutos, luego entro el caballero de acuario con un ave en sus manos. Era un ave de tamaño mediano con plumaje oliváceo.**

 **\- Aquí esta. –**

 **\- ¿Qué harán con ese pájaro? – pregunto DM**

 **\- Algo de lo que no me sentiré orgullosa –**

 **Tanto Camus como Dicro entraron a la celda para ver en un rincón a Kenji, quien se balanceaba como su estuviera en postura fetal. La mujer fue la primera en entrar y acercarse.**

 **\- Largo zorra…. Mi señor aun no me deja alimentarme de zorras como tú – dijo con una voz escalofriante –**

 **\- Lo sé, aun eres una larva un ser que solo puede alimentarse de lo que su amo le ordena, pero dime…. ¿Dónde está tu amo?**

 **\- ¿Dónde está tu dios? – pregunto Kenji sonriendo malignamente –**

 **\- No me lo dirás ¿cierto?**

 **\- Tl tlt tlt tlt – trono la lengua y luego la paso tan viscosa era por sus labios – no, eso no es lo que quieres saber… tú quieres saber dónde está la chica….**

 **\- Entonces si lo sabes dímelo**

 **\- Jujuju ¿Por qué lo haría?**

 **\- Quizás por esto – dijo Camus mostrándole el ave –**

 **Kenji comenzó a salivar y a mover sus manos de exasperación de solo pensar en devorar aquella ave, ¿cómo se sentirían sus dientes despedazando ese cuerpo minúsculo?, ¿cómo sabría su sangre tibia?, ¿se desangraría más rápido si hiciera que su corazón aun palpitara mientras lo devoraba?**

 **Prision:**

 **Kenji no podía quitar sus ojos de aquella ave, su boca salivaba tremendamente y era visible como la desesperación ya lo tenía sudando y tragando grueso. Dicro y Camus supieron lo que tenían que hacer.**

 **\- Entrégamelo…. – se escuchó como un eco de los labios del sapo –**

 **\- Si, lo quieres debes decirnos lo que queremos. – contesto Camus mirándolo fríamente –**

 **\- El informarte de mi amo, vale más que una avecilla…. – sonbrio malignamente –**

 **La joven de ojos amatista lanzo una mirada de complicidad al santo de acuario para luego mostrarle al tipo su cuello, en los ojos del ahora vampiro Kenji, se podían notar la confusión, más aun cuando Dicro mostro lo que parecía una mordida en su cuello.**

 **\- ¡¿Eres una…?! –**

 **\- Vampiresa, si lo soy y este apuesto caballero… es mi amo – dijo colgándose con gracia del brazo de Camus –**

 **Kenji no entendía nada, si esa joven era una vampiresa y aquel santo de Athena su amo, solo significaba una cosa. Que aquel joven de ojos tan azules como la nieve de invierno, tenía que saber algo muy importante y para ello debía hacerlo en la lengua muerta.**

 **\- Stăpânul meu este pe cale de a aduce înapoi iubita lu...i (Mi amo está a punto de traer de vuelta a su amada….)**

 **\- ¿eh? – los ojos de Camus quedaron estáticos ante aquella confesión –**

 **\- În trei nopți, când sângele domnia luna peste noapte, noi copii ai întunericului vor fi lansate în cele din urmă. (Dentro de tres noches, cuando la luna de sangre reine sobre la noche, nosotros los hijos de la obscuridad por fin seremos liberados.)**

 **\- ¿Te refieres a…?**

 **\- Da, faptul că ne obligă să stea în umbra a ceea ce ne face vulnerabili! (Si, a eso que nos obliga a permanecer entre las sombras a eso que nos hace vulnerables!) – confeso al fin –**

 **\- ¿Dónde será el festejo? – pregunto Camus –**

 **\- Crezi că-mi atât de prost să creadă vampir dvs. altitudine trebuia? (¿Me crees tan idiota para creer en tu supuesta elevación vampírica? )–**

 **El sapo volvió a reírse del acuario dejándolos totalmente descolocados y sin saber qué hacer. No tenían una idea de cómo sacar la información no hasta que ya enfadado por la pérdida de tiempo de los dos, Camus y Dicro, mascara de la muerte entro al lugar portando una bolsa hecha de cuero algo sucia y empolvada.**

 **\- Death mask te ordeno que no…. – pero sin hacerle caso al francés, el italiano, se encargó de poner una mesa cerca del sapo y sonreír –**

 **\- Pero que feos estas! – dijo con burla – ya veo porque te hicieron pasar por rana, ya que como hombre cualquiera te daría la vuelta.**

 **\- ¿Eres el payaso de este circo? – Kenji contesto mirándolo feo –**

 **\- ¿Payaso? Mmmm – se rasco la barbilla – me gusta cómo suena, yo seré el payaso… y tu mi mascota a la cual le daré un lindo regalo.**

 **Emmanuel, mejor conocido como Death mask era conocido como el santo más sádico y malvado de los doce dorados. El único tan malvado como para poner los rostros de cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños para adornar los muros de sus templo.**

 **Al decirle eso, sus ojos zafiro centellaron. Con una seña le indico a Camus que saliera de ahí, y con la otra mano le pidió a su bella amante que le ayudara con la tarea a ejercer.**

 **\- Espero que no nos metamos en líos por esto – Camus bajo la mirada antes de salir –**

 **\- Descuida, ice baby - el tono de sátira en la voz del italiano le provocó al francés ganas de romperle la cara –**

 **\- Eres un….**

 **\- Tranquilo, conito. Que tengo el permiso de Athena.**

 **\- Eso es imposible! – grito el doctor Kenji –**

 **\- Athena ha dicho que puedo "jugar" con el sapito por una hora.**

 **\- Hemos estado aquí más tiempo y no ha dicho ni media palabra de donde está su amo que te hace pensar que te dirá algo a ti?!**

 **El santo de cáncer sonrió de medio lado y arqueo unan ceja. Camus lo supo, simplemente lo supo. Fue ahí que salió de la prisión dejando a los dos hijos de cáncer encargarse del buen doctor.**

 **\- Al fin solos! – sonrió mientras que tomaba un banco y se acercaba al tipo que estaba atado por las cadenas de Andrómeda –**

 **\- Te matare…. – murmuro el sapo –**

 **\- Eh? – el canceriano puso su mano en su oído a manera de captar lo que Kenji quería decir – habla más alto o mejor aún…. Te ayudare a gritar**

 **Death mask tomo una pinza y la encajo en la pierna del doctor, quien soltó un grito entre dolor y felicidad. Para luego encarar a Death y decirle con sorna y en extremo arrogante.**

 **\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?**

 **\- Naaa! Como crees, esto es solo el principio…. – sonrió – no sabes cuándo me gustan las presas que gozan con mis "cariños".**

 **Se levantó del banco mientras que sacaba una botella de entre su pecho, y sonreía.**

 **\- Sabes? Yo nací en el lecho de una familia siciliana…. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?**

 **\- Me vale verga tu familia!**

 **\- Jajajaja, a mí también solo que…. Bueno tenía una abuela, ya sabes la típica mujer criada para ser la mujer perfecta y eso incluía, ser católica.**

 **\- No me importa, igual te matare, te sacare las vísceras y te hare un collar con ellas, te hare cagar sangre maldito!**

 **\- Esto, mi viscoso amigo – le mostro la botellita – era lo que mi "nona" siempre me dijo que debía cargar conmigo…. – se acercó al oído del sapo y susurro – a.**

 **Al decirlo arrojo el liquito en el mismo lugar donde había encajado la pinza haciendo gritar de un dolor agudo al doctor, esa pequeña gota de agua bendita le quemaba como fuego líquido. El sapo comenzó a rascarse como si quisiera arrancarse la piel, si el dolor que Milo le había provocado al asestarle su letal aguja escarlata fue terrible, el de esa agua era descomunal.**

 **\- ! ! ! ! R! – gritaba ya fuera de sí del dolor –**

 **\- ¿Te atreves a pedirme piedad? ¿Tu? El mismo engendro que se llevó a un compañero, que para mí ha sido como un hermano. – apretó el puño –**

 **\- Te lo diré….. te lo diré…. – decía apenas en un hilo de voz –**

 **\- Olvídalo, Athena ya sabe dónde se encuentra tu amo, pero aun cuando nos han prohibido abandonar el santuario. – mascullo con odio –Aun así me desquitare con tu piel, carne y sangre lo que hicieron!**

 **Dejo caer esta vez dos gotas sobre la cabeza de Kenji, el grito fue más demoledor, más crudo y carente de toda piedad.**

 **Las puertas de la prisión se abrieron revelando a la diosa con su poderoso báculo Nike. Kenji cubrió sus ojos ya que la luz que el cosmos de la diosa irradiaba le molestaba, era como ver la luz del sol. Saco sus colmillos que más bien parecían la afilada mandíbula de un tiburón.**

 **\- Sao chan…. Sao chan no puede lastimarme… ella…. Ella me ama! – grito al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo sangre –**

 **\- Kenji kun…. Siempre fuiste el hombre ideal, el amigo más fiel que una mujer pudiera desear…. ¿Por qué….por qué has caído tan bajo?**

 **Los ojos del sapo comenzaron a cambiar como si de un hombre se tratara, por flashes era Kenji de nuevo pero después volvía a ser ese ser de aspecto asqueroso.**

 **\- Athena, lo mejor será que se vaya para que yo pueda acabar con este sujeto. – dijo el italiano mientras que permanecía de rodillas ante du diosa.**

 **\- Emmanuel, no quiero que sigas con esto, Kenji es tan víctima como Elan en todo esto.**

 **\- Pero! – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par –**

 **\- Deja que yo le ayude, por favor – la mano de la diosa tomando la del santo de cáncer le hizo sentirse apenado, y dejo que la diosa hiciera su parte.**

 **Templo de Aries:**

 **El beso seguía más y más intenso cada vez que la rubia intentaba apartarse, al final y para poner respirar se separaron solo un poco, dejando entre sus labios un pequeño hilo de saliva escurriendo por sus bocas, que ahora estaban tan rojas y dulces debido al deseo.**

 **\- Mu yo…. – dijo ella apenas –**

 **\- Entiendo mejor de lo que piensas Anna, - le dijo al tiempo que la sostenía por la barbilla y notaba que pese a que no quería lastimarla, la rubia tenía varios moretones hechos por la defensa del muro de cristal – ven conmigo.**

 **\- Tengo que ir por mi hermana yo…**

 **El dedo índice de Mu se posó sobre sus labios callando aquello que la chica quería decirle, ella bajo la vista para luego toparse con la divina sonrisa del lemuriano. El la tomo entre sus manos y la llevo a su habitación. Esa habitación que se encontraba a 24 pasos de la suya, ahora los sentía cortos peor, cada noche había sentido como si esos 24 pasos fueran una galaxia de distancia. Entro y sin que ella se lo esperara, mu comenzó a quitarle la ropa de una forma muy natural.**

 **\- Maestro…. – las mejillas de Aria de tornaron rojas al sentir las manos de Mu sobre de su cuerpo –**

 **\- ¿Recuerdas esa noche? – musito con la voz más dulce que jamás hubiera usado –**

 **La rubia dio un respingo al sentir el cálido aliento de Mu sobre sus hombros, y el suave tacto de sus manos despojándola de su ropa. Quiso decir algo pero cuando se voltio, miro al santo de Aries tomándola con una fuerza pasional, no era tosco pero la hacía no poder moverse, sentía su corazón latiendo a mil. Sentía toda la sangre de su cuerpo recorrerle las venas hasta su pecho.**

 **\- M…. mu…. – sabía que tenía que irse, pero, ver a mu, al hombre que tanto había amaso, y que por momentos aun creía amar, suplicándole con la mirada tomarla, la hizo caer en la tentación –**

 **Las manos de la chica se afianzaron al rostro del hombre, quien entreabrió sus ojos haciéndolo ver aún más sensual ante los ojos de la oji dorado. Ella le quito la ropa, deleitándose con el cuerpo de aquel hombre que ahora parecía un dios griego, un dios de sexo y lujuria.**

 **Estaban a punto de caer en un frenesí carnal que ninguno de los dos planeo, los dedos de Aria se enredaban en los cabellos de Mu, perdiéndose en el placer mientras que él le devorada el cuello y dejaba que su boca descendiera desde su oreja hasta perderse en los pechos de la chica.**

 **\- Aun eres mía... – murmuraba Mu colmado de gozo al colarse entre las piernas de la joven –**

 **\- Nunca deje de serlo….**

 **\- No quiero que dejes de serlo, no con…. – se mordió la lengua para no decir el nombre del aprendiz de escorpio –**

 **\- Mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma solo son tuyas.**

 **Cada jadeo, cada gemido que salía de sus labios era una invitación a perderse en esa cama que ahora parecía estar incendiada debido a su pasión. Los minutos se volvieron horas, horas de entregarse y amarse con la pasión que solo puedo existir en dos corazones que se aman.**

 **Templo de escorpio.**

 **Dicro, el súcubo del amor de Eros. Había llevado a Milo a su templo para que pudieran cuidar de él. Ahora se encontraba en su cama delirando debido a los ataques recibidos. Todos creyeron que Milo había actuado tan pasionalmente que había cometido muchos errores contra Mu, Saga y los demás, pero solo él, ese joven de cabello rojo y de mirada escorpionica sabía la verdad.**

 **Antes de que Milo partiera a Aries para enfrentarse a Mu, Milo e Ifrit habían combatido siendo ese el motivo por el cual ahora ya no portaba la armadura de escorpio.**

 **\- Maestro…. –**

 **FlAsHbAcK**

 **El escorpión llego a su casa zodiacal tirando todo lo que había a su paso, rompió varias columnas y parte del techo de la casa, debido a su cosmos. Busco entre sus cosas algunas cosas de valor, como dinero y su pasaporte, que igual eso no hubiera importado mucho pero tenía que tener algo que comprobara su identidad.**

 **\- Milo ¿Qué intentas hacer? – preguntó Ifrit mientras veía como Milo se acomodaba la pandora box de escorpio en su espalda –**

 **\- ¿Qué parece que hago? Me largo a buscarla.**

 **\- Espera, tú mejor que nadie escucho que Athena prohibió ir por ella! – le contuvo el paso Milo lo miro con frialdad –**

 **\- Quítate de enfrente….**

 **\- ¡No lo hare! La orden de la diosa Athena fue no desobedecerla. – Milo tendría una mirada muy penetrante cuando estaba molesto pero Ifrit no se quedaba atrás –**

 **\- ¡Quítate de mi camino, mocoso! O acaso ¡¿olvidas quien es tu maestro?!**

 **\- Precisamente por que no olvido lo que mi maestro, el gran Milo de escorpión me enseño es que te detendré. – la mirada de ambos mostraba la determinación de los dos –**

 **Se quedaron así, mirándose por un segundo que pareció eterno. Él Milo de escorpión estaba traicionando la orden de Athena, lo que lo volvía un traidor frente al alemán y el otro, Ifrit estaba rompiendo la ley de Athena al ponerse en contra de su maestro. Milo sonrió al saber que solo había una forma para acabar con esto….**

… **. Solo una….**

… **. Morir o ganar!**

 **\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas pidiendo, rojito? – le dijo bajando la pandora box y mirándolo con incredulidad –**

 **\- Si tengo que hacerlo, no dudare en usar el Antares!**

 **\- Jajajaja! Sabes que si peleamos entre nosotros, un poderoso maestro y un alumno inútil uno de los dos saldrá con vida y el otro – le miro habiendo brillar sus ojos celestes –**

 **Un escalofrió recorrió la espina del alemán, haciéndolo dar un paso para atrás pero, al mismo tiempo su cabeza asintió lo que su maestro le había preguntado. Milo soltó un suspiro para luego ponerse en guardia.**

 **\- Lamento que esto tenga pasar – la voz de Milo cambio de ser gentil a volverse fuerte y enérgica – pero si debo matarte, si debo hacerlo, no voy a pensar dos veces y te arrancare la cabeza!**

 **\- Digo lo mismo, no creas que por ser un viejo te daré ventaja – le sonrió de vuelta -**

 **Milo no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario. ¿un viejo? Vamos! Que solo le llevaba un par de años al pelirrojo pero, si, en parte Milo siempre lo había visto más que como a un alumno, como a un hijo.**

 **\- Lléname de orgullo, enano –**

 **\- Lo hare! – sin más se lanzó al ataque sobre el santo de escorpión. –**

 **Un viento soplo desde la puerta de escorpio ondeando el cabello de Milo, mientras que se podía sentir como su cosmos comenzaba a arder. Por su parte Ifrit también comenzaba a encender la fuerza que nacía de su propio corazón.**

 **\- ¿Qué esperas, anciano? – levanto una ceja el alemán mientras que sonreía a la decirlo –**

 **\- Ja! Como siempre, resultas un engreído de primera. – se burló Milo negando con la cabeza - ¿Qué no sabes, torpe? – lo miro con orgullo y levantando el rostro dijo – Soy un caballero de Athena y siempre dejare que las damas den el primer paso.**

 **\- Lo dice el gran macho que está loco por un niño – reviro Ifrit poniéndose en guardia –**

 **\- Jajajaja! Y si vieras que de "niño" no tiene nada.- Milo estiro las manos a sus costados, mientras que apoyaba todo su cuerpo sobre la pierna derecha y estiraba la izquierda detrás, era como si emulara la imagen de un escorpión a punto de picar –**

 **\- Maldito, pervertido! –**

 **Ambos se miraron para luego hacer un pacto silencioso entre sus miradas. Era lógico que solo uno quedara de pie después de ese combate. Milo corrió por entre las columnas siguiendo a Ifrit quien hacía lo mismo. Luego solo se podían ver dos aces de luz golpeándose entre sí y separándose. Eran como dos cometas colisionando y volando a una velocidad imposible de ver a plena vista humana.**

 **El mayor soltaba golpes de energía gracias a su gran poder ambos parecían estar disfrutando de aquella batalla que comenzaba en la casa de escorpio. El menor logro acercarse lo suficiente al rostro de Milo dándole un fuerte golpe que logro hacer un rasguño en la mejilla del moreno. Este último concentro su cosmos en su pie izquierdo acertando un fuerte puntapié en el pecho del aleman, este intento resistirlo, pero al ver la sonrisa fría y marcada de Milo en sus labios supo que eso no era todo. De pronto un brillo de energía rubí se marcó entre ambos para luego enviar volando al más joven por entre las columnas de mármol de aquella casa zodiacal.**

 **\- Vamos, princesita teutónica – dijo Milo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo - ¿ya te cansaste?**

 **\- ¡No! – rugió con furia el alemán saliendo de entre los escombros de un golpe y miraba con desafío al escorpión mayor –**

 **\- Mejor ríndete, no quiero lastimarte. – mientras detenía cada uno de los golpes que el joven le propinaba -**

 **\- Deja…déjate de estupideces… - comento apenas el chico mientras recuperaba el aliento –**

 **\- Haz sido como un hijo para mí, el hijo molesto y malcriado que nunca quise tener…. Así que no me hagas matarte.**

 **\- Imbécil. Solías ser mi héroe, aquel santo orgulloso que jamás hacia nada sin pensarlo dos veces, aquel de entre todos los caballeros que respetaba a Athena sobre todas las cosas – mientras lo decía su cosmos ardía y mientras su puño estaba siendo detenido por la garra de Milo, el piso de roca comenzaba a partirse y algunos pedazos se alzaban debido al cosmos de los dos – Tú… el mismo que murió por nuestra diosa en el muro de los lamentos y revivió gracias al amor absoluto de Athena, no puede ser el mismo tipo que ahora quiere darle la espalda a ella – señalando a la estatua de Athena en el templo de escorpio –**

 **\- No lo entiendes – murmuro Milo – Elan está en peligro.**

 **\- No, Milo. Entiende tal como Ly nos dijo, hay esperanza Elan aún es virgen y eso es bueno, significa que aún tienen una semana para…. – le explico disminuyendo su fuerza cósmica –**

 **\- No lo es – dijo escondiendo sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo –**

 **\- Hablas como si ya lo hubieras comprobado – Ifrit realmente quería darle toda su fe a Milo pero lo que siguió le helo la sangre y le comprobó lo que realmente había pasado –**

 **Milo no respondió, solo sonrió de medio lado y en su rostro se pintó un brillo que dejo por un segundo al escorpión menor estático.**

 **\- No…. No pudiste hacerlo…. –negó el joven, para luego mirarlo y pensar que aquello era una broma – je! Qué tontería, ni siquiera tú podrías haber sido tan idiota.**

 **Pero a diferencia de lo que el alemán pensaba, Milo solo bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños.**

 **\- No…. ¡No pudiste ser tan idiota! – reclamo Ifrit al tiempo que corría hacia Milo y le asestaba un puñetazo que colisiono con el mentón del escorpión – Eres un infeliz…. Deje que te divirtieras con tus juegos que hacías en el bosque pero…. – uno, dos tres golpes a la velocidad de la luz sobre el pecho, estómago y rostro del escorpión – Maldito seas!**

 **Ifrit ataco la zona hepática del mayor Milo detuvo el golpe de Ifrit con la palma de su mano y mientras lo encaraba le confeso.**

 **\- ¿Qué tipo de hombre puede contenerse ante tan bello ser? – dijo Milo mirándolo y siendo más sincero que nunca –**

 **\- ¡Eso no es de hombres! – soltó una patada para luego mirarlo y hacer crecer la uña en su mano derecha – Elije Milo…. Elije la muerte o la rendición. – escuchar sus mismas palabras de la boca de su alumno le hicieron sonreír –**

 **\- ¿Crees tener lo necesario para preguntarme eso? –**

 **\- Quizás no seré el mejor pero te juro, que no te dejare pasar por este templo para que traiciones las órdenes de Athena. – cerro los ojos mientras que su aguijón volvía a crecer – muere Milo!**

 **El moreno no quería atacarle ¿Cómo podría matar al que había criado casi como a un hijo? Pero, también de no hacerlo lo más seguro seria que Ifrit lo acabaría, y eso no era algo para ponerlo en la balanza. Milo hizo arder su cosmos, y comenzó a atacar al alemán de igual manera, primero utilizo una de sus técnicas.**

 **\- E! –**

 **\- Argggg! – grito el menor sintiendo el poder de la picadura del escorpión –**

 **\- -ríndete, Ifrit…. – dijo mientras caminaba elegante acercándose al menor y poniéndose de rodillas para ver el daño causado a Ifrit –**

 **\- Ja…jamás! – en su mirada el chico irradiaba determinación una determinación que hizo sentir un frio recorrerle la espalda a Milo – Aguja escarlata!**

 **Milo se levantó de golpe para tratar de esquivar el ataque del escorpión menor. Pero al ver como se incrementaba la intensidad de las agujas que por momentos se clavaban en las paredes.**

 **Cada aguja que los dos lanzaban los hería lastimosamente, era notorio por la cantidad de sangre que ambos estaban perdiendo, pero sobre todo el que peor estaba era sin duda Ifrit, quien aún no era rival para el gran Milo de escorpión. Aun y cuando este último no estaba concentrándose en la pelea…. Cualquier otro día Milo había ganado sin dificultades pero hoy, no era un día cualquiera.**

 **\- Me siento mareado… - se miró la mano y noto una quemadura producida por el sapo cuando peleo contra el - ¿será posible que esto me esté restando fuerza?**

 **\- Es mejor que te prepares, anciano…. – comentó Ifrit sacando a Milo de sus rápidos pensamientos – por mi honor…. Por Athena yo te detendré….**

 **\- El veneno del escorpión fluye en mí desde hace décadas, fui atacado por mi maestra desde antes de que tú estuvieras en pañales y confías en que tus suaves ataques podrán conmigo? – pregunto con la voz llena de un orgullo que dejo sin habla a Ifrit –**

 **\- No, importa lo que digas! Yo soy un caballero y mi deber es… es ver por la voluntad de mi diosa! – el oji celeste se lanzó con todo a atacar a Milo –**

 **Se puso en una posición de equilibrio, solo sostenido por su pierna derecha mientras que emulaba la forma de un escorpión, Milo sonrió al saber que sin importar el daño físico causado a su aprendiz, aquello significaba que sin importar si perdiera la vida, Ifrit defendería la casa de escorpión como un verdadero santo de Athena.**

 **\- A!- un viento lleno de cosmos y poder arrastro a Milo haciéndolo gritar y entrar a un remolino de poder, esa tormenta era sin dudar una de las más fuertes que hubiera sentido jamás –**

 **Sonrió al tiempo que con una mano se aferraba a una de las columnas, pero al ver los ojos de su aprendiz al saltar y alcanzarlo supo que ya no era tiempo para jugar.**

 **\- O! – un golpe de su puño con bastante cantidad de cosmos llevo a Milo al suelo, abriendo un cráter debido al peso de la caída –**

 **De la boca de Milo salió disparado un escupitajo de sangre, por el golpe que aún mantenía el pelirrojo sobre del estómago del mayor. El impacto le hizo dar un espasmo en el cuerpo para luego recuperar algo de cordura y asestar con la rodilla un certero golpe en las costillas de Ifrit.**

 **El escorpión, volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque y con su pie género una tormenta de viento que arrastro al joven hasta la pared, una tormenta aún más fuerte que la del que ahora parecía seguir girando debido a la fuerte corriente y le mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, segundos que Milo tuvo que usar una técnica.**

 **\- N! ! ! ! – la técnica dejo inmovilizado al escorpión menor – Entiéndeme muchacho! – le dijo al aprendiz – aun cuando en mi la fidelidad a Athena es tan grande que moriría por ella, aun con todo eso… el amor que siento por Elan es tan fuerte como el que tu sientes por Aria.**

 **Ifrit lo veía con sentimientos encontrados, realmente no sabía que responder ante lo que le había dicho su maestro. No, aquello no podía ser cierto. Negó con la cabeza aun cuando el cosmos de Milo lo tenía inmóvil, cerros sus ojos mientras se concentraba, dentro, muy dentro de sus mente su cosmos comenzó a generar una densa niebla de color carmesí en todo el templo.**

 **\- Niebla roja…. – el peli índigo miro con orgullo lo que su aprendiz estaba creando – veo que… realmente quieres eliminarme. Pero debes saber que este refuerzo tuyo no sirve de nada contra de mi – Milo tomo un fuerte respiro y soltó el vapor enrojecido de la técnica a la cara del chico como si del humo de un tabaco se tratara – Crecí, aspirando el dulce aroma del veneno, no me afecta ni me producirá la locura.**

 **\- Es mi deber…. Detenerte…. Sin importar nada.**

 **\- Hablas como Mu – Milo dejo de usar la restricción contra de Ifrit dejándolo caer al piso – Tal vez sea por eso que Aria aún no se decide por ti.**

 **\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – pregunto Ifrit levantándose, era obvio que la batalla lo tenía bastante mal, sus manos estaban destrozadas, su cara era el vivo retrato de una batalla donde no se tienen todas las armas para ganar, sus labios sangraban y era notorio que no aguantaría mucho. –**

 **\- Elan me conto que su hermana está muy indecisa… por un lado está el amor que siente por Mu, quien fue su primer amor y quien le enseño amar aun y cuando este le rompiera el corazón.**

 **\- ¿Mu le rompió el corazón?**

 **\- Así es, para Mu – le explico – era más importante el deber que el amor. Pero bueno, creo que es hora de que terminemos con esta pelea ¿no lo crees? – camino unos pasos y se puso en guardia nuevamente – el primero en asestar la letal Antares ganara.**

 **\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?**

 **\- Ya te lo dije…. Hazme sentir orgulloso – le sonrió –**

 **Ifrit asintió para luego hacer lo propio. Ahora así, mirándose y haciendo arder su cosmos ambos invocaron a su aguijón. De los dos lados salieron 14 resplandores que resonaron al encajarse en la piel y otros en la pared.**

 **\- Siente Milo! Siente la más grande técnica de escorpión –**

 **\- Su aguijón crecí más allá de lo posible, Milo miro como este chico hacia arder su cosmos más allá de lo debido, esa técnica de la que tanto le hablo y que sabía que si era usada mataría al joven sin remedio -**

 **\- No… no podre lograrlo! – pensó Milo mientras que trataba de controlar su técnica – al menos, al menos moriré por tus manos….. mi alumno…. Mi hijo…. Ifrit, pero tú no morirás! –**

 **\- Lo siento, maestro! – grito el escorpión menor la tropel de las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro y sintiendo como su corazón latía tan rápidamente que parecía estallar –**

 **Milo dejo de defenderse y uso una técnica para detener a Ifrit, concentro su cosmos en un chubasco de color granate de pronto todo el techo de escorpión comenzó a generar una tormenta de electricidad enorme, y desde arriba un trueno de color rojo bajo estrepitándose contra el cuerpo del menor.**

 **\- S! – rugió Milo liberando todo su cosmos y cayendo de rodillas entre una densa nube de polvo -**

 **De aquello se provocó una densa cantidad de polvo y sangre que se podía ver regada en el suelo. Entre los escombros del suelo y en un charco de sangre, el joven de cabello rojo comenzó a moverse lentamente, ya casi no tenía fuerza. El dolor que sentía el alemán era fuerte pero no letal, podía ver en su cuerpo que su maestro solo había logrado asestarle 8 de las 15 agujas, camino apenas bamboleándose por el camino hasta donde se encontraba su maestro, quien perdía una enorme cantidad de sangre debido al ataque.**

 **En cuanto lo vio, supo que esta ya era una batalla ganada. Ese hombre que a sus ojos siempre fue recto y bastante inalcanzable de superar, estaba en un rincón casi sin fuerzas y con la voluntad de seguir para buscar a quien clama era el amor de su vida. Cerró los ojos para luego pensar que él también dejaría todo, todo por esa diosa de ojos dorados. Sin embargo…. Cuando vio que Milo aún se movía y estaba por ponerse de pie, el aguijón de Ifrit volvió a su mano y con rapidez se puso frente al escorpión dorado.**

 **\- A! – un nuevo resplandor rojizo penetro en el cuerpo de Milo, y con el último aliento de su aprendiz quien le sonreía con ternura alcanzo a decir- Vete de una vez por ella.**

 **El joven cayo desmayado por el esfuerzo, mientras que Milo observaba que aquello no había sido un golpe final, sino…**

 **\- Detuviste el ataque…. Aun cuando pudiste haberme eliminado tú – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas – mi niño…. Tú me has dado la única salida para poder….**

 **El escorpión dejo su armadura, ya que ahora le pertenecía a alguien más digno de portar la armadura del escorpión y salió del templo. Dejando al nuevo guardián de escorpio a un costado de su armadura que ahora brillaba con bríos nuevos,**

 **FiN dEl FlAsHbAcK**

 **Milo aún se retorcía entre las sabanas mientras que la fiebre provocada por tantas batallas le comenzaba a incrementar nuevamente. Mientras que sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas y desgarraban las mismas, sus labios solo decían una letanía.**

 **\- Lena…. Yo…te…argg te encontrare…. – su alumno y ahora caballero de escorpión le veía mientras le cambiaba los paños húmedos de la frente -**

 **\- Maestro…. Sé que en cuanto puedas iras tras aquellos que te quitaron a lo que más amabas. Esos malnacidos que me hicieron pelear a muerte con usted, los mismos que pagaran con sangre…. Yo mismo los hare pagar si se interponen entre el amor de mi maestro y él!**

 **El muchacho camino hacia la ventana y mirando mientras que el amanecer se tornaba más hermoso dijo.**

 **\- Ay Elan, la tenías que joder bien jodida….- sonrió - ¿Qué tendrán las hermanitas que enloquecen a los escorpiones?**

 **Los guardias del santuario estaban esperando el cambio de guardia en la puerta norte del santuario, la misma que daba hacia el puerto. Cuando unos pasos los hicieron ponerse en guardia y mostrar sus armas, no eran armas demasiado poderosas, solo eran un par de espadas y unos mazos llenos de púas, nada que un caballero de Athena no pudiera enfrentar.**

 **\- Quien hoza ir en contra de las órdenes de Athena? – pregunto el que se suponía era el líder de aquellos lacayos del santuario –**

 **\- Soy yo – dijo una voz fuerte – Lucas de corona Boreal – dijo al tiempo que mantenía su andar con gracia hacia los lacayos –**

 **\- Debes saber que nadie puede abandonar el santuario en estos momentos, un acto como ese será catalogado como una traición. – advirtió un hombre –**

 **\- Mis pequeños niños, deben saber que yo soy un santo retirado, ya di a la diosa todo lo que tenia y ahora me toca regresar a ni nevaba morada. – sonrió sacando de entre sus ropas una ánfora donde tenía su amado vodka –**

 **\- Aun así….! – el peón fue interrumpido por un cosmos que se acercaba - ¿Quién eres tú?**

 **\- Que mala memoria la tuya, Arteron – dijo mientras se quitaba el casco en forma de león - ¿Qué no reconoces a tu amo?**

 **\- Señor Ilion! – se arrodillo – su, santidad y la misma Athena han dicho que ningún caballero puede salir sin su permiso –**

 **\- Humm ¿Eso han dicho? Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse, ni el maestro Lucas ni yo somos santos de Athena. – explico – así que apártense y permitan que sigamos con nuestra misión.**

 **Ambos caballeros se abrieron paso por entre los jóvenes peones que sin pensárselo dos veces les dejaron pasar. Ambos salieron con paso tranquilo para luego mirarse a los ojos aquel silencio decía más que mil palabras, pero fue el santo retirado quien rompió el hielo.**

 **\- Veo que tú también piensas ir lejos del santuario, mi joven aprendiz – dijo emotivo Lucas al ver a uno de sus pupilos a su lado –**

 **\- No esperarías que dejara solo a mi hermano en esto ¿o sí?**

 **\- No, no lo pensaría jamás – el santo sonrió haciendo brillar sus ojos café claro – Elan, no la pequeña Lena, no está sola en esto, no mientras aun pueda hacer estallar las estrellas con mi cosmo.**

 **\- Digo lo mismo, maestro – el joven de lacia cabellera de ébano le extendió una mano para acordar ese pacto entre ambos – será como en los viejos tiempos – decía ya cuando iban corriendo codo a codo. –**

 **\- Jajaja! Como la primera vez que te saque de misión.**

 **\- Recuerdo esa vez – decía mientras surcaban los riscos que los separaban de muelle – estaba más que preparado.**

 **\- ¿"Más que preparado"? Jajaja – soltó una risotada el buen Lucas – casi te cagas encima cuando viste contra quien peleábamos, mocoso.**

 **\- Tsk! – dio un respingo para dejar de correr y ver como el mayor salía disparado gracias a la enorme facilidad que tenía por correr enormes distancias en tan poco tiempo. – No ha cambiado nada – sonrió el chico para luego seguirle el paso al mayor – ¡Espere, maestro! ¡¿A dónde vamos?! – pregunto mientras se acercaba al peli castaño –**

 **\- Solo hay un lugar en el mundo, donde ese malnacido pudo haber reencarnado….**

 **\- ¿Se refiere a….? – Lucas asintió y ambos se convirtieron en saetas de luz que se perdieron en la distancia.**

 **Ambos se dirigieron con rumbo hacia el lugar donde nacían las leyendas más sangrientas de la noche….**

… **. Al único lugar donde la obscuridad reina….**

… **. Eternamente.**

 **Apenas la luz del alba comenzó a colarse por las ventanas de la habitación, el santo de Aries lo supo... lo supo al sentir esa parte de la cama tan vacía... tan fría, y lo era, era tan fría desde que el calor y el perfume de esa mujer de piel color de avena le ofreciera la noche anterior. Cerró sus ojos y entendió lo que acababa de ocurrir, entre ellos aquella mágica noche no había sido el despertar de una pasión... sino, el adiós a algo que les dolía en el alma, pero que entendían jamás podría ser real.**

 **Por su parte la bella chica corría escapando del santuario mientras que en sus ojos se anegaban las lágrimas de dolor que susurraban al viendo "Perdóname Mu"**

 **La bella rubia corría con todas sus fuerzas, quería que el viento y la lluvia que golpeaban su rostro y se mezclaba con las gruesas lagrimas la desapareciera. Se sentía tan frágil, por primera vez se sentía frágil y tan delicada como una flor. Tropezó y cayó de cara frente a una pequeña flor de pétalos en forma de mariposa. La tomo entre sus manos y recordó algo muy vivido, aunque difano en su niñez.**

 **\- Una cleome….. -**

 **Castillo Tepes.**

 **Una mano acaricio su cuello con ternura, solo pasaba con lentitud las yemas de los dedos para sentir como palpitaba. Pero, su tacto frio provoco que la chica abriera sus ojos y se topara con un joven no mayor a los 16 años de ojos tan verdes como el jade y cabello rubio oscuro, cuando la chica parpadeo por segunda vez se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado... Estaba sola, sola y vestida como una muñeca antigua sus largos cabellos ahora estaban ensortijados y atados con moños.**

 **\- ¿Pero qué demonios? – se levantó tan rápido como pudo pero, aquel vestido lleno de encajes y pliegues le restaba movimiento - ¿Qué esto?**

 **\- Es un vestido de gala – le dijo una voz extremadamente dulce – tú debes ser la ultima**

 **\- ¿La ultima? ¿De que me hablas?**

 **¿Aun no lo sabes? – se escuchó otro murmuro de voz un poco más gruesa de entre las sombras –**

 **\- No puede ser, ella es la última y aun no tiene idea – secundo otra voz femenina –**

 **\- Salgan! Den la cara y díganme de que hablan! – rugió con voz fuerte Lena –**

 **De todos los rincones obscuros comenzaron a salir chicas no mayores a los 16 años, cada una de diferentes regiones del mundo, había un niña de mejillas abultadas de origen chino, otra de largos cabellos que parecía de alguna región de la india, por las facciones de su rostro, y otras más.**

 **\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Lena -**

 **\- Todas fuimos traídas a este maldito castillo por una razón! – dijo una de ojos negros y cabello del mismo tono -**

 **\- ¿A ti también te compraron? – pregunto la oriental mirándola con tristeza –**

 **\- No, un tipo llego a una fiesta y me secuestro….**

 **\- Ya veo... mis padres eran tan pobres que me vendieron, sé que tendré un destino terrible, pero por lo menos sé que mis padres y hermanos tendrán alimento durante el crudo invierno. – explico a chica con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos –**

 **La pobre chica no tenía uno idea de que al partir ella, los vampiros habían acabado con la viva de todos los miembros de su familia y de todos y cada uno de los pobladores de aldea, ella había dejado a su familia entre lágrimas pero esperando que ellos tuvieran un mejor futuro.**

 **Otra de ellas, explico cómo fue que termino en ese castillo.**

 **\- Mi mejor amiga y yo queríamos ser artistas, modelos o por lo menos ser famosas y tener mucho dinero y poder. Una mujer de cabello morado, vino un día y nos dijo que conocía a un gran contacto que nos daría esa fama…. – explicaba la bella castaña de ojos miel – Llegamos a la Budapest con la esperanza de encontrar nuestro futuro pero…. Solo nos topamos con esto, un mundo de - sus ojos comenzaron a derramar gruesas lagrimas llenas de odio -… de muerte y dolor. Mi mejor amiga escapo y desde ese día no sé nada de ella, no sé si logro salir, si me olvido o si mis padres me estaban esperando.**

 **\- Comprendo – dijo Lena - pero no podemos dejarnos vencer! Somos 7 de nosotras y podremos escapar!**

 **\- Estas loca? Estamos en un castillo casi subterráneo, rodeadas de decenas…no! De cientos de criaturas que pueden volar, lo más seguro que nos matarían apenas al salir de aquí.**

 **\- No. Yo soy un santo de Athena y para nosotros nada es imposible – la rubia se asomó por la única ventana del lugar –**

 **Miro entonces que estaban entre inmensos barrancos que parecían no tener final, también habían solo raíces y nada que se asemejara a un árbol creciendo en ese tierra árida y desolada. Entonces pensó.**

 **\- Traigan todas las sabanas, cortinas y vestidos que encuentre, haremos una soga.**

 **Afueras del santuario.**

 **Aria se levantó tomando aquella cleome entre sus manos para luego erguirse y mirar un par de estrellas fugaces que cruzaban el firmamento.**

 **\- Hermano… - murmuro para luego concentrar su cosmos y tele transportarse a donde su hermano mayor se dirigía –**

 **Justo cuando el maestro Lucas e Ilion tomaron un descanso para buscar en las estrellas el trayecto que debían seguir. Cuando un cosmos en forma de esfera se les acerco y revelo a la bella rubia.**

 **\- Aria! –**

 **\- Hermano, maestro Lucas – dijo con respeto hacia el mayor –**

 **\- Es muy osado de tu parte el haber desobedecido a tu maestro y venir hasta acá, jovencita. – los ojos del maestro irradiaban ternura al hablarle a la joven, la misma ternura que nacía de su pecho al recordar a su hija –**

 **\- Mi deber esta en proteger a mi hermano… es decir a mi hermana.**

 **\- Tu deber esta en regresar al santuario – comento Ilion con voz arrogante – yo seré quien la traiga de vuelta, mientras que tú como santo de Athena tienes la obligación de velar por tu diosa.**

 **\- No soy una niña, Ilion! Y si una vez te vencí, juro que si te interpones en mi camino te venceré de nuevo! – se puso en guardia –**

 **\- No digas tonterías, Anna – ladeo el rostro y la miro desaprobatoriamente – Has escapado del santuario, lo que te niega cualquier probabilidad de usar la armadura por la cual haz entrenado, la vez anterior cuando pudiste vencerme, la armadura dorada de Aries te ayudo, pero ahora, pequeña hermana – le dijo con sorna- no hay tal protección sobre de tu cuerpo débil, así que no pienso mandarte al otro mundo solo por tu necedad.**

 **La chica solo apretó los dientes al ver la sonrisa de su hermano, tenía el orgullo herido pero sabía que le peli negro tenía razón. Estaba sola, sin armadura y había cometido el peor de los pecados, huir del santuario aun cuando la misma diosa había dado la orden. Bajo la mirada y esperaba que su hermano le diera la mínima excusa para mostrar esa hermosa dentadura que el oji violeta tenia.**

 **\- Maestro, debemos irnos…. – dijo caminando por el costado de la rubia –**

 **\- Espera, Ilion!**

 **\- Sabes? Anna… se dice que en lo profundo del volcán de la isla Santorini, vine una anciana que guarda celosamente una de las armaduras más poderosas después de las doradas – dijo mirándola por encima del hombro – una cloth que hace más de dos siglos no es portada por nadie.**

 **\- ¿A qué viene esto, hermano?**

 **\- A que deberías de ir por ella, ya que necesitas una armadura si quieres acompañarnos.**

 **\- La anciana responde al nombre de Yuzuriha, mi pequeña – dijo Lucas poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica- pero, creo a mi parecer que no deberías de ir sola…. – le señalo el camino de regreso al santuario –**

 **\- No pienso volver!**

 **\- Solo hay un caballero que conoce el camino secreto en donde se encuentra esa mujer…. Solo uno.**

 **La chica supo que debía volver al santuario en cuanto escucho el nombre de los labios del maestro Lucas. Como pudo regreso, ya que la técnica de la tele transportación no podía ser usada en el santuario. Sus pasos hacían un gran ruido al subir los incontables escalones que le parecían cada vez más y más.**

 **Tras varios minutos que le parecieron eternos, vislumbro una gran puerta ante ella y abrió de par de par aquel portón.**

 **\- Milo! –**

 **\- Aria… creí que tu…**

 **\- A un lado, Ifrit debo ver a tu maestro!**

 **\- Milo está muy mal y en este momento mi deber es no dejar que nadie lo inoportune y…. – se dio cuenta que la chica lo había pasado por alto - ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

 **La chica subía las escaleras del segundo piso del templo sin prestarle atención al joven escorpión. Entro a la habitación donde vio a un Milo revolcándose en su cama debido a la fiebre que le había provocado la niebla roja.**

 **\- No puede ser….¡Despierta!**

 **\- No despertara, el muy estúpido inhalo mi niebla roja solo por salir corriendo por Lena – explico Ifrit –**

 **\- Peor… él realmente la…**

 **\- ¿Ama? Al parecer más que eso….**

 **\- Debo ir por mi hermana y solo Milo sabe cómo puedo llegar a un volcán en la isla…**

 **\- Santorini?**

 **\- Si, ¿cómo es que lo…?**

 **\- Conozco el lugar, Milo me llevo allá para que conociera como hacer arder mi cosmos al máximo, ese volcán tiene algo que – explico – hace que tus peores miedos cobren vida y tengas que enfrentarlos.**

 **\- ¿sabes cómo llegar?**

 **\- Por su puesto.**

 **\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, - le tomo de la mano – Ifrit te ruego me ayudes.**

 **Al sentir el tibio roce de la mano de la mujer que más amaba, y al ver sus ojos dorados mirándolo con esta suplica, el pelirrojo solo pudo tomar la que ahora era su armadura y le sonrió a la chica**

 **\- Será mejor que tomes un poco de alimentos, ya que nos espera un largo viaje.**

 **\- Estoy preparada –**

 **Mientras eso ocurría en el santuario, en un camino lleno de bosque y montañas una carreta se dirigía a toda prisa. Dentro el santo de lobo, Ly y otros hombres se dirigían hacia su destino. El lobo miraba con tristeza una foto que mantenía entre sus manos.**

 **\- Lamento haber tenido que venir a ti con esta noticia… - se disculpó el mayor –**

 **\- ¿Cómo pudieron llegar a esto?**

 **\- Desde su nacimiento sabíamos que las estrellas le vaticinaban algo grandioso pero…**

 **\- ¿Llamas a esto grandioso? – pregunto rugiendo y mostrando sus colmillos -**

 **\- Cálmate Lyavain, nada ganamos con ponernos**

 **\- ¿Con que cara me dices esto? ¿Cuándo has dejado que le hagan esto a mi hermano?**

 **El hombre bajo la mirada no podía aceptar lo que acababa de suceder y tomando un largo respiro dijo al fin.**

 **\- Te contare todo…. Solo debes mantenerte fuerte. – le dijo el hombre de ojos plateados –**

 **\- Solo dime ¿Por qué?**

 **El mayor del clan de la tierra, cerró los ojos fuertemente para comenzar aquel relato.**

 **\- Como sabes, Lyavain, desde que el mundo es mundo nosotros, el clan de la tierra hemos jurado lealtad hacia los humanos, aun sin importar que ellos hayan sido la causa de nuestra propia exterminación.**

 **\- Eso ya lo sé – rugió furioso el lobo –**

 **\- Lyavain por favor, deja que Bastian termine – le pidió amablemente otro de los hombres, uno que tenía una fuerte cicatriz que le había quitado la vista del ojo derecho –**

 **\- Está bien, Valker – mascullo molesto Ly cruzándose de brazos –**

 **\- Sabes bien que por nuestra sangre corre la cura hacia el veneno de los nosferatu…. Sin embargo hasta ahora no hemos salvado la vida de ninguno por un motivo…. No quieren ser salvados, cada uno de esos monstros son el vil reflejo de sus almas, seres sin corazón llenos de codicia y ambición.**

 **\- Dime algo que no sepa – recalco Ly cerrando los ojos – dime porque eligieron a mi hermano – abrió los ojos –**

 **Los tres hombres guardaron un silencio casi sepulcral para dejar que fuera Bastian, el líder quien le revelara la verdadera razón al santo de Athena.**

 **\- Tanto tu como tu hermano descienden del clan de la luna, hijos del gran Alstair, hijo primogénito de Quieran, dios lobo que bajo de la misma luna para mostrarnos su grandeza. Es por ello que esos malnacidos decidieron matar a tu hermano.**

 **\- No digas tonterías! – mascullo entre diente – ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto en frente de sus narices? Y no digas que lo mataron! Mi hermano no está muerto, puedo sentirlo.**

 **\- Mi amigo…. – sintió como una mano le daba fuerza mientras le daba un par de palmadas en su espalda – Aquel niño de corazón puro a quien llamabas hermano ya no existe más….**

… **.. Ahora ya no es más que el cuerpo del amo de la obscuridad….**

… **. Naiya ahora es….. El emperador Vlad.**

 **Entre una orgia de sangre y sexo, un hermoso joven de ojos verdes bebía la sangre de lo que se suponía era una jovencita, y digo eso porque de la joven no quedo nada después de que la arrojara a una sub especie de perros. Mismos que la destrozaron mientras aun respiraba forzosamente, aun no moría cuando estas bestias ya le habían destrozado el cuerpo.**

 **\- Regodéense hijos míos! Que esta noche nosotros los amos de la noche comenzaremos nuestro camino a lo más alto.**

 **Los vampiros con los hocicos deformados por los colmillos y rebosantes de sangre y carne fresca, vitoreaban y danzaban lujuriosamente al compás de una citara. Mientras que Vlad o mejor dicho Naiya sonreía con una inocencia macabra que encantaba.**

 **\- Esta noche, mi bella dama de la sangre te daré aquello que has deseado por más de 200 años…. Una dulce venganza – mientras que tomaba a otra chica entre sus brazos –**

 **\- No! por piedad noo! – gritaba la joven tratando de escapar –**

 **\- Shhh! Mi linda niña – los ojos del vampiro se tornaron rojo brillante y un reflejo cruzo su mirada para desarmar a la jovencita –**

 **\- Yo…yo…. – la chica sin saber cómo ladeo el rostro dejándole ver perfectamente su cuello al vampiro –**

 **\- Eso me gusta…. – abrió sus labios para sacar su lengua y barnizar el cuello de su víctima – dime que lo quieres – murmuro con una voz cargada de sensualidad –**

 **\- Hazlo…. Por piedad hazlo….**

 **\- ¿Hacer qué?**

 **\- Muérdeme – apenas salió de los labios de la chica – arráncame la vida.**

 **\- Será un placer, pero fija tus ojos en mí, me gusta ver como la luz escapa de sus ojos cuando les quitó la vida.**

 **Castillo tepes.**

 **Algunas de chicas habían ayudado a la oji verde para desgarrar y atar varias cortinas y sabanas, con ellas había logrado tener al menos 15 metros de una fuerte soga, miro a las chicas y les dijo que no temieran que todo iba a salir bien, abrieron la ventana y dejaron la caer los metros y metros de tela atada. Una vez la hubieron atado al pie de la cama.**

 **\- Esta hecho, ahora solo debemos bajar.**

 **\- ¿Estas demente? – Le pregunto una chica de hermosos ojos zafiro –**

 **\- ¿tienes una idea mejor? – contesto Lena sin mirarla a la cara –**

 **\- ¡Obvio! – contesto la chica poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura – aceptemos nuestro destino y listo.**

 **\- ¿Aceptarlo? Tratas de decir que por ti está bien morir a manos de seres como esos sin luchar ¿es eso? – los ojos de Lena destellaban fuego, el mismo fuego de lucha que en los ojos de la otra chica parecía ser un fuego de envidia –**

 **\- Esta es una idea tonta, ni siquiera darás dos pasos fuera del castillo cuando el señor Vlad te corte la cabeza.**

 **\- Si tú lo dices…. – era más que obvio que la rubia no le prestaría atención a la otra chica, no cuando esa parecía estar más del lado de los vampiros que del suyo propio – Es demasiado extraño…. Todas ellas parecen estar más preocupadas por cosas triviales que por su propia vida…. – pensó la rubia –**

 **La ojiverde le sonrió a las demás chicas para luego descender por la improvisada cuerda, fue la primera en hacerlo seguida de dos chicas, solo dos chicas. Como era de esperarse la tela no era suficientemente larga y quedaron en un estrecho.**

 **\- ¿Y las demás? – pregunto –**

 **\- Dorian no quiso apartarse del espejo, Xiang tenía demasiada hambre para acompañarnos – explico la más pequeña de las tres –**

 **\- Demonios – carraspeo la oji verde –**

 **\- ¿Qué haremos?**

 **\- Salvarnos, no pienso quedarme aquí entre estos demonios – la chica fijo la mirada al horizonte y se prometió a si misma cuidar de las jovencitas que la acompañaban.**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

 **Los gritos del sapo hacían un eco estridente entre los muros de la prisión. Mientras que la diosa solo cerraba los ojos para escapar del cruel castigo.**

 **\- G! E! R!**

 **\- ¿Todo lo que quiero saber, ehh? – el cangrejo sonrió de lado para luego encajar los dedos empapados en agua bendita, en las piernas del hombre - Lo que quiero saber es cuando te callas y comienzas a soportar el dolor como un hombre!**

 **Los dedos del italiano dentro de la piel del sapo parecían hervir entre espuma y sangre pestilente. Los ojos del que alguna vez fuera el joven doctor Nakamura ahora estaban casi salidos de sus cuencas debido al insoportable dolor, su boca sangraba debido a las constantes mordidas que le mismo se daba para no gritar. Miles de fluidos entre lágrimas, sudor y sangre salían a raudales de su rostro, mismo que ladeo hacia la diosa para pedir piedad.**

 **\- Sao chan…. Ayuda…me…. – clamo por primera vez apenas en un hilo de voz para luego usar todo el aire de sus pulmones y decirlo – E!**

 **\- Emmanuel es suficiente! – le ordeno al cáncer detenerse –**

 **\- Mi señora yo…. – el italiano aun quería seguir con la tortura que ya tenía más de 4 horas de haber iniciado –**

 **\- Te lo ruego, Emmanuel – le llamo por su verdadero nombre – por favor…**

 **El santo de cáncer se sintió mal al ver los ojos anegados de lágrimas de la diosa, se había prometido a sí mismo no permitir que nada ni nadie hiciera llorar a la joven diosa. El santo hizo una reverencia a la mujer para luego sonreír y pedir perdón por lo ocurrido.**

 **\- Aun cuando ya no tenga su permiso para sacar la verdad de este ser tan profano, mi señora – decía mirando al suelo mientras aún estaba con una rodilla encajada al suelo – no puedo permitir que este a solas con ese engendro.**

 **\- Te lo agradezco, Emmanuel…. – la diosa camino con gracia hasta donde estaba lo que quedaba del que alguna vez fue su amigo – pero sé que no me hará daño. – lo soltó –**

 **\- Señora Athena! – los ojos del italiano no daban crédito a la que vio que la mujer hacia –**

 **Poniendo a Nike en la frente del japonés, curo las heridas y el dolor que el hombre sentía. El cosmos dorado lleno toda la prisión con amor y ese sentimiento cálido que producía cada que la diosa sonreía. Aun así, el santo de cáncer no podía bajar la guardia, no haría que solo él estaba ahí para proteger a Saori.**

 **Una vez que estuvo del todo recuperado, hizo lo que el santo de cáncer imaginaba. Se lanzó contra la mujer, gracias a la rapidez del canceriano, el sapo no pudo tocar a la diosa, quien ahora colgaba del agarre del italiano.**

 **\- Jujujuju sao chan es una ingenua…. – se burló mientras que pasaba la viscosa lengua por sus labios –**

 **\- No te atrevas a hablar mal de la señora Athena – rugió el cáncer –**

 **\- Kenji kun… no…. No puede ser – cerro los ojos negándose a ver la dolorosa realidad –**

 **\- Sao chan, tu misma debes saber que no hay nada mejor que el poder para sentirnos vivos – explico – tal como se sentirá mi amo, cuando beba la sangre de esas bellas vírgenes.**

 **\- ¿Bellas vírgenes? ¿Quieres decir que hay más a parte de Elan?**

 **\- Jujujuju 7 bellas y castas doncellas –comenzó a cantar – bañadas de pecados la llaman a ella…. De un estanque lagrimas saldrá la más bella, con un beso profundo tomara sus…**

 **\- …. Virtudes…. – dijo en un susurro la diosa –**

 **\- ¿a qué se refiere, Athena? – Death mask no entendía lo que pasaba –**

 **\- Kenji, debes decirme donde será el rito!**

 **\- Sao chan cree que se lo diré – se movía como loco y la miraba como un animal hambriento –**

 **\- Kenji déjate de juegos, y dime donde será el ritual – añadió con la voz firme la diosa –**

 **\- Para eso tendrías que matarme, sao chan y ambos sabemos que eso no pasara – sonrió ampliamente –**

 **\- No, lo creas Kenji, en este momento ya no puedo tenerte contemplaciones.**

 **\- ¿No? Que divertido, porque ahora – abrió los labios revelando sus colmillos – ahora tengo un deseo por probar tu sangre que me está volviendo loco. – se lanzó contra la mujer a una velocidad impresionante –**

 **Death mask dio un respingo, para luego interceptar al hombre de ojos rojos. Al hacerlo y sin quererlo el santo de cáncer lanzo a la diosa hacia un costado, mientras que él sostenía al sapo quien lanzaba lengüetazos llenándose el rostro de esa viscosa sustancia.**

 **\- Argg! ¿no crees que vas muy rápido, corazón? – decía con sarcasmo el italiano oji azul – no soy tan fácil para darte besos franceses en la primera cita – lo arrojo hasta colisionar contra la que fuera su celda –**

 **\- Emmanuel! –**

 **\- Athena será mejor que salga de aquí, este tipo es demasiado tramposo y vil…. – sonrió de lado – y eso lo encuentro fascinante en un oponente. Pero, este no es lugar para usted.**

 **\- Pero, yo no quisiera que…**

 **\- Lamento no poder darle gusto esta vez, mi señora – dijo con voz calmada – este tipo no merece la piedad que usted quiere mostrarle, por ello yo, Death mask, la máscara de la muerte le dará el fin apropiado que su alma atormentada merece.**

 **Un brillo azulino comenzó a centellar en el dedo índice del canceriano mientras que varios asees de luz azulina se acercaban de todos los rincones. Athena comprendió lo que el santo de la cuarta casa pretendía, pero, aun así su corazón no quería tener otra perdida. En los labios de la diosa un nombre se formó para luego dejarlo en silencio al calor de sus lágrimas.**

 **Pronto en la prisión solo estaba la joven diosa de rodillas en el suelo sujetando a Nike con fuerza y recordando las palabras que canturreo el japonés. Fue entonces que la diosa abrió sus ojos como platos para decir un nombre.**

 **\- Erzhebeth!**

 **El viento de la muerte soplaba con fuerza mientras que los gritos de las almas que caía por la colina del yomotsu se hacían más fuertes.**

 **\- ¿en dónde estoy?**

 **\- En el infierno, bueno – el cáncer se rasco la cabeza – algo así, aunque para mí esto no es más que mi campo de juegos.**

 **\- ¿Crees que a una criatura de la noche como a mi le dará miedo esto?**

 **\- Y ¿Quién dijo que te traje para que te diera miedo? – contesto con su arrogancia natural el santo de la cuarta casa – no, mi topolino, te traje a ese lugar para sacarte la verdad a "caricia" limpia.**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho? – el sapo sintió algo frio tocándolo pero no presto atención hasta que fue demasiado tarde - ¿Qué es esto?**

 **Cuando el doctor dio un segundo vistazo noto que varias manos lo sujetaban con fuerza, no eran manos normales, sino putrefactas, carentes de carne viva y con señales de descomposición avanzada. Soltó un grito al querer quitárselas de encima pero todo era inútil, estas manos parecían no tener fin, salían de entre la tierra y después ya no eran solo manos sino cuerpos descompuestos con las bocas lanzando bocanadas de pestilente aliento.**

 **\- Suéltenme! – gritaba con desespero –**

 **\- ¿Qué te suelten? Jajajaja! Creí que adorabas tener almas ¿no es así? – arqueo una ceja para luego soltar una enrome carcajada y sonreír ampliamente – te estoy obsequiando todas las almas que recopile en una vida de bajeza, asesinatos y malicia. Todas y cada una de estas almas me pertenecen, yo fui quien las libero de una vida mundana y tuve el privilegio de arranques la vida yo mismo, así como hare contigo.**

 **\- Mientes…. Mientes…. Eres un santo de Athena, eres de esos estúpidos que luchan por el amor y la justicia del mundo…. Un hombre sin crueldad ni un pasado como el que estás diciéndome! – escupió con furia el sapo –**

 **\- Jajajajajaja! Si, bueno, soy un santo de Athena, un santo de corazón puro…. De puro odio y ganas de matar – sonrió de medio lado – Jure por Athena no volver a usar mis manos contra de gente inocente – mientras lo decía las almas le abrían camino para que se acercara al sapo – de gente pura….. jamás lastimare a un inocente, mi locura fue curada por un ángel de cupido y jure por su amor, no volver a matar a un ser humano.**

 **El sapo sonrió para luego encararlo y comenzar a reír como un estúpido.**

 **\- Por un momento, pensé que me matarías Jujuju –**

 **\- Jajajajaja matarte…. Matarte yo? Jajajajaja – las carcajadas de Death mask hacían un eco macabro en todo el lugar – no voy a matarte.**

 **\- Lo sabía, todos los santos de Athena son débiles y no lastiman a la gente.**

 **Entonces mascara de la muerte se dio la media vuelta y chasqueando los dedos, hizo que las almas, aquellos que aún tenían cuerpo comenzaran a brutalmente desmembrar al sapo.**

 **\- aggruurttaGgrgrgrgsgfsgsgs! – con horror vio como esos espectros le devoraban el cuerpo tal como él hacía con los pequeños animales que su amo le había permitido comer –**

 **\- se siente bien ¿verdad? – Death mask miraba todo como si de un espectáculo fascinante se tratara –**

 **\- mal…na….ci…do!**

 **\- ratas! Aparte de príncipe sapo, ¿también eres adivino? – sonrió de lado – sí, soy un mal nacido, tanto que se dice yo mismo envié a mi madre al infierno el día que nací, pero como evitarlo – dijo con fingida preocupación – nací bajo la estrella de la muerte.**

 **Por varios minutos se quedó sonriendo y mirando como aquel sapo era destrozado por la multitud de ánimas en pena. Cuando del japonés ya solo quedaban sus despojos el mismo santo de cáncer los tomo y los arrojo al yomotsu.**

 **\- ¿Sabes, sapito? No solo tu amo sabe cómo sacar información atraves de la sangre – decía lamiendo una gota de la sangre del sapo que tenía en las manos –**

 **Los ojos del italiano cambiaron de un zafiro mortal a un bello rojo rubí.**

 **\- Por primera vez agradezco la sangre que corre por mis venas, la sangre de un demonio que me hizo tener por muchos años esta sed de sangre y de repulsión hacia la humanidad, ese mismo demonio al que sin duda matare!**

 **Lejos del santuario.**

 **El maestro Lucas e Illion seguían en su camino surcando los valles que estaban a su paso, los hombres solo tenían una cosa en mente y sin importar nada tenían que llegar a ese lugar.**

 **\- El lugar a donde nos dirigimos, maestro ¿es….? – pregunto el chico de ojos rosados al mayor mientras seguían su travesía –**

 **\- Ese lugar, mi joven aprendiz no es otro más que el castillo Tepes, aunque si mi razón no me falla, creo que no ese el lugar donde el demonio hará su ritual.**

 **\- Ese tipo menciono algo de tomar la sangre virgen de mi hermana… pero – bajo la mirada – No es eso lo que temo.**

 **\- Tienes razón en dudar de esa versión, cuando era joven mi maestro, el gran Berdic de acuario, me dijo que los "nocturnos" como se les llama en Europa del este, no solo se alimentaban de sangre, sino también de miedos y otras inseguridades del ser humano – el cosmos del hombre comenzó a helar debido a su preocupación – en otras palabras, ellos desean victimas llenas de temor.**

 **\- Eso es un alivio – suspiro el joven – si algo tiene mi hermana es que no le teme a nada ni a nadie, es una torpe orgullosa que…. – los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par cuando sus sentidos lo comprendieron –**

 **El sapo había mencionado a 7 chicas, 7 vírgenes. Sus instintos como general de ares saltaron intempestivamente, recordaba las veces en las que el mismo dios del miedo Phobos le había contado que a mayor fuerza maligna en el mundo eran precisamente los 7 pecados…. El santo de Quimera se detuvo quedando estático en sus pensamientos. El mismo lo había mencionado, su pequeña hermana era una orgullosa….**

 **\- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?**

 **\- Veo que lo has entendido – escucho la voz de su maestro mientras este se acercaba a él con paso calmado –**

 **\- Aun no comprendo cómo es que haces para saberlo todo.**

 **El caballero de corona boreal tomo un fuerte respiro para luego encarar al menor y decirle con la voz tranquila.**

 **\- Hay cosas que no puedo revelarte, sin embargo sí puedo decirte a que nos enfrentaremos….**

 **\- Lo escucho, maestro – dijo solemne el joven de cabello negro –**

 **\- El primero en encabezar la lista, la lujuria, ha sido definido como aquel pecado que incluye pensamientos o deseos obsesivos o excesivos de naturaleza sexual o en palabras de Dante, "el amor excesivo por los demás". El castigo correspondiente a la lujuria incluye el ser asfixiado en fuego y azufre. – bajo la mirada**

 **\- ¿La lujuria?**

 **\- Así es, el segundo de los pecados es; La gula, el segundo vicio, ha sido interpretada como el consumo excesivo de comida y bebida aunque antiguamente se utilizaba para señalar toda clase de exceso. Aquellos que cometieran este pecado serian forzados a comer ratas, sapos, lagartijas y serpientes vivas según Dante Alighieri.**

 **\- Recuerdo que mi padre solía decir que de todos los pecados – interrumpió Illion – el peor de todos era la envidia.**

 **\- Es uno de los más fuertes sí, pero no el peor…. Para nuestra desgracia hay uno mucho peor…**

 **El relato se detuvo en cuando el caballero de corona boreal escucho el sonido de una carreta, arrojo al joven a un matorral que se encontraba cerca y le cubrió la boca. Escucharon claramente como la carreta se detuvo, Lucas miro que no era una carreta normal, era un carro antiguo jalado por bellos percherones y con detalles en oro. De la misma bajo un hombre enfundado en ropa elegante y busco por los demás matorrales, para luego abrir el lugar donde Illion y Lucas estaban. Ambos dieron un salto pero estaban listos para la batalla cuando.**

 **\- ¿Necesitan estar solos? – pregunto con burla Ly a los dos que parecían estar abrazados –**

 **\- ¡¿Qué dices lobo tonto?!**

 **\- Esto no es lo que piensas, Lyavain, mi maestro fue quien me…**

 **\- ¬¬ guarda silencio Illion. – le callo el santo de corona boreal – Creí que serían uno de los…**

 **\- Un vampiro ¿no es así? – pregunto el lobo –**

 **\- Si, justo eso. Aunque la sorpresa de verte acá supera toda expectativa.**

 **\- No estoy solo, mi amigo. – le señalo la carreta y de ella salió un joven de cabello azul índigo que sostenía una extraña arpa entre las manos –**

 **\- ¿Ray?**

 **\- Je! Veo que no solo yo desobedecí las ordenes de la jefa – sonrió y se rasco la nariz con el dorso del dedo índice –**

 **Illion se cruzó de brazos para luego sonreír y mirar hacia el horizonte, por un instante sus ojos se nublaron mientras que sentía como alguien tomaba su mano.**

 **\- Ella es como una hermana pequeña para mí, te aseguro que así tengamos que bajar al mismo infierno – decía el lobo mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los de Illion quien no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima debido al dolor que sentía. –**

 **\- Es…. Es solo una niña, aun cuando trata de actuar como algo que no es, yo se la verdad de su corazón – dijo el joven apretando el puño –**

 **Estaban tan metidos en su plática que no notaron un cambio en el clima. No hasta que unas hojas cayeron sobre de ellos.**

 **\- Caballeros…. – comento Ray – creo que no estamos solos….**

 **\- Ya me di cuenta – contesto el santo de los hielos eternos mientras que se ponía espalda contra espalda con su pupilo. –**

 **\- Al parecer es más de uno –**

 **En las copas de los árboles se ponían ver distintas sombras que saltaban a una velocidad increíble, tan rápidamente que los santos no eran capaces de distinguir si era solo una o varias las saetas de sombra que pasaban por encima de sus cabezas.**

 **De pronto el relinchar de los caballos advirtió peligro. Estaban asustados y comenzaron a exhalar con fuerza mientras que los cascos hacían nacer una polvareda al tiempo que los caballos salían huyendo dejando solo a los santos en el lugar.**

 **\- Espero que nadie fuera en el carruaje – comento ligeramente Lucas-**

 **\- No, estaba vacío solo íbamos Ly y yo – contesto Ray – Los pariente de Ly se marcharon hacia Budapest –**

 **\- ¿Budapest?**

 **\- Larga historia, amigo – contesto Ly – que espero contarte en cuanto sepamos si estos tipos son amigos o enemigos.**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

 **Ifrit ya tenía todo listo para partir con Aria; lo habrían hecho horas antes pero el escorpión menor quería que la chica descansara un poco. El joven aun sentía ese frio en su pecho al reconocer el cosmos del señor Mu de Aries en la piel de la joven. Mientras acomodaba unas viandas para su viaje, cerro el puño y lo asesto contra la pared.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mí mente? ¿porque cada que te veo en mi pecho arde este sentimiento y duele más que recibir a Antares directo al corazón? – tomo aire y estaba por salir cuando sintió una onda gélida entrar por la puerta, sin voltear siquiera a mirar el joven alemán dijo – buenas tardes, Señor Camus.**

 **\- Buenas tardes, Ifrit.**

 **\- Milo esta….**

 **\- Lo sé, pude sentir lo que paso con el cuándo peleamos. – sus ojos celestes se desviaron para volver al escorpión menor – y puedo ver que ahora ya no eres más un aprendiz, sino el mismo santo de escorpio.**

 **\- Algo así, aun no creo que la armadura reaccione ante mí, parece estar….**

 **\- ¿Muerta?**

 **\- Si, - bajo la mirada –**

 **\- Era de suponerse, pero descuida…. En cuanto Milo se recupere la armadura volverá a brillar…. Pero esta vez bajo tu estrella.**

 **Camus se dio la media vuelta para encaminarse a donde estaba Milo cuando Ifrit le detuvo el paso.**

 **\- Antes de otra cosa, señor yo quisiera hablar algo con usted… - apretó los puños a sus costados – es acerca de Milo.**

 **\- Dime – la fría mirada de Camus se clavó en el joven de cabellos de fuego –**

 **\- Milo dijo algo que me tiene intranquilo, es acerca de Elan!**

 **\- Explícate**

 **\- Milo dijo que – tomo aire para decirlo – dijo que ella no era virgen…. Y solo usted puede aclarar mi duda, ¿mi maestro estuvo con ella íntimamente? –**

 **Los ojos del francés se cerraron para luego seguir su camino sin responder a la pregunta del joven.**

 **Camino con solemnidad los escalones que lo alejaban de Milo para luego respirar profundamente y recordar ese día….**

 **Flashback**

 **Estaba en su biblioteca buscando entre sus miles de libros alguno que le hiciera pasar un buen rato, había pasado la tarde haciendo lo que más le gustaba después de estar tonteando con los demás santos en la casa de Aries, cuando sin avisar alguien entro como un torbellino en su templo.**

 **\- Camus! – la voz alertada de su amigo significaba problemas –**

 **Aun así se tomó su tiempo para bajar las escaleras y llegar a donde el santo de escorpión estaba visiblemente desesperado.**

 **\- Buenas noches, Milo ¿a qué debo tu visita? – sonrió pero congelo su sonría al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo, por ello le ofreció tomar asiento y le dio un vaso de agua al ver que el escorpión no podía emitir palabra alguna – ¿Tan malo es lo que paso?**

 **\- Debí quedarme a su lado – decía entre sollozos – debí hacerlo aun…aun cuando ella me lo impera. – sus manos se apretaban contra sus piernas al grado de que ya habían perdido el color –**

 **\- Milo, explícate que no entiendo….**

 **\- Tú lo sabes, sabes muy bien de quien hablo.**

 **Al decir eso, Camus recordó la historia entre Milo y esa chica, esa chica a la que él consideraba un compañero de lucha, un santo que entreno con él cuando ambos eran aun niños. Elan de Apus.**

 **\- ¿Elan?**

 **\- Su nombre no es Elan…. Se llama Lena y hoy supe cuál fue su castigo por ser la única aprendiz en el campamento de Kalamata….**

 **\- Me dijiste que nadie lo sabía, solo tú y su maestra!**

 **\- Precisamente fue esa bruja la que lo hizo…. – los ojos del escorpión destilaban furia – esa maldita perra del Hades, esa pornia barata que no pudo soportar que mis ojos se posaran en mi dulce avecilla…. Esa maldita!**

 **\- Milo contrólate y dime que fue lo que le hizo!**

 **\- Hizo que todos la tomaran…. – los labios de Milo soltaron la noticia sintiendo como sus palabras fueran fuego y le lastimara mencionarlas – dejo que todos los que estaban a su cargo la tomaran hasta saciarse – abrió los ojos que ahora parecían rojos del odio que sentía –**

 **\- ¿la violaron? Realmente lo lamento amigo, se lo mucho que tu querías estar con ella y quizás esto la pueda hacer…**

 **\- Esto no cambia nada! La amo y aun cuando jamás pueda tocarla para no revivir en su corazón esa pesadilla, aun así la seguiré amando Camus.**

 **\- Creí que había dicho que no sabía nada de sexo y de…**

 **\- No lo sabe…. La mente de Elan aún conserva una inocencia que envidio, para ella eso fue parte de su entrenamiento y el motivo para esconder su cuerpo de mujer en batalla, piensa que todas las mujeres que sirven a Athena como santos deben pasar por ese dolor corporal.**

 **\- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

 **\- Estaré a su lado para siempre, ya te lo dije sin importar si jamás llego a tenerla entre mis brazos el amor que siento por ella me manda y seria capaz de dar hasta mi vida por ella.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Camus llego a donde su amigo se debatía contra la fuerte fiebre causada por la toxina del escorpión. Se sentó a su lado y mientras lo miraba con ternura paternal tomo la mano de su amigo de la infancia curándolo con su cosmos de hielo y bajando un poco la temperatura del santo d ella octava casa.**

 **\- Camus…. – murmuro apenas Milo sintiendo aun su aliento quemar como fuego –**

 **\- Descansa, amigo.**

 **\- Debo… debo ir…. –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero debes descansar.**

 **\- No! Yo debo – intento levantarse pero algo en el cosmos de Camus le impedía moverse - ¿Qué me has hecho? – lo miro desconcertado –**

 **\- Recupera tu fuerza, nos espera un largo camino por delante si queremos ir por tu pichón del edén.**

 **Los ojos de Milo se llenaron de lágrimas, esas palabras de Camus no solo significaban que le ayudaría, sino que su amigo, su hermano del alma, había tomado la decisión de abandonar su rango por ayudarle. El escorpión sonrió para luego sentir algo que no esperaba.**

 **Como si un rayo lo golpeara el escorpión celeste, cayo presa de una visión, pudo ver con claridad a tres jóvenes ataviadas en ropa antigua corriendo por un lugar lleno de obscuridad. Pudo ver claramente como una de ellas caía de cara al fango que parecía predominar el lugar y como ella, su dulce ave del paraíso corría a levantarla.**

 **Bosque de Brasov, Transilvania.**

 **Lena corría tratando de salir de ese maldito bosque que parecía no tener final…. Cada vez que buscaban un camino regresaban al mismo punto de partida, un gran roble algo torcido de raíces fuera de la tierra.**

 **\- ¡Esto fue una estupidez! – grito con desespero una de ellas –**

 **\- ¡Guarda silencio! – le dijo la chica menor mientras que hacia una seña con su dedo índice rosando sus labios color melocotón –**

 **\- ¿Quieres que me calle? ¡no importa! De todas maneras estamos perdidas – bajo la mirada apretando fuertemente el puño – A nadie le importa que pase con nosotras.**

 **Lena no decía nada solo intentaba ahogar los gritos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios sintiendo la frustración y la impotencia de su cruel destino, habían pasado horas, o tal vez ya eran días, no sabía ya que el aura del castillo negaba dejar sentir el paso del tiempo. De pronto sentido una tibieza nacer de sus ojos y descender por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la cordillera de su barbilla.**

 **\- Aria…. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me han olvidado así?**

 **Ese pequeño cristal que fuera su lagrima se trasformó en una partícula de cosmos que se elevó a lo más alto y su voz pudo escucharse claramente en los oídos de la joven aprendiz de Aries.**

 **\- Es por aquí, Aria – le decía Ifrit a la rubia mientras subían a una barcaza –**

 **\- Está bien – contesto secamente la chica para luego sentir la voz de su hermana menor - ¿Lena?**

 **En el bosque y abriendo los ojos como platos y dejando caer las lágrimas la oji verde respondió**

 **\- Hermana! – sus ojos soltaron las lágrimas sin miedo - ¿eres tu realmente?**

 **\- Lena! Gracias a los dioses! ¿Dónde estás ¿**

 **\- No lo sé! Es un bosque lleno de árboles muertos y muchos búhos!**

 **\- Tranquila…. Dime que ves –**

 **\- Nada! Solo lo que dije antes!**

 **\- Lena por Athena! Sube a un árbol y dime que ves…. – rogaba la oji dorado –**

 **La menor de los hijos de Shion, desgarro la falda que tanto le molestaba para con los jirones del vestido ayudarse hacer una improvisada manea y subir al árbol.**

 **Subió hasta la copa seca, y con algo de cautela, debido a lo constante crujir de la madera muerta. Miro al fin que el castillo se encontraba detrás de ellas y que por lo menos a unos dos kilómetros había un camino donde podían escapar de esa pesadilla.**

 **\- Hermana, estoy com cuatro kilómetros, no sé bien de lo que parece una carretera.**

 **\- Escóndete! Yo iré por ti, te lo prometo – dijo con seguridad –**

 **\- Está bien, lo hartemos. –**

 **La oji verde sonrió sin saber lo que estaba por venir. Sintió una presión en el viento seguida de un sonido estridente que parecían hondas sónicas que destrozaban los arboles a medida que se acercaba.**

 **\- Demonios! – carraspeo la rubia – corran! – alerto a las dos chicas que la siguieron –**

 **Pero al ser chicas normales, no podían alcanzar la velocidad de la santo de Apus. Por eso la oji verde corrió tomando a ambas chicas de la cintura y cargándolas para correr más aprisa.**

 **Mientras esto pasaba en el Bosque de Brasov, kilómetros más allá de la frontera, en otro lugar boscoso.**

 **Los santos de Athena, miraban hacia las copas de los árboles para esperar a los supuestos enemigos.**

 **\- Debemos atacar y después preguntar – sugirió Illion –**

 **\- Mi joven aprendiz – sonrió Lucas – Siempre te dejas llevar por tus impulsos –**

 **\- No podemos atacar hasta no saber si son amigos o enemigos, Illion – regaño Ly mirándolo por encima de su hombro –**

 **\- Quizás sea tiempo de tocar una melodía para nuestros "amigos" – sugirió Ray –**

 **De pronto y sin que se lo esperaran de todos los rincones comenzaron a salir personas. Eran gente normal, vestida como campesinos del lugar, mujeres, niños y hombres.**

 **\- Fuuuu! Menos mal – dijo el lobo sonriendo y saludando con la mano a los que se acercaban – Buenas tardes, soy Lyavain Regendorf hijo del clan de la tierra y….**

 **El lobo no pudo terminar cuando sintió como algo o alguien se le aproximaban como un animal, logro apartarse pero de reojo pudo ver que eso que lo atacaba, no era más que un niño. Un niño no mayor a los 10 años.**

 **\- Son….son….**

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – Illion a su vez detenía las mordidas que varias mujeres le arrojaban –**

 **\- ¿Qué no es algo normal para ti, ser acosado por miles de chicas? – pregunto Ray mientras que daba un salto para alejarse de algunos de los atacantes –**

 **\- Sí, claro! Pero de mujeres hermosas no de estas – miro con asco las fauces de una de las mujeres que parecían más bien los dientes de una bestia y fétido aliento saliendo de entre ellos –**

 **Ly no pudo controlar su instinto contra los vampiros y sacando su enorme garra de lobo, atravesó a uno sacándole el corazón y haciéndolo cenizas. Como polvo en el viento ese vampiro quedo hecho nada.**

 **\- Lucas, Illion, Ray estos ya no son seres humanos, solo son ghouls y esclavos de sangre! No deben mostrarles piedad! –**

 **Lucas y Ray dudaron un poco, después de todo al ser caballeros de Athena sabían muy bien que no debían atacar a personas inocentes, sin embargo, Illion había sido guerrero de ares, uno de sus generales más sangrientos y despiadados.**

 **El joven peli negro, comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos, solo un poco levantando con él varias rocas mientras que agachaba un poco el rostro y al levantarlo de nuevo.**

 **\- O! – una ráfaga de viento con la fuerza de un tornado tomo a las mujeres que lo rodeaban estrellándolas contra los arboles haciendo que muchas quedaran reducidas a ceniza – eso se merecen por atreverse a tocar mi cabello – comento arrogante mientras retiraba el cabello de su lado derecho –**

 **\- Illion!**

 **\- ¿Qué? No se supone que debemos acabar con el enemi….**

 **No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio que las tipas volvían, algunas armando sus cuerpos de los trozos que habían quedado. El joven santo de quimera no daba crédito, solo sintió como todo el bosque se tornaba gélido, tan frio como Siberia, el lugar de los hielos eternos.**

 **\- El poder del cero absoluto….. – dijo Lucas mientras una bella estrella de hielo se marcaba en sus mano derecha – E!**

 **Algunos ghouls se congelaron pero otros seguían contra de ellos**

 **\- ¿Decía maestro? – pregunto burlón al mayor –**

 **\- Ah ya cállate y haz lo que yo!**

 **Lucas atrapo a uno y haciendo una perfecta palanca entre su ante brazo y la mano derecha, le rompió el cuello al hombre, mientras que con la misma velocidad asestaba tremenda patada a otro que se acercaba por detrás.**

 **Pero por más que los caballeros lucharan, estos no dejaban de salir, eran cada vez más, estaban rodeados, contra un enemigo que parecía no querer morir. Illion entonces sintió un cosmos detrás de todos los atacantes, un cosmos lleno de hostilidad y de miedo.**

 **\- O! – el león que permanecía en su mano izquierda rugió con fuerza y de su hocico una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada cruzando por en medio de los ghouls quemando a un hombre que estaba detrás de ellos –**

 **Illion sonrió al ver que su técnica había dado en el blanco, pero, no fue así. Su técnica mortal solo había alcanzado la capa que la mujer llevaba puesta, si, era una mujer, tan bella como ninguna de piel blanquecina y de tremendos ojos color acua.**

 **\- Vaya, vaya! así que detrás de las bestias había una linda domadora – comento el joven de ojos violeta –**

 **\- Bastante inteligente, para ser un tipo que se junta con perros – miro con asco a Ly –**

 **\- Una Doggen – carraspeo Ly –**

 **\- Veo que el perro ha hecho bien su tarea – dijo la hermosa mujer mientras se acercaba entre los ghouls que se inclinaron ante ella –**

 **La mujer de cabello ambarino, vestía un corsé y ropa digna de la aristocracia de cientos de años atrás. Miro a Illion quien ahora parecía ser la mayor obsesión de la vampiresa, quien con paso demoniacamente sensual se acercó al joven quien al parpadear la perdió de vista, para luego sentir las manos de la mujer acariciando su pecho desde su espalda.**

 **\- Un hermoso joven…. Tan bello como la noche y con la sangre caliente – susurro a su odio haciendo estremecer al joven –**

 **\- Me halagas pero, no eres mi tipo, preciosa.**

 **\- ¿no? Cuál es tu tipo entonces…. Dímelo – la lengua de la mujer lamio desde la oreja hasta la clavícula del chico –**

 **Los demás no podían moverse por más que lo intentaran, las manos de los ghouls les detenían. Solo podían mirar como esa mujer asechaba al santo de quimera.**

 **\- Tu belleza no se compara con la mía – decía la mujer mientras se restregaba contra él – pero, igual es majestuosa, casi como ver a un ángel de la noche…. Estoy en mi periodo de necesidad y necesito de un fuerte mancebo como tú –**

 **Illion no dijo nada solo permitió que la mujer se diera gusto con su cuerpo, restregándose y gimiendo como una poseída.**

 **\- Solo una mordida mía y serás mi esclavo para toda la eternidad – mostro sus colmillos mientras que su cabello hondeaba con el aire –**

 **\- Illion! – grito Ly al ver que la mujer estaba por morderlo –**

 **Todas las miradas de los santos estaban en el cuello del joven, al pensar que la mujer lo mordería algunos cerraron los ojos pero….**

… **. En vez de eso….**

… **. El joven quimera sonrió para luego elevar su cosmos al grado de mostrar aquello que nadie había visto de la quimera, los pocos en haber visto su rostro en plenitud ya descansaban en el Hades. El viento que su cosmos inicio levanto el cabello que celosamente él siempre había mantenido cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.**

 **El lado izquierdo del rostro de Illion era idéntico al de su padre y hermana, carecía de ceja y solo tenía un lunar violetaceo sobre su parpado, su ojo era de un color verde dorado.**

 **\- Lo lamento, querida pero no me gustan los chupetones. – dijo mientras que la mujer sentía un fuerte piquete en la mano –**

 **\- ¡¿Qué me has hecho, maldito?!**

 **\- ¿Ah eso? Bueno – cerro los ojos mientras sonreía de lado - mi bella sabandija, veras yo soy el santo de quimera, y por lo tanto esta belleza – saco la parte de la serpiente – acaba de inyectar una toxina en tu cuerpo que destruirá toda célula de sangre pura de tu cuerpo….**

 **Tras decirlo la mujer comenzó a sentir como su piel se marchitaba. Miro con horror como su bella piel de seda se tornaba vieja y áspera.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué me has hecho, bastardo?!**

 **\- ¡jajajajaja! ¿tan pronto deje de ser tu bello esclavo? – sonrió para luego encararla – mírame estúpida! Jamás te atrevas a decir que mi belleza es menor a la tuya, porque mi belleza es la belleza de un hombre joven y entero y la tuya no es más que una simple ilusión causada por los litros de sangre que les robaste a estas personas, ahora púdrete maldita.**

 **\- No tan rápido…. Podre parecer una anciana – dijo trastabillándose – pero aun así acabare con ustedes! Hijos míos, beban su sangre hasta drenarlos!**

 **Esta vez los caballeros supieron que no podían dudar debían acabarlos a todos, pero… desde lo alto de un árbol cayeron varias bolitas que al contacto con los ghouls, estos quedaban reducidos en polvo. Los santos miraron hacia arriba y con ellos la vampiresa, quien de un salto intento írsele encima a una de las mujeres que ahí se encontraban.**

 **Era una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego y de sonrisa amable.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **La reina de la sangre.**

 **Desde lo más alto del árbol bajo una bella mujer de cabello rojo ondulado, sus ojos zafiro miraron desafiantes a la que solía ser una bella mujer.**

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú entrometida? – rugió la vampiresa mirando con desagrado a la mujer –**

 **\- Soy una Shuvari de la orden de Isobell –**

 **\- Una…. –dijo entre diente – gitana.**

 **\- Así, es. Una gitana que tiene como fortuna matar no muertos. – sonrió mientras que sacaba otra bolita de entre su vestido –**

 **Los hombres no tenía idea de lo que vendría, sin embargo seguían luchando contra los cientos de ghouls que les detenian a diestra y siniestra. Ly destrozaba a tantos como le permitían sus garras. Se podía ver en el piso como quedaban el despojos de aquellos que se enfrentaban a los caballeros, ya que había ghouls congelados, otros hechos pedazos por las cuerdas del santo de lira, y otros más siendo reducidos a ceniza por Ly e Illion.**

 **Más allá las dos mujeres aún seguían rodeándose para ver quien daría el primer golpe.**

 **\- Tu piel es tan tersa como la de un bebé… un delicioso bebé recién nacido –**

 **\- Maldita! Tu y tu gente han intentado beber la sangre niños en mi clan, pero te juro que yo me encargare de tu asquerosa boca no vuelva a probar la sangre de un infante ¡nunca!**

 **\- Jujujuju! – se burlo la vampiresa - ¿crees que podrás detenerme tu sola?**

 **\- No se necesita un ejército para acabar con una anciana como tu – le espeto en la cara –**

 **La mujer Doggen sintió una ira enorme naciendo en su pecho, misma que convirtió en fuerza para tomar a la joven entre sus manos y volar con ella, mientras que destrozaba los troncos de los arboles con el cuerpo de la pelirroja.**

 **\- Veremos quién es la que termina destrozada, Jajajaja! – el rostro antes bello de la vampiresa cambio a un rostro desencajado como el de un cadáver, sus ojos sumidos y la mandíbula algo caída le daban un aspecto horripilante –**

 **\- Yo…. No Argggg – de pronto la pelirroja sonrió de medio lado para luego sacar de una liga que tenía en su muslo derecho un pequeño athame con el cual corto la mano de la mujer –**

 **La vampiresa grito de dolor para luego soltar a la pelirroja quien cayó con gracia con una rodilla en el piso y una mano para después ponerse en pie y sacar una estaca de plata de entre su ropa.**

 **\- ¡Malnacida! – grito la Doggen mientras que a duras penas esquivaba el ataque de la mujer, se movió varios pasos a la derecha para luego reír y volver contra la mujer – Te sacare los ojos!**

 **\- Inténtalo – le reto la mujer –**

 **\- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – se lanzo contra ella pero, olvidaba que no era una…. Sino dos las que se encontraban en el árbol –**

 **Sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, una bella joven de cabello turquesa atado con dos trenzas a los costados y el cabello suelto detrás se lanzó sobre la Doggen, clavando sus uñas sobre los ojos de la mujer y entre un chorro de sangre putrefacta la joven de ojos escarlata logro sacar los dos ojos de la mujer.**

 **\- Bien hecho, Dai – le dijo la otra mientras se recuperaba un poco de los golpes –**

 **\- No hay que bajar la guardia – contesto mirando a su amiga por encima de su hombro – esta cosa aún tiene sangre dentro y me supongo que no se quedara tranquila.**

 **\- Lo sé!**

 **La vampiresa que antes presumía de ser bella entre las bellas ahora era una piltrafa, sus largos cabellos ahora parecían tener el color de la niebla, su piel tersa y perfecta, estaba llena de arrugas y verrugas, y de sus ojos dos largos y gruesos ríos de sangre corrían mientras uno de los ojos aun permanecía colgando de su cuenca.**

 **\- No pueden – se incorporó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y rio a carcajadas como una poseída – no pueden – bajo la cabeza rápidamente y la ladeo para hacer tronar su cuello - ¡ E!**

 **Se fue contra de las dos mujeres tirando mordidas a diestra y siniestra, ambas lograban detener los ataques de la vampira que les asestaba patadas y golpes con la fuerza de un caballero.**

 **\- ¡Debemos ayudarlas! – dijo Lucas mientras se quitaba a dos ghouls de encima –**

 **\- ¡Lo sé! Pero estas cosas parecen ser más difíciles de matar que las cucarachas – contesto Ly partiendo en dos a uno que le intentaba hacer frente –**

 **De pronto muchos ghouls se fueron encima de Illion de y de Ray encerrándolos en una fortaleza de cadáveres. Lucas miro con horror que esas cosas fueran a acabar con su alumno, pero después logro ver unos rayos de luz violeta que salían por en medio de los cuerpos y luego un sorprendente poder de viento mando por los aires a todos los no muertos que estaban sobre los hombres.**

 **\- No podemos seguir jugando, hay que ayudar a esas chicas! – ordeno el santo de quimera –**

 **\- Si – contestaron al unísono todos –**

 **Ray de lira tomo su arma y comenzó a tocar mientras que se acercaba a la vampiresa, quien a su vez lanzo un escupitajo de ácido que no logro dar en su objetivo, debido a la ceguera de la mujer.**

 **\- Demonios! Eso estuvo muy cerca! – se dijo el peli azul mirando como aquel lanzamiento de flema acida había hecho un enorme hueco en la coraza de un árbol –**

 **\- ¿en dónde están mis bellas muñequitas? – pregunto la mujer caminando ya en su forma verdadera, una anciana jorobada con la quijada alargada y algo destrozada –**

 **Las dos chicas se habían escondido detrás de un tronco caído, para alistar sus armas encontrar de la vampiresa. Ray estaba detrás de la mujer preparado para atacar. Tenso las cuerdas de su lira para tocar cuando, sintió que una de las cuerdas se rompía. Ese sonido hizo que la mujer vampiro volteara y a toda prisa se lanzara contra el hombre.**

 **\- ¡Te tengo! – grito al tiempo que volaba para atrapar al chico y hacerlo caer de espaldas al piso - ¡Voy a beber tu sangre!**

 **\- ¡Qué asco! Tan siquiera háblame de lado – dijo Ray mientras que sostenía la cara de la mujer alejando sus largo y afilados colmillo de su rostro –**

 **\- Bello mancebo, serás mío!**

 **\- ¿Sabes? No eres la primera en decirme eso ni…. – le dio una patada para lanzarla fuera de su cuerpo – la última!**

 **La vampiresa no se rendía y seguía con su macabro plan, dio un salto para atrapar al santo de lira, cuando una soga la atrapo.**

 **\- Necesitas más que esto para detenerme, estúpida! – intento quitársela pero una corriente eléctrica la detuvo – ¿Qué es esto?**

 **\- Una soga de mil nudos…. – contesto la joven de cabello rojo – hecha con el cabello de las ancianas de mi clan y tejida en las lágrimas de nuestra madre.**

 **\- ¡Noooo! – gritaba la demonio con todas sus fuerzas –**

 **\- Puedes gritar tanto como quieras, pero igual no podrás soltarte hasta que desates cada uno de los nudos, - la vampiresa bufaba con odio de poder le habría arrancado la cabeza a la joven sin pensarlo dos veces – es tu turno, Dai.**

 **\- Lo hare con mucho placer! –**

 **La chica de cabello rojo puso una estaca donde se suponía debía estar el corazón de la vampiresa, y la chica de cabello turquesa dio media vuelta asestando tremenda patada en la estaca y clavándola en el pecho de la mujer. Los gritos de la vampiresa no se hicieron esperar, sus gritos seguidos de los gritos de los que había mordido se podían escuchar a cientos de kilómetros.**

 **Después de un largo rato todos acabaron encendiéndose en fuego fatuo y después se convirtieron en ceniza que voló con el viento.**

 **\- Waaaaa! – se quejó la pelirroja – una menos y faltan – conto con los dedos de sus manos – u_u faltan muchísimos.**

 **\- Lo sé, pero debemos seguir. – le dijo la otra chica antes de encaminarse por un sendero –**

 **\- Alto! – Ly les detuvo el paso –**

 **\- Un gracias sería más que suficiente, joven – dijo la oji escarlata sin prestarle atención –**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?!**

 **\- No debes dar las gracias n_n para eso somas guardianas.**

 **Las chicas ya se marchaban cuando la mano de Ly las detuvo poniendo su largo brazo contra un árbol y mirándolas a los ojos.**

 **\- Soy Lyavain Regendorf, hijo del clan de la tierra…**

 **\- Un hijo del clan de la tierra?**

 **\- Así es, y ustedes son? – arqueo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos –**

 **\- Daiana y Carina, ambas hijas del clan de gitanos guardianas del secreto de la señora Isobell.**

 **Ambas hicieron reverencia ante el lobo, quien a su vez recordó la leyenda de su clan.**

 **Isobell había sido una mujer bellísima, hija de un clan gitano y quien diera pie para que las leyendas de los hombres lobos y vampiros nacieran. La bella Isobell se había enamorado de un hombre al que decían que estaba maldito. Al poco tiempo de haberse entregado al amor carnal, en el vientre de la mujer se habían engendrado dos hijos. Al poco tiempo la gente del pueblo fue por Velkan lo arrastraron a la plaza pública y acabaron con su vida, creyendo que así, la maldición que vaticinaron los ancianos se acabaría….**

 **Sin embargo, no fue así.**

 **Isobell se marchó de ese pueblo para vivir en lo más profundo del bosque de Brasov, donde dio a luz a dos pequeños uno fuerte y sano y el otro débil y pálido. Con el tiempo ambos sufrieron la maldición…. El mayor fue mordido por un lobo y el menor por un murciélago….. De ahí nacieron los dos clanes, los Lobos y los no muertos. Isobell le hizo prometer a su hijo mayor que respetaría a la raza humana conviviendo con ellos y ayudándolos sin importar nada, pero su hijo menor…. Él no podía sentir aprecio por los humanos, no cuando ya había probado su sangre y para el no eran más que ganado, simple alimento para su raza.**

 **\- Los clanes….**

 **\- Veo que lo sabes, joven lobo. – dijo la mujer de ojos azules – Esta es nuestra misión pero, ustedes que hacen aquí?**

 **\- Hemos venido a salvar a una joven que fue raptada por…**

 **\- Drácula, el hijo del dragón. – añadió la de ojos escarlata –**

 **\- Así es. Esa joven es mi hermana – interrumpió Illion – y no me iré sin ella.**

 **Daiana bajo la mirada para luego señalar hacia el horizonte.**

 **\- Me teme que lo mejor será que regrese a su casa y piense que su hermana murió**

 **\- ¿Qué dices?**

 **\- El castillo de Vlad se alza a más de 80 kilómetros de aquí, esta resguardado por cientos de no muertos que darían todo por su señor y me temo, joven, que su hermana ya es parte de ellos.**

 **\- No puede ser….**

 **Bosque de Brasov.**

 **La rubia aún seguía huyendo pero por algún motivo que no entendía y que escapaba de toda lógica cada vez que sentía la salía del bosque cerca esta se alejaba más y más.**

 **\- No podremos lograrlo! – le dijo una chica –**

 **\- Si, que lo haremos –**

 **\- No! Esta fue una estúpida idea, no sé porque putas te hice caso! – lo escupió con tal furia que la rubia se sintió algo mal por ello –**

 **\- Cálmate, te prometo que saldremos de esto ¿sí?**

 **\- ¿Calmarme? Cálmate tú! – la chica antes dulce le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Lena haciéndola dar unos pasos hacia atrás – Estúpida! Mil veces estúpida! – volteo la cara y sus facciones parecían otras, muy distintas a las de la niña tierna que Lena había sacado del castillo - ¡Estamos acá!**

 **La oji verde no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar ¿la chica estaba diciendo en donde estaban? Sin pensárselo dos veces tomo a la otra chica y corrió con fuerza para encontrar la salida. Estaban a escasos metros de la misma cuando sintió como la chica le tomaba con fuerza de los senos.**

 **\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Lena soltando a la chica y dando un respingo –**

 **\- ¿Qué parece? – mientras lo decía se acercaba más al cuerpo de Lena y lo tocaba sin pudor alguno - ¿no te agrada?**

 **\- Es…estas…. Loca! – la empujo –**

 **\- Si, loca pero por ti – la tomo con una fuerza que parecía no tener antes y le dio un beso cargado de lujuria a la rubia, quien solo asesto a empujar a la mujer –**

 **\- No… no puede ser…. –a la rubia no podía entender que pasaba y mucho menos cuando la joven comenzó a desvestirse y a tocarse sin pudor alguno.-**

 **La chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas, saltando entre las raíces y algunas rocas que le alejaban de la salida, cuando al fin logro ver la claridad soltó un grito de alegría y bajo la guardia.**

 **\- ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar, leelan?**

 **\- Ehh? ¿Quién está ahí? – volteo a todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz tan sensual e hipnótica –**

 **\- ¿No lo sabes aun? –**

 **\- Tu… tu… eres…. Eres…él**

 **\- Soy aquel que va a amarte eternamente – se apareció frente a la rubia sonriendo –**

 **Era un hombre alto de cabellos negros tan largos como el cabello de su hermano, Illion. Su ropa era como la de un príncipe de los cuentos que solía leer, sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de ella y tenían un dejo de ternura en ellos.**

 **\- Yo… yo…**

 **\- Dime que es lo que desea, mi bella avecilla y te será concedido – dijo el con extraña seriedad –**

 **\- Yo… quiero irme! Quiere irme a mi casa! – contesto Lena con lágrimas en los ojos –**

 **Él sonrió ampliamente antes de convertirse en miles de murciélagos que rodearon a la chica desapareciéndola entre la bruma.**

 **\- Ya estás en casa, mi hermosa leelan.**

 **Dos días después.**

 **Campamento gitano,**

 **\- Maldición! – carraspeo Illion mientras que soltaba un golpe contra el piso –**

 **\- Cálmate. Muchacho. – dijo Lucas –**

 **\- ¿Cómo quiere que me calme, si Ly ha estado dentro de esa carpa 2 días? Dos días en los que no hemos sabido nada de mi hermana!**

 **\- Lo sé, pero confio en que Lena estara bien...**

 **Mientras Illion era presa del desespero, dentro de la carpa, el lobo permanecía en un estado de coma inducido por la anciana matriarca de aquel clan. Mientras que el joven santo permanecía en trance las tres gitanas ponían sobre de su cuerpo hojas de sauco y otras esencias para abrir los ojos del lobo.**

 **\- Espíritus de los cuatro elementos, vengan a mí! – decía la mujer de largos cabellos cenizos – Tomen mis manos y hagan correr por mis venas su poder!**

 **Durante esos dos días, la anciana había concentrado todo su poder para hacer que el lobo uniera sus ojos a los de su hermano, el mismo que ahora estaba siendo dominado por el mismo demonio Drácula.**

 **Después de 48 horas de trance el lobo abrió los ojos y estos cambiaron de su color habitual a un amarillo dorado, mostrando en los mismos un reflejo que le hizo ver atraves de los ojos del vampiro….**

… **. Se proyectó a cientos de kilómetros en una región oscura….**

… **. Un castillo lleno de humedad y aroma a putrefacción.**

 **Entonces se vio caminando por un pasillo enorme y apenas iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas que se encendían a medida que el caminaba por el lugar. Después de cruzar varias puertas se encontró contra una enorme de color rojo, la abrió y camino con paso firme.**

 **Entre abrió unas cortinas de delgada gasa, casi transparente, para toparse con la hermosa visión de una mujer desnuda, era tremendamente bella, su piel parecía hecha de porcelana, sus curvas eran marcadas y sus largos cabellos cubrían un poco más debajo de las caderas.**

 **\- Mi dama sangrienta…. – dijo el hombre estirando una mano para la mujer –**

 **Ella volteo con extrema sensualidad, revelando su rostro y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa con un par de colmillos tan filosos como ninguno.**

 **\- Mi amado ser de obscuridad – sus ojos rojo sangre centellaron en la oscuridad antes de dejarse tomar en los brazos del hombre. –**

 **Lyavain soltó un grito al salir de aquella visión, que lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los mortales.**

 **\- Eso….eso no….**

 **\- Me teme mi pequeño lobo, que eso ya pasa – dijo la mujer con pesar –**

 **\- ¿Cómo sucedió?**

 **\- El mismo dio que ustedes llegaron a este hogar, el amo de la noche realizo su ritual….Yo misma mande a Renzo uno de mis mejores gitanos al castillo, horas antes de que ustedes vinieran, mi muchacho entro al mismo núcleo de los no muertos para ver que harían con las 7 jóvenes.**

 **\- ¿7 chicas?**

 **\- Entro como una sombra procurando no ser encontrado por esas bestias. Como buen gitano, uso alumbre y piel de zorro para que los vampiros no puedan detectarlo. Se escondió entre una de las cortinas para ver el rito que ellos debían hace…. En el suelo había un pentagrama y alrededor las chicas habían sido colocadas según el signo del pecado que tenían en sus vidas….**

 **\- …. 7 pecados, 7 vírgenes…. 7 sacrificios. – pregunto Ly –**

 **\- Sin piedad alguna las chicas fueron desvestidas y puestas de rodillas mientras que la última era acostada en la mitad de la estrella de cinco picos, detrás de cada elegida un ataúd antiguo era alzado. – explicaba la mujer – 7 de los peores vampiros de antaño fueron sacados de sus tumbas, mismas que mi gente y yo habíamos cuidado por generaciones. – bajo la mirada –**

 **La mujer camino tomando su báculo y lo sujeto con fuerza, para luego encarar al joven.**

 **\- Esos 7 demonios son…. La dama sangrienta, Erzhebeth Bathory. El demonio de china, Jiang Shi, El mismo Pihuychen, un vampiro de las primeras tribus indio-americanas. Gilles de Rais, el maldito bebedor de sangre de niños, quien le diera la espalda a dios para volverse un ser vil y despreciable….**

 **\- Todas esas personas estas ahora con…?**

 **\- Han vuelto a la vida gracias a esas jovencitas que ahora – bajo la mirada –**

 **\- No, es verdad…. – el lobo escondió los ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo – Me niego a creer que Elan siendo el maldito necio que es – sus ojos dejaron caer varias lagrimas – es un molesto, necio, terco mocoso que solo hace enojar a sus hermanos, un chico que suele gastar bromas a todos en el santuario y – levanto el rostro rebelando su dolor – y la chica más dulce que conozco! Ella no pudo…. No puede estar muerta!**

 **\- Jamás dije que estaba muerta….**

 **\- ¿Entonces?**

 **\- Esto es peor que la muerte…. Ya que para salvar al mundo de este macabro plan deben acabar con los 7 reyes del pecado.**

 **\- No comprendo que tiene esto que ver con mi hermano y con Elan!**

 **\- Que ellos fueron las almas puras que le dieron vida a esos seres y al acabar con los no muertos…**

 **Ly entendió lo que esa mujer quería decirle. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para luego llevarse una mano a la frente y sentir como el sudor frio ya reinaba en esta zona.**

 **\- ¿Quieres decir que si vencemos ellos?**

 **\- Su destino es morir….**

 **\- No, soy un santo de Athena! – replico él – y no importan cuán difícil o imposible luzca la misión, mi deber es llevarla a cabo y regresar con los dos con vida, no me importa lo que ustedes digan yo iré a ese castillo y regresare con mis hermanos – la mirada del lobo denotaba determinación y furia algo que hizo que la mujer sonriera y le mostrara un pergamino tan antiguo como los dos clanes.**

 **Isla de Santorini.**

 **Durante los dos días que habían pasado, la bella aprendiz de Aries y el ahora santo de escorpio habían vagado por la isla buscando aquel punto donde se abría la entrada al centro del volcán.**

 **\- Te juro por Athena que cuando vine con Milo era aquí! – decía el joven pelirrojo a una muy molesta rubia –**

 **\- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil! ¡Llévanos dos días en este maldito lugar y ni pista de cómo llegar con la tal bruja o vieja esa!**

 **Aria está muy molesta, tenía ganas de ir al santuario arrebatarle la armadura a mu así tuviera que matarlo e ir a buscar a su hermana, estaba tan furiosa que no le prestó atención al chico cuando se sentó cerca de una roca y esta abrió un túnel.**

 **\- ¡Aria, mira! – le señalo –**

 **\- Por tu propio bien espero que este sea el camino…. – la chica se adentró al mismo túnel que tenía ciento s de peldaños hacia abajo y luego el camino se tornaba ascendente –**

 **El chico para poder ver entre tanta oscuridad hizo arder sus cosmos en su aguijón. Centellando con el brillo enrojecido casi todo el lugar. Luego de varios minutos ambos llegaron a un lugar repleto de pedazos de armaduras tan antiguas como el tiempo, había una mesa con dos platos puestos, una más allá muy parecida a la que usaba el caballero de Aries cuando reparaba las armaduras. Los pasos de los chicos podían oírse debido al eco del lugar.**

 **\- Kalispera – dijo el griego la joven para saludar y esperar que alguien le respondiera –**

 **Pero el silencio casi sepulcral era más grande y solo el eco de su misma voz se escuchaba por cada rincón. La chica llamo varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, algo estresada la joven tomo aire, tanto como pudo para luego gritar.**

 **\- ¡ O, A! – grito sin pensarlo –**

 **\- ¡TSK! ¡Ese no es su nombre! – grito Ifrit dando un respingo –**

 **\- No me importa, de todas maneras no está.**

 **Entonces todas y cada una de las velas que había en el lugar se encendieron de golpe debido a una fuerte honda de poder cósmico que lleno el lugar. Era una energía muy fuerte pero, a la chica le parecía que ya la había sentido una vez…..**

… **. En su más tierna infancia….**

… **."No temas mi pequeña".**

 **\- Ese cosmos…. Yo…. Yo lo reconozco**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?**

 **\- No, lo sé pero, siento aquí – se lleva la mano a su seno derecho tocando su corazón, aunque el santo de escorpión solo podía fijar su vista en el seno de la chica –**

 **De pronto, una tela de color cobre (o rojo) los envolvió y los arrojo contra la pared. Aria logro esquivar la tela pero no podía ver quien era la persona que los atacaba, solo escucho una voz suave y a la ves algo áspera, debido a la edad.**

 **\- ¿Quiénes se atreven a perturbar mi morada? –**

 **Aria volteaba a todos los lados buscando al dueño, o mejor dicho a la dueña de dicha voz. Sus ojos dorados trataban de buscar pero era inútil, quien fuese que estaba ahí y que había atacado al santo de escorpión poseía habilidades parecidas a las suya, y tal vez debido a su telequinesis era que podía hacer parecer que la voz provenía de todas partes.**

 **La rubia cerró los ojos concentrándose en el cosmos de la persona, solo necesitaba una pequeña, casi minúscula partícula de cosmos para atacar, y eso hizo, sintió una presencia disfrazada detrás de la mesa donde vio las partes de las armaduras.**

 **\- Perdona pero no tengo tiempo para juegos…. – abrió los ojos de golpe mientras que su mano derecha era alzaba por sobre su cabeza - ¡ R!**

 **Como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas cientos de golpes de cosmos se fueron en contra de la mesa que escondía a una mujer de largos cabellos blancos, la misma dio un salto antes de que las estrellas colisionaran contra su persona, saltando con la gracia de un ave y quedando a las espaldas de la joven de ojos dorados.**

 **\- Nada mal, mi pequeña… pero te hace falta más para sorprenderme – la enredo en su bufanda y la hizo girar para luego en el aire asestarle tremenda patada y dejar a la rubia de cara al piso – Veo que aun cuando Shion es tu padre no te ha enseñado modales.**

 **\- mi padre…. No… - trato de levantar la cabeza pero la mujer se encargó de estrellársela de nuevo al piso –**

 **\- en primera, cuando alguien entra a una casa que no conoce, debe tocar, mi niña.**

 **Aria totalmente molesta tomo con la mano derecha la bufanda de la mujer y la jalo para luego saltar y quedar detrás de la mayor y apretar con fuerza la misma tela.**

 **\- No estoy para juegos, Yuzurina**

 **\- Es Yuzuriha – le espeto la otra – mi querida ANNA – hizo énfasis en el nombre real de la chica descolocando a la mencionada –**

 **Debido a eso la mujer de largo cabello blanco atado en una cola de caballo, mando a volar a la joven nuevamente de una patada.**

 **\- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre?**

 **\- Se mucho más que eso…. – la miro con ternura –**

 **\- No entiendo nada.**

 **\- Las estrellas me dijeron que vendrías a mí, pero no creí que justamente tú quien se parece más a tu abuela, fueras tan testaruda.**

 **\- Jajajaja en eso tiene razón es muy testaruda! – comento sin pensar Ifrit –**

 **\- Cállate! – le grito la chica - ¿A qué se refiere con "parecida a mi abuela"?**

 **\- ¿Qué tu padre no te ha contado nada? – arqueo la ceja cruzándose de brazos –**

 **Aria negó con la cabeza. Mientras que la mujer reía con sutileza y también negaba con la cabeza, para luego darse la vuelta y tomar una vieja tetera y al tronar los dedos apareció frente a ella un juego de té de porcelana.**

 **\- ¿Gustan?**

 **\- Pero yo…**

 **\- Primero toma un poco de té y después te diré todo lo que quieres saber –**

 **\- No entiende ¿verdad? Mi hermana menor fue secuestrada hace dos días yo debo ir por ella pero no puedo enfrentarme a esos tipos sin una armadura vine desde el santuario solo por esa armadura y no me iré de aquí sin ella! Así que como vera señora no tengo tiempo para tomar una estúpida taza de té!**

 **La anciana la miro molesta y concentrándose hizo que la misma bufanda que tenía en el cuello tomara a la rubia y la atara en una silla, Aria intentaba resistirse pero cada vez que intentaba zafarse, la tela se ceñía más sobre sus brazos y cintura.**

 **\- Compórtate, Anna y tu niño toma asiento y bebe tu té – le dijo a Ifrit quien conociendo el mal genio de la mayor se sentó y tomo la taza – una vez que terminen su té yo misma te llevare a donde se encuentra la armadura.**

 **\- ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre? – pregunto la chica –**

 **\- ¿Cómo no saber el nombre de mi propia bisnieta?**

 **Tanto Ifrit como Aria quedaron sin habla, mientras que la mujer sonreía con ternura y acariciaba los dorados cabellos de la que ahora se sabía era su descendiente.**

 **¿Su propia bisnieta? ¿Eso quiere decir que…? – volteo a ver a la rubia quien seguía debatiéndose entre el control mental de la mujer –**

 **\- En efecto, mi pequeño - ladeo el rostro y miro con ternura a la chica, quien a su vez desvió la mirada – esta bella joven es mi bisnieta, hija de mi querida nieta Hadassa.**

 **\- ¿Ah sí? Compruébelo – dijo cortante la joven –**

 **La anciana se levantó de la silla y camino hasta donde estaba un escritorio algo viejo y lleno de pergaminos. Tomo un libro, uno de pasta azul y lo trajo consigo, para después sonreír y mostrarle una fotografía de aquel libro.**

 **\- ¿Lo ves? Aquí está tu madre cuando era una niña….**

 **En la fotografía una niña de enormes ojos verde amárelos sonreía abrazando a un niño de cabello celeste.**

 **\- ¿Son Mi madre y….?**

 **\- Su nombre era Samuel, lo cambio en cuanto fue nombrado santo de piscis, Jeje según él ese nombre le daría mucho poder…. Muchas burlas le causa ya que todos lo creen gay.**

 **Por un largo rato la mujer le conto sobre toda su familia y como ella, una santo de plata había conocido al que fuera el padre de sus hijos, Ifrit disfrutaba aquella platica pero algo en el corazón de Aria le impedía disfrutar de aquello.**

 **\- ¡Por favor dígame como puedo obtener la armadura! – dijo golpeando la meso con las palmas de las manos, y mirando con desespero a la mayor –**

 **\- Solo debes pedirla, mi pequeña – le sonrió – pero antes…. Debes contestar una pequeña pregunta.**

 **\- ¡La que sea!**

 **\- Está bien…. Esto es una guerra, en contra de algo que nos resulta descocido y muy peligroso.**

 **\- Eso ya lo sé**

 **\- Mi pregunta es…. Si llegara a existir la oportunidad de vencer al mal sacrificando la vida de tu hermana…. ¿Lo harías?**

 **\- ¿Qué…qué quiere decir con eso?**

 **\- ¿Matarías a tu hermana con tus propias manos si la humanidad estuviera en riesgo?**

 **La chica la miro sin creerlo. Acababa de preguntarle si mataría a su hermana menor. Sus ojos temblaban pero por una razón que ni ella comprendió, su mano apretó fuerte el colgante que poseían cada uno de los tres hermanos y dijo entre lágrimas.**

 **\- Si tuviera que hacerlo…. Lo haría.**

 **\- Lo has hecho bien – la mujer movió sus manos y usando su telequinesis, haciendo salir de entre un closet una armadura de plata, con el símbolo de la grulla en el frente – úsala bien y solo para el bien, creo que te será muy útil en esa tierra de sombras.**

 **Castillo Tepes.**

 **El vampiro sonreía mientras que la vampiresa lo veía con deseo. Con una velocidad increíble la mujer lo tomo por la nuca y atrajo con fuerza su rostro para besarlo, pero cuando sus labios se encontraban rozando los de él, Drácula la aparto de sí.**

 **\- ¿Me rechazas? – pregunto ella incrédula –**

 **\- Sabes y de sobra que mis labios solo pueden rendir tributo a una y solo a una.**

 **\- Jum! A una tipa que no te recuerda y que – susurro al oído del peli negro – no resulto tan pura como esperabas – de los bellos labios de la mujer aquello sonó como el más puro de los venenos –**

 **Vlad abrió los ojos como platos para después lanzar a la mujer de un fuerte empujón. Erzhebeth tenía el rostro desfigurado debido a la fuerza del vampiro, lo miraba con odio desde el piso, mientras que por arte de sus poderes su piel volvía a su lugar y su belleza volvía a reinar su rostro.**

 **\- Deja a Mina fuera de esto.**

 **\- ¿Mina? Por el diablo! Esa mocosa no es tu preciada Mina – se mofo de Vlad – esa mocosa esta prendada de un estúpido, es por eso que no puedes controlarla a tu antojo…**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres?**

 **\- Simple – dijo la mujer mientras caminaba a su costado y se tomaba con ambas manos de los codos, casi como si se cruzara de brazos- Ella no será tuya a menos que elimines al intruso que está en el corazón de tu amada.**

 **La sorpresa no fue para el vampiro, sino para la mujer quien al ver la reacción del hombre no sabía cómo reaccionar, Vlad en lugar de mostrar preocupación por que hubiera un hombre mortal que le robara el corazón de quien le devolvería a su amada Mina a la vida, el vampiro soltó una fuerte carcajada para luego tomarla del cuello y alzarla tan larga era por sobre su cabeza.**

 **\- ¿Me crees un neófito, mi bella Erzhebeth?**

 **\- Señor yo…. – la mujer luchaba por no dejar que esas garras le cortaran la cabeza – perdone….**

 **\- Que te quede claro, que soy el amo de la noche, el único ser capaz de sobrevivir más que el polvo del tiempo y tú… tú una repugnante escoria ¿crees saber más que yo? – le espeto en la cara – Jajaja!**

 **La arrojo al piso para luego acercarse y tomarla de los cabellos…. La mujer gimió antes de que él le mordiera con dureza en la mano y ella lo vio….**

 **Un navío lleno de ataúdes que se dirigía por el mar mediterráneo. Más de cien cofres con centenares de ghouls comendados por un ser lleno de maldad.**

 **\- ¡Ahhh! – soltó un jadeo y lo miro incrédula –**

 **\- Después de esta tarde no creo que ese tipo siga con vida.**

 **\- Pero…. Pero…. ¿Tenía que mandarlo justo a él?**

 **\- ¿Conoces a alguien capaz de exterminar pestes mejor que nuestro bello marques?**

 **La mujer negó con la cabeza para luego mirar por la ventana como los Esclavos de sangre traían carruajes llenos de niños y jovencitas.**

 **\- Al parecer han traído tu deleite y el de Gilles….**

 **Detrás de ellos apareció una sombra de brillo azulino para después mostrar a un hombre no mayor a los 30 años de cabello castaño claro y barba de candado.**

 **\- Mi señor – hizo una reverencia – Espero que este complacido con mi pequeña ayuda.**

 **Erzhebeth gruño mostrando los colmillos ante él francés. Este la ignoro por completo y se acercó al vampiro.**

 **\- Maldito! Has roto el pacto al mandar a tu amante! – le grito la mujer –**

 **\- ¿Ah sí? – mirándola con desdén por encima de su hombro y sonriendo – Mi dulce marques es mejor que todas tus perras lesbianas mi adorada anciana – Los ojos de Erzhebeth irradiaban furia al oír esa palabra –**

 **\- Los Doggen o esclavos de sangre tienen un código, aun cuando te creas superior a todos esa bestia no debía haber sido creada.**

 **\- ¿Esta celosa, querida? – se burló – entiendo, ya que a tu EDAD estas cosas suelen suceder.**

 **La respuesta de la mujer fue sacar unas afiladas garras e írsele encima al hombre, pero al ser de entre todos los pecadores el más fuerte, Gilles solo burlaba cada uno de sus intentos para tocarlo, no fue hasta que él mismo decidió poner un alto a la vampiresa.**

 **\- Peleas tan bien como un hombre mi adorada ansia, pero…. – movió su capa con tal gracia que la mujer quedo encerrada en ella, para luego asestarle un golpe entre las costillas que la dejo sin aliento –**

 **\- Ugggg – un chorro de sangre negra y coagulada salió de los labios de la bella mujer antes de caer al suelo casi desfallecida –**

 **\- Anda, ve y toma la sangre de tus bellas doncellas, mientras que yo brindo por el triunfo de mi amado…. – de nuevo ondeo su capa al viento y se retiró, mientras que la mujer solo pudo articular una pregunta al rey de la noche –**

 **\- Vlad…. Sabes que es un tabú, aun entre nosotros esa cosa no debería de ser….**

 **El vampiro se sentó en un trono de oro y de terciopelo rojo, estiro su mano y apareció una joven de tez blanca con una jarra entre sus finas manos, de la misma se vertió un líquido de color carmesí en una copa de cristal pulido. Vlad tomo un trago mediano para luego dejar caer una gota de sangre que resbalo con gracia desde sus labios hasta su barbilla.**

 **\- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Erzhebeth? ¿Acaso te molesta la juventud en el rostro de Ives?**

 **\- ¿Juventud? – sonrió de forma sombría – no existe la juventud en un ser que ni siquiera paso esa barrera del tiempo…. – Le confeso en un dejo de orgullo roto –**

 **\- Lo dices porque a ti no se te permitió quedarte con tu linda niña ¿No es así?**

 **La condesa no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada.**

 **\- Bien, si es por eso te aseguro que esta es una prueba, sí Ives logra su cometido le será otorgado un puesto entre mis Doggen más cercanos pero si falla….**

… **. Su castigo será pero que la muerte.**

 **A unas cuantas leguas del puerto de Rodorio, una hora después del atardecer.**

 **\- Capitán, en menos de dos horas estaremos en Rodorio. – anuncio un joven de piel bronceada a un hombre de uniforme blanco y barba cerrada. –**

 **\- Gracias por la información, Contramaestre, Steli. – centro su mirada a lo lejos sintiéndose extrañamente inseguro, era la primera vez que le ocurría y no tenía idea de porque se sentía así – Quizás sea yo, pero siento como si el aire se tornara más pesado…**

 **\- Ahora que lo menciona, parece muy extraño que ningún delfín este nadando a los costados del barco – menciono el menor –**

 **Ambos voltearon al escuchar en rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, ambos miraron con extrañes a un niño de cabello negro y centellantes ojos color aqua. No era mayor a los 8 años y parecía estar triste ya que sus ojos tenían marcas enrojecidas.**

 **\- Un niño….**

 **\- ¿Estás perdido, pequeño?**

 **\- Uhum – contesto con inocencia –**

 **El capitán se acercó al pequeño, quien parecía estar sumamente delgado y frágil, le sonrió al ponerse a su altura para darle algo de alivio.**

 **\- Tranquilo, encontraremos a tus padres –**

 **\- ¿Mis padres? – pregunto con la voz tan clara y dulce como un violín –**

 **\- Si, solo dime cómo te llamas….**

 **\- Mi nombre…. Mi nombre es….. – tras decirlo la boca del niño de acerco al odio del capitán y mostrando un par de afilados colmillos dijo – Mi nombre es Ives du Saint Joan y soy tu peor pesadilla –**

 **Sin darle tiempo si quiera de reaccionar el niño mordió el cuello del capitán arrancando la carne de este dejando un hueco del cual brotaba la sangre sin detenerse, el niño inmortal miro al contramaestre quien pretendía huir pero le detuvo el paso siendo el pequeño cien veces más rápido que los humanos.**

 **Con el dedo índice hizo una señal negativa al hombre hasta de mostrar sus garras, el contramaestre dio varios pasos hacia atrás pero fue atrapado por la bestia que viva dentro de ese rostro inocente. Desde fuera de la cabina del capitán, solo se pudo ver la sombra de un hombre y luego la mancha de sangre que provoco la herida que el vampiro hizo en el cuerpo del hombre.**

 **\- Humanos…. Todos se dejan engañar por un rostro inocente – se lamio las garras con un deleite singular – ahora…. Mis lindos soldados de juguete – miro a los tripulantes que aún estaban en el piso del barco muertos – es hora de levantarse ya que debemos conquistar ese lugar – señalo Rodorio –**

 **Castillo Tepes.**

 **Gilles estaba puliendo algo que parecía un casco de un estandarte. Lo miraba con admiración, mientras recordaba cómo fue que ese pequeño, que esa máquina de devastación masiva había llegado a su vida.**

 **\- Ives…. –**

 **Flashback**

 **Corría el año de 1436 y mientras el antiguo protector de Juana de arco buscaba sus futuras víctimas en la Francia del siglo XV. Entre sus esclavos, capturaron a una familia de la realeza, nobles, que sin llegar a ser de las primeras familias en la fila para el trono, también eran personas muy distinguidas.**

 **En esa ocasión, la familia con 3 hijos una doncella de 17 años, y dos varones de 15 y 8 años.**

 **Después de matar a la madre y hacer que el padre le cortara el cuello a la hija, el vampiro decidió jugar con los dos chicos, tomo al joven y usando su poder lo volvió un dócil mancebo, lo tomo tanto y cuando como pudo para luego mientras en el coito el francés sentía que la vida se le iba, usar sus garras y destrozar al joven hundiéndolas desde los omoplatos hasta la espina, el chico gritaba de dolor mientras que las arqueadas de las contracciones de la muerte lo trastornaban…**

 **Gilles lo disfrutaba como nunca, adoraba sentir la vida de sus víctimas pagarse mientras que el aun los penetraba pero, justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ser más placentero, una afilada espada se presentó frente a él, no podía moverse debido al placer creyó que sería su fin pero al contrario de todo, vio como el niño de 8 años tomaba la espada y le cortaba el cuello a su propio hermano.**

 **\- Siente tú mismo lo que se siente que te tomen como a una hembra! – mascullo con odio para luego mirar a Gilles –**

 **Mirarlo con esos ojos aun inocentes cargados de pecado, cargados de esa lujuria por la sangre que el francés no podía calmar. Esa mirada que lo enloqueció y que por ella le otorgo la vida eterna a ese joven de deseos oscuros y corazón tan negro como la noche.**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **\- Mi dulce niño – dijo al fin poniendo aquello que pulía encima de una repisa en la pared –**

 **Sonrió para luego correr una cortina de terciopelo sobre lo que eran no decenas sino cientos de cabezas cercenadas de niños entre los 7 y 14 años.**

 **\- Mis tesoros…. Todos y cada uno más bello que el anterior y todos con tu rostro, amor mío – miro un retrato, una pintura antigua que colgaba orgullosa de su pared de trofeos – Mi belle Joan…**

 **Muelle de Rodorio.**

 **Los ciudadanos del pueblo isleño se encontraban como si nada sin darse cuenta que el enorme navío se guía su rumbo sin disminuir la velocidad.**

 **No fue hasta que el golpe del choque del metal del barco contra la madera del muelle alerto a las personas de Rodorio. Los gritos, la gente huyendo del lugar y las numerosas patrullas que se acercaron temiendo un ataque terrorista. Los policías y algunas autoridades portuarias se pusieron en guardia esperando a los que bajaron del barco, el primer lugar bajo un niño no mayor a los 8 años, con cabello negro en corte de príncipe, era bello y de un rostro angelical.**

 **\- Vaya, veo que tenemos muchos entrometidos…. dijo con fingida molestia –**

 **El niño usando una velocidad increíble dio un salto quedando de pie encima de unas de las patrullas y de frente al hombre de mayor.**

 **\- ¿Dónde está aquel al que llaman Milo? – le pregunto casi labio a labio –**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Ashh – dejo que el viento moviera su cabello – Creo que tendré que sacar esa información como es debido.**

 **Tras decirlo, el niño inmortal soltó una mordida al cuello del hombre saliendo un tremendo chorro de sangre, había mordido el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la carótida.**

 **Después del ataque, los demás policías comenzaron el tiroteo contra el menor, los cartuchos de las pistolas se vaciaron a medida de que una polvareda se alzaba.**

 **\- Estúpidos humanos – se escuchó –**

 **La gente no podía creer lo que bajaba del barco, eran cientos de seres con colmillos enormes y restos de sus rostros y cuerpos semi destruidos.**

 **\- Jijiji – rio casi inocentemente – ahora mis soldados de juguete, vayan y exterminen todo a su paso! – ordeno –**

 **Los ghouls corrían y se abalanzaban contra la gente que por desgracia estaba en el lugar. Los no muertos masacraron a todos, hombres, viejos, mujeres niños todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Los gritos de los que aun podían hablar no se hacían esperar, pronto las calles de piedras blancas estaban teñidas de la sangre derramada y él, aquel niño inmortal caminaba con gracia por todas las calles.**

 **De vez en cuando tomaba a un pobre infeliz y preguntaba de nueva cuenta, donde podía encontrar a Milo. Como muchos de los habitantes de Rodorio no tenían idea de la existencia del santuario la pregunta era una condena de muerte ya que la respuesta casi siempre era "no se quién es"**

 **\- Esto será más complicado de lo que creí – se dijo a sí mismo para luego elevar la vista y centrar sus ojos en una mujer que se escondía de los ghouls – un tesoro del cielo – dijo con ilusión –**

 **Se encamino con gracia y lentitud, le gusta el juego del gato y el ratón. Siendo como era, un niño inmortal nada le hubiera costado írsele encima con toda su fuerza, pero eso no hubiera tenido ningún chiste. No, a Ives le gustaba provocar miedo, sentir como sus víctimas pedían a gritos que ya acabara con la tortura, tomarse el tiempo para lastimar y degustar a sus víctimas poco a poco.**

 **Sonrió al ver que la mujer en cuyos brazos veía una frazada delgada que protegía a un recién nacido, entrar a una bodega abandonada el rostro del niño vampiro se ilumino.**

 **La mujer jadeaba debido al esfuerzo mientras que buscaba torpemente un refugio para su pequeño. Lo oculto bajo de unas cajas para ella correr en dirección contraria, cuando volteo miro con horror que el niño inmortal estaba frente a ella.**

 **\- Hola – le sonrió con ternura –**

 **\- ¡Ah! –**

 **\- Tu sangre debe de ser más dulce ahora que estas lactando – dijo con firmeza al ver la humedad proveniente de los pezones de la mujer aun por encima de la tela – y tu pequeño…. Su carne la más deliciosa.**

 **La mujer no contesto solo se limitó a tomar del suelo un martillo y tratar de golpear al chico, quien sonrió de medio lado al ver en intento de la mujer.**

 **\- Jajajajaja! – se burló – mi turno.**

 **De un solo golpe mando a la mujer a estrellarse contra las cajas de madera mientras que Ives caminaba con cautela hacia donde el pequeño se encontraba, el francés no pudo evitar mostrar alegría al tomar entre sus manos al niño, era un bebe de a lo mucho un mes de nacido, sus ojos y rostro aun presentaban hinchazón por el nacimiento, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y su cabello del mismo tono del mar, nada que ver con la madre que era rubia de tez blanca.**

 **\- Eres tan hermoso…. Jamás serás más bello de lo que eres hoy, la sangre tibia corre por tus venas y se muestra en tus mejillas, tan bellas y cálidas – acerco su mejilla a la del infante – tu belleza me dará fuerza –**

 **Levanto al niño quien sonreía inocente sin saber lo que el vampiro deseaba. Ives abrió la boca mostrando esta en tres partes, una a la mitad y dos más a los costados, era un hocico asqueroso y enorme, abrió la boca tan grande pudo y sin piedad devoro la cabeza del niño arrancándosela de tajo, mientras sus dientes trituraban la carne tierna, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre….**

… **. Sangre….**

… **. Pero no la del lactante.**

 **Cayo de rodillas al suelo escupiendo aquella sangre que le sabia tan amarga. Ives sentía en su garganta el sabor asqueroso de su propia sangre, miro sus manos y veía en las mismas un rio de sangre negra, tan negra como su alma, si es que aun la tenía.**

 **\- ¿Qué….qué es…esto? – se preguntó al mirar la sangre y al sentir el ardor de su cabeza –**

 **Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, todo era confuso y nublado. El ardor no parecía tener final y el sabor le provocaba querer vomitar las entrañas.**

 **\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿No te gusto su "carne tierna"? – una voz varonil y templada se escuchó por todo el lugar como si fuera un eco de otro mundo –**

 **\- ¿Quién anda ahí?**

 **\- Alguien que espera que hayas calmado tu sed…. De otra forma tendría que matarte yo mismo y no me gusta pelear contra bebés –**

 **Ives sonrió de lado y se incorporó, aun cuando el dolor físico era terrible le demostró no estar dañado.**

 **\- Mi sed no se calma con nada, y si tan seguro estas de poder acabarme ¿Por qué no sales a las luz? ¿solo tienes el valor de parlotear y no mostrarte? Cobarde – mascullo entre dientes –**

 **De pronto la mujer que antes había sostenido al niño se levantó aun con el cuello roto y camino hacia el niño inmortal. Este había visto miles de cosas en sus más de 500 años de vida pero ver a una mujer levantarse con el cuello totalmente descolocado y la cabeza hacia atrás sin haber sido "iniciada" como vampiro le daba un fuerte escalofrió.**

 **\- ¿Qué putas eres? – pregunto –**

 **\- Tienes una boca muy sucia para ser un niño, no, solo aparentas ser un niño tu alma esta tan corrompida que ya solo te queda la ilusión de inocencia….**

 **Un cosmos dorado emano de la mujer para luego expandirse por todo el lugar y rebelar al verdadero dueño de aquel cosmos. Ives no daba crédito pero tampoco era de los que se rendían con facilidad.**

 **\- Entiendo…. Así que tú eres aquel al que me han mandado a eliminar, ¿no es así, Milo?**

 **\- ¿Eliminar a Milo? – sonrió – Concuerdo en el hecho de quererlo matar debido a su esporadica forma de ser, pero… lamento informarte que no soy Milo.**

 **\- Erkkk – dio un respingo – Entonces muéstrate!**

 **Toda la bodega comenzó a desaparecer ante los ojos de Ives, todo termino siendo nada y frente a él un hombre de armadura dorada y larga cabellera rubia, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y estáticos.**

 **\- Esto debe ser una broma, jajajajaja! – se burló – ¿han mandado a un pobre ciego a detenerme?**

 **\- Típico de tu clase, creer que la fuerza solo se representa en lo visual y lo físico – Shaka negó con la cabeza –**

 **\- Amigo, es que matarte sería tan fácil como lo es respirar**

 **\- ¿Lo dice una criatura que lleva siglos sin hacerlo?**

 **\- Ni siquiera me manchare las manos – volteo y grito – SOLDADOS MIOS, VENGAN Y DESTRULLAN A ESTE IMBECIL!**

 **Se carcajeo y espero que los ghouls llegaran y destrozaran a Shaka quien seguía firme frente a él. El rostro del niño inmortal cambio de sonriente a un descontento enorme.**

 **\- Veo que esperas que tus muñecos vengan y te salven. – dijo el rubio con la voz calma –**

 **\- Cállate! Ellos vendrán, jamás han desobedecido una de mis órdenes, y tu como te llames te volverás una de mis perras!**

 **\- Mi nombre es Shaka de virgo, un caballero dorado de la diosa Athena.**

 **\- No creo en ningún dios – mascullo –**

 **\- No tienes que hacerlo, ella cree en ti –**

 **Al oír esas palabras que le sonaron tan parecidas a las de un Lesser, en la antigüedad, cuando su compañero de juegos violentos, Pierre, fue eliminado por ese Lesser, Ives sintió una gran cólera nacer de su pequeño cuerpo, y sacando una aura negra de entre sus manos misma que como humo denso se acercó al rubio para atacarlo.**

 **\- Muere Shaka! – grito al tiempo que el humo lleno de odio cubría al santo de virgo – jajajajaja!**

 **Sonrió pero con horror vio cómo su poder había sido detenido por los rezos de Shaka.**

 **\- Maldito seas! SOLDADOS!**

 **\- Deja de llamarlos, mocoso – otra voz se les unió y esta había abierto una puerta que rebelaba la salida –**

 **\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?**

 **\- Justo eso – sonrió de medio lado – un demonio como tú.**

 **La nariz de Ives detecto un aroma a muerte proviniendo del hombre, un aroma tan dulce como el que su amado Gilles tenía en sus noches de cacería. Lo miro con deseo, sin poderlo contener, ese hombre tan joven y bello con un marcado acento italiano debía ser suyo, un buen amante de sangre pensó el menor.**

 **\- Un Damphir…. – susurro –**

 **\- Jumm prefiero el título de hijo de puta antes de un Damphir, idiota.**

 **\- Un bello ser, mitad mortal, mitad inmortal**

 **\- Y completamente a punto de partirte la madre! – le dijo con molestia al ver como lo miraba el chico –**

 **\- Un hombre como tu es lo que yo necesito para mis noches de soledad.**

 **\- ¿yo? Vaya! que honor, pero – lo barrio con la mirada – a mí no me gustan las nalgas cagadas de un mocoso bueno para nada, prefiero un buen par de tetas y un culo bien parado – se burló –**

 **Ives no entendía, los niños inmortales suelen ser caprichosos y no entiendes cuando se les dice "no". En un capricho estos podían acabar con aldeas completas y ese joven de ojos zafiro, ahora era el nievo capricho del niño vampiro.**

 **Ignoro por completo a Shaka quien seguía rezando sin decir porque. Sonreía con gracia y sus ojos se tornaron rojo brillante. Death mask lo veía sin entender, mientras que Ives se despojaba de su ropa y mostraba un cuerpo joven, su piel blanca y su cabello negro lo hacían ver hermoso aun en su juventud.**

 **\- Elígeme y te aseguro que la vida inmortal será lo más importante para ti –**

 **\- Jajajajajajajajaja! Por Athena! – se burló el italiano – mírate tarado, si me quisiera volver puto me consigo algo mejor que tú.**

 **\- Has venido aquí por una razón y esa razón es que yo soy tu destino, tú debes de ser Milo y aun cuando el tributo de mi amo Vlad te desee yo puedo hacerte olvidarla.**

 **\- En primera, no vine aquí por ti. Segundo, no soy el imbécil de Milo, es bastante obvio que yo soy más bello que él, jua y en tercera yo solo vine a eliminar la basura chupasangre que está en el pueblo ósea…. – sonrió de lado – yo he venido para eliminarte, solecito.**

 **Death mask abrió la puerta para mostrarle al chico lo que pasaba en realidad. Aún estaban dentro del barco, y su ejército de ghouls estaba siendo aniquilado por Elissare de Altar, Dohko de libra y Shion de Aries, siendo la chica quien sostenía el escudo de Athena mientras que los santos veteranos hacían arder sus cosmos para intentar de igualar la luz del sol y destruir a los no muertos.**

 **\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le pregunto Death al niño –**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo supieron? –**

 **\- Sencillo…. Deja que te lo explique….**

 **Flashback**

 **Ese mismo día en la casa de cáncer.**

 **Mientras el santo de la cuarta casa bebía una copa de vino tinto junto a la bella Dicro, sintió una descompensación en el aire, era como si este se tornara más denso y le costara respirar. Cerró los ojos pero al hacerlo pudo ver como cientos de ojos enrojecidos en las sombras destruían toda la aldea de Rodorio y dejaban todo reducido a ceniza. Y detrás de esa ,masacre, una risa casi infantil de un ser lleno de odio.**

 **La copa resbalo de sus manos cayendo al suelo y tiñéndolo de rojo.**

 **\- Emmanuel! – dijo la chica algo agobiada al ver la reacción del guardián de la cuarta casa –**

 **\- Vienen en camino…. – solo alcanzo a decir – Su aroma a sangre esta en el aire.**

 **\- ¿Te refieres a…?**

 **Sí! – tomo un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir sin decirle a la chica lo que hacía, cuando al fin termino doblo la hoja de papel y se la dio – Dale esto a Shaka, una vez que lo lea ve con Athena –**

 **Death mask tomo su armadura y se marchó en dirección contraria a la de la joven. Su plan de detener al vampiro que venia en camino tenia que resultar aun cuando nadie más lo tuviera que saber**

 **Campamento Gitano.**

 **Lyavain había visto por el ojo del destino lo que se vendría. Pestañeo un par de veces para poder entender que ya estaba fuera de la visión, luego centro su iris en la anciana que ahora no parecía tan mayor, más bien parecía una mujer de mediana edad.**

 **\- ¿Cómo fue que esto paso? Mi hermano…. – apretó fuerte los puños –**

 **\- Naiya nació bajo la estrella del demonio, esa misma estrella que ahora brilla aun en el atardecer – dijo la mujer mirando por el aro de la carpa –**

 **\- La estrella de sangre, la estrella que predecirá el retorno del no muerto – añadió él –**

 **\- Esa misma – la mujer camino tres pasos hacia donde estaban las dos menores, Carina y Misha, les hizo una señal para que la pelirroja saliera entre las cortinas de finas telas y la otra chica se encamino a buscar algo entre las pócimas de la anciana – Mi pequeño, lobo. Para iniciar tu rito de ser un cachorro a un lobo hombre debes hacer un par de sacrificios…**

 **En la miro mientras que la mujer de cabellos largos, ahora en tono purpura tomaba un murciélago de una jaula y le cortaba la cabeza para luego vertí la sangre en un caldero, después, hizo lo mismo con unos ojos de salamandra, la cola de una lagartija y otras cosas bastante bizarras.**

 **\- Dime, lobo… ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? – le pregunto sonriente –**

 **\- Bueno… no lo es ahora, parece de unos 30 o 35.**

 **\- Jajajajajaja! – la gitana soltó una fuerte carcajada – no, mi pequeño, piensa bien.**

 **La mujer lo empujo por los hombros y luego un poder salió de sus ojos como si fuera una especie de vapor brillante, una neblina de sus ojos claros a los ojos del lobo.**

 **\- Tu y yo un solo ser, tu y yo un solo ser – musito la mujer para luego unir sus labios a los del fundiéndose en un beso, el lobo no daba crédito a lo que pasaba –**

 **El cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a cambiar de nueva cuenta, sus ojos se tornaron más alargados, su boca era dulce como una caricia, su piel cambio de áspera a tersa, y su cabello era de un purpura hermoso y brillante. Se despejo del lobo sonriendo y dejando con un bello rubor en sus mejillas.**

 **\- Tengo solo 22 años…. – le dijo –**

 **\- Pero pero…. –**

 **\- El destino se encargó de mostrarnos que tú y yo somos un alma a la mitad, fui creada para ti y tú – puso su dedo índice en los labios del lobo – fuiste hecho para mí.**

 **\- Mi nombre es Xenerian, y soy la líder del clan de los gitanos – la chica dejo que su cabello ondeara al viento mientras sonreía –**

 **Fuera de la carpa.**

 **\- Ya es suficiente, voy por él!**

 **\- En serio, a veces creo que algo hice mal mientras te entrenaba u-u**

 **\- Pero, maestro! Mire cuanto tiempo hemos perdido por hacerle caso a esas tipas!**

 **Decía con fervor el chico, pero aun no tenía el descaro de ir contra de su maestro. Maldijo en lemuriano, algo que solían hacer él y Aria cuando sentían que las cosas no iban bien, para luego bufar y dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas.**

 **\- Mantener la calma en tiempos difíciles es lo que los caballeros de hielo solemos hacer – dijo Lucas mientras apuraba un vaso de vino tinto –**

 **\- Demonios! – tomo la jarra y se sirvió – espero que esto tenga algo bueno al final.**

 **\- Me alegra verte preocupado por Elan…. Después de todo si tienes corazón y deseas que tú hermana vuelva con bien.**

 **\- Lena es mi hermana pequeña y quien sin dudas me vuelve loco, es torpe y muy ingenua – cerro los ojos – y demasiado débil para enfrentar algo así – sus ojos se abrieron mostrando como se anegaban de lágrimas – Sé que no lograra sobrevivir a esto, y yo… yo le prometí a mi madre que la protegería.**

 **Lucas noto en sus palabras la fuerza que su alumno tenia, ahí se dio cuenta el por qué Illion había cometido tantos errores en la pelea anterior, era porque sus pensamientos se encontraban en el bienestar de su hermana. Illion estaba muy mal cuando sintió la cálida mano de su maestro sobre de la suya y la tierna sonrisa de este último.**

 **\- Sé perfectamente lo que sientes – le sonrió con cierta tristeza en sus ojos –**

 **\- Maestro perdone yo no quería que usted! –**

 **\- Illion, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, el pasado es polvo y se va con el viento, algunas veces ese polvo regresa en el viento y este nos duele y hace que derramemos un par de lágrimas pero, recuerda no podemos hacer que regrese, solo recordarlo y cambiar nuestro futuro.**

 **Las sabias palabras del mayor hicieron que el fuerte y arrogante caballero de quimera soltara las lágrimas que tenía escondidas en el fondo de su corazón, lloro tanto como pudo mientras que el santo de corona boreal le decía que sin importar nada llevarían a cabo su misión.**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

 **Ives miraba a Death mask con un deseo casi incontenible, fuera lo que fuera ese hombre con ese aroma a ceniza húmeda y muerte le provocaba olvidar todo al niño inmortal.**

 **\- Ya jotito deja de mirarme como si me quisieras comer, ya te dije que no me gustan los niños - dijo DM mientras se rascaba la nariz con el dorso del dedo índice –**

 **\- Eso es porque nunca has probado a uno como yo – su dedo índice recorrió el camino desde sus labios hasta perderse en su ombligo –**

 **\- Ewwgg – DM hizo una mueca de asco al verlo para luego voltearse a Shaka y decirle – Oye rubia!**

 **\- Deja de llamarme de esa manera, Death mask – se quejó el rubio –**

 **\- Jeje! Es mejor que te vayas y me dejes a solas con la muñequita esta.**

 **Shaka dio un respingo para luego, caminar con todo su porte y gracia por un costado del italiano. Cuando lo hizo Death mask le sonrió y le pidió un favor en silencio, solo le dio una pequeña pulsera con un lapislázuli pulido en ella.**

 **\- Me encargare de entregársela aunque, estoy seguro que tú mismo lo harás –**

 **Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Shaka de virgo antes de salir del barco. Death mask, se volvió sonriente y decidido a todo.**

 **\- Vamos, niño espero que te dejes de juegos tontos y nos enfrentemos como debe de ser.**

 **Ives escondió sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo para luego sonreír y decir casi hipnóticamente.**

 **\- Esperaba con ansias locas que dijeras eso! –**

 **El cosmos del cangrejo dorado comenzó a arder llenando aquel lugar de un aura azulina, el niño inmortal solo veía todo con ojos llenos de ilusión, una ilusión que nada ni nadie podía arrebatarle.**

 **\- Siente mi poder, mocoso! – alzo su dedo índice y unas ondas de color azul/violeta comenzaron a salir disparadas de su índice - S!**

 **El ataque fue fácilmente esquivado por el menor, quien saltaba con la gracia de un animal mezcla entre felino y ave ya que parecía que por más que Death mask lo tuviera en la mira las ondas infernales parecían no querer dar en el blanco. Cuando por fin una de las ondas le estaba por dar de golpe el niño desaprecio.**

 **\- Jijijijiji parece que el cangrejo no puede con un simple niño – se escuchó un eco de la voz de Ives en todo el lugar sin que el apareciera –**

 **\- Vaya! veo que si eres un oponente digno, culicagado. Pero jamás te enfrentaste a un hombre como yo – apretó el puño –**

 **\- Un hombre? Si es eso justamente lo que quiero un hombre como tú!**

 **\- Hey, niño! Ya te dije que no me gustan los niños! – contesto molesto aun volteando para ver de dónde provenía la voz – lo único que quiero es mandarte a "dormir"**

 **Entonces un fuerte viento lanzo a Death mask contra la pared de metal, un fuerte poder que no le permitía moverse, era como si una fuerza invisible le obligara a mantenerse contra la pared. Sintió un aliento frio en su oído izquierdo con una dulce voz que decía.**

 **\- No quiero irme a dormir y no puedes obligarme – la voz de Ives sonaba dulce pero al mismo tiempo amenazante –**

 **Tras decirlo el niño uso su poder para soltar a Death mask quien cayó de rostro sobre el piso abriendo una grieta debido al fuerte golpe, se puso en pie y pudo ver que el niño estaba frente a él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el cangrejo dorado concentro sus cosmos en la mano derecha para asestar un fuerte golpe en el menor pero, de nuevo esa aura negra le quito la fuerza y lo obligó a estar en el suelo en cuatro puntos. Solo y con mucho esfuerzo podía levantar un poco la cabeza mientras que apretaba los dientes y mascullaba miles de improperios contra el niño.**

 **\- Hijo de puta! En cuanto pueda moverme, yo… yo… mismo… te arrancare la cabeza.**

 **\- Jiji – sonrió angelicalmente mientras tomaba la cabeza de Death entre sus manos- Pero ahora estas justo donde yo te quería.**

 **Los ojos del italiano temblaron al oír eso y más cuando los labios del menor rozaron los suyos y se fundieron en un beso. En ese beso el vampiro pudo saber cómo fue que el Damphir fue concebido, vio ese último recuerdo del rostro de su madre mirándolo con ternura aun cuando sabía que no podría ser parte del futuro de su hijo y también vio algo más…. Un hombre de cabello cetrino y quien le había dado la semi inmortalidad.**

 **\- Mmmm – se relamió los labios – así que fue Bastian quien te creo…. Ya decía yo que tu mirada me parecía conocida.**

 **\- ¿Bastian? – Death quedo desconcentrado por un minuto para luego sentir como las pequeñas manos del vampiro le forzaban a algo más que un simple beso –**

 **Sonriente Ives empujo su cadera contra la cara de Death haciendo, no obligándolo a ofrecerle un placer sexual. El santo de cáncer no pudo objetarse, tal vez por el hecho de al fin saber quién era el maldito que había seducido a su madre y quien le había otorgado esa parte de él que tanto detestaba o quizás…..**

… **. Quizás fue porque al dejar que el chico se confiara….**

… **. Y….**

 **Ives echo la cabeza para atrás para dejar que el placer de sentir su miembro en la boca de Death mask lo volviera loco, estaba sintiendo que el universo lo abrazaba con calidez. La lengua del canceriano era arenosa y filosa…. Tal vez demasiado.**

 **\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! – un grito lleno de dolor salió de la boca del vampiro para luego caer de espaldas y retorcerse del dolor tan agudo que sentía –**

 **\- Jajajajajaja! – la risa tosca y burda del canceriano se escuchó por todo el lugar luego de escupir un trozo de carne y limpiarse la sangre – ay mi pequeño putito, te creías con la fuerza de vencerme ¿ a mí? Jajajajajaja!**

 **Ives sentía el dolor, tal como si una espada al rojo vivo le hubiera cortado esa parte de su ser, mientras que el Damphir permanecía con los ojos rojos y con la boca cubierta de la sangre y carne del menor.**

 **\- ¿Sabes, caperucita? Acabas de despertar a la bestia que dormía en mi – se lamio la mano saboreando la sangre pútrida que tenía en los labios – aunque pensé que al ser tan "joven" tu sangre tendría mejor sabor.**

 **\- ¿Qué clase de engendro eres? – pregunto el menor –**

 **\- Uno que piensa – contesto con los ojos cerrados mientras se acercaba al menor y cuando lo tuvo cara a cara abrió los ojos mirándolo como un psicópata y con el rostro algo deformado, Death mask tomo con fuerza la mano del niño y la torció de manera brutal – Destruirte!**

 **el hombro de Ives crujió al momento de dislocarse, el vampiro gritaba mientras sentía otro crujido pero esta vez uno más fuerte que era seguido por un fuerte sonido de algo liquido con temor el niño inmortal vio cómo su brazo era totalmente arrancado.**

 **\- ARRRRRGGGGGGGG! –**

 **A miles de kilómetros en el castillo Tepes, el creador de Ives, Gilles de Rais sentía el dolor de su pequeño amante de sangre. Sentía el mismo dolor que el menor, y una furia nació en su pecho, sin pensarlo corrió hasta la torre más alta y sin pedir permiso entro a los aposentos del gran Vlad.**

 **El francés vio con sus propios ojos como el conde de la sangre, Drácula miraba con amor a una joven de cabellos dorados que colgaba atada de cadenas y cuyo cuerpo estaba a medio introducir en un espejo de doble cara.**

 **\- Mi señor…. –**

 **Vlad solo voltio a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada y una fuerte corriente de electricidad se cernió sobre el francés….**

 **\- Mi señor…. Yo… -**

 **\- Te dije que jamás vinieras ante mí si no te llamaba antes – le dijo con calma el vampiro mayor –**

 **\- Lo…lo sé pero…. Es Ives –**

 **El vampiro mayor ni siquiera se digno a mirar al francés y con la voz plagada de soberbia dijo. – no me importa lo que le pase a su esclavo de sangre –**

 **Gilles bajo la mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños, tenía unas ganas enormes de asestarle un golpe para borrarle esa cara de estúpido que tenía Vlad, sin embargo soporto aquel gesto del vampiro rey y aguanto, no porque no pudiera hacerle frente sino porque aún no era tiempo para derrocar a Vlad y tomar su trono.**

 **Haciendo una reverencia Salí de lugar mirando de reojo a la joven que se mantenía presa en el espejo.**

 **El no muerto voltio de nuevo su mirada y atención a la joven quien solo balbuceaba entre delirios de muerte y sueño.**

 **\- Kyrio Milo…. –**

 **\- Mi dulce rosa de invierno – murmuro el vampiro – Mina amor mío, una vez que ese tipo desaparezca de este mundo el lazo que une a tu cuerpo con esta vida desaparecerá y tu – una sombra roja broto en el espejo detrás del cuerpo de Lena y la abrazo – tu amor mío podrás reinar a mi lado como debió ser.**

 **\- Amor mío…. – susurro la sombra mientras que intentaba adentrarse en el cuerpo de la joven pero sin éxito –**

 **\- Descuida mi rosa de invierno, pronto esta chiquilla cederá tal como lo hizo este jovencillo –**

 **Vlad señalo un cofre hecho de cristales, muy similar a un espejo de doble cara, en una de las partes el vampiro no podía reflejarse pero en la otra y de espaldas a él, se encontraba un joven no mayor a los 17 años, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes. Su envase de vida….**

 **Naiya.**

 **\- Pequeño lobo, ¿Aún sigues luchando contra mí poder? – pregunto al espejo para luego dar un paso atrás al ver la respuesta del chico –**

 **Ya que soltando un golpe impresionante sobre el espejo, Naiya le miro desafiante. Vlad sabia y muy bien, que aun cuando poseía el cuerpo del chico jamás tendría el temple y la fortaleza del rubio, eso solo podía obtenerlo en un par de noches, cuando la luna de sangre coronara sobre la bóveda celeste y el rito se llevara a cabo.**

 **\- ¡Maldita alimaña! – grito una voz dentro de su cabeza –**

 **\- ¿Alimaña? Y me lo dice un perro pestilente**

 **\- Soy un lobo, por mis venas corre la sangre del gran Lycaon, la sangre de Isobell y juro por la luna de plata que seré el quien te enterrara una estaca en tu negro corazón – le advirtió –**

 **\- ¿Sí? Bueno…. Para eso – se dio la media vuelta y se encamino a la salida – primero tendrías que salir del espejo ¿no lo crees?**

 **Drácula salió del lugar dejando a un oji verde muy molesto, Naiya, quien por la maldición solo podía moverse por los espejos del castillo se acercó al espejo donde la rubia se encontraba.**

 **\- Oye! – le grito viendo como la chica aún seguía con la mirada al piso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – no te rindas!**

 **Le ánimo, mientras tomaba una de sus manos, la única que se mantenía dentro del espejo. Aquel contacto sutil hizo que los ojos de la chica pudieran parpadear un poco.**

 **\- Escúchame…. Sé que piensas que todo está perdido, yo mismo lo pienso a veces pero… - apretó la mano de la chica con más fuerza – el hecho de estar con vida nos da esperanza y la esperanza es lo último que debe morir.**

 **Lena dejo cara más lágrimas para luego apretar la mano de Naiya. La apretó con fuerza y con ilusión, la ilusión de tener un aliado al menos en el mismo predicamento en el que ella estaba. Al tocar la mano de Naiya la chica comenzó a soltar su energía cósmica al tiempo que de sus labios una bella canción comenzaba a tomar forma.**

 **Una canción que llego a los lugares menos esperados….**

 **\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Lucas al sentir un cosmos tan cálido como el agua del verano –**

 **\- Ese cosmos es de…. Lena – dijo Illion sintiendo esa tibieza llegarle al pecho y sentirla fluir por todo su cuerpo – Está viva! Maestro!**

 **Lucas solo asintió para luego sonreír, Lyavain y Xenerian también lo sintieron al igual que Misha y Carina. Todos salieron de la carpa y la gitana de cabellos purpura sonrió antes de decirles su plan.**

 **\- La chica está peleando contra el no muerto y su sequito de bebedores de sangre, y eso nos da una oportunidad – se volteo hacia la pelirroja – Carina, ve a la carpa donde se encuentra el ave de fuego – le ordeno a la joven –**

 **\- Si, hermana pero… - bajo la mirada –**

 **\- Ese joven nos dará la clave para ayudar a esa jovencita y para detener el rito –**

 **La pelirroja salió disparada hacia una de las carpas, una que tenía una cortina hecha de piedras de colores . Lyavain estaba por preguntar hacia donde iba la mujer cuando Xenerian le dio una clave, un pedazo de armadura en forma de pluma.**

 **\- Esto es de….**

 **\- Ese joven vino aquí hace un par de semanas, - explico Xenerian – Vino en busca de su destino – señalo a Carina – pero en su lugar se topó con una de las más letales no muertas de toda Rumania…. – cerro los ojos y tras tomar aire soltó – Haibee, la virgen escribana. Una Femme Varou, un demonio capaz de arrancarte el alma con solo oír su voz al entonar melodías llenas de rencor.**

 **\- Algo así como una Banshee? – preguntó el lobo –**

 **\- Las Banshee solo lloran cuando hay malas noticias, pero Haibee lo hace por gusto, su llanto hecho canto es una destrucción para los mortales.**

 **Rodorio, Grecia.**

 **La sangre negra brotaba y teñía el piso de metal del navío, mientras que entre las sombras los ojos, ahora enrojecidos del italiano. Ives intento ponerse de pie para luego mirar con los ojos casi desorbitados por el dolor a Death mask y expresarle su furia**

 **\- Maldito! Maldito hijo de puta! – grito mientras se apretaba el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su brazo –**

 **\- ¿Eso es todo? – corrió hasta estar de frente al niño – Tu pierdes, mocoso – el cangrejo dorado le asesto tremenda patada entre las costillas y los pulmones que mandaron al pequeño a colisionar contra algunas cajas de madera que se encontraban dentro del barco –**

 **Death mask camino con gracia y porte elegante, mientras que entre bromas de humor negro buscaba el posible cadáver del nosferatu.**

 **\- Vamos, campanita! ¿Te dolió la patada del tío Masky?**

 **Por varios minutos el caballero de cáncer busco entre los escombros sin encontrar nada, no hasta que hizo brillar un fuego fatuo en su dedo índice y clamo a las animas que vinieran ante él. Al hacerlo vio como las cajas volaban por todo el lugar y en vez de encontrarse con el niño inmortal, una terrible bestia, más parecida a un sátiro de dos cabezas emergió del suelo.**

 **\- ¡Vaya! – comento emocionado – Mi maestro Lesser, solía contarme cuentos acerca de esto pero…. – levanto el pulgar y sonrió tanto como pudo – Jamás creí que en verdad ustedes pudieran tomar la forma de lo que son en realidad.**

 **El sátiro media más de 2 metros, y de sus hocicos salía un vapor rojo y pestilente +. Sus ojos eran de color azul del lado izquierdo y rojos de lado derecho. Carecía de un brazo pero el otro era tremendamente fuerte y eso lo noto el joven canceriano cuando el sátiro golpeo con furia el lugar donde el antes mencionado caballero de cáncer se encontraba.**

 **\- Wow! Se no haberme movido con seguridad me habrías hecho puré – sonrió malignamente –**

 **\- Maldito Damphir, te ofrecí una vida mejor a cambio de venerarme ahora solo puedo ofrecerte tu destrucción – se escuchaba la voz con eco y era una voz gutural y endemoniada –**

 **El sátiro, cual toro de lidia tomaba impulso para írsele con todo al santo, quien debido a su velocidad había esquivado la mayoría de los golpes, pero en un intercambio de puños y patadas, el sátiro logro desbloquear la impenetrable defensa del italiano y lo mando al piso, una vez de rostro al metal el vampiro comenzó a aplastar la cabeza del santo de la cuarta casa sin parar.**

 **\- JAJAJAJAJA! R!- grito con fuerza creyendo que el caballero estaría muerto –**

 **Una vez que sintió que no había más oposición del santo de la cuarta casa a morir, el sátiro aplasto con más fuerza escuchando un crujido, tan alto y tan fuerte como cuando se parte un coco.**

 **\- Jajajajaja! Jajajajajaja! – se carcajeaba son pasión - ¿Quién fue el perdedor, Death mask, Ehh? – su burla se podía escuchar a kilómetros de distancia –**

 **Tan ensimismado estaba en sus burlas que no se percató de que detrás de él una aura sombría y protegida por cientos de almas venía con ansias de matar. Pobre Ives, no noto hasta que sintió como algo, más parecido a una tenaza le perforaba la carne y lo atravesaba justo a la mitad.**

 **\- Tú – le dijo una voz susurrante al oído –**

 **\- Arrrrggggggggggggggggggggggg!**

 **El sátiro no pudo soportar más estar en su forma real y cambio a la de un niño para mirar al santo de cáncer e implorar por su piedad.**

 **\- Solo soy un niño….**

 **Death lo miro con ternura para luego acariciar su cabeza con amor fraternal.**

 **\- Lo siento….**

 **\- Sálvame – rogo por primera vez el niño inmortal –**

 **\- Lo hare –**

 **Las manos comenzaron a apretar con fuerza, Ives luchaba pero Death ya había tomado una decisión, con fuerza apretó los costados de la cabeza de niño hasta reventarla, el crujir de sus huesos al quebrarse y el tremendo chillido que dio eran escalofriantes, pero a él, al santo que vivía entre los muertos, eso no le causaba ningún remordimiento.**

 **Death mask soltó la que hora era una masa gelatinosa de huesos y carne blanda, para luego chasquear los dedos y hacer que el fuego fatuo se apoderara del joven cuerpo mientras este aun daba espasmos de vida. Pronto un olor fétido se apodero de todo el lugar….**

 **El santo de cáncer salió para toparse con que la guardia de Athena, Elissare de altar y los dos venerables maestros, Shion de Aries y Dohko de libra habían terminado con la amenaza ghouls.**

 **\- ¿Qué paso con el vampiro? – pregunto la joven de ojos violetas –**

 **\- Lo hice arder de la emoción – comento con humor el santo de cáncer –**

 **\- ¿Ha dicho algo de….? – Shion se contuvo al preguntar –**

 **\- No. De sus labios profanos no ha salido una sola palabra de Elan, salvo el hecho de que venían buscando a Milo.**

 **\- ¿A Milo? – el viejo maestro de libra mantuvo la respiración por un segundo luego posar su mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo y compañero de batallas pasadas –**

 **Shion voltio la vista hacia el santuario y sus ojos de patriarca que todo lo veían, se posaron en la diosa quien le vea con dolor, la misma diosa bajo la mirada para luego darse la vuelta.**

 **\- Te han otorgado una misión, cáncer – le dijo Dohko rompiendo el silencio –**

 **\- See eso veo. – el canceriano ladeo el rostro para luego apretar los puños y sonreír de medio lado – no puedo prometerte que la traeré de vuelta, viejo – se refirió a Shion – pero te juro por Athena misma que si no puedo hacerlo, hare pagar al hijo de puta que la arrebato de tu lado.**

 **\- Y no iras solo….**

 **Una voz femenina y cargada de seguridad se escuchó tras él, mientras que una figura femenina como de un metro 75 se acercaba a los santos. Vestía una armadura de color azul zafiro, que por momentos parecía brillar de un rojo carmín. El italiano sonrió para luego extender una mano hacia la mujer.**

 **\- Si he de ir al infierno…. Nada mejor que hacerlo de tu mano, mi dolce locura.**

 **\- Así será, mi amado psicópata – le dijo con cariño –**

 **Ambos tomados de las manos y a la velocidad que la luz se volvió asees de luz que cruzó el firmamento. Elissare los miro para luego voltearse y justo a los dos santos caminar el trayecto hacia el santuario. La joven de ojos violetas recordó lo que había pasado un día antes, cuando el hombre al que solía llamar hermano se marchó.**

 **Flashback**

 **Aquella mañana cuando Eli bajo con el desayuno de Milo se topó con que este ya estaba de pie, cubierto de vendajes y aun visiblemente en mal estado riñendo con Camus de acuario.**

 **\- Pero…. ¿Qué leches haces de pie? – pregunto con su marcado acento japonés –**

 **\- ¿Qué parece? Me marcho! – dijo el mientras se ponía una mochila al hombro –**

 **\- Milo piensa por Athena! – le rogo ella al ir tras de él por las escaleras –**

 **\- Entiende – susurro bajando la mirada – cada minuto que pasa es una agonía para mí, no sé si aún esta con vida o si…. – apretó los puños –**

 **Eli dio un salto por las escaleras y le detuvo el paso frente a él, colocando sus brazos abiertos tan largos como le fue posible.**

 **\- Milo no me hagas atacarte – los ojos de la chica se anegaron de lágrimas –**

 **Milo sonrió para luego acariciar con ternura su mejilla y decirle un suave – tranquila, prometo que regresare –**

 **Eli comenzó a llorar cuando vio marchase al que solía llamar hermano desde su más tierna infancia. Lo miro salir del santuario junto con el mago del agua, Camus de acuario.**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Lejos de ahí, por las áridas montañas de Rumania. Dos sombras saltaban entre las rocas a una velocidad increíble, eran dos sombras que parecían tener un brillo dorado, una de ellas parecía estar más brillante que la otra.**

 **\- Aria espera! – dijo cuándo de detuvo un momento –**

 **\- Ifrit, no podemos esperar, ya vamos retrasados! – dijo ella con preocupación en la voz –**

 **\- Entiendo, pero entiende tú, no sabemos hacia dónde vamos y lo mejor sería preguntar o no sé.**

 **\- Somos caballeros Ifrit! No hacemos preguntas tontas solo nos dejamos llevar por nuestro cosmos! – al decirlo la chica se dio la media vuelta – sí, quieres puedes marcharte al santuario, yo seguiré mi camino.**

 **El pelirrojo se quedó perplejo un segundo para luego sonreír y acercarse a la rubia desde atrás, con fuerza Ifrit la abrazo con gentileza.**

 **\- Suelta… suéltame – musito ella con la voz herida –**

 **\- Te prometo que la encontraremos – susurro a su oído, siento como ella se debatía entre sus brazos –**

 **\- Suéltame ya imbécil! No eres más que un cobarde que no tienes ni gota de orgullo en tu cuerpo…!**

 **Sonriendo y al ver como su orgullo escorpiano se venía abajo el pelirrojo le dio vuelta a la chica y apretándola contra su cuerpo le dijo labio a labio.**

 **\- Nadie mejor que yo comprende lo que sientes – toma la mano de la joven y se la llevó al pecho – tu dolor es mi dolor, Anna.**

 **\- Ifrit…. – las doradas orbes de la chica temblaban al ver como el ahora caballero de escorpión resplandecía al darle aliento, desvió la mirada al sentir de nuevo esa sensación que la confundía. –**

 **Es decir, Ifrit solo era su mejor amigo, un sujeto digno de confianza… a quien le confiaba todo, sus secretos, sus dolencias. Pero, en este momento entre sus brazos, la rubia se sentía de una forma que jamás había si quiera imaginado.**

 **\- ¿Vas a soltarme ahora?**

 **\- ¿Ehh? – se dio cuenta que durante todo este tiempo aún seguía abrazando a la chica - Waaaa! Perdona – la soltó de inmediato –**

 **\- Está bien, haremos las cosas a tu modo…. ¿Dime a quien le pediremos información por aquí?**

 **Ambos miraron a su alrededor sin encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarlos, el chico de mirada clara le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la joven para que ambos siguieran un sendero que se marcaba con piedras blancas, mismas que daban a una villa bastante sombría y lúgubre.**

 **Ambos recorriendo toda la villa en busca de alguien que les pudiera informar sobre el castillo Tepes, sin embargo la búsqueda era casi imposible, aquel lugar parecía estar deshabitado desde hacía muchos siglos, o por lo menos eso parecía.**

 **\- Es inútil! – se quejó la rubia – aquí no hay nadie!**

 **Fue tal su grito que de pronto se escuchó el sonido de un fuerte viento entre los árboles que rodeaban la aldea, un ruido como si mil aves volaran al mismo tiempo, un aleteo desenfrenado que provenía del bosque y que parecía salir del mismo infierno.**

 **\- Vengan rápido! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer, una voz afligida que venía de una puerta de madera entreabierta –**

 **Los chicos fueron directo a la puerta en donde prácticamente fueron jalados hacia dentro. Dentro se ocultaban un grupo de personas todas y cada una portaba collares de ajos y sostenían botellas y cruces de plata y madera. Aria extrañada se centró en la mujer que le había dejado entrar al lugar.**

 **\- ¿Qué es todo esto? –**

 **\- Nos protegemos de aquellos que no tienen sombra – dijo la mujer de ojos llenos de arrugas –**

 **\- ¿Los que no tienen sombra? Se refiere a los vampiros.**

 **Todos se santiguaron y algunos soltaron exclamaciones de terror**

 **\- No se debe decir su nombre – dijo la mujer temblando –**

 **\- Esos tipos secuestraron a mi hermana menor hace dos días. – dijo firmemente – y necesito saber dónde está el castillo del tipo ese llamado Vlad Tepes.**

 **No hubo respuesta, todos bajaron la mirada derrotados.**

 **\- No puedo entenderlos! A todos ustedes les robaron a alguien, lo sé! Puedo leer sus almas, puedo sentir su dolor y todo lo que este conlleva y aun así, no piensan ayudarnos?! – los ojos de la chica irradiaban seguridad una seguridad que los habitantes de esa pequeña villa ya habían olvidado –**

 **Por muchos minutos, que pareció eterno nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. Pero de entre la muchedumbre una joven mujer no mayor a los treinta años se levantó, y mientras cargaba con cuidado a un bebé, Ifrit volteo a verla al igual que Aria.**

 **\- Se los ruego, ayuden a mi hijo…. – la voz de la mujer se quebraba a medida que sus manos afianzaban al pequeño – Esa bestia vendrá por él al igual que ha hecho con los demás pequeños de la aldea!**

 **\- ¿Cómo ha hecho con los demás? – pregunto Ifrit cruzándose de brazos –**

 **\- Cada noche esa bestia ha venido por un pequeño, le gustan no mayores a los 3 años…. – explico un hombre de barba algo cerrada – Su nombre es Haibee, la virgen escribana. Un ser que solo bebe la sangre de los inocentes, y a decidido saciar su sed con los niños de las aldeas.**

 **\- Si bien lo que nos dicen es cierto esos niños ya no han de…. – Ifrit cerró los ojos al imaginar tal barbaridad –**

 **\- Lo están! – grito una mujer de cabello cenizo – Haibee no beberá su sangre hasta la noche cuando la luna de sangre corone el cielo.**

 **\- ¿Qué es eso de la luna de sangre? El tipo que rapto a mi hermana dijo lo mismo.**

 **Uno de los hombres, quien vestía de negro totalmente y en su cuello llevaba la marca del vaticano, se levantó y aun temeroso comenzó un relato.**

 **Relato del Sacerdote**

 **Se dice que desde el inicio de los tiempos, los clanes de los no muertos, los humanos y los hijos de la luna firmaron un pacto…. El cual decía que no debían agredirse entre ellos, los humanos fueron los primeros en firmarlo , los lobos hicieron lo propio jurando lealtad a los mortales, pero, los no muertos se negaron a hacerlo. Su líder clamo que aquello no era más que caer de rodillas ante seres inferiores, ella clamo y levanto sus garras ante cada criatura mortal que existiera en la faz de la tierra. El clan de los lobos y algunos mortales lograron, por medio de hechicería gitana crear armas y un hechizo para volverlos vulnerables. Los sin sombra al verse a punto de la extinción optaron por esconderse entre las sombras y juraron salir solo bajo el resplandor de la luna sangrienta. Dicha luna aparece una vez cada 200 años…**

 **Hace exactamente 200 años en la cúspide de su poder, Erzhebeth Bathory, la llamada baronesa de la sangre, intento traer a la vida a la única y verdadera Dama sangrienta. Gracias a toda la corte celestial, fue detenida y confinada en esta urna – mostro un cofre parecido a los que se usan para poner las cenizas de los muertos – Pero, alguien abrió este cofre dejando escapar a esta maldita mujer. Que dios se apiade del alma de quien lo hizo.**

 **Fin del relato.**

 **\- ¿Eso quiere decir que la tal Erzhebeth no es la dama sangrienta? – el pelirrojo pregunto con emoción –**

 **\- No, mi buen muchacho…. La verdadera dama sangrienta, es el ser más demoniaco de esta tierra y del mismo averno…. La primera mujer creada por el señor.**

… **. Lillith….**

… **. La perra bebedora de sangre de infantes…**

 **En alguna parte de los Cárpatos.**

 **El viento hacia volar los cabellos bravos de un hombre de piel morena y ojos tan claros como el cielo, su rostro presentaba preocupación mientras que los latidos de su corazón le decían que siguiera por ese camino tan sombrío.**

 **\- Esta región siempre ha sido la cuna de cuentos de terror y de las leyendas más sangrientas ¿Sabías eso? – pregunto un hombre alto mientras que leía un libro de paste roja –**

 **\- Francamente, Camus. Me importa un cuerno – le espeto el escorpión –**

 **\- Lo decía para crear una conversación, Milo pero al parecer nada te parece bien.**

 **\- Lo único que me parece bien, es ir a ese maldito castillo tomar a Elan y largarme con ella al fin del mundo.**

 **Camus no dijo nada solo sonrió, era la primera vez que veía ese desespero en Milo, y aunque por dentro el santo de hielo tenía dudas de que si regresarían con vida, la terquedad de su amigo le daba la seguridad de que volverían de una pieza.**

 **Sin darse cuenta los dos santos habían entrado a una trampa**

 **\- Jejeje – entre las copas de los arboles una sonrisa sombría se dibujó mientras que entre las mismas sombras se podían ver cientos de ojos enrojecidos – le daremos un regalo a nuestro amo.**

 **El ojo del vampiro, como si fuera una especia de catalejo tomo la vista perfecta de Milo y usando sus dedos el mismo no muerto encajo sus dedos en donde se encontraba el ojo antes mencionado, mientras lo hacía y con una mueca de placer tomo el ojo con tres dedos arrancándolo de su cuenca. El chorro de sangre negra y semi coagulada broto a raudales de su ahora hueco negro en su rostro.**

 **\- Vengan mis dulces niños – chiflo con fuerza para después ver a un torbellino de murciélagos a su lado – vayan y lleven esto a nuestro amo, díganle que su presa acaba de pisar nuestro territorio.**

 **Como una nube negra los murciélagos volaron por el bosque, casi atacando a los dos santos de Athena. Camus logro tumbar a Milo y ambos esquivaron a los cientos de murciélagos.**

 **\- Ouch! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – se quejó el oji celeste –**

 **\- ¿Aparte de imbécil estas ciego? – le señalo –**

 **\- Vaya…. – un extraño sentimiento se apodero de Milo, más cuando noto que por donde caminaban parecían las ruinas de lo que fuera alguna vez una villa – esto yo…**

 **Flash visual.**

 **De pronto aquel bosque desapareció y una bella villa se alzó ante del escorpión, todo era lleno de vida con muchos niños y animales. Una mujer de semblante amable le miraba con ternura para luego extender sus brazos a él y decir un – Velkan –**

 **De vuelta al mundo real**

 **\- Cuidado Milo! – sintió como Camus lo tomaba de la cintura a velocidad y ambos rodaban por el suelo – Milo ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el francés –**

 **\- Lo estoy – sobándose la cabeza – es solo que….**

 **\- Por un minuto te perdí totalmente, y ese tipo apareció.**

 **\- ¿Qué tipo' – pregunto sin entender –**

 **\- ¿Qué, qué tipo? – le señalo – Demonios, realmente ahora entiendo el dicho de que el amor apendeja.**

 **\- Oye! No fue eso, es que yo… siento que ya estuve aquí.**

 **Mientras ellos conversaban, un vampiro de apariencia muy delgada buscaba por todos los rincones, las manos de este ser, parecían no tener forma fija, ya que podían parecer manos normales y luego eran como afiladas cuchillas que cortaban todo a su paso. Los ojos de este sin sombra eran muy pequeños, casi inexistentes, al menos así era el único que le quedaba.**

 **\- ¿En dónde estás? – movía su cabeza como si no tuviera huesos en el cuello – Sal de donde estés, Milo… mi amo desea verte**

 **\- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?**

 **\- Jo, se mucho más…. Sí, mucho más – se retorcía – sé que has venido por la llave pero… no te la darán, no, no, el amo la necesita…. Debe preñarla para que nuestra reina vuelva a la vida.**

 **\- ¿preñarla? – se volvió extrañado a Camus mientras seguían escondidos –**

 **\- Significa que…. – los ojos del francés se abrieron de par en par – por todos los dioses! Milo – miro a su amigo con desespero – ya sé por qué raptaron a Lena.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- El mismo doctor lo dijo, un ser perfecto nacido de un ser puro.**

 **La mente de Milo comenzó a carburar y al entenderlo, salió de su escondite más furioso que nunca. El vampiro de largos dedos y mirada psicótica sonrió casi deformando toda su cara.**

 **\- Dime donde está tu amo y te dejare vivir**

 **\- Jajajajaja! Estúpido! ¿Crees que podrás vencerme, a mí, el gran Ujvari?**

 **\- Te estoy dando una oportunidad – el cosmos de Milo comenzó a arder – dime donde la tienen y podrás irte.**

 **\- Imbécil!**

 **El vampiro se lanzó sobre Milo con la fuerza de un ciclón sus garras se volvieron una gruesa y afilada cuchilla que deseaba cortar la carne y consagrarse en la sangre del ahora antiguo santo de escorpión.**

 **Capitulo 4:**

 **El aullido del lobo.**

 **El choque entre ambos no se hizo esperar. Gracias a la velocidad de Milo lograba esquivar cada uno, las afiladas cuchillas, si bien no podían alcanzar la piel de Milo bien podían cortar, en ráfagas de viento, troncos de árboles y una que otra roca. Ujvari enloquecido unió ambas manos haciendo aparecer una enorme hacha con la cual ataco al escorpión.**

 **Milo dio gracias al cielo por los múltiples entrenamientos que había tenido con Shura, ya que debido a eso puso usar sus manos amanera de vaina y sostener el ataque. Sonrió ligeramente mientras que el vampiro estiraba el cuello a niveles insospechables y le veía a los ojos.**

 **\- Vendrás con mi amo así tenga que llevarte en pedazos – soltó de golpe el vampiro cuando estuvo cara a cara –**

 **\- No lo creo – la voz de Milo sonaba gruesa y bastante molesta –**

 **Camus se mantenía al margen, no por miedo sino porque era ley de Athena no entrometerse en la batalla de otro santo, sin embargo los ojos del mago del agua, como el mismo escorpión solía decirle, se mantenían firmes en el combate de su amigo.**

 **Vamos Milo, recuerda que este tipo solo es un tropiezo en nuestro camino pensó el acuariano.**

 **La lengua afilaba y viscosa del vampiro salió de sus labios para lamer el rostro del peli índigo. Su lengua era idéntica a las de las lagartijas o iguanas, larga y partida a la mitad, con asco el escorpión logro asestar una patada en el tórax del no muerto para mandarlo a volar por los aires tan lejos como pudo, pero el combate apenas esperaba…. Mientras el vampiro volaba de espaldas y chocaba con los arboles Milo corría con una velocidad digna de los mismos dioses para tomarlo del cuello y de un puñetazo tirarlo al suelo.**

 **Una vez que estuvo de rostro al piso el escorpión cegado por la furia golpeo una y otra vez el rostro del vampiro contra el piso.**

 **Un par de kilómetros más adelante**

 **Ifrit y Aria seguían sin saber qué hacer en la aldea. Los pobres habitantes rogaban y suplicaban por ayuda.**

 **\- Debemos ayudarlos – comento el chico –**

 **\- Tenemos una misión, Ifrit –**

 **\- Aria, tu búsqueda es igual o menor a la de estas personas, tú misma lo escuchaste, han perdido hijos, mujeres, esposos todo por esa criatura! – la determinación fluía a la décima potencia en el corazón del escorpio –**

 **De pronto el mismo ruido de cientos de aleteos se escuchó con muchísima más fuerza. Era como si centenares de aves volaran sobre sus cabezas. Al oírlo la gente comenzó a santiguarse sin parar y a llorar.**

 **\- Ha llegado, viene por los niños – dijo un hombre que abrazaba con fuerza a su mujer y a su bebé –**

 **\- No se llevara a nadie, se los prometo! – dijo Ifrit –**

 **Pero justo cuando lo decía, escucho el grito de una mujer al notar que la puerta de madera se había abierto, dejando entrar a una especie de zorro de pelaje plateado. El mismo salto entre la gente haciéndola gritar y correr, se posó frente a la mujer y abriendo su boca tan grande como podía le arranco el recién nacido de los brazos.**

 **\- No! – grito la mujer intentando quitárselo – más sin embargo la bestia se volteo contra ella y mostro los afilados dientes –**

 **Ifrit debido al supor de la gente no podía hacer nada, quedo alejado de la puerta por la muchedumbre, lo mismo que Aria.**

 **\- Debemos ir tras él –**

 **\- Lo sé! – dijo Ifrit para luego de un solo golpe de aire de sus cosmos mandar a volar a todos los que le estorbaban –**

 **\- A dónde van? – pregunto una mujer al verlos salir tras el vampiro –**

 **\- A destrozar a esa cosa – grito Ifrit mientras corría y sentía el viento golpear su rostro para hacer flotar su cabello – no volveremos sin esos niños.**

 **Los dos podían ver claramente como la zorra plateada surcaba por los riscos del lugar con velocidad y gracia, la siguieron por un largo rato hasta que dieron con su guarida, una cueva que se alzaba por en medio de unas colinas. El escorpión fue quien noto que dicha cueva se encontraba en los confines de un cementerio casi abandonado. Se notaba en la entrada que hacían muchos años que ningún ser humano había si quiera pasado por ese lugar.**

 **El lugar era lúgubre y lleno de estatuas, parecidas a ángeles caídos, sus alas estaban desplumadas y era raro aun siendo estatuas. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirar con extrañeza las mismas. Esos rostros de mármol con miradas tristes o con rostros endemoniados.**

 **\- Jamás en toda mi vida vi tal cosa – comento mirando a los lados –**

 **\- En este lugar se entierran las personas que se alejaron de dios…. – comento la chica sin ánimos –**

 **\- ¿Personas que se alejaron de Dios? –**

 **\- Así, es. Personas que pecaron creyendo que eran capaces de seguir su vida sin ofrecer un agradecimiento a dios, personas – bajo la mirada sintiendo un punzante dolor en su corazón – que cambiaron el amor por su ambición.**

 **\- Hablas muy en serio sobre eso – comento él – es como si supieras de ello de primera ma…. – no termino al ver que la chica estaba triste, conocía bien a la rubia y sabía que ella solía guardar las cosas que más le dolían dentro de su corazón, en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas – perdona, no quise…**

 **\- No es nada – contesto cortante ella –**

 **\- No volveré a preguntar.**

 **\- No es nada, ya lo dije.**

 **Quedaron justo en ese momento frente al mausoleo más grande del lugar, custodiado por la imagen de una bella virgen carente de ojos.**

 **\- Estas seguro que es aquí – pregunto ella –**

 **\- Si, después de meterse en la cueva vino directo a este lugar.**

 **Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para adentrase. Apenas dieron tres pasos cuando frente a ellos apareció la vampiresa, estaba brillante frente a ellos. Sus ropas flotaban al viento mientras sostenía al bebe entre sus manos.**

 **\- Vaya, vaya! así que un par de niños nos han seguido – dijo con la voz aterciopelada –**

 **\- Tú debes ser Haibee**

 **\- Me sorprendes, sabes mi nombre – sonrió – aunque lo más cortes seria que tú te presentaras, niña.**

 **\- Soy Aria – dijo con la voz orgullosa – Aria de grulla, he venido por mi hermana una joven que fue….**

 **\- Ah! Así que todo esto es por la llave – negó con la cabeza – lo lamento, pero la persona a la que llamabas hermana…. – lentamente abrió los labios – ya es una de nosotros.**

 **La expresión de la rubia cambio de asombrada a un enfado total, cerro los puños y apretó los dientes para mascullar cientos de palabras en lemuriano.**

 **\- Vaya niña tan malcriada – se burló la vampiresa –**

 **\- Deja ir a los niños y prepárate para pelear!**

 **\- Hummm – jugueteo con su dedo índice por todo su bello rostro para luego fijar sus ojos casi emblanquecidos en la chica -**

 **De un salto que ondeaba el vestido de la no muerta con una gracia excepcional, se acercó a la rubia tomándola por el perfil y acercándola así misma. Aria no pudo reaccionar ya que la mujer parecía moverse a la velocidad de la luz. Sonriendo Haibee lamio la mejilla de Aria para luego acercarse a sus labios y darle un profundo beso…**

… **. Un beso frio y con un propósito….**

… **. Ro bar de sus labios aquellas palabras que jamás menciono.**

 **\- Ahora vivirás el infierno – amenazo la mujer –**

 **Aria estaba por contraatacar cuando escucho un crujido bajo sus pies, bajo la mirada rápidamente al ver que este comenzaba a desquebrajarse y a dejar colar rayos de luz entre las grietas, apenas logro mirar a Ifrit antes de que el piso bajo sus pies se desplomara, el chico intento tomar su mano pero la virgen escribana se lo impidió.**

 **De un empujón delicado, la mujer mando al escorpión a sentarse en un trono negro, cuando el intento moverse el mismo trono lo atrapo con cientos de cuerdas delgadas.**

 **\- Maldición!**

 **\- Contrólate, bello hombre de cabellos de fuego – dijo la mujer sentándose sobre las piernas del alemán con un ademan por demás sensual –**

 **\- ¿Qué demonios? –**

 **\- Me gustan los hombres como tú, que tienen esa fuerza que nace de sus más bajas pasiones pero que aún huelen a seno de su madre.**

 **\- Ja! Mire señora podrá decir lo que quiera de mí, pero que huelo a seno de mi madre no es un halago. – arqueo una ceja –**

 **\- A eso hueles… y es taaan – murmuro a su oído – excitante.**

 **\- ¿Excitante? ¿Qué no se supone que eres una virgen?**

 **\- Soy la virgen escribana del clan Tepes – comento orgullosa – la única mujer entre la nobleza vampírica.**

 **\- Se, claro aja – comento el alemán ignorándola – lo que me importa es saber dónde enviaste a Aria!**

 **\- La envié a un lugar donde enfrentara sus peores miedos….**

 **Metros bajo tierra. En las catacumbas del cementerio. La rubia abrió los ojos después de un par de minutos en los que estuvo desmayada. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para toparse con la visión de un pasillo hecho de tierra y con un aroma a muerte. Se cubrió la boca y nariz con la bufanda blanca que siempre llevaba en el cuello, dio un par de pasos y sintió como corría un poco de agua en el piso debido al sonido acuoso que hacia al caminar.**

 **Aria**

 **Escucho su nombre**

 **Lentamente giro el rostro para ver con sus ojos lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. En cámara lenta vio todo al voltear y ver a una joven de estatura pequeña frente a ella. Tenía esa misma sonrisa colmada de ternura que siempre le mostraba cuando la oji dorado volvió de una misión.**

 **\- Le…. Lena – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas para luego salir corriendo a encontrase con la chica –**

 **\- Aria – la abrazo con amor cerrando los ojos y pensando que al fin había encontrado a su hermana menor –**

 **\- Dioses! No sabes lo que sentí cuando…. –**

 **Los ojos de la ahora santo de grulla se abrieron al sentir algo entrar en ella con el filo de una navaja, centro sus orbes doradas en la que suponía su hermana quien ahora mantenía una mano dentro del cuerpo de su hermana.**

 **\- Le…na**

 **\- Que estúpidos son los mortales…. – dijo la rubia – caen con tanta facilidad ante la mirada de un ser amado.**

 **Cambio su forma a la de una mujer de ojos casi incoloros e idéntica a Haibee. Sonrió para luego lamer la sangre de aria quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo desangrándose.**

 **Campamento gitano.**

 **Lyavain siguió a la joven de melena ondulada, la misma entro a una tienda donde el santo entrenado en la isla de la reina muerta dormía el letargo provocado por la pelea contra un princeps.**

 **\- Ikki…. –**

 **\- Este joven fue muy valiente para pelear contra ese sin sombra, pero aun cuando su corazón lleno de bondad peleo valientemente, fue sellado en el espejo de Drácula.**

 **Justo cuando la mujer hablaba, Illion entro a la carpa seguido de Ray y Lucas quienes intentaban controlar al santo de quimera. Al entrar sin ser invitado, Xenerian lo fulmino con la mirada.**

 **\- Creo que en su clan no los educan muy bien – comentó con frialdad la mujer –**

 **\- Realmente lo lamento – Ly centro su mirada más temible al joven oji rosado –**

 **\- Es que yo…. – Illion bajo la mirada y apretó uno de los puños a su costado – lamento mi imprudencia pero entienda es de mi hermana menor de quien estamos hablando.**

 **\- Lo entiendo, joven. – Xenerian hizo un ademan para que tanto Misha como los demás hicieran lugar – Carina puedes comenzar –**

 **La pelirroja tomo un athame con el cual corto un mechón de cabello de Ikki. Y corto uno suyo los ato en una trenza mientras cantaba para luego subir sobre el hombre emulando a una amazona montando a un caballo, aquello no se detuvo ahí, ya que en pocos minutos y mientras cantaba sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén hipnótico. Tanto que los hombres tuvieron que ladear el rostro o desviar la mirada de tan lascivo espectáculo, al cabo de unos minutos ella bajo los labios junto a los de Ikki los de él se abrieron saliendo de los mismos una energía extraña que se adentró en los labios de la mujer.**

 **Carina se puso de pie y conteniendo el aliento tomo el espejo que Xenerian tenía entre sus bellas manos y soplo la esencia del santo de fénix en él.**

 **Como niebla el espejo se tornó nublado y borroso...**

 **Como jamas lo habiann visto del mismo se formo una figura masculina...**

 **La vampiresa se dio la vuelta al ver que Aria ya no se movía y sonrío al ver como la sangre fresca brotaba de su cuerpo. La bella mujer de piel blanca solo camino por un costado de la mujer y se arrodillo para sentir el aroma de su sangre.**

 **\- Quién lo diría…. A tu edad y sin ser pura, tu sangre tiene un aroma delicioso. – se puso en cuatro puntos y sacando la lengua tan larga como podía soltó un par de lengüetazos en la sangre –**

 **Degustaba del preciado líquido vital con delicia, con una voluptuosidad increíble. No sabía por qué aquella sangre la excitaba de solo probarla. Con los ojos en blanco y la boca manchada de sangre emitía gemidos y jadeos dignos de admiración. Estaba tan metida en su labor que olvido del todo a la chica. Fueron más de 15 minutos en los que la no muerta siguió limpiando la mancha en el piso.**

 **\- ¡No puedo más! – exclamo – debe beber tu sangre mientras aun respiras – volteo la cabeza 80 grados con lentitud –**

 **Pero, Aria ya no estaba en el piso. De hecho la mancha en el piso la había desaparecido. Volteo a ambos lados buscando a la chica pero esta no aparecía, entonces escucho una voz entre las sombras….**

… **. Un simple susurro en el viento…**

… **. "5"….**

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios dices?! – grito la vampiresa mirando con furia hacia todas las direcciones –**

 **\- 4…. –**

 **\- ¿Crees que contando me harás desesperar, mocosa? Jajajaja! –**

 **\- 3…. –**

 **\- Yo soy la gran Haibee la mujer de dos almas una mocosa como tú no es rival para mí.**

 **\- 2…. –**

 **\- ¿Y para que cuentas? ¿Cuentas los segundos que te quedan de vida? – comentaba suspicaz mientras que caminaba y buscaba entre las columnas del lugar donde podría haberse escondido la jovencita –**

 **\- 1…. –**

 **Apenas al dar dos pasos Aria salió de entre las sombras, se había escondido usando su fuerza mental. Había logrado distorsionar la visión de la vampiresa. La chica sonrió para luego llamar la atención de la vampiresa con su dulce voz.**

 **\- Para este momento tu veneno ya debió ser abatido por la plata – comento son una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios –**

 **\- ¿De qué… hablas? – el iris de la mujer tembló al entenderlo, aun cuando ella era una de las no muertas más importantes y todopoderosa no podía creerlo –**

 **Aria sonrió ampliamente revelando el lugar donde supuestamente fue herida.**

 **\- Nosotros los caballeros solemos recibir este tipo de heridas en combate, muchas veces peores que este rasguño que me causaste – señalo el lugar ya sanado – sin embargo, como caballeros tenemos un poder que nace de la fe y fuerza de nuestra diosa, Athena. – explico – un poder que una bestia sin alma como tú no puede ni podrá entender.**

 **Haibee se lanzó a atacarla pero, antes de poder hacerlo un resplandor emblanquecido fue expulsado de su vientre. El dolor que le provocó a la mujer la hizo caer de rodillas al piso para luego comenzar a escupir no, a vomitar todo un rio de sangre descompuesta y trozos de lo que parecían viseras. Sus garras se afianzaban al suelo de tierra y aguas negras para tolerar las tremendas arcadas que daba.**

 **Aria camino con gracia hacia la vampiresa, y solo haciendo un ademan con su mano hizo nacer una red de cristal. Una técnica que pocas veces había utilizado pero que controlaba a sobre manera.**

 **\- No voy a mentirte al decirte que no te hare daño, por el contrario – comento con voz soberbia – Planeo destruirte y hacerte rogar la muerte antes de que lo haga, mi maestro Mu me enseño a tener piedad y a respetar a todos mis enemigos pero…. – se acercó al oído de la vampira que mantenía el rostro hacia el piso – Mi maestro no se encuentra y puedo hacer lo que quiera.**

 **\- Mal… maldita!**

 **La vampiresa levanto su mano haciendo uno de una fuerza parecía al cosmos, un poder de aura negra con descargas eléctricas emano de su mano. Las ondas eléctricas buscaban a la joven de grulla, quien saltaba y esquivaba cada uno de los relámpagos negros. Haibee se levantó aun dentro de la red de cristal, sus ojos casi desbordados se tornaron negros.**

 **\- Niña malcriada! – rugió – haz enfurecido a la virgen escribana, al ser más poderoso en el mundo de los vampiros después de mis señores.**

 **\- Es justo de ellos de quien quiero saber! – la rubia se concentró y la red de cristal se achico apretando a la virgen escribana con fuerza –**

 **\- ¡Maldita! – rugió la mujer mientras sentía como esa red tan pequeña comenzaba a apretar su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil –**

 **\- La red de cristal restringe todos tus movimientos, entre más trates de escapar de ella, más de cernirá a tu entorno… así que te doy la opción de decirme donde están tus amos o morir.**

 **La virgen no dijo nada solo sonrió para luego abrir sus ojos y encarar a la rubia, después paso su lengua por sus labios y le dijo…**

 **\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – levanto la ceja izquierda –**

 **\- Ya te lo dije, si así tengo que hacerlo romperé cada uno de tus huesos hasta que me lo digas! –**

 **\- Jajajajaja! Para eso…. – la miro a los ojos - primero debes destruir mi cuerpo y este – señalo todo su ser – No es mi cuerpo jajajajajaja! – desapareció en una nube de humo - ahora, niña tendrás que cruzar por mis bellos acólitos…**

 **Aria dio un respingo para luego voltear al oír el ruido de madera crujiendo y el rechinar de muchas bisagras. La chica noto que eso solo significaba algo, estaba en las catacumbas de un cementerio y el rechinido y enorme hedor que lo predecía, eran a causa de ghouls.**

 **De entre las criptas subterráneas comenzaron a salir decenas de no muertos, muchos ya casi en los huesos, todos deformes y con afilados dientes. Aria dio varios pasos hacia atrás para poder buscar una salida de esa pesadilla. El crujido bajo sus pies la hizo voltear y ver una pila de huesos delgados y pequeños, sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par al ver que más allá había pequeños cráneos partidos a la mitad como si fueran una fruta. Entendió el dolor que debieron pasar esos pequeños al morir de esa forma tan cruel, más cuando ella tenía la habilidad de leer el alma y esos pequeños huesos aún tenían esas almas atormentadas en ellos.**

 **Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando todos los ghouls estaban sobre ella, la rodearon para luego írsele encima sin tener la más mínima defensa.**

 **En la cripta de Haibee.**

 **Ifrit luchaba por zafarse de los ganchos que tenía la silla donde la vampiresa lo tenía prisionero. Mientras que este se colaba por las piernas del alemán y las acariciaba con delicia, mientras que cual felino en celos se restregaba en sus piernas.**

 **\- Tienes el rostro de un niño, pero ya hueles a hombre…. A un hombre – lamia los muslos de Ifrit y comenzaba a bajarle la cremallera – aun hombre pasional y muy caliente.**

 **\- Gracias, Cherie, y tu hueles a cadáver maloliente y putrefacto – comento con sorna -**

 **La vampiresa le asesto una fuerte cachetada que le ladeo el rostro por completo, dicho golpe causo el sangrado del labio. Apenas al ver la sangre la mujer se fue encima de sus labios besándolo con pasión, para luego bajar desde su boca al segundo lugar capaz de darle una fuente de alimento a la vampira.**

 **Metros más abajo, los ghouls parecían estar buscando entro ellos mismos para acabar con Aria. Cientos de sin sombra, vestidos con ropas de época la atacaban sin parar.**

 **\- No puedo concentrarme – decía mientras se protegía con un muro de cristal – no mientras siga teniendo estos pensamientos!**

 **Los pensamientos que decía, eran en los que veía a su hermana encadenada y con el vientre abultado, y de este mismo aparecían unas garras que destrozaban a la oji verde sacándole las entrañas en un mar de sangre. Esas garras venían de un ser amorfo que parecía un demonio de piel roja y al mismo tiempo un pequeño de cabello oscuro.**

 **Un tercer golpe destruyo el muro de cristal. Dejando a la rubia expuesta contra los ghouls. Cerró los ojos al ver tal monstruosidad venírsele encima, se sabía derrotada….**

 **\- ¡ T! – se escuchó una voz entre las tinieblas, una voz varonil seguida de un rayo que ilumino todo el lugar con la misma potencia de la luz del medio día –**

 **Un flash de luz que hizo que los no muertos quedaran reducidos a cenizas. Aria miro hacia atrás para ver a dos hombres, uno de cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo y otro de cabello cortó negro con reflejos en aguamarina.**

 **\- ¿Ustedes son…?**

 **\- A sus pies, Thespinis Anna – dijeron ambos para ponerse en reverencia ante la chica –**

 **\- ¿Por qué están aquí? – pregunto ella poniéndose de pie –**

 **\- Nuestra señora, nos ha enviado a ayudarla.**

 **\- No quiero su ayuda! Y mejor regresen al olimpo….**

 **El menor de los hombres se puso frente a la chica y ayudándola, ya que debido a la pérdida de sangre aún se encontraba débil le dijo.**

 **\- El pacto de nuestra señora y la diosa Athena era no intervenir en ninguna de las decisiones de Athena, pero esta es una guerra distinta en donde está en riesgo no solo la suerte de tu diosa sino también la de todo ser viviente.**

 **\- Vi algo….**

 **\- Viste el destino de la Thespinis Lena, si o logramos detener a Vlad tu hermana será la portadora del mismo apocalipsis.**

 **\- Lena es un dolor de cabeza, pero no es el apocalipsis – comento Aria –**

 **\- Ella no, pero lo que Vlad Tepes y Mina desean engendrar en ella lo es.**

 **La chica miro a los dos caballeros celestiales, sabía que si la misma Diosa Hera y el Dios Hefestos mandaban a sus mejores caballeros, a Zephyr de Martillo, líder de los caballeros volcánicos y a Neo de rayo, hijo y líder de las fuerzas de Zeus, a ayudarla solo significaba que tal vez su hermana no tenía un buen destino.**

 **\- Quiero verla…. – musito –**

 **Los dos caballeros celestiales se miraron por un segundo para luego, el pelinegro, Neo tomar un poco de polvo de su bolsa y arrojárselo encima a la rubia.**

 **Todo lo que había alrededor de Aria cambio y aquella catacumba fría y pestilente cambio por un bello lugar, era como entrar a una castillo. Todo era hermoso y estaba rodeado de nubes y animales míticos, los mismos que la rubia pudo ver por la ventana.**

 **\- Hija mía…. – se escuchó detrás de ella – al fin has venido a verme.**

 **\- No es por gusto…. – bajo la mirada y se mordió los labios – madre.**

 **Campamento gitano.**

 **Los chicos vieron como Ikki apareció en el espejo y este mismo les explico lo que había ocurrido ese día contra Haibee, la bruja escribana, como le decía Ikki. Logro quitarle el alma usando la técnica más antigua entre los vampiros….**

… **. El beso de la muerte….**

 **\- ¿Qué es eso del beso de la muerte? – pregunto Ray –**

 **\- Se refiere a – la voz de Lucas se tornó fría al decirlo – cuando una vampira se bebe todas las emociones de un ser humano.**

 **\- ¿Cómo se puede beber todas las emociones? – el rostro de Ray destilaba curiosidad –**

 **\- Quiere decir – interrumpió Illion – que este imbécil se dejó seducir por la chupasangre – se burló –**

 **\- Cállate medio rostro! – grito Ikki desde el espejo –**

 **\- Ven y cállame! Oops! Lo siento para eso necesitarías un cuerpo – la burla de Illion llegó a los extremos y sin que se lo esperara sintió un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada, era la misma fuerza de Ikki y con la misma marca en el rostro que el fénix solía dejarle al santo de quimera – pero ¿Qué mierda?**

 **\- Lo lamento! – se excusó Carina – es que en la unión astral, Ikki puede usar mi cuerpo a su placer.**

 **\- Jo! Eso sí fue obvio y lo atestiguamos – comento Ly sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho –**

 **\- Señora Xenerian – la chica de cabello azul hablo por fin – han llegado…**

 **\- Perfecto… ahora mis niños debemos recibir al clan de la tierra….**

 **\- ¿Hablas de? – el cuerpo de Ly tembló de emoción al saberlo –**

 **\- Si, la elite de los hijos de la luna –**

 **Abrió la cortina de la carpa y revelo a 8 hombres que sostenían armas de antaño y algunas katanas y otras armas blancas.**

 **\- Estamos aquí dispuestos a todo, señora Xenerian. – dijo uno de fuerte semblante –**

 **\- Gracias Lucían….**

 **Ly no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, cuando era solo un niño había escuchado de ellos, la elite de los hombre lobos, el ejército más fuerte en contra de los que no caminan bajo la luz z del sol.**

 **Los 8 guardianes reales, los únicos lobos capaces de destrozar con un dobles de mano a cualquier no muerto que se les enfrentara, los únicos en portar armas, armas hechas de plata… un hombre lobo no podría tocar la plata pero, ellos, de entre todos podían hacer lo imposible.**

 **\- Mi señor – se escuchó la voz de uno de los más veteranos, un hombre de cabello platino y ojos negros –**

 **\- ¿Es a mí? – Ly pregunto sin entenderlo –**

 **\- Por supuesto, es el único de los tres príncipes que aun continua con vida –**

 **\- ¡Mi hermano, Naiya aún sigue con vida! – exclamo –**

 **\- Para ser honestos, dejamos de contarlo con vida en el segundo en que fue mordido por el rey de las tinieblas – añadió uno de lentes y cabello castaño –**

 **\- Una mordida de un vampiro no nos hace nada! Nosotros – se golpeó el pecho – somos descendientes del mismo Lycaon! Vencimos al veneno de los vampiros hace siglos y sabemos lo que nuestra sangre les produce…. – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordarlo y volteando dramáticamente hacia Xenerian le dijo sonriente – ¡Ahora lo entiendo!**

 **\- Ahora lo entiendes – dijo ella mirándolo con ternura –**

 **\- Si, lo comprendo –**

 **\- Bueno, al menos nos podría decir algo ya que nosotros no entendemos – Lucas se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza – Me parece muy maleducado de su parte no decirnos.**

 **Ly se froto la nuca para luego sonreír y contarles a los santos lo que había pensado.**

 **\- Esto es por nuestra sangre – explico – en ella se encuentra una fuerte toxina que al contacto con la sangre de los vampiros produce una especie de destrucción en cadena….**

 **\- ¿su sangre es la debilidad de los vampiros?**

 **\- Así es…. – añadió el otro lobo - nuestra sangre es nuestra mayor defensa, por ello los no muertos no tienden a mordernos solo a destruirnos, y nosotros en nuestro ataques tampoco solemos probar su sangre.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no? Se supone que eso les daría la victoria – comento Illion –**

 **\- La victoria sí, pero también nos da un estado de desconcentración masivo, perdemos en controlo y podemos atacar a personas inocentes.**

 **Lejos de allí en el castillo Tepes.**

 **Gracias al canto de la rubia las cadenas habían logrado soltarse, dejando caer a la chica al piso de rodillas. Miro a ambos lados al darse cuenta que estaba liberada, pero algo no estaba del todo bien.**

 **\- ¡Lo has logrado! - grito un chico de brillantes ojos verdes que aun; se mantenía del otro lado del espejo –**

 **\- ¿tú aun estas…? – no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verse libre cuando ese chico aún seguía prisionero –**

 **\- Tranquila – le sonrió amablemente – no hay nada que puedas hacer para liberarme; pero…. Ahora estas libre, ¡anda, ve! Sigue ese pasillo hasta el final no mires atrás, si lo haces sabrán que no eres uno de ellos.**

 **\- No soy uno de ellos, pero… ¿Cómo es que lograre salir sin ser vista?**

 **\- Simple, hueles a Vlad, por lo tanto puedes irte del castillo sin ser detenida, pero no mires atrás o bajes la mirada – le advirtió – estos tipos son arrogantes, sin importar que veas no muestres dolor o temor, simplemente sigue adelante.**

 **La chica asintió no sin antes pones su mano sobre el cristal y prometerle que regresaría por él. Salió de ahí, a un pasillo oscuro, lleno de humedad y al tanto de saber que los enemigos se encontraban en cada esquina. Le molestaba el largo vestido estilo victoriano que usaba, más que nada el peso y el constante molesto cascabeleo que producían las piedras preciosas en el mismo vestido. Tenía que sujetar dos extremos para poder caminar normalmente.**

 **Sus primeros pasos eran lentos hasta que después de caminar lo que le parecieron 110 pasos vislumbro una luz de color azulina saliendo de una habitación, seguida de unos gemidos. Solo miro de reojo no quería prestar más atención de lo debido….**

 **En dicha habitación una mujer que tenía una máscara, muy parecida a las que usaban los caballeros femeninos estaba desnuda en medio de muchos hombres y mujeres. Lena cerró los ojos y continuo, más delante de nuevo se escuchaban voces pero no eran de gozo como las antes mencionadas, estas parecían rogar y temer de algo.**

 **Justamente de esa habitación salió un hombre enorme, tan grande o más que el mismo santo de tauro. Lena lo miro y recordó las palabras de Naiya**

… **.."No bajes la mirada"…..**

 **Con una actitud por lo más altiva la chica paso al lado del gigante vendado, como los antiguos indios solían llamarlo, este solo le hizo una reverencia, ya que se suponía que la única mujer aparte de ellos en el castillo era la misma Mina.**

 **Una vez que se alejó de él, la chica tomo un respiro para luego mirar la salida, sonrió, ya estaba solo a un paso….**

 **\- ¡Cuidado! – la misma voz de Naiya resonó en el castillo –**

 **Gracias a la advertencia la chica logro moverse tan rápido como pudo y evadió unos hilos de color rojo rubí que parecían más una telaraña. Desde el piso miro hacia quien estaba atacándola.**

 **\- Sabía que el señor había hecho una mala elección contigo…. – de entre las sombras solo un brillo, muy similar al de un lente centello en la oscuridad –**

 **El tipo se retiró el cabello del rostro y sonrió con malicia ante la chica que sabía, ya había sido descubierta. Por ello Lena se puso en pie y en guardia.**

 **\- No me hagas reír, signorina –**

 **\- Hummm – la chica arqueo una ceja y miro con desagrado al servidor de Vlad -Vuoi stare zitto e attaccare un buon tempo o attendere fino a che non mi ammazzo di noia? (¿Podrías callarte y atacar de una buena vez o esperas a que yo misma me mate del aburrimiento?) – aquello lo dijo en un perfecto italiano que dejo impresionado al vampiro –**

 **\- Parlas italiano, che bello (hablas italiano) –**

 **\- Y sé algo más – sin decir nada la chica se mordió el pulgar dejando este un poco en su paladar, una de las mayores ofensas para los italianos –**

 **Bastian abrió sus ojos como platos y estuvo por vociferar pero antes de que lo hiciera, la joven ave del paraíso corrió hacia él, Bastian espero tomarla entre sus manos y llevarla a la cámara de Vlad sin hacerle daño pero, jamás pensó que la chica haría lo que hizo después.**

 **\- ¡Ahora! – su vestido salió volando cubriendo la vista del vampiro, quien por más que lo intentaba no podía leer la mente de la joven, la vio salir disparada a sus espaldas e intento, inútilmente capturarla con sus delgados "hilos del destino".**

 **Corrió tras ella pero perdió su pista, ya no olía a humana, no por más que la buscara entre el castillo, camino por varios pasillos y al no verla comenzó a temblar.**

 **\- ¡no puede ser! – se agarró la cabeza mientras que sus ojos derrochaban desespero – debo encontrarla antes de que mi amo se entere –**

 **Se dio la vuelta y salió por la parte trasera, por el mismo lugar donde la chica había bajado, quizás y solo quizás había tomado el mismo camino después de perder a Bastian. Fueron 5 los minutos que la chica espero a que Bastian subiera, estaba escondida entre unas telas cubiertas de sangre, mismas que la mancharon con la sangre de lo que adivino, serian jovencitas.**

 **\- Tengo que salir de aquí…. –**

 **\- Veo que estas bien! – se escuchó la voz de Naiya –**

 **\- ¿En dónde estás?**

 **\- En el espejo…. – Lena abrió una cortina y noto que había una pared hecha de espejo –**

 **\- ¡wooo! – exclamo asombrada – creí que los vampiros no podían verse en los espejos….**

 **\- No pueden….**

 **\- ¿Ehh?**

 **\- Los no muertos están condenados a ser criaturas de la noche, criaturas sin alma y sin sombra – explico Naiya – en mi clan, se dice que la sombra es el espíritu guardián que nos protege y quien no da el alma, al no tener alma esta no puede reflejarse en los espejos y lo que todos vemos no es un simple reflejo en el cristal, sino el mismo reflejo de nuestra alma.**

 **\- Ya veo...**

 **\- Ahora debes darte prisa y salir de aquí.**

 **\- Ja, regalado! – comento con sarcasmo la rubia – ni quiera se dónde estoy ni a donde voy.**

 **\- Yo seré tu guía! – la voz del chico sonaba segura y le dio confianza a la joven que asintió con la cabeza para salir corriendo en dirección a donde el joven le decía –**

 **Mientras tanto en el olimpo.**

 **Aria frunció en ceño al ver que la mujer que le había dado la vida frente a ella, la mujer de ojos verdes camino hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.**

 **\- Deberías de poner un poco de tu parte, Anna – le dijo sin pensarlo –**

 **\- ¿Lo dice la mujer que abandono a sus hijos sin decir nada?**

 **\- No entiendo el punto en ver hacia el pasado….**

 **\- Sí, claro! Eso somos para ti, y por ello te exijo que retires a Zephyr y a Neo de esto, esto solo nos inmiscuye a mis hermanos y a mí!**

 **\- Soy tu madre y este asunto me interesa tanto o más que a ti.**

 **\- Seguramente es porque a tu marido le importa – la voz de la ariana sonaba llena de rencor, no podía evitarlo, ella había llorado la muerte de su madre, sin imaginar que esa muerte fue una farsa para que ella tomara de nuevo su puesto al lado de Zeus –**

 **\- Siempre tuviste una mirada tan cristalina – dijo la mujer acariciando sus cabellos con ternura – sé que me odias y no puedo cambiar eso…**

 **\- No, no puedes. Pero, puedes cambiar algo más.**

 **Los ojos de la rubia esta vez se permitieron derramar un par de lágrimas, mientras que la frustración hacia que sus puños se cerraran con fuerza. Hera la veía sin saber qué hacer.**

 **\- Sálvala…. Te lo ruego, salva a mi hermana – le dijo encajando una rodilla en el suelo y haciendo una reverencia –**

 **\- Nunca te pongas de rodillas ante nadie ¡ - le grito la diosa levantándola tan rápido como le fue posible – eres mi hija, naciste de mi vientre producto del amor más grande que tuve y no permitiré que te humilles ante nadie, - levanto el rostro de la joven – Anna jamás lo hagas.**

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Ese tipo tiene a mi hermanita y si no lo detenemos él va….. – cerro los ojos dejando escapar dos ríos gruesos de lágrimas –**

 **\- Precisamente es lo que haremos, detenerlo – una voz gruesa y tremendamente varonil se escuchó en eco desde cada rincón del templo –**

 **Un halo de cosmos energía blanca platina se acercó entre ambas, el brillo era tremendo, tanto que Aria tuvo que cubrirse o de otra forma habría quedado ciega de ver aquel brillo en plenitud.**

 **\- Hera, querida ¿Por qué no me has dicho que esta hermosura venia de visita? – dijo al fin dejando el resplandor de lado –**

 **Era un hombre alto de cabello platino y ojos celestes, su rostro era parecido a los ángeles, era tan hermoso como el roció en las rosas, y tan fuerte como se podía sentir en el aire de su cosmoeneria.**

 **\- Aléjate de ella – la mirada furiosa de la mujer se centró en el hombre quien con ademan de casanova tomo la mano de Aria y la beso con suma delicadeza –**

 **\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?**

 **\- ¿Usted es….?**

 **\- En parte podríamos decir que soy tú padrastro y tu tío, vaya familia loca ¿No, Hera?**

 **\- Déjame sola con mi hija Zeus.**

 **\- No lo hare, la joven Aria aprendiz de Aries ha venido no a verte a ti, querida. Sino, a buscar algo que le ayude a salvar a su pequeña hermana.**

 **\- Eso es cierto.**

 **\- Sin embargo ¿para qué salvar a alguien que está condenada a morir?**

 **Al oír eso la chica sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, su hermana no podía estar condenada a morir, no. Pero, recordó que ahora todos sabían su secreto.**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al si quiera pensarlo.**

 **\- Mi hija Athena condena que las mujeres de su orden no usen mascara, esto ha sido desde la era del mito. – la miro despreocupado –Supongo que al llegar al santuario, ella tendría que ser sacrificada para ponerla de ejemplo ¿no lo crees?**

 **\- Si, tu hija llegara a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi hija – espeto Hera – eso comenzaría una guerra santa en contra de ella y sabes que tengo otros dioses de mi parte.**

 **\- Lo sé, querida, lo sé. Tanto la amargada de Hestia como la siempre castrante Deméter están de tu parte, sin contar al cojo de tú hijo – dijo de mala gana –**

 **\- Mismo hijo que por poco hace que te encerraran para siempre, esposo mío.**

 **\- Jumm! – la miro con odio para luego voltearse con Aria – Te propongo un trato, jovencita, muy pronto tendremos una guerra más allá de cualquier otra antes librada y yo necesito aliados, sé que mi hija ya no quiere luchar pero yo necesito guerreros.**

 **\- ¿Qué intenta decirme?**

 **\- Te daré una arma que podrá darle fin al problemita en el que tu hermana travesti, tú solo debes…. – susurro a su oído –**

 **\- Yo…. – Aria bajo la mirada para luego decir – yo…. Lo hare.**

 **\- Bien. Ahora ven conmigo.**

 **Y en otra parte de los Cárpatos.**

 **La pelea entre Milo y ese entre llamado Ujvari se tornaba cada vez más emocionante. Milo esquivaba los golpes que por momentos perecían lentos y otros tan rápidos como el viento.**

 **\- Ríndete, humano! Esa que buscas ahora ya es parte de mi amo – los afilados dientes del vampiro añoraban encajarse en la tierna piel del escorpión quien logró zafarse de su agarre.-**

 **\- Dime donde la tienen!**

 **\- A estas horas? Tal vez esté siendo embestida por el señor Tepes, haciéndola suya – decía con veneno en los labios – adentrándose en su cuerpo para luego beber su sangre.**

 **\- Maldito! –**

 **El cosmos de Milo comenzó a arder y en serio, todo en el lugar comenzó a sentir el aura enfurecida del santo de Athena. El cosmos del peli índigo hizo un cráter en el piso dejando emocionado al vampiro quien no dejaba de reír como loco mientras lo miraba desquiciado.**

 **\- Al fin! Un oponente digno de mí! – dio un salto y sin esperar asesto una cruel patada en el tórax de Milo mandándolo a volar por los aires –**

 **Milo voló por un segundo para después dar la vuelta impulsado por una mano y ponerse de pie nuevamente, el vampiro quien tenía la habilidad de cambiar de formas alargo el cuello tanto como pudo para estar cerca del rostro de Milo.**

 **\- Buena jugada, pero yo me sé más! – sus manos se enroscaron como un molinete que atrapo al ex santo de Athena haciendo girar sin control. – lo ves! Ahora serás mi juguete y no te soltare hasta que chilles como un cerdo.**

 **\- Demonios – escupió un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca - ¿Por qué no puedo concentrarme en sus ataques? – se dijo a sí mismo –**

 **\- Este es el jardín del desespero, cada pensamiento de tu mente te hará más y más vulnerable y en especial si ese pensamiento tiene que ver con una joven de ojos tan verdes como los olivos ¿no es así? –**

 **\- Déjala fuera de esto! – cerro los ojos y se puso de pie rápidamente –**

 **\- Esa mujer será tu perdición…. – el vampiro abrió sus manos a sus costados tan largas como pudo para luego hacer con estas un remolino que lo cubrió y cambio su rostro –**

 **\- Milo! – Camus vio lo que el no muerto pretendía al ver como se había transformado –**

 **Era en apariencia un niño de 10 años de cabello negro corto, parecido al de Aioria, y de ojos tan rojos como la sangre. Tenía vendajes en la cabeza y una fuerte**

 **\- Andreas…. – los ojos de Milo no daban crédito a lo que veían –**

 **\- Milo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mataste? – dijo el pequeño acercándose al escorpión –**

 **\- Yo no…. Quise hacerlo – Milo cometió el primer error bajar la mirada frente a un vampiro –**

 **El "Guardián" de Vlad y uno de sus mejores vampiros no desperdiciaba las buenas oportunidades y mucho menos cuando sabia tenia al rival de su señor enfrente por eso cuando Milo se desconcentro, lanzo un ataque con su mano/cuchilla que penetro en la piel aceitunada del santo de Athena, abriendo su carne y dejando un charco de sangre en la cara del vampiro.**

 **Con pocas fuerzas Milo encaro a su oponente, e intentaba no pensar en ese niño el ultimo rival para conseguir la armadura.**

 **\- Milo escúchame! – grito Camus al tiempo que una ventisca helada alejaba momentáneamente al vampiro –**

 **\- No te entrometas! – de pronto de todo el piso comenzaron a brotar cientos de afiladas espinas que detuvieron a Camus como en un laberinto de espinas –**

 **El santo de escorpión colgaba cual bandera de la afilada cuchilla mientras que su sangre caía por la misma llegando al vampiro quien no dudo en pasar su lengua, cual gato limpiando su pelaje.**

 **Desde el que ahora era un laberinto de espinas tan grandes como árboles, Camus era uno de los guerreros de Athena más calculadores y sabía que no debía perder su tiempo con tonterías. Haciendo encender su cosmos, hizo una esfera de hielo en su mano para luego, con su energía cósmica llenar todo el laberinto de escarcha.**

 **Campamento gitano.**

 **El sentido del olfato es el arma más fuerte del clan de la tierra, sobre todo en cuanto a sentir la sangre de un lobo se refiere.**

 **\- ¿Ese aroma…? – los ojos casi felinos de Fredo parecían centellar al ver a Lucían –**

 **\- Es sin duda, sangre real! –**

 **Lyavain, sin contenerse y al pensar que la sangre solo podía tratarse de su hermano menor emprendió la búsqueda del mismo. Primero corrió con fuerza normalmente, para luego caer en cuatro patas y correr con la gracia y rapidez de un lobo. Sus pensamientos estaban en la última vez que vio a su hermano, ese último momento que ahora parecía congelado en el tiempo….**

… **. La sonrisa tierna y clara de su hermano…**

… **. Mientras le decía "Hermano".**

 **Detrás de Ly y ya transformados en lobos, corrían sin detenerse los elite 8, esquivaban con pericia cada obstáculo y saltaban 10 veces más que cualquier lobo normal.**

 **\- Esta es mi promesa, hermano. ¡Te encontrare! – fue lo último que dijo antes de transformarse en lobo y perderse entre las sombra del bosque.**

 **Y mientras tanto en el castillo.**

 **La rubia seguía su camino escondiéndose cada que sentía a uno de los vampiros acercarse. Vio a muchos vestidos como caballeros medievales que eran comandados por el mismo Bastian, quien les ordenaba buscar a las afueras del castillo por ella.**

 **Al final de un largo recorrido hacia arriba, la chica vislumbro lo que parecía la salida.**

 **\- Espera! – clamo Naiya – me parece que esto es demasiado fácil.**

 **\- Tranquilo, esto no huele a sangre así que debe ser una buena señal.**

 **\- No hay un espejo que siga, y no podre estar a tu lado.**

 **\- Descuida, tampoco soy tan débil – le sonrió – y tomando una antorcha se alumbro el camino hacia ese punto resplandeciente entre tanta obscuridad –**

 **Empujo con un poco de esfuerzo la enorme puerta de madera y oro. Le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo pero al final la puerta cedió. Naiya trataba inútilmente que la chica se alejara de ahí, algo en su instinto lobuno le decía que algo estaba por salir mal, los vellos de la nuca se erizaban como cuando tenía enfrente a un gran enemigo.**

 **\- ¡No entres! – grito con fuerza –**

 **\- Descuida, volveré – la sonrisa de la chica le ilumino el rostro antes de entrar –**

 **Sin hacer caso la rubia de ojos verdes entro al único lugar que parecía estar iluminado en todo el castillo, era un lugar muy parecido a la cámara del patriarca, pero aquí había dos fosas de agua a los costados y un pasillo iluminado por antorchas, más allá una puerta que parecía la única salida. También de las dos fosas parecía que el agua se filtraba a una cascada que escucho horas antes.**

 **Vio la altura y noto que aun cuando esta era bastante extensa podía escapar sin dudarlo, suspiro aliviada para luego escuchar un suave murmuro detrás de ella. Era tan suave que le hizo voltear, vio entonces que en medio de esa cámara había una cuna. ¿Para qué habría una cuna en un lugar como ese? Recordó los gritos y voces de niños suplicando por sus vidas que no la habían dejado de mortificar por lo que se acercó.**

 **Lo hizo sin pensarlo, y a medida que se acercaba la rubia no notaba la bruma negra que salía de las dos fosas de agua. Miro hacia arriba y noto la estatua de una mujer, muy parecida a la estatua que se elevaba en el santuario, la misma que veía cada mañana desde la ventana de su habitación.**

 **\- Es como una diosa – se dijo a si misma al ver la figura – sus ojos parecen tristes y su boca…. – su mano toco los labios de la estatua quedando sorprendida al ver unos colmillos saliendo de la boca de la mujer – supongo que también es una diosa vampira.**

 **Entonces se asomó en la cuna sin imaginar si quiera lo que vería….**

… **. Entre los pliegues de las sabanas….**

… **. Un pequeño bulto no mayor a los 10 centímetros yacía cubierto en sangre y viseras.**

 **Los ojos del feto estaban cerrados hasta que un jadeo de sorpresa salió de la boca de la rubia, en ese momento se abrieron tan rojos como la sangre que lo cubría. Fijo sus ojos en la rubia y esta cayó en un trance.**

 **La bruma negra que segundos antes la seguía cobro forma de cientos de manos que sujetaban a la oji verde y le destrozaban la ropa, ella intentaba luchar contras las manos sin dueño, presa del miedo, su mente comenzó a recordar por momentos algo parecido.**

 **\- Sujeta sus piernas! –**

 **\- Ahora es mi turno, siempre quise saber que se sentía metérsela a una mujer! –**

 **Esas palabras y los recuerdos de 5 chicos tomando turnos para lastimarla comenzaron a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas mientras que las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, el recuerdo de aquel dolor agudo en su bajo vientre seguía latente y más aún cuando en este momento esas manos lo hacían un recuerdo más vivido.**

 **Entonces escucho un chillido tan estridente como demoniaco saliendo de la cuna que ahora estaba volteada en el suelo, de la misma salió ese feto arrastrándose.**

 **Las sombras de dos mujeres tomándolo con cuidado y acercándolo a ella la hicieron temblar para luego darse cuenta que estaba en una silla con las piernas abiertas, y firmemente atada. Miraba a ambos lados y solo escuchaba risas y alabanzas en una lengua que no conocía, veía a la estatua llorar. No podía gritar, no entendía porque no podía hacerlo aun cuando sentía nacer un grito desde la boca de su estómago y con toda su fuerza.**

 **\- Esta lista – se escuchó una voz femenina pero bastante gruesa –**

 **\- Háganlo –**

 **Las sombras sujetaron sus piernas para que una de las mujeres se colara entre ellas y mostrara el feto, para luego bajar sus manos. La rubia echo la cabeza para atrás al sentir una invasión en su intimidad, sentía unas garras afiladas cortando su piel y como su sangre corría como un rio entre sus muslos, sentía desmayarse debido al dolor, al sentir su cuerpo partirse y abrirse para recibir a ese ser que la masacraba cada que entraba un poco más en ella.**

 **\- Déjala gritar…. – se escuchó en el viento –**

 **\- Está bien –**

 **Como si lo antes mencionado no fuera suficiente la mujer jalo un hijo de oro que la chica tenía en los labios arrancándole los mismos debido a que con este le habían cocido la boca.**

 **\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – el grito la hizo caer de bruces al suelo –**

 **Lo anterior solo había sido una visión del feto hacia ella, y sin duda el grito que había dado seria la condena mayor, ya que fue tal el grito que se pudo escuchar en todo el castillo y más allá…**

… **. Tan fuerte y tan lleno de dolor que llego a los oídos….**

… **. Del ser más amado.**

 **El vampiro ya daba por ganada la pelea, Milo no luchaba y parecía estar muerto. Ujvari sonreía de medio lado mientras que aun lamia la sangre que le parecía, extrañamente deliciosa.**

 **\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –**

 **El sin sombra no pudo evitar sonreír y hacer un comentario acerca del sonido, de ese grito de dolor.**

 **\- Jumm me parece que tu novia acaba de pasar a "mejor vida" – se burló –**

 **\- Ca…cállate…. – murmuro Milo apenas –**

 **\- ¿Qué me calle? Ja! Entiéndelo, esa chica no es más que la futura zorra de mi señor – se acercó y al oído de Milo comento – una vez que mi amo se la coja, la destrozara y alimentara a los perros con sus restos, pero claro eso será después de que su cuerpo pase por las vergas de todos –**

 **El cuerpo de Milo comenzó a temblar, no el temblor normal que da el enojo, un temblor extraño difícil de controlar y el iris de sus ojos quedo casi transparente. El vampiro se burlaba con palabras cada vez más y más dolorosas para el santo de Athena.**

 **Aun cuando la apariencia de Ujvari era la del amigo de la infancia y compañero de entrenamiento de Milo, este sabía como asestarse el golpe final al santo. De nuevo ese aire lo rodeo para cambiar su forma.**

 **\- ¿Te lo imaginas, imbécil? – dijo con la voz de una mujer mientras que Milo aun temblaba –**

 **\- No…. La uses…..**

 **\- Su cuerpo es hermoso – se tocaba con descaro mientras ahora simulaba ser una joven de curvas delicadas y ojos verdes – ¿te gustaría probarlo antes de morir?**

 **\- Déjala fuera de esto….**

 **\- Jajajajajaja! La deja fuera cuando mi amo se haya descargado una y otra vez en ella!**

 **No muy lejos de ahí, en el laberinto. Camus sintió una presencia acercándose con la fuerza de un horacan. Concentro su cosmos para abrase paso más aprisa. Pronto todo el lugar quedo hecho polvo de escarcha, mientras que veía a una jauría de lobos correr hacia él. Concentro de nuevo su cosmos en su mano, no sabía si eran amigos o enemigos. Pero entonces, uno de los lobos uno de ojos celestes lo miro y se detuvo.**

 **\- Te conozco…. – le dijo Camus –**

 **El lobo solo asintió. El acuariano le explico en brevedad lo que ocurría y el lobo le ofreció su lomo para que el santo de la virgen de la vasija lo montara, este no era un lobo común, sino uno 3 veces mayor al tamaño de un lobo normal.**

 **Lo hizo y ambos llegaron a donde estaba Milo para apreciar con sus ojos lo que en estos momentos podría llamarse un milagro.**

 **Miraron como el sin sombra estaba personificado de Lena, su cuerpo desnudo y bañado en la sangre de Milo los dejo paralizados un segundo pero eso no fue lo que les causo la admiración sino fue lo que paso un par de segundos después.**

 **\- Tócame, bastardo…**

 **\- No la uses….**

 **\- Te mueres por encajarte en mi cuerpo, vamos, inútil. Ven y tómame. – le hacía insinuaciones y gestos vulgares –**

 **\- Deja de usarla!**

 **\- Jajajajajaja te estoy dando un regalo para que mueras en paz, ya que para este momento esa chica debe de estar siendo tomada por todos como la perra que es.**

 **Esa palabra, "como la perra que es" le recordó la vez que la encontró casi muerta después de la violación y las palabras de Andrómaca habían sido esas. El dolor y la furia tomaron por completo a Milo quien quedo estático para luego echar la cabeza para atrás y soltar un fuerte aullido.**

 **\- No puede ser….**

 **\- El príncipe perdido – dijeron los elite 8 –**

 **Las manos de Milo se tornaron grandes y fuertes, en donde estaban sus uñas ahora aparecían unas garras de color rojo sangre enormes, su tórax cambio de forma y su tamaño se incrementó a más de 2 metros, el vampiro intento moverse pero estaba atrapado entre las manos del ahora lobo, quien al poner la cabeza de nuevo a su nivel abrió la boca tanto como pudo y de un mordisco arranco la cabeza del vampiro, un fuerte chorro de sangre salió disparada mientras que el cuerpo aun dada espasmos de vida, no conforme con masticar la cabeza y arrojarla con sus garras Milo despedazaba la carne de Ujvari.**

 **\- Milo detente! – le detuvo Camus poniéndose frente a él –**

 **\- Camus quítate! –**

 **\- ¿Eh? – el francés volteo al tiempo que Ly se lanzaba a quitarlo del camino de Milo, quien le lanzo un zarpazo –**

 **\- Milo no tiene conciencia ahora, debemos detenerlo pero sin lastimarlo.**

 **\- ¿Cómo fue que Milo….?**

 **\- Es muy simple, este joven no es otro sino el mismo Velkan Regendorf, hijo de la misma princesa Aurea. – dijo uno de los elite 8 –**

 **\- El príncipe perdido –**

 **De nuevo en el olimpo.**

 **Zeus sonreía mientras que le entregaba a Aria una daga de mango y hoja negra.**

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?**

 **\- La daga de kronos, la única arma en el mundo capaz de matar a un dios. – explico –**

 **\- ¿Y algo que mata dioses podrá matar a un vampiro?**

 **\- Justamente porque no peleas contra un vampiro es que te la doy.**

 **\- ¿Qué quiere decir?**

 **\- No puedo darte más explicaciones, tu misma debes encontrar las respuestas a tus preguntas pero, por si acaso te faltara ayuda yo mismo he enviado a mi propio demonio para que salve a tu hermanita. – sonrió el dios –**

… **."Porque solo un demonio, puede eliminar a otro"….**

 **Vlad entro a la cámara y vio a la oji verde en el suelo con las manos a los costados de su cabeza, mientras negaba y lloraba a mares.**

 **Camino hacia ella cuando sintió un cosmos cerca de él. Volteo al sentir que dos rayos de energía estaban por golpearlo.**

 **\- Jajaja! ¡Bravo! No esperaba menos de gran Drácula – el sonido de unos aplausos y los pasos parecían venir de todas direcciones –**

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú?**

 **\- Que falta de memoria, Vlad…. ¿acaso ya me olvidaste? – de entre las sombras salió un hombre de cabello alborotado, tan negro como el carbón y de amplia sonrisa –**

 **\- ¡¿Tú?!**

 **\- Ja! mejor dilo de la forma correcta, Grigori Yefímovich mi querido enemigo.**

 **Capitulo 5:**

 **Una dura decisión.**

 **El cruce de miradas entre los dos hombres y la energía chocando entre sus ojos era inmensa. Vlad no pretendía atacar a Grigori, no cuando sabía muy bien la condena bajo el nombre de ese tipo que tenía en frente, al contrario bajo la mirada nada más al verlo.**

 **\- Jejeje, parece que viste a un fantasma, drug (amigo) – lo último lo dijo en un perfecto ruso –**

 **\- Hace años que creí que tú….**

 **\- Estaba muerto, ¿no? Para tu tranquilidad no fue así, aunque claro. Gracias a tu amigo, Gilles, he sufrido algo peor a la muerte – el ruso le miro con asco y dolor, una mezcla que el mismo había soportado con los años –**

 **El mismo Vlad no supo que decir, no cuando recordaba todo aquello como si hubiera sido ayer….**

 **\- ¿Lo recuerdas, Vladimir? – su marcado acento hacía eco en la cámara mientras que se acercaba a la cuna y miraba de reojo al feto – Eww ¿se supone que esto es tu reina?**

 **\- ¡La señora Lillith es nuestra ama y señora, así que muestra respeto Grigori!**

 **\- ¿Ehh? Jajajajajaja! – la enorme burla del ruso hizo encrespar los vellos de la nuca del vampiro – Mi única reina es y será siempre una sola –**

 **El ruso mostro los colmillo tan brillantes como una perla pulida, mientras que movía con gracia su gabardina, entreabriéndola para mostrarle una poderosa arma de fuego, grande, pero de la misma apariencia que la de un revolver.**

 **\- Sabes que no debes levantar la mano en contra de tu amo – dijo el llamado conde sin quitar sus orbes rojizas de la pistola –**

 **\- Je – sonrió de medio lado - ¿levantar la mano contra de mi amo? Hablas de ese "amo" como si fuera algo importante para mí – se dio la vuelta para luego en un parpadeo acercarse a Vlad y encáralo – Recuerda el pacto, maldito hijo de perra!**

 **Sin decir más poso el revolver en la frente de Vlad y jalo el gatillo. La cabeza del vampiro quedo destrozada y esparcida por todo el lugar, Grigori, se volteo hacia donde estaba la chica aun en shock mientras miraba horrorizada el ojo del vampiro que estaba aún rodando en el suelo, el ruso miro con burla a Vlad mientras decía en su lengua natal.**

 **\- Vamos, amigo, sabes de sobra que una bala de madera no hace más que un rasguño en tu piel, en menos de 10 minutos tus poderes te regeneraran de nuevo, siempre ha sido así. – volteo a ver el ojo mientras que lo pisaba y destrozaba – vámonos, pequeña.**

 **\- ¿us…usted va a matarme?**

 **\- ¿Eh¡ - se rasco la cabeza – para nada señorita, soy un enviado de tu padrastro para liberarte de esta cadena de oscuridad – estiro su mano a la chica – ahora no perdamos el tiempo en tonterías y vámonos de una vez.**

 **La oji verde asintió dándole su mano, sintió la piel del hombre fría y algo áspera, un contraste enorme con la propia que era suave y delicada. Grigori la levanto como si fuera una pluma y la puso en su espalda para luego dirigir su revolver a la pared y de un disparo abrir un gigantesco hueco en la pared. Miro de reojo a la rubia quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza.**

 **\- Necesito que te sujetes con fuerza, ya que no tardaremos en ser perseguidos ¿entiendes?**

 **\- Si! –**

 **\- Bien, ahora – se lanzó al vacío –**

 **La tela de la gabardina ondeaba a medida que caían, Lena se aferraba a su espalda sin pensarlo, no sabía si era un enemigo un aliado, eso no importaba ya que ahora podía recordar ese maldito momento.**

 **\- ¿Lena? Aun respiras… te sacare de aquí –**

" **Fue por eso…. Fue por eso que ya no pude hablar frente a él…. Él estuvo ahí cuando ellos me…" pensaba la chica.**

 **Un chillido estridente la hizo salir de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unas garras detrás de ella que la soltaron de Grigori. La rubia grito antes de caer en el rio que corría bajo de ellos.**

 **\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **\- ¡Demonios! – carraspeo Grigori al tiempo que sentía una patada en el costado, una con tal fuerza que le hizo estamparse contra las rocas –**

 **Por lo menos el lio de salir del castillo ya no era problema, pero ahora la supervivencia dentro de la tremenda corriente del rio le cortaba la respiración. Inútilmente se aferraba a la parecía la orilla, mientras que desde arriba Grigori aun peleaba contra uno de los pecadores de antaño, la mujer de la máscara era muy fuerte tanto como el pecado que representaba... la lujuria. No tan lejos de ahí, cerca del rio los lobos intentaban controlar a milo sin éxito y menos aun cuando los oídos del lobo atentos escucharon un grito ahogado. Moviendo su cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido el lobo salto por encima de todos los que intentaban detenerle.**

 **\- Milo! – grito Camus al intentar alcanzarlo –**

 **\- Es inútil, señor Camus – le detuvo Ly –**

 **\- ¿Y si lastima a alguien? – pregunto el francés consternado –**

 **\- No lo creo, la desesperación de Milo se debe a una sola cosa…. – Ly sonrió mientras ordenaba a su elite volver al campamento gitano. –**

 **\- Nos iremos, señor.**

 **\- Sí, es lo mejor. ¿Nos vamos, señor Camus?**

 **\- Ahhh – sus piro – debo poner más fe en ese loco – se dio la media vuelta y dijo para sí mismo – espero que encuentres lo que buscas, Milo.**

 **La corriente del rio era muy fuerte y casi imposible de soportar, la chica hacia lo que podía pero era muy complicado, ya sentía la fatiga por los días sin probar alimento llegarle con todo. Su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado, sus fuerzas la abandonaban y al final solo sintió hundirse en lo más profundo del lago, sintiéndose flotar al tiempo que solo veía en el agua el brillo del atardecer.**

 **De pronto una sombra de color negro azulado entro al agua y de un solo impulso la tomo, solo sintió una corriente más fuerte que la apresaba y después, el viento…**

… **. El viento frio golpeando su cuerpo…**

… **. Estaba fuera del agua.**

 **Quedo en cuatro puntos tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que ahora sentía su mente clara y totalmente abierta. Giro su cabeza un par de grados para ver que era esa sombra negra y al hacerlo, sus ojos temblaron. Era un lobo enorme de color negro, su pelaje brillaba con reflejos azules. Un lobo que la miraba incesante. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás cayendo de bruces mientras que el lobo tomaba impulso para saltarle encima.**

 **Estuvo por gritar, pero los ojos del animal la detuvieron. Sus ojos celestes llenos de ternura y ahora algo que parecía miedo.**

 **\- ¿Tú? – pregunto al tenerlo encima de ella y quejándose lastimosamente –**

 **El lobo sonaba como un cachorro que es regañado, era un sonido entre dolor y pesar.**

 **Lena miro que estaba sumamente lastimado, ya que la sangre salía de él a raudales, sin pensarlo poso su mano en la herida y concentro sus cosmos ahí,, era una herida muy profunda y por mucho que usara su cosmos solo podría detenerle la hemorragia pero no la sanaría. El lobo lamio la mejilla de la chica agradeciéndole, mientras que ella se apretaba contra él y decía en un susurro.**

 **\- Siempre has sido tú, desde aquella vez cuando – no pudo seguir ya que el nudo en la garanta se lo impidió – estuviste ahí para mí, aun cuando después de eso no pude hablarte.**

 **\- Haría todo por ti – se escuchó en su corazón de la joven, mientras que el lobo la miraba directo a los ojos –**

 **\- Ahora lo sé – lo acaricio de nueva cuenta, mientras cerraba los ojos y acercaba sus labios a la frente del animal –**

 **Apenas al darle el beso, el pelaje del lobo cayo por completo, quedando bajo ellos como una alfombra negra, mientras que la piel y el rostro de Milo volvía a aparecer. Estaba muy lastimado pero aun sonreía al ver a Lena, acaricio su rostro con amor para luego quedar desmayado sobre ella.**

 **\- Mi…. Milo – se aferró a él –**

 **No muy lejos de ahí.**

 **En el cementerio.**

 **Ifrit estaba aún atado y a merced de Haibee, quien seguía degustando de los fluidos del joven escorpión con ansiedad. Subía por el cuerpo del chico lamiendo todo cuanto podía, mientras que sus uñas cortaban la piel tersa del alemán.**

 **\- Eres realmente un deleite para cualquier mujer, tu sangre pecadora es un manjar para mí –**

 **\- Te juro, que cuando me libere te voy a meter las 15 agujas por el trasero – comento apenas –**

 **\- ¿Debo temer o sonrojarme? – le contesto ella mientras lamia su cuello - ¿Sabes? Serias un vampiro genial.**

 **\- No… gracias, no me gusta chupar… nada!**

 **\- Eso dices…. Ahora. – sonrió de lado mientras abría la boca tanto como podía –**

 **Estaba por morderlo cuando un relámpago ilumino todo el lugar, la luz era tan intensa que parecía la misma luz del sol. La vampiresa se escondió como pudo entre las sombras de su capa para no ver la luz. Mientras que de la misma apareció una figura femenina.**

 **En su mano derecha tenía una daga de mango negro mientras que veía al alemán de mala gana, se dirigió hacia él y cortó lo que lo sostenía.**

 **\- ¿Si gustas dejo que termine? – le dijo molesta –**

 **\- Aria! Yo… bueno…**

 **\- Levántate los pantalones y mejor sal de aquí y ve donde esta los niños de la aldea –**

 **\- Esto… si – se dirigió a toda marcha hacia donde sentía nacer pequeños cosmos –**

 **Aria miro con determinación a la vampiresa quien salió de entre su capa para enfrentarla.**

 **\- Es una lástima, tendré que cortarte ese bello rostro que tienes – le dijo Haibee –**

 **\- Primero tendrás que acercarte, bruja.**

 **Haibee se lanzó sobre la chica mientras que sacaba sus afiladas garras, ambas estaban listas para matar o morir.**

 **Aria saco la daga y con un ademan de rapidez, logro cortar una parte de la vampiresa.**

 **\- Arrrggggg! – grito la mujer al ver el prominente chorro de sangre saliendo de sus mano, la cual continuaba moviéndose en el piso, dando espasmos aun ya cercenada –**

 **\- Al parecer, también sienten dolor – comento para sí la rubia mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta la daga y miraba con determinación a la vampiresa –**

 **La misma llamo al fuego fatuo de su mano para quemar la herida y hacerla sanar, mientras que sus ojos ahora descolocados, los cuales giraban como los de un camaleón sin parar para buscar algo. Pocos segundos después Aria entendió que lo que buscaba la virgen escribana no era otra cosa que ella misma.**

 **Voló sobre la rubia y mirándola con ojos demoniacos, la virgen comenzó a reír mientras que la ariana no dejaba caer su guardia.**

 **\- Tu corazón es precioso, Aria de grulla, tan dulce y gentil…. – sonrió de medio lado – Jajajaja! Digno de la mentirosa que eres.**

 **\- ¿Qué dices?**

 **\- ¿Hay otra mentirosa aquí? No lo creo – caminaba con gracia en el techo mientras que sus ropas y cabello colgaban exquisitos mientras ella se contoneaba al caminar –**

 **\- ¡Yo no soy mentirosa!**

 **\- ¿No? Entonces ¿Cómo debo llamar a una tipa que engaña el corazón de un joven amante como lo es Ifrit?**

 **Aria dio un respingo. ¿A qué se refería la vampiresa?**

 **\- ¿No lo comprendes, cierto?**

 **\- Jamás he hecho algo en contra de él**

 **\- Jajajajaja! Lo has hecho todo! Él ha visto tus aventuras con aquel hombre de miraba tierna y amable…. Ese con el cual te enredas cada que te lo propone, ese hombre al que tan obedientemente llamas…. – le susurró al oído – "Maestro".**

 **La vampiresa dio un giro y todas las antorchas del lugar se apagaron, no había más que obscuridad en todo el lugar, y Aria estaba sola ante el peligro.**

 **Unos cientos de metros más adentro del cementerio, el alemán buscaba entre los cientos de criptas el lugar donde la mujer encerraba a sus pequeñas víctimas. Gracias a la rapidez de vista y física del chico pudo prácticamente escudriñar cada cripta en segundos y no fue hasta que paso frente a una cripta custodiada por el ángel de la muerte, que escucho unos pequeños sollozos.**

 **Las puertas estaban firmemente cerradas. Algún hechizo las protegía de abrirse, el joven utilizo parte de sus cosmos en su mano derecha y soltó un fuerte golpe en la madera pero este le fue rebotado, dejándole el puño lastimado.**

 **\- ¡Demonios, esta mierda me dolió! – miro la puerta y recordó las palabras que l mujer había usado para abrir y cerrar las garras de la silla que lo tuvieron atrapado minutos antes. – ¡Eso es! "Amnios"**

 **Tras decir la palabra, las puertas de mármol agrietado se abrieron de a poco dejando ver una escalera descendente, el alemán bajo los peldaños uno a uno intentando escuchar de nuevo esos murmuros que minutos antes llamaron su atención.**

 **\- ¡Niños! – grito con fuerza - ¡Voy a rescatarlos!**

 **Camino diez pasos más adelante escucho el suave murmullo de la voz de un pequeño, le pareció a Ifrit más como el chillido de un gato para luego abrir una tumba que tenía una abertura y ver en ella más de 10 pequeños no mayores a los 3 años, muchos estaban famélicos. Tomo a los que pudo entre sus manos e intento sacarlos pero, justo en ese momento sintió el cosmos de Aria siendo atacado.**

 **Aria en efecto estaba siendo atacada por Haibee, ya que por más que la chica concentraba su cosmos y lo hacía brillar la vampiresa, lograba lastimarla en las sombras.**

 **\- ¿Sabes? Hace muchos años hubo una mujer como tú. – dijo la mujer sin revelar su ubicación – se llamaba Lucrecia, era joven y muy hermosa, tal como tú…. Fue en el siglo XVII, era una actriz y cantante de ópera, muy mala por cierto.**

 **\- ¿A mí que demonios me importa eso?**

 **\- Ya lo veras – siguió su narración – Esa estúpida, era mi hermana mayor, era arrogante y altiva, trataba a todos como si fueran sus sirvientes…. Pero un día, un día alguien decidió ponerle un alto. Al día siguiente y durante su acto principal, los del santo oficio llegaron por ella. Fue acusada de lujuria y de brujería.**

 **\- De nuevo, eso no me importa.**

 **\- Fue hallada culpable y condenada a sufrir el castigo más acorde a su pecado…. El Malleus Malleficarum – entonces la vampira se hizo presente frente a Aria –**

 **La ariana no pudo esquivar el golpe de energía de la vampiresa y fue a dar de rostro al suelo, mientras que Haibee se ponía sobre ella y comenzaba a restregar su cuerpo sobre de ella, Aria oponía resistencia pero sentía el cosmos hostil de la mujer invadiéndola.**

 **\- Ese día, vendí mi alma al señor de las sombras, representado por la ama Bathory, ella me dio el poder de ver a mi hermana ser torturada hasta morir.**

 **\- ¡Eres un demonio!**

 **\- Lo soy, lo sé. Ya que yo fui quien llevó acabo el castigo, con una sierra corte los bellos pechos de mi hermana – al decirlo encajo las garras de su única mano en los senos de Aria haciéndolos sangrar – Como un cerdo chillo mientras yo me demoraba en cortarlos, para mí fue como cortar un trozo de carne para la cena, luego tome varios hierros que ardían al rojo vivo en una hoguera y los encaje en…. – la mano de la o muerta bajo por el monte de venus de la chica para encajarla en su sexo, para hacerlo sangrar –**

 **\- Kyaarrrrgggggg! – un grito de dolor salió de los labios de Aria quien seguía sin poder moverse –**

 **\- Luego la colgué para arrancarle los ojos y los labios, tal como hare contigo! .- rugió furiosa apuntando con su garra el rostro de Aria, esta última cerro con fuerza los ojos esperando el final pero en cambio…. –**

 **\- E! –**

 **\- ¿Ehh? – la vampiresa solo pudo ver 12 brillos rojo brillante acercándose a su cuerpo, por más que desapareció de encima de Aria, estos brillos no dejaban de seguirla y atacarla, corría desesperada con la esperanza de que en las sombras aquellos destellos no la alcanzarían pero, se equivocó –**

 **La técnica de escorpio era una técnica de rastreo, sin importar a donde se moviera, o que hiciera las agujas escarlatas darían en su blanco sin importar nada. El cuerpo de la virgen escribana fue abatido por 10 de las doce. Cayo al suelo sintiendo un ardor insoportable por todo su cuerpo, un ardor casi demencial que amenazaba con hacerla reventarse por dentro.**

 **\- Mi técnica suele ser piadosa con mis enemigos, ya que te da la oportunidad para redimirte, pero en tu caso – dijo Ifrit mientras se acercaba a ella con paso firme – la rendición no es opcional, ahora muere Haibee!**

 **La mujer no respondió solo sonrió de medio lado para luego ver como del piso salía una copia exacta de ella quien ataco a Ifrit por la espalda, el chico no pudo prevenir ese ataque ni mucho menos cuando la segunda vampira le mordió el cuello mientras que la otra hacía lo propio en la entrepierna.**

 **\- ¡Suéltenme! – él chico hizo arder su cosmos alejando a las mujeres con la fuerza del mismo, se miró el cuello y la entrepierna que sangraban sin cesar y mirando con determinación a las mujeres comenzó un nuevo ataque – Reciban las ultimas 5 agujas!**

 **Las mujeres esta vez esquivaron el ataque, ya que el pelirrojo estaba muy débil debido a la pérdida de sangre pero, un nuevo ataque detrás de ellas ayudo al joven. Una simple pluma fue arrojada a la cara de Haibee mientras esta reía como lunática. Como sus labios estaban abiertos la pluma entro a su boca y fue tragada por la mujer casi sin notarlo, pero en cuando sintió un sabor extraño quiso escupirla sin imaginar lo que pasaría.**

 **La vampiresa escupió sangre, sangre negra y pestilente. Miro con desespero a una figura de brillo plateado que se acercaba a ella con paso firme.**

 **\- ¿Co…cómo? –**

 **\- Alguien me dijo que la plata saca lo peor de los vampiros – comento Aria ya enfundada en la cloth de Grulla. –**

 **\- ¿Plata? ¿Me has dado plata? – pregunto mirando como su cuello se abría cual carne podrida dejando ver los huesos de su espina y parte de su clavícula –**

 **\- Ahora, dime como ayudo a Ifrit de tu mordida**

 **\- Jeje – mientras sonreía la sangre salía a raudales de su cuello abierto – no puedes, el beso de un vampiro es irreversible…. Sin importar que hagas él morirá –**

 **\- No es así, si lo ha mordido un vampiro puede volver así sea como uno de ustedes! – grito Aria presa del miedo de pensar que su amigo moriría –**

 **\- No. A menos de que beba la sangre de quien lo ha mordido y como veras – decía al tiempo que un fuego fatuo comenzaba a quemarla en vida – yo no podre hacerlo, Jajajajajaja!**

 **Las carcajadas de la mujer continuaron aun cuando ya era un despojo más hueso que carne y el fuego aun la consumía. Su doble, desapareció apenas Haibee quedó reducida a cenizas. Aria volteo a ver a su amigo quien estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada triste.**

 **\- Buscaremos la forma de quitarte esta maldición – dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos –**

 **\- Tranquila – Ifrit tomo la mano de Aria con ternura – somos caballeros y esto es un gaje del oficio.**

 **\- No dejare que mueras! – grito ella dolida y dejando caer un par de lágrimas –**

 **\- No lo hare sin pelear – le sonrió – debemos salir de aquí y traer a esos niños.**

 **\- Ifrit….**

 **\- Solo ayúdame a sanar el sangrado, ¿quieres?**

 **Ella asintió sintiendo en su pecho los sentimientos más confusos de su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? ¿Por qué?**

 **No tan lejos de ahí, en el rio.**

 **Lena había ayudado a Milo a cubrirse la desnudes y ambos ya habían caminado varios metros para buscar al hombre que había salvado a la joven. En su camino notaron que la batalla ya había terminado, y el hombre estaba buscando a Lena.**

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – pregunto la joven al verlo con la ropa desgarrada –**

 **\- Lo estoy, y veo que has encontrado a un perro – mostro los colmillos –**

 **\- El término es lobo. – contesto de mala gana Milo - ¿Quién eres tú?**

 **\- Vaya forma de agradecer el salvara tu novia.**

 **\- Él señor Milo no es…. Bueno digo yo no – Lena se tornó roja como un tomate –**

 **\- ¿Salvarla? Perdone – bajo la presión – pero aun así me gustaría saber quién es usted.**

 **\- Mi nombre es Grigori Yefímovich, mejor conocido como Rasputín – sonrió –**

 **\- ¿El monje loco?**

 **\- Jumm – frunció el ceño- Ese mote vino a raíz del infeliz de Gilles De Rais. Yo jamás fui lo que ellos dijeron, jamás traicione a Rusia y ni mucho menos idee un plan de asesinar a la familia Romanoff, yo nunca haría eso….**

 **Lejos de Rumania en Grecia.**

 **El sonido de una tetera silbante y el vapor llenaron el lugar, mientras que una mujer de leónica melena negra y ondulada tomaba dos tazas y vertía el líquido de color ambarino en ellas. Con gracia camino hasta donde estaba un hombre de cabello dorado que se mantenía mirando el horizonte.**

 **Tomo la taza y bebió un sorbo para luego tomar la mano de la mujer y abrir sus ojos, algo que pocas personas podían haber visto jamás.**

 **\- Todo está preparado, Shaka – dijo ella tomando asiento a su lado –**

 **\- Gracias, Devi, ahora menos que nunca podemos bajar la guardia.**

 **\- Los habitantes de Rodorio están resguardados en la cámara de Athena ¿aun así corremos riesgo?**

 **\- Mi pequeña , Sashaki. ¿No te he enseñado a que es mejor estar listo ante todo? – pregunto él sonriente –**

 **\- Temo por los que están allá, más por el pequeño Elan.**

 **\- Ha quedado bastante claro que no es un pequeño. Y no olvides que nuestro demonio particular acaba de arribar a la tierra de los que caminan de noche –**

 **\- Ahh – suspiro – eso es cierto, pero aun así me preocupa – los ojos ambarinos de la mujer miraron con preocupación al rubio quien acaricio suavemente su mejilla –**

 **De pronto un cosmos bastante hostil llego de golpe al santuario. Shaka se pudo en pie y se concentró.**

 **\- Ha llegado.**

 **El caballero de virgo se levantó con gracia mientras caminaba hacia la salida. La chica de ojos ambarinos seguí con la mirada el andar del de virgo, más aun cuando a escasos pasos de la entrada la armadura de la virgen de la espiga dejo su forma y se acoplo al cuerpo del hindú.**

 **\- Athena – dijo usando su cosmos y mirando hacia donde la diosa protegía a los aldeanos – es hora, el viento ha dictado ya la llegada de ese ser tan nefasto –**

 **\- Shaka, ten mucho cuidado. Aún no sabemos qué podemos esperar de estos seres –**

 **\- Esperaremos lo imposible, Santo de águila –**

 **De entre el escudo salió una joven de cabellos tan rojos como el sol del atardecer, que portaba una máscara y caminaba hacia el santo de virgo.**

 **\- Heme aquí, señor Shaka. –**

 **\- Es tu primera misión, y espero que la lleves acabo, Ginny de águila.**

 **\- Lo hare, señor. Por Athena y por mi honor.**

 **\- Los demás, si llegamos a fallar tienen la obligación de proteger a la diosa aun a costa de sus vidas, recuerden – la voz de Shaka sonaba profunda y llena de orgullo – el mayor honor para un caballero es morir en batalla por el honor de Athena! –**

 **\- Heeyyyy! – se escuchó el rugir de todos los que se encontraban del lado del escudo –**

 **Fue entonces que los dos se encaminaron hacia los templos bajos, fue en el templo de Aries que se toparon con un joven de cabello grisáceo, quien estaba recargado en una pared. Nada más verlos les sonrió.**

 **\- ¿No deberías estar en acuario? – pregunto Shaka –**

 **\- Señor, no sería digno de ser un santo de Athena si no me permite luchar a su lado –**

 **\- Camus no lo aprobaría, Mad**

 **\- Mi maestro me dijo que debía proteger a la diosa Athena a costa de todo y eso; señor Shaka es pelear por ella!**

 **\- Entiendo, entonces puedes venir – camino con paso firme para la salida, donde una fuerte ventisca anuncio a los santos que el no muerto había llegado –**

 **Shaka sonrió al recordar que gracias a Death mask sabía que vendrían pronto al santuario.**

 **Justamente el mismo santo de cáncer ya había llegado a tierras rumanas y junto con Dicro estaban a escasos pasos del campamento gitano.**

 **\- ¿Es aquí? –**

 **\- Sí, mi bella locura es justo por aquí**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **\- Apesta a perro mojado! – se burló el italiano –**

 **De pronto sintió un cosmos muy familiar. Giro el rostro y sonrió al ver a los chicos.**

 **\- Creí que ustedes bastardos estarían ya con una lanza en el culo – comento sin más –**

 **\- No eso te lo dejamos a ti –**

 **\- Más respeto "ojitos" – se dirigió a Illion – mira que aun soy el ostenta el título de caballero dorado de cáncer –**

 **\- Si, como sea – se acomodó el cabello –**

 **\- ¿Han sabido algo de Lena? – pregunto Dicro –**

 **\- Nada aun, pero hace poco sentí el cosmos de Camus y el de Milo. – comento Lucas –**

 **\- Tenía que ser, Milo ya debía estar aquí. – murmuro Dm –**

 **\- ¿Qué es eso?**

 **Illion vio a lo lejos como regresaban los lobos pero no venían solos. Un hombre alto de cabello aguamarina venía con ellos, y si sus ojos no lo engañaban se trababa del mismo Camus de acuario.**

 **\- ¿Camus? -**

 **\- También me da gusto verlos, chicos. – sonrió –**

 **\- Si tu estas aquí, eso quiere decir que Milo….**

 **\- Tranquilo, Ray. Milo está bien, solo que nuestro Milo ahora es un poco….**

 **\- Es un lobo – dijo Ly aun sorprendido y emocionado – un lobo real, único sobreviviente de la familia Regendorf.**

 **\- Eso lo explica todo! – comento el cangrejo dorado con sorna – siempre dije que Milo apestaba, que era un perro y que olfateaba como pocos. y también explica el hecho de su obsesión con Lena**

 **\- Je, lo dices por la monogamia de los lobos, no es así, Death mask? – Ly se cruzó de brazos –**

 **\- Por eso y muchas cosas más, mi perruno amigo.**

 **\- Que soy lobo!**

 **\- Como sea! –**

 **De nuevo en otra parte de Rumania.**

 **Milo y Lena estaban junto a Rasputín quien les había comenzado a contar parte de su historia. Como por amor había condenado a toda la familia a la que una vez juro salvar.**

 **\- Alejandra era tan hermosa como la primera nieve del año, su piel era tersa aunque sus ojos siempre denotaban tristeza.- apretó los puños –**

 **\- Vaya que la historia es una mierda – comento Milo mientras aún mantenía la mano de Lena entrelazada con la suya –**

 **\- Lo es, mi joven camarada. Pero no fue así que me convertí… fue la noche cuando los príncipes me invitaron a cenar, tal como la historia dicta, fui envenenado, baleado, apuñalado y castrado todo en una noche y sin embargo no morí**

 **\- Eso es terrible… - Lena se cubrió la boca al pensar en ello –**

 **\- Fui llevado a la orilla de rio, para que el agua helada terminara lo que ellos comenzaron y ahí lo vi. Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego, se acercó a mi pidiéndome una sola cosa…. – decía mientras tenia firmemente cerrados los ojos, pero al finalizar los abrió – "pídeme que lo termine, pídeme que acabe con la sangre de Nicholas Romanoff"**

 **\- ¿Entonces fue ahí que…?**

 **\- Así es, cometí el error de aceptar ese pacto que me robo el alma. Aquella noche me convertí en su sirviente, a cambio de salvar las vidas de Alejandra y sus hijos.**

 **\- entonces ellos están vivos?**

 **\- No – contesto escondiendo sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo – Esa noche perdí a quien fuera el amor de mi vida y entendí que no puedes pactar nada con un demonio, como Gilles de Rais, ese malnacido prometió solo lastimar a Nicholas pero en su lugar torturo y asesino a toda la familia.**

 **\- Que terrible – la rubia se abrazó al pecho de Milo –**

 **\- ¿y qué Hay de las leyendas que SE cuentan de Anastasia?**

 **\- La pequeña Aní si sobrevivo, si a eso se le puede llamar vida. – suspiro – yo mismo la encontré delirante entre los restos de su familia, estaba casi agonizante cuando la tome y la convertí a Esto. pero lograste salvarla:..**

 **EL vampiro se levantó, era notable que le lastimara hablar del tema. Les sonrió mientras que le arrojaba un cambio de ropa a Milo, quien ágilmente lo tomo al aire.**

 **\- Iré al campamento de la que llaman Xenerian, ustedes pueden pasar la noche en esa cabaña -Señalo un punto medio entre el bosque –**

 **\- Pero, nosotros debemos ir a…. –**

 **\- Dime lobo, ¿Qué Harías por salvarla? – pregunto sin mirar a Milo –**

 **\- Haría todo.**

 **\- Bien, entonces…. Esta noche es la única oportunidad de salvarla; tú sabrás que hacer si logras ver la verdad en sus ojos.**

 **El vampiro se marchó dejando a los dos solos, Milo tomo aire al mirar la rubia tan delicada como jamás pensó, la tomo de la mano y la introdujo a la cabaña.**

 **EL vampiro se fue caminando, casi volando hacia el campamento gitano; Sin saber que era Seguido de cerca por un ser de aura obscura:**

 **Sin temer en lo más mínimo a los lobos que custodiaban el lugar el llamado monje loco surco el lugar hasta meterse en la carpa de Xenerian. Haciendo con esto que las dos protectoras de la gitana líder salieran al rescate.**

 **\- Sabes que los no muertos no pueden pisar el suelo sagrado de Isobell! – advirtió Misha mientras sacaba dos afiladas dagas-**

 **\- Jumm lo sé, mi linda niña es por eso que estoy aquí.**

 **\- Tranquilos, saben que no puede acercarse. – grito Carina –**

 **\- Puedo hacerlo – dijo Grigori al estar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica, quien dio un golpe al viento intentando inútilmente de golpearlo –**

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – fue lo que salió de la boca de la pelirroja antes de ser arrojada contra la pared gracias a una patada de Grigori –**

 **\- Ya lo dije, no pienso pelear. Pero si se entrometen en mis asuntos las aplastare como moscas.**

 **\- Maldito!**

 **\- Si, muy a mi pesar estoy maldito, pero no es por ello que he venido.**

 **Justamente en ese instante entraban los santos de Athena al lugar.**

 **\- El lobo y la muñequita rubia están a salvo y juntos! Y si los dioses son piadosos, esta noche la suerte y destino de la joven cambiaran.**

 **\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**

 **\- Sencillo, esta noche el lobo debe dejar su semilla implantada en ella de esa forma no podrán usar su vientre para traer a la vida a la dama sangrienta, Lillith.**

 **\- ¡¿cómo puede decir eso?! – reclamo Ray visiblemente molesto – rescatan a Lena de ser usada como un simple recipiente para que milo haga lo mismo de lo que la querían salvar?**

 **\- Ray….**

 **\- ¿cómo pueden decir que debemos Alegrarnos por eso?**

 **\- Je – Grigori se burló – Entonces si hubieras sido tú estaría bien?**

 **\- Eh…**

 **\- No digas tonterías, niño yo mismo vi en los ojos de la chica el amor que sentía por aquel hombre así que no me vengas con estupideces y da gracias que si quiera vine a avisar – sin más el vampiro se marchó –**

 **Todos vitoreaban y estaban felices por la recuperación de Lena y que Milo estaba con ella, todos menos Ray quien mejor se alejó bastante molesto y arrojando cuando podía a su paso. Tomo su lira y comiéndose sus lágrimas comenzó a tocar una bella melodía, una que le recordaba los ojos esmeraldas de la joven.**

 **Suspiro para luego echar la cabeza para atrás y escuchar el sonido de unos pasos a su espalda,.**

 **\- Lárgate Lyavain no estoy de humor para nada –**

 **\- Ray….- la voz melodiosa le hizo girar la cabeza y ver con sus ojos si era verdad lo que sus oídos habían escuchado –**

 **Detrás de Ray estaba Lena, maltratada y el rostro bastante lastimado, el santo de plata soltó su lira y salto para ponerse frente a la chica quien se desplomo en sus brazos.**

 **\- Lena ese tipo dijo que tú y Milo…**

 **\- Mintió… el señor Milo está muerto y yo…muy débil –**

 **\- Tranquila, te llevare dentro y te cuidare, tranquila – acariciaba su rostro – ahora estar bien**

 **\- Ray ellos me hicieron cosas y ahora yo necesito…**

 **\- Lena pídeme lo que quieras, si es todo de mi te lo daré – sus ojos eran honestos y puros –**

 **\- Ray…. – la chica se acercó a los labios del chico besándolos con pasión, con una pasión que cegó a Ray de lira, mientras que ella, rompía la lira de plata usando sus garras de demonio – dame tu sangre….**

 **La mujer lo mordio haciendo brotar un chorro de sangre que salpico en el pasto verde mientras que los ojos de Ray quedaban paralizados mientras murmuraban el nombre de quien creia le estaba mordiendo.**

 **Los ojos del chico estaban estáticos, mientras sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban mientras que la vampiresa succionaba con deleite la sangre del santo. De a pocos un cansancio se fue apoderando de él, mientras sentía como su corazón se debilitaba.**

 **\- El tiempo sigue su curso, el tiempo cambia pero jamás podrá cambiar a una amargada como Athena…. – dijo la mujer mientras se relamía los labios – me parece que fue ayer cuando yo misma fui un santo de la diosa.**

 **\- ¿Qué…has….dicho? – solo pudo preguntar el chico mientras sentía sus parpados cada vez más pesados –**

 **\- Lo has escuchado muy bien, yo fui un santo de Athena uno de los más fuertes entre todos….**

 **Relato Empusa.**

 **Fui elegida por la misma diosa para portar la armadura de Ofiuco, una armadura de plata. En ese entonces estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre los santos. Yo era tan hermosa como ninguna otra, la única mujer hermosa en un lugar dominado por hombres.**

 **No tarde en llamar la atención de muchos santos, pero ninguna como la del mismo patriarca, era un joven de la antigua Siracusa, era tan casto como ningún otro, él estaba muy atraído hacia mí pero…. Su devoción a la diosa le provocaba problemas.**

 **Yo tenía al hombre que yo deseaba, desde los santos dorados hasta el más vil peón, no había nadie que se negara a mi cuerpo, pero él….**

 **\- Esta noche se cumplirán tus sueños, Diodoros – le dije –**

 **\- Todas las noches dices lo mismo, Empusa – me dijo sin darme la cara – y cada noche te doy la misma respuesta…. Mi cuerpo, mente y alma le pertenecen a Athena.**

 **\- ¿Me estas rechazando? – pregunte sintiendo la furia nacer en mi –**

 **\- No hay rechazo cuando ambos hemos aceptado la ley de nuestra diosa.**

 **\- ¿llamas diosa a una amargada que te obliga a ser casto? – no me dijo nada solo me mirada contrariado y molesto, como si lo que dije fuera una grave ofensa – contéstame!**

 **\- Contén tu lengua, ofiuco, o podrías perderla si continuas con esta locura.**

 **\- ¿Qué la hace una diosa? No es más fuerte que yo! Y más hermosa que yo! –**

 **Con furia tome la espada en forma de serpiente que le daba el poder a mi armadura y arremetí contra la estatua de Athena que orgullosa estaba en medio de la cámara de Diodoros. La espada estaba por cortarle la cabeza cuando un resplandor apareció iluminando todo como si fuera la luz del medio día.**

 **\- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – colisione contra la pared debido al cosmos que emano de la estatua –**

 **\- Empusa – una voz casi divina comenzó a escucharse de la maldita estatua – Esta es la última vez que has levantado tu mano en mi contra o en contra de otra mujer.**

 **\- ¿Cómo dices?**

 **\- Se lo que has hecho, para ser la más bella has destruido, cortado y lastimado a las otras elegidas para portar mis sagradas armaduras…. Has pecado no una sino cientos de veces con mis más fieles santos haciéndolos esclavos de tus deseos e inmoralidades.**

 **\- Escupo en ti, Athena! Escupo en tus leyes y en tu maldita estampa! – grite – te arrancare yo misma la cabeza y sobre de tus restos edificare mi reino! Yo seré la diosa y tú no serás nada! – al decir eso llame a todos los santos que ahora me juraban lealtad – A ella, mis santos de la depravación!**

 **\- Veo que ya has elegido, bien. – el cosmos de Athena ardió quemando todo arrancándole la vida a todos los que estaban de mi lado –**

 **A mis pies cayeron los cuerpos sin vida de los que una vez juraron fidelidad a la diosa y que ahora estaban esparcidos en el suelo, como simples deshechos. Aun así yo tenía poder, más poder que cualquier otro y me lance sobre de ella. Mire con gozo que la verdadera Athena no era más que una simple niña que estaba detrás de la estatua y con más furia me fui sobre de ella.**

 **\- ¡muere Athena!-**

 **\- No, Empusa…. – poso una mano frente a mi demostrando su glorioso poder – serás tú quien reciba castigo! –**

 **Un resplandor me cubrió y me arrojó al piso donde quede semi inconsciente.**

 **\- Tu pecado fue la lujuria, la soberbia y la vanidad creíste que solo por tener un rostro bello eras digna de todo, es por eso que hoy he borrado tu rostro y esa mascara será tu marca por siempre.**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho?**

 **\- Tu belleza fue reducida a nada, tu rostro ahora representa lo que realmente eres por dentro, Empusa, un monstro y nada más.**

 **Mire mi rostro destruido y jure vengarme de ella, pero como si el desfigurarme no fuera poco, mientras corría a despedazar a la maldita de Athena, Diodoros acabo con mi vida mortal atravesándome con una lanza.**

 **Fin del relato.**

 **\- Después de eso, Athena prohibió el uso de armas entre los santos y obligo a cada mujer a castrar su femineidad usando estos estorbos de metal. Pero ahora tengo a uno de sus santos a punto de morir por mi mano y… planeo disfrutarlo –**

 **Volvió a morderlo y un hilo de saliva y sangre fue lo único que apareció entre el cuello del chico y los labios de la vampiresa, quien aún se relamía el sabor de sus labios.**

 **\- ¿Por qué…?**

 **\- Mi dulce muchacho, ¿aún sigue tu corazón latiendo? ¿tanto vale esa mocosa para que quieras luchar por ella?**

 **\- Aun…cuando…mi cosmos…se extinguiera…. Mi corazón…y mi alma …. Estarían con ella… - decía apenas mientras que de su boca brotaba un manantial de sangre y sentía las fuerzas abandonarlo –**

 **\- ¿Es cierto eso? – Empusa se emocionó al oírlo –**

 **La mujer se recargo en el pecho de Ray, para escuchar la última melodía del santo de Athena. De pronto al oír sus últimos latidos la bella chupasangre acerco su muñeca a sus labios, y de una certera mordida a si misma succiono un poco de sangre, pero no la trago.**

 **La mantuvo en su boca para mantenerla tibia, tomo a Ray quien al parecer ya no respiraba pero ella apretó con fuerza la nariz del joven para impedirle respirara, por naturaleza el chico de ojos celestes abrió la boca y ella aprovecho para besarlo y darle a beber la sangre que aún mantenía en su boca.**

 **Lo soltó para ver como el santo de Athena daba arcadas en el suelo, era como ver a una pesa fuera del agua, habiendo la boca tanto podía para respirar. Sus ojos parecían ya con derrames y ya carecían de brillo. Digno del ahogamiento provocado por la sangre derramada.**

 **Entonces ella se puso sobre de él y recito palabras en una lengua muerta para luego sonreír y ver algo mágico y siniestro aparecer.**

 **\- Nace mi pequeño, nace y recuerda quien te quito a la mujer que tanto amabas –**

 **\- Milo…. – se escuchó una voz casi infernal para luego escucharse un estruendo y ambos desaparecer –**

 **No tan lejos de ahí, en la cabaña.**

 **La noche caía y con ella el cansancio en ambos era evidente. Sobre todo la ver las heridas de milo que aún se negaban a sanar.**

 **\- Tranquila, solo necesito descanso y mañana estaré como si nada – le dijo mientras tomaba la mano que con amor limpiaba la sangre que brotaba -**

 **\- Esto fue mi culpa y no…**

 **Un dedo de Milo sobre de sus labios le impidió terminar.**

 **\- Te he dicho ya que yo haría todo por ti**

 **\- Sí, me lo ha dicho – la rubia se ruborizo de golpe – aunque no entiendo, que ve en mí.**

 **\- Muchos dirían "que no veo en ti".**

 **Tomo la mano de Lena y se la llevó al pecho donde la hizo moverse para tocarle esta parte de él, la miro con ternura y con el conocimiento de lo que debía hacer.**

 **\- El señor Grigori dijo que….**

 **\- Que debía depositar mi semilla en ti y así te librare de ese destino –**

 **\- Si…**

 **\- Pero no lo hare si tu no quieres –**

 **La rubia lo miro sin dar crédito, él sin duda era un gran caballero que sabía del cruel trauma que la chica tenia, si bien no era virgen la única experiencia en el plano sexual que la oji verde tenia era una cruel y bestial experiencia que pensaba ya había olvidado.**

 **\- Kyrio Milo…yo…yo**

 **\- Tienes miedo, lo sé, pero te prometo que jamás te lastimaría –**

 **\- Hágalo…. – murmuro –**

 **\- ¿estas segura?**

 **\- Sí, yo…yo sé que usted jamás me dañaría –**

 **\- Y nunca lo hare –**

 **La tomo con suavidad de la cintura y la acerco a sus labios, deposito un suave beso en los mismos para luego apartar sus cabellos y descubrirla de la poca ropa que tenía puesta. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el piso se cubriera de las ropas de ambos y que en el lecho comenzaran a ser un solo ser.**

 **\- Uggg – se quejó un poco ella mientras Milo estaba encima –**

 **\- Relájate, prometo que no te dolerá –**

 **\- Está bien…. Es que yo…. – el habla se le dificultaba al sentir la piel del moreno totalmente sobre ella –**

 **\- Lo sé, mi mor, lo sé – la beso de nuevo –**

 **Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras que la comunión carnal daba inicio. Durante toda la noche, Milo se fundió en el cuerpo de la rubia para no solo salvarla de ese destino sino también haciéndola renacer al mundo del placer y el amor.**

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **Al despertar la vio entre sus brazos y deseo jamás dejarla ir.**

 **En la villa.**

 **Ifrit y Aria habían logrado devolver con vida a todos los pequeños que Haibee había secuestrado y con ellos la noticia de que la nueva novia de Vlad había sido rescatada.**

 **Shaka salió al encuentro del pecado de la avaricia, un pecado con el cual él mismo había peleado siglos atrás en otra vida.**

 **\- Namaste, mi niño dorado –**

 **\- Namaste, Gayal – le contesto –**

 **\- ¿Así que esta es tu morada ahora? Es algo, no, es bastante deprimente. – dijo la mujer de piel morena oscura –**

 **\- Es un lugar alejado de la envidia, la avaricia y el rencor, este es el santuario de mi señora Athena! Y te exijo lo respetes.**

 **\- ¿Respeto? Ja! Respeta esto! –**

 **El collar de piedras preciosas que colgaba orgulloso del cuello de la mujer se fue en contra de Shaka y los dos santos que lo acompañaban. Mad logro esquivarlo al igual que Shaka pero,. Ginny no tuvo la misma suerte y termino sintiendo como las piedras preciosas del collar se enredaban en su cuello, cortándole la respiración y parte de su carne.**

 **\- ¿Lo ves, Shaka? Tu pequeña niña ahora está bajo mi control, solo un pequeño apretón de mi mano y su cabeza rodara por los suelos –**

 **\- Déjala ir, Gayal tu pelea es conmigo!**

 **\- Y dejar a una niña más bella que yo con vida? No lo creo…. – dio un tirón al collar para que este terminara por arrancarle la cabeza a la santo de águila.**

 **Sonrió de medio lado al ver la sangre manchar el piso con la sangre de la jovencita y en su loca y torcida mente, el pecado de la avaricia quiso arrancarle los ojos a la chica para colgarlos de su falda, hecha con las partes más bellas de sus víctimas, ojos, cabello, nariz, en fin cada parte que Ancio tener en ella y que jamás podría tener.**

 **Sin embargo cuando el cuello de Ginny amenazaba con desgarrase, Shaka soltó una carcajada que le hizo helar la sangre a la mujer hindú.**

 **\- ¿De qué te ríes,? ¿Qué no ves que estoy por matar a tu niña?**

 **\- Lo que estas por matar, no es otra cosa que tú mismo reflejo, mujer codiciosa y Lena de soberbia!**

 **Gayal cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y ver a su alrededor un triángulo de poder creado pos los tres santos, a su espalda la joven santo de águila la miraba mientras concentraba el cosmos en el rosario del señor Shaka quien sonriente había puesto a la pecado donde quería, estaba en el centro del triángulo.-**

 **\- Ahora, mi odiada mujer, espero que vuelvas al infierno de oscuridad y tortura eterna de donde no debiste salir nunca –**

 **\- No…. Detente Shaka…. Tú y yo somos parte de un mismo ser!**

 **\- Te equivocas, Gayal. Tú perteneces al mundo de la sangre, el dolor y la depravación y yo, yo pertenezco al mundo de la fe, el amor y la justicia!**

 **Sin más Shaka abrió sus ojos liberando una fuerte cantidad de energía que se enfocó en destruir el cuerpo de Gayal. Por más que gritaba y se retorcía, la mujer de alma negra, tuvo que soltar el cuerpo de quien poseía. Una joven de cabellos castaños y de semblante amable.**

 **Una vez hubo terminado el triángulo de poder, Ginny corrió a ver a la chica quien parecía estar al borde de la muerte.**

 **La sujeto recargándola en su hombro e intentando ayudarla.**

 **\- Te prometo que estarás bien –**

 **\- Sé…que…no…lo estoy – dijo apenas –**

 **\- Estas a salvo – musito Shaka –**

 **\- Me alegra… que esa mujer ya no pueda hacer más daño…. – la chica sonrió para luego ladear el rostro y dar su último respiro –**

 **\- ¡oh por Zeus! – dijo Ginny sintiendo como la muerte daba el beso final en la frente de la chica y ambos partían hacia el inframundo de la mano – Esto es tan cruel – comenzó a llorar –**

 **\- Esto, es parte de una guerra, mi pequeña águila, solo es una guerra – Shaka poso su mano en el hombre de la chica –**

 **En Rumania.**

 **Ifrit y Aria habían logrado devolver con vida a todos los pequeños que Haibee había secuestrado y con ellos la noticia de que la nueva novia de Vlad había sido rescatada. La rubia de ojos dorados; no podía dejar de pensar el sombrío destino que le esperaba a su mejor amigo…**

 **. . .**

 **A ese chico por el que parecía sentir algo….**

 **\- Deja de mirarme como si fuera un condenado! – recrimino el joven sin verla, solo adivinando lo que la chica hacia –**

 **\- Ifrit yo…. –**

 **\- Vamos, Aria – le sonrió – somos cabaleros de Athena, estamos siempre al filo del peligro y algunas veces somos carne de cañón y esto solo es un gaje del oficio –**

 **\- Estúpido – murmuro la chica mientras bajaba el rostro y escondía sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo – eres un estúpido!**

 **El alemán miro como los ojos dorados de la chica comenzaron a derramar no unas lágrimas, sino un rio entero de dolor. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a la joven y levantar el mentón de la misma con ternura.**

 **\- Mírame, Anna. – la obligo a mirarlo – te prometo que luchare con todo mi ser para vencer esto, y si no lograra hacerlo…. Sé que puedo contar contigo para vengarme – sonrió –**

 **\- ¡Eres un estúpido! – le dio un golpe seco –**

 **\- Pero así me quieres, no lo niegues**

 **\- En serio que no sé qué es lo que veo en ti – murmuro ella –**

 **\- ¿Lo que ves en mí? – sonrió ampliamente - ¿eso quiere decir que….?**

 **\- Mejor démonos prisa.**

 **No muy lejos de ahí, Milo y Lena ya comenzaban su trayecto hacia el campamento gitano en donde se encontraron con sus amigos.**

 **\- ¡Vaya! pero sí que no perdiste el tiempo verdad, Milo? – la pregunta mordaz y algo pervertida del cangrejo sonrojo al escorpión –**

 **\- ¡A ti que te importa, Cáncer! – se sonrojo completamente –**

 **\- Hummm…. ¿Será porque tú hijo ya está formándose en el vientre de Elan?**

 **Todos se quedaron so9rprendidos en especial ilion quien soltó a su hermana para írsele encima a Milo.**

 **\- ¡Te mato maldito escorpión! –**

 **\- Illion, basta! – pidió Elan –**

 **\- Pero, es que…. – intento excusarse – Aun eres muy niña para que él!**

 **\- Lo que sucedió anoche fue completamente consensual, yo quise hacerlo tanto como él-**

 **\- Por lo que más quieras no me digas! – Illion se cubrió los oídos intentando no escuchar nada –**

 **\- Jijiji –**

 **\- Me alegra por ambos y más al saber que van a ser padres – comento Camus –**

 **\- Aun no es tiempo para alegrarnos – dijo Milo con la voz ronca – Grigori nos dijo que ahora la guerra se volvería más cruenta de lo que ya era.**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres, Milo? – pregunto Lucas –**

 **\- Es bastante sencillo y complicado al mismo tiempo…. – Milo explico todo con lujo de detalle a los demás santos quienes escuchaban atentos –Pero, aun cuando esta guerra sea una de las peores que jamás hemos combatido, mi única petición es que Camus regrese al santuario con Lena – dijo muy serio –**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Es lo mejor, amor mío. No voy a exponerte a ti o a…. – bajo la mirada –**

 **\- No, Milo! – reclamo la rubia – soy un santo de Athena al igual que tú y no me rendiré sin pelear o me retiraré de una batalla antes de si quiera luchar!**

 **Milo supo en ese momento por qué la amaba, esa joven de ojos verdes no solo era bella sino que también era una guerrera incansable. Sonrió y la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.**

 **\- ¬¬ no frente a mí por Zeus! – reclamo Illion –**

 **\- Chicos y mi hermana?**

 **\- Ahora que lo mencionas, también sentí el cosmos de Aria y de Ifrit al venir para acá – dijo Death mask –**

 **\- Sí, pero donde pueden estar? – pregunto Lyavain –**

 **\- Estamos justo acá. –**

 **Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que provenía de la bella rubia platinada. Al solo verla Lena corrió al encuentro con su hermana para fundirse en un tibio abrazo.**

 **\- Al fin esta con su familia…. – comento Lucas – es una lástima que Ray no…. – apretó los puños –**

 **\- ¿Qué paso con Ray? – pregunto Ifrit nada más al legar –**

 **\- Ayer sufrimos una perdida lamentable. – comento Ly – mi amigo, fue…. – bajo el rostro, era muy doloroso hablar de lo sucedido –**

 **\- Al parecer Ray estaba enamorado de nuestro pequeño Apus, y no pudo con la noticia de que Milo y Elan.**

 **\- Entiendo, pero de eso a matarse?**

 **\- No se suicidó, fue algo mucho peor.**

 **\- Algo mucho peor?**

 **\- Así, es mi joven escorpión. – dijo Lucas mirándole- Ray ahora es nuestro enemigo y parte del clan de los no muertos.**

 **\- ¡¿Ray un vampiro?!**

 **\- Si, una vez mordido por un vampiro solo se tienen dos caminos para sobrevivir.**

 **\- Ly, ¿Cuáles son esos dos caminos?**

 **\- ¿a qué viene la pregunta, Ifrit?**

 **El pelirrojo ladeo el rostro y les mostró la mordida en su cuello, Ly miro con temor aquella mordida que ya estaba amoratada en el cuello del chico.**

 **\- Según Haibee moriré de no probar la sangre de quien me mordió… - dijo con tristeza –**

 **\- Eso no es cierto, joven santo de Athena – Xenerian salió de entre la carpa y les sonrió – fuiste mordido por una virgen escribana, eso es notable pero también nos da un punto a nuestro favor. – explico – vengan conmigo y les diré todo lo que tienen que saber, mientras tanto…. Lucían, deberías de entrenarlos como es debido, ya solo tenemos tres días para impedir que la dama sangrienta vuelva a la vida.**

 **Y así fue. Pasaron los tres días para el tan esperado día, cuando la luna de sangre coronaria el cielo dejando libre a la más aterradora de todas las vampiresas, la primera mujer creada por el mismo baro en el cual Dios creo a Adán, Lillith.**

 **Durante estos días, Milo y los demás habían comenzado un arduo entrenamiento por parte de los Beuwolfs, y dejando de lado el más grande tabú de Athena, los santos esta vez tendrían que pelear con armas de acero y plata para eliminar a los vampiros.**

 **Las memorias cada vez más vividas en la mente del escorpión de su niñez ahora cobraban más vida en su mente, cada palabra de su madre, el fatídico día en que ese hombre mató a su madre y a su tío… todo eso era parte de las muchas razones que tenía para eliminar a Vlad Tepes.**

 **Al igual que los demás, ya estaba todo listo para partir al castillo, a enfrentar a los pecados, 6 pecadores, un ejército de ghouls y el rey de los vampiros.**

 **¿Podrán los santos de Athena salir victoriosos de esta bátalla?**

 **El nacimiento de la pureza.**

 **Desde Grecia, el santo dorado de virgo comenzó a arder su cosmos para enviarles a sus amigos la última información generada por Shion y Mu de Aries.**

 **Los caballeros dorados que se encontraban en el santuario hicieron lo mismo para que en vez de escuchar la voz vía cosmos, los santos que se encontraban en Rumania pudieran ver claramente lo que ellos querían. Fue así que la voz de Shaka hizo eco en el campamento gitano.**

 **\- ¡Escuchen con atención! – se escuchó resonar la voz del de virgo –**

 **\- ¿Ese es….? – pregunto Camus –**

 **\- Sin, duda es Shaka. – añadió Lucas -**

 **\- Shion está a mi lado y quiere que vean algo muy importante –**

 **Al decirlo, todo el campamento desapareció y en su lugar comenzó a aparecer, cual tablero de ajedrez, el castillo de Tepes….**

 **Voz y relato de Shion de Aries:**

 **Las estrellas han marcado el día de hoy como el día del demonio…. Y esto fue lo que no detono. Hace casi una semana, un peón cualquiera del amo de la obscuridad fue enviado al santuario con el fin de capturar a una chica, a una chica de alma pura.**

 **\- Eso lo sabemos, pero afortunadamente padre, Lena ya no está en…. –**

 **Es todo lo contrario, Illion. – Corrigió Shion – Vlad es un ser que va un paso delante de nosotros y su plan nunca fue usar a Lena como el envase de Lillith….**

 **\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto Milo totalmente pálido –**

 **Quiero decir que el objetivo de Vlad y su sequito de vampiros nunca fue mi hija… sino mi nieta. Las estrellas han vaticinado la llegada de una bella niña de ojos puros. Un bebé que traerá a la vida a la dama sangrienta, un ser de luz que será devorado por la maldad antes de las 12 de la noche del día de hoy.**

 **\- Eso es imposible, padre! – grito Aria – aun cuando la profecía sea cierta, Lena apenas tiene un par de días de haber engendrado a ese bebé y…. –**

 **Lo sé, pero por ello deben ver esto….**

 **Eco del pasado:**

 **Haibee precedía la misa negra que llamaba las almas de los 7 pecadores, con una sonrisa marcada en sus pálidos labios la mujer comenzó a hablar en una lengua muerta. Mientras que los 7 doggens mayores, Ujvari, Bastian, Varenka, Ives, Calé, V y una pequeña que parecía más una muñeca antigua, tomaban con seguridad posición detrás de los sacrificios humanos.**

 **Justo en medio de todos Lena estaba semi desnuda, debatiéndose entre las amarras que la mantenían recostada en una cruz de piedra, que demoniacamente estaba al revés. Haibee tomo la daga y la clavo en el vientre de la rubia haciendo que de este emanara una fuerte cantidad de sangre, la rubia soltó un fuerte grito de dolor que la desmayo…. Vlad tomo su sangre y la vertió en el vientre de la chica, sonriendo.**

 **\- Ahora solo debes tomarla para que nuestra dama sangrienta vuelva a la vida, y eso deberá ser en dos noches – le advirtió Haibee –**

 **\- Una vez que pueda tomarla, lo hare y de este vientre podrido del pecado de la lujuria será el que porte a nuestra señora Lillith!**

 **\- Solo necesita una pequeña cantidad de veneno para que el infante la devore antes de nacer, mi señor – dijo la mujer –**

 **\- Y ahora lo daré – con ademan elegante Vlad tomo la mano de la rubia y mordió levemente la muñeca para depositar en ella un poco del veneno del vampiro –**

 **Fin del eco.**

 **\- ¿Eso quiere decir que el bebé de Lena no es mío? – pregunto Milo –**

 **\- Ese bebé es totalmente tuyo, mocoso – añadió Grigori de mala gana – solo que no pensé que Vlad fuera más astuto que yo…. – comento con su marcado acento ruso –**

 **\- ¿Por qué querrían hacerle daño a un bebé? – Lena estaba temblando y no podía contener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas –**

 **\- La tipa con la cual nos enfrentamos, tenía una dieta estricta de bebés menores de 3 años – Ifrit suspiro al decirlo – pero, tranquila, no dejaremos que nada ni nadie lastime a tu bebé.**

 **Solo hay una forma de salvar al pequeño…. Deben esconder a Lena para que ni Vlad ni nadie pueda arrancar al pequeño de su lado.**

 **\- Dalo por hecho, Shion – comento Milo – no permitiré que nadie los lastime!**

 **La voz de Shion de detuvo al tiempo que una sombra cubría todo el lugar. Esa sombra traía consigo una peste imposible de soportar. Todos se cubrieron la boca y nariz a fin de no respirar el insoportable hedor.**

 **\- Clap, clap, clap – se escucharon un par de aplausos dentro de la misma niebla – Es un placer estar frente a los santos de la siempre virgen, Athena. – un hombre alto de barba de candado, ojos de serpiente, vestido con ropas elegantes del siglo pasado y con una macabra sonrisa hizo una caravana y se presentó – mi nombre es Sir Gilles De Rais, mejor conocido como Barba azul.**

 **\- ¿Gilles de Rais? – Lucas lo miro con odio, más al recordar algo de su pasado, de un pasado que había ocurrido hacia casi 12 años atrás –**

 **\- Vaya que el tiempo pasa, Lucas. Te has puesto más viejo y por tu olor, más borracho que nunca – sonrió de lado –**

 **\- Malnacido – apretó los puños pero se contuvo –**

 **\- Debe ser duro ¿no? Saber que el único ser que supo algo de tu pequeña hija, jamás te diría algo. – trono la lengua varias veces mientras negaba con la cabeza –**

 **\- Brunilda!**

 **\- ¿Ese era su nombre? Juju! Yo prefería llamarla – susurro al oído del maestro de hielo – "Mi ángel de los hielos"**

 **Al oír eso, el cosmos de Lucas comenzó a arder de una manera brutal. Sus ojos antes llenos de bondad ahora parecían llamas de furia mirando con odio y determinación al francés, se arrojó contra Gilles en un arranque de emociones, causando que la sonrisa del francés se ensanchara.**

 **\- A! - grito el francés haciendo que todos absolutamente todos lo que ahí se hallaban quedaron inmóviles –**

 **\- ¿Qué…has…hecho…maldito? – pregunto Lucas luchando contra la técnica restrictiva de Gilles –**

 **\- Simple, mi amigo. Quiero que todos vean cómo cambia el orden del mundo que hasta ahora han conocido – sin decir más se acercó a la rubia quien estaba aún cerca de Milo, la tomo con fuerza y la arrojó al suelo –**

 **De los ojos de Milo salía fuego de furia al ver como el francés se ponía sobre de la rubia y le rompía la ropa desde el tórax hasta la entrepierna y sostenía un péndulo de color negro y hecho de cristal.**

 **\- ¡Que la fuerza del tiempo no sea un estorbo, que lo que dentro de este envase de piel, carne y viseras salga a la luz! ¡que venga a la vida para hacer renacer al ser más sangriento del universo! – mientras lo decía las nubes comenzaban a cambiar de forma, como si formaran un huracán de color negro y rojo –**

 **\- Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaarggg! – grito de dolor Lena al sentir que su vientre comenzaba a moverse con furia, era como si lo que estuviera dentro de ella quisiera matarla –**

 **\- ¡Eso es! – sonrió el vampiro al ver como lo que una vez fuera el vientre de la joven de ojos verdes, y ahora parecía una masa de piel moviéndose y apunto de abrirse –**

 **Todos veían con dolor y furia lo que pasaba, más al oír los gritos de la rubia quien no paraba de gritar y sollozar. Gilles al ver que su vientre estaba casi al punto, alargo sus garras y de un solo corte abrió la barriga del santo de Apus, para meter la otra mano. Tal fue el dolor que la chica se desmayó al sentirse penetrada por la mano del vampiro, quien a su vez saco del interior de la joven un feto, no mayor a los 20 centímetros.**

 **\- Tiene un tamaño perfecto, aunque no es la forma indicada de sacarlo…. – dijo Gilles al tomar al bebe y ponerlo en una manta – Descuida, joven madre tu pequeño se salvara hasta la ceremonia de esta noche, cuando mi señora le arranque su diminuta cabecita y se beba todo su interior –**

 **Miro a los demás que estaban por matarlo con la mirada.**

 **\- Bueno, mes ami. Esto fue todo por hoy y nos veremos en el fin del mundo, que para u buena suerte será esta noche – tomo la pequeña mano del bebé y postrándose frente a Milo dijo – Dile adiós a tu papi, pronto se reunirán en el infierno donde tu mamita ya está – le señalo a Milo la terrible escena donde Lena estaba con el vientre rasgado y bañada en sangre y lágrimas –**

 **Así como llego, el vampiro se marchó dejando que los rayos del sol cubrieran el lugar, y apenas se podían mover. Milo y Aria corrieron hasta donde Lena se encontraba.**

 **\- ¡Hermanita! – grito la rubia levantando la cara de su hermana menor e intentando curar la herida con el poder de su cosmos –**

 **\- Tranquila, mi amor. Te juro que pronto esta….**

 **\- Déjalo, Milo…. – le dijo la rubia apenas –**

 **\- No – el griego negó con la cabeza – no me digas eso –**

 **\- Milo, ella esta….viva….y…nece…sita de ti – le dijo intentando no ahogarse con la sangre que salía de sus labios –**

 **\- No! Mi lugar es aquí contigo yo detendré la hemorragia y….**

 **\- No hay tiempo Milo! – le dijo concentrando su respiración y mirándolo a los ojos – la sentí…. La vi mirarme mientras él se la llevaba por favor….**

 **\- Traeremos a mi sobrina de vuelta, Jotito – dijo Illion con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que tomaba con devoción la mano de su hermana – Solo asegúrate de estar aquí para que la tomes entre tus manos –**

 **\- Illion…**

 **El santo de quimera se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su antebrazo y mirando a los demás dijo**

 **\- La misión ha cambiado, no solo es una de rescate sino…. – abrió sus ojos y miro con determinación – Esto será una masacre de vampiros, exijo que no quede uno solo con vida!**

 **Xenerian, se arrodillo poniendo a Lena sobre su regazo y arrojando sobre la rubia unos polvos propios de la gente gitana.**

 **\- Yo me encargare de ella, ustedes deberán partir al castillo, ahora solo disponen de 12 horas para eliminar a los pecados restantes y clavarle esto – les arrojo una estaca de roble virgen y plata, bañada en agua bendita a Lyavain – a Vlad.**

 **\- Te aseguro que lo haremos – Ly tomo también a su vez una enorme hacha de doble filo, que en el mango tenía un martillo tipo vikingo, hechos de plata también -**

 **\- Pelearemos con todo nuestro cosmos – dijo Lucas – pero, Gilles de raíz es mío –**

 **\- No puedo darle ese gusto, Lucas – dijo Milo – ese tipo lastimo a la mujer que más amo y mi deber es…**

 **\- ¡Tu deber es rescatar a tu hija mientras se pueda y eso significa ir contra Vlad Tepes y la misma Dama sangrienta!**

 **Milo no dijo nada, solo regreso a darle un beso en la frente a Lena y tomar la espada que llevaba el escudo de su familia, un escudo rojo con la marca de una garra de plata. La familia Regendorf.**

 **Castillo tepes.**

 **Ya recuperado del ataque de Grigori, Vlad se encontraba en el salón de la dama sangrienta.**

 **\- Todo es tal cual lo ordeno mi señora – dijo solemne –**

 **\- ¿Así es? – sonó una voz femenina proveniente de un trono de calaveras y huesos –**

 **\- Si, Gilles ya viene en camino con la pequeña que el dará juventud y….**

 **\- Si, las cosas son como los has dicho - la mujer se mostró al fin – tu amada Mina será devuelta a la vida.**

 **La mujer era delgada, con la carne casi podrida, tenía largos colmillos que deformaban su boca, era carente de ojos ya que en su lugar dos huecos negros con un ligero brillo rojo se apreciaban. Su cuerpo desgarbado y descarnado le producía asco a cualquiera que la viera. Camino un par de pasos para verse en el espejo y en vez de ver su reflejo, lo único que vio fueron a cientos, no a miles de personas gritando y llorando.**

 **\- Esto nunca falla, el reflejo de mi alma solo demuestra que no la tengo – dijo uniendo sus alargadas y huesudas manos –**

 **\- El alma es solo un estorbo – carraspeo Vlad –**

 **\- Y sin dudas el alma que poseía tu cuerpo antes de tu nuevo despertar, es algo molesta – dijo mirando el reflejo de Vlad –**

 **Era Naiya golpeando el espejo intentando alcanzar, aunque inútilmente. La furia del rubio siguió aun cuando Vlad y Lillith se marcharon.**

 **Naiya concentro su poder en su mano, más cuando sintió una voz llamándolo, era una voz de un ser pequeño, e6ra lógico al escuchar la voz de lo que el pareció un pequeño no mayor a los dos años.**

 **\- No uses el odio –**

 **\- ¿Quién eres?**

 **\- Aun no tengo nombre, pero quiero ayudarte – dijo de nuevo la voz que le sonaba tan dulce el joven oji verde –**

 **\- ¿Qué debo hacer?**

 **\- Recuerda tu amor, el amor te libera de la prisión del odio –**

 **Naiya cerró los ojos y recordó los momentos que paso junto a su hermano Lyavain, junto a esa chica de cabellos de fuego a la que cariñosamente llamaba "hermana". La sonrisa de esa joven de largos cabellos de ébano, que le parecía un ángel. Sonrió al recordarlo y sintió como unas manos diminutas lo tomaban de la mano y lo encaminaban fuera del cristal.**

 **Cuando abrió los ojos miro a su alrededor y noto asombrado que ya no era un prisionero, estaba fuera del espejo y dentro del castillo Tepes.**

 **El destino ya estaba marcado….**

… **. Y en el castillo la cofradía de los no muertos, celebraban el previo a la llegada de Lillith….**

… **. Una mascarada siniestra, llena de sangre inocente.**

 **En lo más alto del castillo, los llantos inocentes de una pequeña hacían eco en las paredes, un llanto amargo, como el de alguien que se encuentra solo y con temor. Un temor que no era algo natural en una criatura tan pequeña y frágil.**

 **\- Pobre pequeña – se lamentaba una mujer que sostenía a la bebé entre sus brazos – al igual que a mi te han condenado a esta vida de agonía –**

 **\- Deja de molestar y alimenta a ese neonato. – le advirtió una mujer vestida con ropas elegantes - tu único trabajo aquí es alimentarlo o dejar que tus hijos sirvan de alimento a mi señor! – al recordarle que sus dos pequeños menores de 4 años podían ser usados como alimento la pobre mujer callo para ponerse a la pequeña en su seno y alimentarla con el –**

 **Metros más abajo.**

 **En el gran salón cientos de vampiros bailaban y vitoreaban la llegada de su reina, las máscaras de encajes y lentejuelas parecían sacadas de un cuento, más allá en una enorme y larga mesa se encontraban, cabezas recién cortadas que aun mantenían la mueca de miedo y horror antes de ser cercenadas de las pobres víctimas. Para los vampiros de nivel más bajo, habían varias bandejas de dedos, ojos y uno que otro pedazo de carne recién cortada a la que aún le escurría la sangre.**

 **La música era de óperas antiguas, cantadas por una bella mujer de traje negro de encaje, y un velo del mismo tono que le cubría la parte superior del rostro.**

 **\- Mis queridos hijos…. – dijo Vlad mientras se levantaba de su trono y sostenía entre sus dedos una copa de sangre – Esta noche, nuestra madre, nuestra reina volverá a vida y levantara su trono por encima de los cuerpos de toda la humanidad!**

 **\- ¡ A! – contestaron todos al unísono –**

 **Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron porque en pocas horas y con el sacrificio de ese pequeño ser inocente, todo estaría tal como debía ser.**

 **Naiya estaba al lado de ese ser de luz que ahora le parecía muy familiar, la mano de la tierna pequeña de escasos 3 años le sujetaba con ternura. El pequeño lobo veía un halo de luz extraño sobre la piel pálida de la niña de cabellos rubio pálido.**

 **\- ¿Me dirás quién eres? – pregunto el joven lobo de ojos verdes a la pequeña-**

 **\- No tengo nombre, pero sé que mi papá vendrá pronto por mí – la voz de la niña sonaba muy triste -**

 **\- ¿Y tu madre? –**

 **\- El que asesina con la mirada le hizo algo muy feo a mi mami – comenzó a sollozar – yo estaba junto a ella, podía sentir como me amaba pero, ese señor me arranco de mi mami –**

 **Aun cuando aparentaba ser pequeña, su forma de hablar y su voz tenían una coherencia digna de un ser de luz. Mientras la pequeña lloraba, Naiya se acercó a su rostro y sonriéndole amablemente le dijo haciéndola mirarlo y viendo sus ojos por primera vez.**

 **\- ¿Aun sientes el amor de tu mami?**

 **\- Si – asintió la pequeña de bellos ojos rojos –**

 **\- Entonces significa que ella sigue con vida y que mientras tú y ella estén unidas aquí – apunto con el dedo índice el corazón de la pequeña - ella estará bien.**

 **\- Gra…gracias – lo abrazo –**

 **Naiya con ternura tomo a la pequeña y la alzo sobre de su hombro, no pesaba mucho, de hecho parecía estar hecha de aire. Pero aun así algo en la niña le inspiraba confianza y mucha ternura.**

 **Afuera del Castillo.**

 **Los santos de Athena, acompañados de los beowulfs y Carina, la joven gitana habían llegado al enorme puente de roca que imponente y lúgubre anunciaba a los visitantes que ese podía ser su único vínculo con la vida.**

 **\- Si no están seguros de seguir – advirtió Illion – es mejor que den vuelta atrás y se marchen! – dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros sin mirar a los demás mientras que avanzaba hacia el puente –**

 **De pronto, sintió una mano en su antebrazo. Alzo la vista hacia el portador de la mano y vio a su hermana, Aria ahí mirándole con firme decisión.**

 **\- ¿Sabes? – dijo la rubia – es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo, Illion.**

 **\- Jajajaja! – soltó una carcajada – tienes mucha razón "estrellita" –**

 **La nueva santo de grulla sonrió al recordar que esa era la forma en que su hermano solía llamarla cuando eran niños, cuando eran felices, mucho antes de que por culpa de ares sus destinos tomaran rumbos diferentes.**

 **El tercero en encaminarse por el puente de roca, fue Milo. Quien al estar ahí, frente al castillo del que no debe ir ni al cielo ni al infierno tuvo un flash de su pasado. Recordó como si hubiera estado ahí antes…. Muchos años atrás.**

 **\- No hay que perder el tiempo! – la voz del maestro Lucas resonó al tiempo que levantaba una especie de oz, una afilada oz que en la punta sostenía un leve filo de plata pura. –**

 **\- Así, es! – Ly hizo una señal con su brazo subiéndolo con determinación desde la parte de atrás hacia su cabeza, indicándoles a los 8 lobos que debían adentrarse al castillo –**

 **\- Señor, Lyavain! – advirtió uno de los lobos mientras caminaban por el puente lleno de neblina –**

 **\- Dime, Roz – el santo de lobo seguía caminando –**

 **\- Debo advertirle, mi lord. Que es muy probable que nos encamines a una trampa –**

 **\- Contamos con ello – añadió Illion mirando por encima de su hombro –**

 **\- Es cierto, no esperamos que esto sea sencillo pero si algo sale mal…. – la voz de Lucas parecía algo preocupada – recuerden que la misión principal es rescatar a la pequeña, no importa si debemos dar la vida en ello.**

 **\- ¡Sí! – contestaron todos –**

 **La niebla era cada vez más espesa y difícil de verse entre ellos. Death mask había hecho brotar fuegos fatuos para iluminarles el camino. Por su parte los lobos protegían las espaldas de los santos para no caer en una emboscada. Siguieron así por varios minutos que les parecieron eternos, hasta que por fin dieron con una enorme puerta hecha de madera, estaba llena de moho, no era lo impresionante de la puerta lo que les corto la respiración por un segundo, sino que al llegar a la puerta, la niebla se disipo y con ella el camino del puente les fue revelado.**

 **\- ¡Por todos los cielos! – exclamo Dicro al ver tal aberración –**

 **\- ¿Y me dicen loco a mí? – añadió Death mask**

 **Todo el camino de los casi 3 kilómetros que abarcaba el puente estaba lleno de lanzas, lo cual no sería nada impresionante de no ser porque estas lanzas aún estaban insertadas en cuerpos que aún tenían vida.**

 **\- Sigamos – dijo Illion bajando la mirada –**

 **\- ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡esas personas aún respiran! – la voz de Ly sonaba preocupada –**

 **\- Entonces quédate a salvarlos – mascullo al tiempo que concentraba su cosmos de fuego y hacia arder la puerta – Deberías darte cuenta, que aun cuando pudiéramos salvarlos de ese tormento, nos acatarían.**

 **Illion señalo los rostros de los aldeanos que aún se debatían en querer arrancarse las lanzas que los penetraban desde el recto hasta la boca. El lobo miro que el santo de quimera tenía razón. Ya no eran hombres, sino bestias bautizadas en el pecado y engendradas en la sangre.**

 **\- Que dios se apiade de sus almas – dijo Lucían persignándose -**

 **\- Hare algo por ellos – dijo uno de los lobos y tomando sus dagas en forma de cruz las cruzo frente a sí mismo y rezo una plegaria para alejar al mal, hecha desde que el mundo comenzó – ¡Oh gran dios santificado, mis enemigos veo sufrir, bajo la lujuria y el pecado de ellos tus lagrimas me han de cubrir!**

 **Como si sus palabras fueran santas, las almas que aún estaban en sus cuerpos dejaron el sufrimiento y salieron de ahí para irse a un lugar mejor, quizás al cielo o la otra vida. No lo sabría decir pero lejos del dolor eterno, eso era seguro.**

 **Al ver que la puerta quedo reducida a cenizas los santos estuvieron con la determinación de entrar pero al intentarlo. Un chillido espeluznante se escuchó en la oscuridad de la entrada. No se veía nada solo un zumbar como si una enorme avispa fuera a acercándose, Illion aparto a Aria de un empujón, el cual por poco hace que la rubia callera por el puente.**

 **La bella rubia de ojos dorados quedo colgando del barandal de roca, que parecía querer colapsarse al estar ella ahí, rápidamente Ifrit se acercó a ayudarla, extendiéndole la mano.**

 **\- ¡Sujétate fuerte!**

 **\- ¿Crees que en quiero soltar? – pregunto ella molesta mientras intentaba acercar su mano a la del alemán –**

 **\- Tranquila ya casi te…. ¡Argggg! – una garra filosa logro asestar un golpe en la espalda de Ifrit destrozándole la ropa y abriendo parte de su carne –**

 **\- ¡Ifrit! – Aria grito al sentir que se caía al vacío –**

 **Pero aun con el dolor, el santo de escorpión la sujeto con fuerza y de un solo balance la levanto por encima de su cabeza. La chica miro las heridas del pelirrojo las cuales como por arte de magia se cerraron de inmediato.**

 **\- Me alegra que Xenerian te haya curado – dijo ella respirando nuevamente –**

 **\- Medio curado, no olvides que aún no puedo cantar victoria – sonrió de medio lado él –**

 **\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?**

 **\- Es la bestia que rapto a Lena….**

 **La enorme bestia mitad murciélago, mitad camaleón, junto sus enormes alas y creo un remolino para luego cambiar su forma, una bella mujer de cabello purpura y a la que le faltaba un pedazo de pierna, la cual ahora era hecha de huesos humanos.**

 **\- Vaya, es algo sorprendente que ustedes hayan llegado desde tan lejos por algo que ya no existe – se burló mientras caminaba con gracia de un lado al otro –**

 **\- Lo único que no existirá será tu amo y la tal Lillith! – reclamo Lucas –**

 **\- ¿Es eso cierto? – saco unas enormes garras y su cara se deformo – Primero tendrán que vencerme! –**

 **Rugió la vampiresa mientras se abalanzaba contra los santos con toda su fuerza. Estaba por tomar entre sus garras a Lyavain cuando algo la detuvo. Una fuerza cósmica llena de amor y de un aura violeta, ya que no era ni rojo ni azul.**

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la mujer aun deformada –**

 **\- Mi nombre es Dicro de Trella, subcubo de Eros y una de las guerreras más fuertes del dios del amor y hoy – los ojos violetas de la chica brillaron como relucientes diamantes – Seré tu oponente.**

 **\- Dicro!**

 **\- Vete ya Emmanuel! – le dijo a mascara de la muerte sin dejar de tener contacto visual con la vampiresa – asegúrate de regresar cangrejito porque de mi cuenta corre que le arrancare ese hoyo negro que esta malnacida tiene en el corazón!**

 **El santo de cáncer asintió con la cabeza mientras les indicaba a los demás que debían seguir, mientras se adentraban hacia lo que sería el castillo del amo de la noche, Death mask dejo caer un par de lágrimas mientras decía en su mente.**

 **\- Lo prometiste, morenita mía. Así que no importa lo que pase te veré cuando esto termine…. Así sea en el infierno o en esta misma vida, volveré por ti amor mío –**

 **Entrar era sencillo….**

… **. Pero, realmente estarían seguros….**

… **. Ahí dentro?**

 **La entrada al castillo estaba llena de candelabros y muchas puertas ¿Cuál sería la correcta? Se preguntaron pero al caminar más adentro llegaron al mismo salón principal.**

 **Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de vampiros de todas las clases, niños, ancianos, jóvenes. No había un solo lugar donde no hubiera un no muerto. Los santos y lobos se pusieron a la defensiva al ver que estaban rodeados.**

 **\- Sean bienvenidos, mis fieles enemigos. – dijo Vlad – mis pequeños, estos valientes jóvenes han decidido venir a este, nuestro santuario a atacarnos! – explicaba mientras caminaba elegante entre todos los vampiros - ¿Van a permitirlo?**

 **Esa pregunto hizo que cada uno de los vampiros sacaran los colmillos y se fueran a atacar a los santos, eran cientos o tal vez miles. Todos hicieron arder su cosmos pero no contaban con un arma especial, la misma arma que Zeus le había dado a Aria a cambio de su fidelidad como guerrera.**

 **La bella rubia al ver esa letal horda venírseles encima tomo la daga y grito.**

 **\- ¡LA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO! – como magina un resplandor de luz azulina/emblanquecida lleno el lugar haciendo que los vampiros quedaran reducidos a cenizas –**

 **Vlad al ver esa tremenda arma sintió temor, y ordeno que activaran el castillo. Los santos, en especial Milo salieron detrás del vampiro quien entro detrás de una cortina, sin duda ese era el camino que los guiaría a la pequeña.**

 **\- Sabía que los santos de Athena no caerían tan fácilmente – dijo a una mujer de apariencia antigua y de cara semi cubierta, la misma que minutos atrás cantaba opera frente a todos –**

 **\- Yo cumpliré sus deseos, mi señor –**

 **\- Confió en ti, Calé –**

 **\- Así lo hare….-**

 **Ella era uno de los últimos doggens, Calé, la que hechizaba con sus canticos y hacia que los hombres perdieran la cabeza por ella. Una mujer de extrema elegancia y porte singular…. La bella mujer de cabellos rizados salió al encuentro con los santos, estos detuvieron su marcha al ver que ella les hacía frente.**

 **\- Quítate de enfrente o te eliminaremos! – advirtió Milo –**

 **\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah – no respondió sino que canto con una bellísima voz aquella respuesta –**

 **\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?**

 **\- Lalalalalalalalalalalala – las notas eran muy agudas y difíciles de entonar pero en la voz de esa mujer parecían fáciles y hermosas –**

 **\- Tiene la voz de un ángel…. – añadió uno de los beowulfs –**

 **\- ¿Qué dicen? – grito Carina –**

 **\- Su voz es hermosa – Aria al igual que muchas otras santos femeninos había renunciado a ser mujer para asegurar su fidelidad a Athena y era por eso que el hechizo de Calé podía afectarla –**

 **\- ¿Por qué tú no caes ante mi encanto, niña de cabellos de fuego? – le pregunto a Carina –**

 **\- Será porque yo si tengo buen gusto musical – sonrió de lado –**

 **\- Ya veo, tú no solo posees el alma de una mujer sino que también la de un hombre… y no cualquier hombre – decía al tiempo que la rodeaba – Ikki el fénix, el torpe que perdió el alma cuando peleo contra Haibee.**

 **\- Y seré el mismo que te arranque la cabeza, bruja! – un golpe seco lleno de poder salió de la mano de la chica a la cara de la vampiresa arrojándola al piso y lanzando el velo muy lejos de ella y dejando al descubierto el rostro de la mujer -¡Vaya! así que al final – dijo Ikki con la voz de la gitana – si eran dos estúpidas vampiresas.**

 **\- ¡Malnacido! – maldijo la mujer quien tenía en el rostro la marca del fénix en el rostro, la mitad superior de su rostro estaba completamente quemada y como si fuera una muñeca de plástico que se derrite al calor de las brasas, los parpados de Calé estaban derretidos sobre los ojos, que parecían estar completamente cerrados –**

 **\- Si, un malnacido. Pero este malnacido te acabara en este momento!**

 **El poder del corazón.**

 **El monstruo de boca monumental trago la cabeza del perro por completo, dejando ver su garganta como la de una anaconda que devora a todo a su paso. Dando un respingo por el súbito arranque de rabia que sentía en ese momento, Lyavain se puso en guardia para esperar el ataque de la bestia de china.**

 **\- Jamás he comido a uno de tu especie – dijo con una voz que no salía de sus labios –**

 **Más bien era como si la voz de Jiang Shi, se proyectara por todas las paredes. Por una milésima de segundo Ly parpadeo y perdió de vista al vampiro. Rápidamente dio vueltas para ver en qué parte del salón se encontraba el chino, pero no había nada, nada salvo el sepulcral silencio que los envolvía.**

 **\- Dices ser uno de los pecadores más poderosos, Jiang Shi pero, temes mostrarte ante mí – la voz de Ly sonaba firme pero también algo arrastrada –**

 **\- ¿Tengo que responder, ante tan bajo adversario? – de nuevo la voz se escuchaba por todos los rincones –**

 **\- Je! Este "bajo adversario" – sus ojos brillaron y su rostro tomo seriedad – Te hará morder el polvo!**

 **\- Mmmm que delicia, un lobo, un lobo – la voz dejo de sonar calmada y ahora se escuchaba ansiosa –**

 **Sin esperárselo, desde una pared el chino pecador salto cayendo encima de Lyavain, el lobo intentaba controlar la fuerza del chino que brutalmente lo atacaba, sus garras rasguñaban y cortaban la carne del santo de Athena, quien gracias a su linaje ancestral podía regenerar su carne.**

 **\- ¡Muere, muere, muere! – gritaba el chino fuera de sí al atacarlo –**

 **\- ¡No será hoy! – sujetando a "gula" por los hombros y empujándolo colosalmente con las piernas, ya que el chino estaba sobre de Ly. Este último mando a volar al pecador lanzándolo contra la pared –**

 **Girando su cuerpo con rapidez el chino logro esquivar el fuerte golpe al tiempo que hacia una figura en el aire con sus manos en forma de un mono.**

 **\- ¡no me jodan! – carraspeo el lobo – Encima sabe kung fu el puto este.**

 **El ataque del mono fue esquivado con facilidad por Ly, desde muy pequeño él y su hermano había aprendido el antiguo arte del kung fu, así que nada de lo que el vampiro hiciera le provocaría problemas.**

 **El mono asesto una apartada en la barbilla de Ly, que lo hizo retroceder varios metros atrás. Enfurecido el santo de lobo hizo arder su cosmos, encendiendo un aura azulina/plateada detrás de él.**

 **\- Un poder….enorme… - dijo el chino antes de salir corriendo –**

 **\- No huyas! Ven y da la cara – Ly salió tras de él por varios metros –**

 **El chino cual cobarde se escondió detrás una puerta, mientras que Ly tomaba su arma que había dejado de lado al ver el primer encuentro con el chino, tomo el hacha y golpeando con fuerza logro destrozar la puerta de madera. Entro aun con el arma empuñada firmemente en la mano derecha. Sus pasos eran medidos a modo de no alertar al vampiro, al cual no había tenido la oportunidad de ver, sabía y muy bien que no debía bajar la guardia.**

 **No muy lejos de ahí.**

 **La dama sangrienta vigilaba con frialdad al bebé. Sus ojos rojos parecían querer penetrar en la mente de la neonata. Aun cuando Vlad entro al lugar para advertirle de la llegada de los santos…**

 **\- Mi señora ellos…. – dijo algo preocupado –**

 **\- No me importa lo que esos mortales hagan, lo único que me importa es saber porque esta criatura carece de alma – dijo con voz áspera –**

 **\- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – los ojos del vampiro estaban temblando –**

 **\- Creí que mandarías a matar a la madre! –**

 **Un golpe de energía cortante lacero la mejilla del vampiro separando la carne y mostrando el hueso e interior. Gracias a su regeneración inmediata el lord de la noche hizo que esa herida cerrara.**

 **\- Gilles dijo que la madre había muerto que el mismo….**

 **\- Mintió – miro por sobre su hombro – el alma de la niña está vagando por este castillo, lo sé. Pero aún sigue siendo mortal ya que está unida al amor de su madre –**

 **\- ¿Qué debemos hacer, mi señora?**

 **\- Manda por la cabeza de la madre –**

 **Vlad hizo una reverencia para después mandar por las tres gracias vampíricas, las amantes de Vlad desde la primera reencarnación del conde. Eran tres hermosas mujeres representadas por las tres razas, una rubia de ojos azules y cabello ondulado, una preciosa pelirroja de cabello rizado con ojos castaños y al final una impresionante mujer de raza negra con el cuerpo de una diosa e impresionantes ojos verdes.**

 **\- Llamaste o gran señor….**

 **\- ….y nosotras acudimos….**

 **\- …. a tus pies. –**

 **\- Vayan al campamento de los gitanos a la orilla del rio y traigan consigo la cabeza de la madre de esta criatura –**

 **Las tres voluptuosas mujeres miraron colmadas de gozo el pequeño ser que estaba en la cuna, su boca comenzó a salivar solo de verla, de ansiar encajar sus largos colmillos sobre la pequeña.**

 **\- La madre sabrá al bebé, pueden devorarla si así lo desean pero asegúrense de no dejar a nadie con vida.**

 **\- Así…**

 **\- Será…**

 **\- … mi señor –**

 **Y haciéndose tres bolas }de fuego fatuo las vampiresas trillizas se fueron hacia el campamento gitano. Donde Xenerian, Misha y algunos otros gitanos estaban aguardando por la recuperación de Lena.**

 **\- Los brebajes que le di ya deben estar haciéndole efecto – dijo la bella mujer de cabellos purpura –**

 **\- Es algo tan cruel y a la vez tan imposible de creer – añadió Misha –**

 **\- Lo sé, pero ambas están luchando para salir delante de esto –**

 **Estaban las dos mujeres hablando cuando Xenerian sintió una presencia, una presencia llena de odio y bañada en sangre.**

 **Miro a la peli azul, quien entendió lo que significaba y ambas tomaron sus armas para salir de la carpa…. Apenas salieron se toparon con algo que no debía ser.**

 **Las tres amantes de Drácula, habían tomado a los pocos hombres que estaban en el campamento y los habían aniquilado. El suelo ahora se encontraba cubierto de sangre y partes cercenadas del cuerpo.**

 **\- ¿Ustedes también quieren jugar? – pregunto la rubia –**

 **\- Malditos engendros…. – Xenerian miro con dolor hacia los hombres que llamaba hermanos – Enzo, Luka…. Vinicio….**

 **\- Pagaran por esto! – rugió Misha –**

 **\- Inténtenlo –**

 **Las tres mujeres comenzaron a reír y a danzar para luego arrojárseles encima a las dos gitanas, mientras que la rubia y la pelirroja atacaban la mujer de raza negra entraba con calma a la carpa donde Lena estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.**

 **\- ¿Así que tú eres la mujer que nos dará la noche eterna? – sonrió – solo necesito tu cabeza para completar nuestro destino –**

 **La mujer negra saco su lengua tan larga como una serpiente y tan filosa como la mejor de las espadas, estaba por matar a la mujer que estaba bajo de las sabanas sin duda lo haría.**

 **Un golpe seco se escuchó al tiempo que un gran chorro de sangre manchaba las sananas blancas.**

 **Y en el castillo:**

 **Ly entro por la puerta en donde se encontró con algo realmente terrorífico, todo ese lugar estaba cubierto de sangre, viseras y huesos. Más allá había una hilera de gente esperando a ser devorada, con el horror marcado en la mirada.**

 **Jiang shi no estaba ahí, pero los hombres y mujeres que aún permanecían atados con cadenas a la pared estaban muertos del miedo.**

 **\- Tranquilos, los soltare –**

 **El hombre al cual quería desatar trataba de decirle algo con la mirada al lobo, le intentaba expresar con una sola mirada que peligro vendría.**

 **\- Descuida amigo yo te…. ¡Argggg! – sintió como una enorme lanza le traspasaba la pierna dejándolo atrapado en la pared –**

 **\- Jujuju! He tenido todo tipo que platillos en mi mesa pero nunca he comido a un lobo – sonrió mostrando una boca deformada y carente de labios – hasta ahora!**

 **\- Malnacido! – Ly tomo el hacha y asesto un golpe en la pared para liberar al pobre hombre que ahí estaba – Toma – le arrojo el hacha al pobre hombre – yo detendré a este animal tu libera a todos!**

 **El aldeano lo hizo tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible mientras que Ly comenzaba a usar sus técnicas de artes marciales para defenderse de dicho oponente, cada golpe de gula ere detenido por Lyavain, no era muy fuerte, pensó Ly al ver que fácilmente podría derrotarlo, pero nunca se debe cantar victoria antes de tiempo.**

 **Y justo cuando las victimas salían del salón, el chino no muerto se enfureció y comenzó a hacer arder su energía. Destrozando el cuerpo que tenía para aparecer a su verdadera forma, era una enorme serpiente, tan grande que su cuerpo abarcaba todo el salón y aun así estaba enroscada.**

 **\- ¡por los dioses nórdicos! – exclamo Ly – Es…es… Jormunfgand – dijo pensando en la serpiente nórdica gigante –**

 **\- Jajajajajajaja! No mi pequeño alimento, yo soy Jiang shi el devorador de almas! – abrió la boca tan grande como pudo para soltar el primer ataque y querer devorar al santo de lobo.**

 **\- Demonios! – pensó Ly al resguardarse detrás de una columna – eso fue muy cerca!**

 **La serpiente uso su larga cola para destruir las columnas que estaban a su paso y para eliminar cada lugar que el lobo pudiera usar para esconderse.**

 **\- Piensa, Ly piensa….**

 **Estaba ideando una forma de atacar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven alto de cabello rubio oscuro y centellantes ojos verdes de la mano de una pequeña de ojos rojos.**

 **\- ¡Cuidado! – grito la niña al ver que la serpiente se les iba encima –**

 **\- ¡Naiya! – grito Ly cuando la enorme serpiente devoro al chico y a la niña –**

 **Los ojos del santo de lobo estaban temblando al ver como la enorme bicéfala tragaba por completo. Naiya logro sostenerse de un diente de la terrible serpiente chica mientras que sostenía a la pequeña de un brazo.**

 **\- No te sueltes!- le grito al tiempo que sentía una gota de la acida saliva de la criatura caerle y quemarle el brazo –**

 **\- No temas, Naiya – le dijo la niña al tiempo que se soltaba de su brazo y caía hacia el estómago de Gula –**

 **Naiya al ver que la pequeña caía, pensó en soltarse cuando escucho la voz angelical de la menor a su oído.**

 **\- Estaré bien, ahora ve y salva a tu hermano….. recuerda Naiya, solo unidos podrán vencer cualquier cosa.**

 **\- Pero….**

 **\- El poder del corazón es lo único que importa! –**

 **Esa frase trajo recuerdos al joven oji verde. La misma frase era la que solía decirle su madre cuando era un pequeño, la misma frase que escucho de los labios de la mujer que le dio el ser antes de morir.**

 **Tras concentrar su fuerza vital abrió los ojos y de un fuerte salto logro salir del hocico pestilente de la serpiente, con el mismo golpe logro romperle dos dientes filosos al chino.**

 **\- ¡Hermano! –**

 **\- ¡Ly debemos atacar esa cosa desde fuera mientras que…. – no sabía que el nombre de la niña así que la llamo con el primer nombre que vino a su mente – Mina se encuentra dentro!**

 **\- ¿Mina? – pregunto Ly –**

 **\- La pequeña que me acompañaba –**

 **\- Entiendo – Ly aun cojeaba debido a la herida en su pierna – justos lo lograremos – le extendió la mano al menor –**

 **\- Si, lucharemos con todo – apretó la mano de su hermano –**

 **Estaban unidos nuevamente y unidos todo sería posible pero, un golpe de la cola del chino rompió parte del techo haciendo que este cayera sobre ellos. Pero la rapidez de los lobos los hizo correr antes de tiempo y ponerse a salvo.**

 **\- ¡Vengan a mi mis sabrosos lobos, vengan y aliméntenme! – rugió la enorme bestia –**

 **Al hacerlo la serpiente abrió la boca tanto como pudo absorbiendo con el aire todo a su paso, Ly tuvo que clavar el hacha en la pared para sostenerse del huracán absorbente de Jiang.**

 **\- ¡Sostente Naiya! –**

 **\- ¡Eso intento! – decía el menor tomándolo firmemente de las piernas mientras ondeaba por la furia del viento –**

 **\- Debemos resistir, hermano…. – el santo de lobo miro a lo alto del salón y vio algo que podía ayudarles, un viga de madera que colgaba orgulloso para mantener el techo firmemente sujeto – ¡Eso es! Hermano, ¿recuerdas la vez que fuimos atacados por un oso?**

 **\- ¿La vez que…? – sus ojos brillaron al recordarlo -¡Sí!**

 **\- Hagámoslo – le sonrió –**

 **Justo cuando terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo una flama blanquecina salió de la boca de la serpiente en forma de un lobo blanco. Jiang shi grito y gimoteo del dolor que le provocó el pequeño lobo.**

 **Ly vio algo sorprendente, ya que en el clan de la tierra, solo los hombres tenían el poder de cambiar de forma, y ese pequeño lobo tenía el aroma de una hembra.**

 **\- ¿Qué es eso?**

 **\- Ella – le miro con rostro sonriente – Ella es Mina, hermano.**

 **\- Mina…. – la mente del lobo comenzó a carburar y a su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de lo que paso con solo ver a la pequeña a los ojos - ¡La hija de Milo!**

 **La serpiente volvió a tomar fuerza y se abalanzo en su contra mostrando su fuerza al perseguirlos, el viga que habían visto se encontraba a muchos metros de ellos y solo había una forma de atraer a la bestia a su trampa. Haciendo un pacto con sus miradas, Naiya tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y Ly tomo el hacha, corrieron al ver que la serpiente les perseguía.**

 **Por el tamaño de la colosal bestia, todo lo que se encontraba a su paso terminaba reducido a escombros. Era obvio que las piernas humanas no ayudarían en la velocidad así que usando el poder ancestral, Ly y su hermano se transformaron en lobos, lobos enormes con una velocidad casi imposible de superar por bestia o mortal alguno.**

 **\- Llega a la viga y trata de hacerlo caer del techo, lo usaremos como una gran lanza! – dijo mentalmente el mayor –**

 **\- Lo hare, solo promete que llegaras – le contesto –**

 **\- Lo prometo!**

 **El lobo negro dio un salto con la ayuda de la pared para enfrentar a la bestia insaciable, la miro retándola y gruñendo para demostrarle que no habría tregua ni piedad. La serpiente abrió la boca de nuevo jalando nuevamente ese aire devorador, pero esta vez Ly aferro las garras al piso, y poniéndose en dos patas incremento su tamaño y alargo sus feroces garras.**

 **\- ¿Crees poder ganarme, perro?**

 **\- No sé, si ganare, pero planeo patearte el culo de una manera colosal! – al decirlo se lanzó sobre la cara de la serpiente-**

 **Misma que dio un giro para darle un coletazo, lanzándolo contra la pared, Ly por un segundo se sintió aturdido pero no tardo en ponerse de pie y volver a la contienda, tomando con furia la cola de la serpiente y usando el hacha, soltó un fuerte golpe con el arma que corto la mitad de la bestia insaciable.**

 **\- Arrrrrggggg! – grito para luego mirar enfurecida a Lyavain y arremeter en su contra de un mordisco –**

 **\- No podrás vencerme, no cuando yo poseo la fuerza que me da la fe de las personas! – grito el lobo mientras que luchaba contra los colmillos del vampiro –**

 **\- ¿Fe? Para qué sirve la fe, si con aplastar sus sueños y destruir sus vidas te veneran y te temen –**

 **\- La fe, el amor y la confianza son las cosas más importantes en este mundo –**

 **Esa palabra hizo que algo dentro del vampiro comenzara a florecer….**

… **. Esa palabra que su padre solía decirle….**

… **. "Ten fe hija mía"**

 **\- Detente…. – dijo el chino al tiempo que comenzaba a retorcerse – detente….**

 **Ly se detuvo un segundo para ver que ocurría, más al ver que de la boca de la serpiente chica comenzaban a fluir litros y litros de sangre coagulada y pestilente, unida a cientos de pedazos de lo que alguna vez habían sido personas.**

 **Sin contenerlo una ola de vomito de sangre y viseras fueron a dar sobre la cara y cuerpo del lobo bañándolo por completo al tiempo que Naiya regresaba y miraba incrédulo lo que ocurría.**

 **\- Amables señores, no esperen más…. – una voz dulce salía desde el fondo de Jiang shi – mi familia me está esperando para partir al otro reino, pero no poder hacerlo si esta bestia sigue con vida.**

 **\- ¿Tú eres?**

 **\- Fui aquella que dio su vida para que esta criatura del averno pudiera volver a la vida, es por eso que les pido amables señores que no demoren más! Por piedad acaben con mi sufrimiento.**

 **\- Pero….**

 **\- Lo detendré solo un poco más, deben actuar rápido –**

 **Los dos lobos asintieron para luego encarrilarse hacia la viga de madera, Naiya salto sobre de él partiéndolo a la mitad y haciendo que la gran astilla que quedo por la partición quedara mirando justo a la serpiente, Ly mordió con furia el cuello de Jiang shi para que ,los siguiera.**

 **Como estaba planeado la enrome rastrera los siguió con una velocidad imparable…**

 **E imparable fue la colisión contra la enorme viga de madera, clavándosela en el centro del cuerpo. Pronto la enorme bestia fue quedando reducida a nada mientras que la sangre, huesos y pieles de todo cuando se tragó en su corta nueva vida, iban quedando en el piso regadas.**

 **Al final, solo el cuerpo del chino vampiro quedo colgando de la viga}, semi destrozado y con un gran hueco entre el pecho y el estómago. Los lobos aun con toda la sangre que llevaban encima se dieron un abrazo al tiempo que miraban como una luz blanca salía del hueco en el pecho de Jiang shi, dejando libre el alma de la jovencita que fue sacrificada por él. Al mismo tiempo de los escombros del suelo, cientos de fuegos fatuos, azules y blancos salían hacia el cielo.**

 **\- Ahora ya podrán descansar – dijo Ly mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro con el dorso del ante brazo –**

 **\- Ellos, nosotros aún tenemos una misión – miro hacia sus brazos pero no encontró a la niña – ¿Mina?**

 **\- Ahora que lo dices yo tampoco la veo – ambos miraron a ambos lados –**

 **Los dos lobos buscaban entre los escombros sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. Ya que escaleras más arriba una cruel y horrible vieja llevaba a rastras a la pequeña.**

 **\- ¡suélteme!**

 **\- No, no pequeña alma pura – le dijo con voz áspera y horrible – tu lugar está en la habitación de mi señora y ahí será donde te quedaras para siempre.**

 **\- No, yo quiero a mi mami, quiero a mi mami….**

" **¡Quiero a mi mami!"**

 **Aquellas palabras angustiadas se escucharon en todo el lugar, haciendo que Ly y Naiya tomaran las armas que estaban en la pared y salieran con rumbo hacia arriba para terminar con esas bestias de una vez por todas.**

 **Campamento gitano**

 **La bella mujer negra sonreí al ver que tenía en sus manos la sangre de la madre de la llave, estaba feliz y al tiempo Lena de gozo cuando sintió algo a sus espaldas.**

 **\- ¿No creerás que fue tan fácil o si, Areshna? – pregunto una mujer detrás suyo –**

 **\- ¿Qué? –**

 **Justo al voltearse Lena le salto encima clavándole una estaca en el corazón, mientras la miraba con furia. Areshna dio tres pasos hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo y sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en el fuego del infierno.**

 **\- ¡imposible!... mi señor me dijo que….**

 **\- Tu señor no es nada, salvo un simple chupasangre al cual yo misma le arrancare la cabeza si toca a mi hija – advirtió Lena mientras veía como la mujer ardía –**

 **\- Te dije que nos atacarían – comento el ruso mientras tomaba una taza de té y miraba a la mujer en el suelo –**

 **\- Lo sé, Grigori. Lo sé.**

 **\- Lo mejor es acabarla rápidamente – el ruso saco una botella de entre sus ropas y vertió el líquido sobre la vampiresa – agua bendita –**

 **Los gritos de la mujer podían dejar sordos a cualquiera, chillaba como un cerdo durante su sacrificio al tiempo que su carne y huesos quedaban reducidos a cenizas.**

 **Apenas grito, afueras las otras novia gritaron de igual manera que si les hubieran arrancado un miembro o el mismo corazón. Lloraban y gritaban de dolor.**

 **\- ¿Qué les ocurre? – pregunto Misha –**

 **\- Estaban unidas, si hieres a una lo siente la otra, y si matas a una….**

 **\- La otra siente el dolor – la mujer de cabellos celestes sonrió con malicia al tiempo que ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda para sacar dos filosos puñales – Xenerian, será mejor que ayudes a los chicos, si no han pasado 24 horas aún puede haber esperanza para ellos porque de estas perras…. – levanto la mirada al tiempo que hacia girar los dos puñales – me encargo yo!**

 **La anciana seguía arrastrando a la pequeña por los múltiples escalones que parecían no tener final. La pequeña de ojos rubí intentaba soltarse sin poder hacerlo del todo…**

 **\- ¡suéltame! – gritaba mientras se debatía entre la mano de la mujer-**

 **\- No, hasta que estemos frente a la reina – dijo la mujer con la voz horrible y áspera que tenía –**

 **\- No quiero! Quiero a mi mami! – pedía la menor a gritos –**

 **La anciana seguía arrastrando a la pequeña sin hacerle el menor caso hasta que llego un punto en el que se le colmo la paciencia y azotando a la pequeñita contra la pared le grito al tiempo que su rostro de anciana se deformaba para aparecer más feroz de lo que era.**

 **\- Tú madre ahora deberá estar agonizando o en el mejor de los casos debe de estar muerta! – escupió a la cara de la niña que no dejaba de llorar –**

 **\- No es cierto! – negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que lloraba más fuerte – quiero a mi mami!**

 **Los gritos pusieron en alerta al nuevo vampiro que en ese momento salía del salón de la lujuria. Al mirar a la niña quien aun con su pequeño tamaño luchaba contra esa mujer, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de una niña casi idéntica de ojos verdes a quien vio por primera vez años atrás en la puerta del santuario.**

 **\- ¡Maldita mocosa, ahora veras! – la vampiresa anciana levanto el brazo con fuerza para dejarlo caer sobre el rostro de la niña cuando…. –**

 **\- Ni siquiera lo intentes – le dijo Ray arrastrando la lengua para contenerse – No te atrevas a poner una sola de tus garras sobre de ella!**

 **\- ¿Un lacayo como tú se atreve a detener la mano de una superior? – carraspeo la anciana –**

 **\- Ilusa – Ray hizo arder su cosmos dejando notar la nueva fuerza que ahora tenía el ex santo de Athena, y mirándola con esos bellos ojos celestes hizo que la anciana retrocediera mientras que él se ponía a la altura de la pequeña – ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **\- Uhum – contesto moviendo su cabeza -**

 **\- Eres tan hermosa como tu madre – le sonrió al tiempo que apartaba un mechón de cabello de la carita de la pequeña –**

 **\- Quiero a mi mami -**

 **\- Lo sé, por eso tienes que venir conmigo – extendió su mano al vampiro –**

 **\- ¡Debes llevarla a donde nuestra reina así ella la destrozara y comerá su corazón! –grito la vampiresa haciendo que la pequeña temblara –**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho? –**

 **Ray sin pensarlo, puso a la pequeña a sus espaldas para mirar con decisión a la mujer. La vampiresa entendió con solo mirarle a los ojos.**

 **\- Estas cometiendo el peor de los errores, niño –**

 **\- El peor de mis errores fue el no haberle dicho a la mujer más importante de mi vida que la amaba, pero pienso enmendarme salvando a su hija –**

 **Ambos vampiros estaban por acabarse a sí mismos cuando una odiosa voz para el ex santo de lira lleno el salón. Una voz que le hizo cambiar el color de sus ojos, de celeste a un amarillo luminoso.**

 **\- Milo…. – su cosmos ardió al tiempo que una furia incontrolable se apoderaba de él –**

 **\- Parece que tenemos visitas – comento lujuria mientras que salía del salón, donde minutos antes había tenido lugar una de sus múltiples orgias de sexo y sangre –Este es mi regalo para ti, Ray – dijo con la voz de Lena – mientras yo, tomare a esta pequeña y se la llevare a mi señora.**

 **\- No – le detuvo con la mano Ray – quiero que veas lo que ahora puedo hacer – rogo él –**

 **\- Me quedare con gusto, mientras destrozas al perro –**

 **Y en efecto, unos metros más adelante el ahora ex santo de escorpión venia caminando buscando la entrada hacia el recinto de Vlad Tepes. Estaba decidido a acabar con lo que fuera, sin importar nada sacaría a su hija de ese horrible lugar. Todo lo que vio a su paso eran manchas en el piso de sangre y ese aroma nauseabundo de la carne podrida.**

 **Estaba ensimismado en lo que había pasado con Lena, en lo que la rubia le había pedido como si eso fuera una última voluntad….**

" **Ve por nuestra hija, solo eso importa"**

 **\- ¿Nuestra hija? ¿Sera posible que esa niña sea mía? – se preguntó por la duda latente de lo que ese vampiro les había dicho –**

 **\- ¿Tan cobarde eres para creer que no es tuya?**

 **Milo levanto la vista al oír eso, y fijo su mirada hacia una cortina que se ondeaba con el aire que escaso corría en el castillo. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse y mirar cuando vio tres hilos de color azulino dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia él.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – dijo cuándo la columna que sostenía parte del techo quedo hecha trizas gracias a esos hilos – Por poco –**

 **\- Debo decir que tu velocidad será un reto, Milo – entonces de entre las sombras salió Ray en su forma vampírica sosteniendo una bella lira con motivos góticos –**

 **\- ¿Tú?- la mirada de Milo se tornó dócil y algo comprensiva – me alegra verte aun en estas circunstancias –**

 **\- Yo en tu lugar no me alegraría – le dijo secamente –**

 **\- ¿Qué te paso? Siendo uno de los santos de plata más fuertes debiste haber luchado en contra de tu enemigo!**

 **\- Dices que debo luchar contra mi enemigo? – pregunto al tiempo que dejaba la lira de lado –**

 **\- Por supuesto, eso es lo que hacemos los santos de Athena! – le sonrió –**

 **\- Bien…. Si no tengo otra salida, lo hare –**

 **El cosmos de Ray comenzó a arder con una fuerza distinta a la que siempre mostro en el santuario, esta fuerza no era nacida del amor o la justicia esta fuerza nacía de un odio enfermizo que le tenía al santo de escorpión un odio capaz de destruir todo a su paso.**

 **\- Ahora muere Milo! – de sus manos salieron varios hilos con los cuales enredo todo el cuerpo de Milo, desde los brazos hasta el cuello y parte de las piernas –**

 **\- ¿Qué…qué estás haciendo? –**

 **\- Eliminando a mi enemigo - dijo mientras tensaba cada vez más las cuerdas – al maldito bastardo que me quito aquello que más quería en esta vida –**

 **\- ¿Hablas de Lena? – pregunto Milo soportando esas cuerdas que se le pegaban más a la piel rasgándola y abriéndola - Entiéndelo, Ray yo…yo la….**

 **\- Cállate! – grito escondiendo sus ojos en las sombras de su flequillo – No te atrevas a decir la palabra "amor" cuando hables de tu maldita calentura que tienes con ella –**

 **\- No…es..argg, no es así!**

 **\- Claro que es así! – grito ido de odio – una vez que supiste lo que le harían a su bebé quisiste deslindarte! Yo mismo te escuche hace unos minutos -**

 **\- Te equivocas, Ray…. Yo la amo, no me importa si esa hija es mía o no!**

 **\- Maldito! – estiro su dedo índice para que la cuerda que sostenía el brazo derecho de Milo se tensara al máximo cortando su carne y casi llegando al hueso –**

 **Un grito de dolor salió de la boca de Milo al tiempo que la pequeña lograba soltarse de Empusa y llegaba a las piernas de Milo sosteniéndose de ellas.**

 **\- Por favor, señor no lastime a mi papi –**

 **\- ¿Qué? – Milo aun con el dolor miro a esa pequeña, que ahora le parecía tan suya como la sangre que brotaba de su brazo –**

 **\- Aléjate de él, mina – dijo Ray al tiempo que detenía su ataque –**

 **\- Por favor, mi papá no es malo! – rogo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos –**

 **\- Mina te lo ruego, vete de aquí –**

 **\- No piensas lastimarla ¿verdad? – pregunto Milo dejando de lado el dolor –**

 **\- Jamás lastimaría a Lena o algo que naciera de ella – dijo Ray cambiando el color de sus ojos – Lo que quiero es sacarla de aquí sin importar nada!**

 **\- Entonces mátame! – grito Milo –**

 **\- ¿Qué? –**

 **\- Mátame! Si vas a sacar a mi hija de aquí, no importa lo que hagas conmigo! – era notable el dolor que el escorpión sentía pero no iba a dejar que su hija siguiera en peligro –**

 **\- Milo….**

 **Fue un pacto entre caballeros hecho sin palabras y solo con la mirada. Ray dejo que las cuerdas que detenían a Milo se aflojaran soltando la piel del moreno y dejando de lacerar su carne.**

 **\- Hay que sacar a la niña de aquí – comento Ray al tiempo que cargaba a la menor –**

 **\- Gracias –**

 **\- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella –**

 **Estaban listos para marcharse cuando las puertas detrás y delante de ellos se cerraron. Ray tomo a la pequeña con fuerza al tiempo que miraba para todos los rincones.**

 **\- Empusa no necesitan a la niña para esto! – grito –**

 **\- ¿no? – la vampiresa se puse delante de Ray mirándole con seriedad aun con la máscara de por medio -**

 **\- No! Es solo una pequeña, no deben hacerle…. – los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos al sentir un fuerte dolor en la zona hepática para luego sentir fluir algo cálido por entre sus piernas –**

 **\- Pedazo de idiota, realmente creíste que dejaría ir a la llave de nuestro futuro?**

 **Desde el suelo y de rodillas Ray solo podía jadear del dolor, ya que por más que lo intentaba no podía hablar. Milo miro las heridas del santo de plata…**

 **Heridas difíciles de sanar para cualquier mortal….**

… **. Pero no para Milo.**

 **Haciendo arder su cosmos de procedencia divina, curo las heridas del chico de plata.**

 **\- Vete de aquí con mi hija, llévala lo más lejos que puedas de aquí – le dijo casi a la cara –**

 **\- Milo… -**

 **\- Si logramos salir con vida te prometo que tendremos esa pelea para ver quién se queda con Lena, pero ahora vete con ella! – le grito dándole la espalda y comenzando a arder su cosmos de una forma hostil contra la mujer –**

 **\- Entiendo! – y corriendo a tomar ala pequeña en brazos el santo de plata abrió sus alas de demonio para saltar por la ventana del lugar –**

 **\- Noooo! Maldito! – grito la mujer al ver que el alma de la pequeña ya estaba fuera del castillo – si piensas que esto ayudara de algo a tu pequeña estas muy equivocado! – grito la mujer pero algo le impidió moverse-**

 **\- Si, si como digas – sonrió – pero por lo menos por un par de minutos no podrás moverte o dar la alarma así que Ray podrá llevarla lo más lejos que pueda –**

 **\- Ella no es tu hija! –**

 **\- Si es hija de Lena será mi hija, sin importar nada!**

 **\- No es por eso imbécil – dijo la mujer arrastrando las palabras – eso que se fue con mi mascota solo era el alma de tu mocosa, la verdadera niña se encuentra en la habitación de mi señor, esperando – miro a la cara amilo sonriendo aun a pesar de la máscara – esperando a ser destrozada por la señora Lillith esta noche!**

 **Milo abrió los ojos como platos para luego quitar la restricción de la mujer sin darse cuenta, la misma comenzó a reír al tiempo que apagaba las antorchas del lugar, dejando todo en la completa oscuridad.**

 **Se escuchaban murmuras y gemidos bajos en todo el lugar, Milo caminaba en lo que parecía algo pegajosos y terriblemente aromático, no era un olor del todo desagradable, de hecho parecía dulce y algo embriagante.**

 **Milo disparo su aguja escarlata hacia donde recordaba estaban las antorchas encendiéndolas con el poder de su técnica para ver con ojos incrédulos lo que había….**

… **el castillo había desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraba en la fuente de Athena…**

… **rodeado de decenas de santos femeninos desnudas y en actividades dignas de los dioses de la lujuria.**

 **\- Ven con nosotras Milo ven – decían mientras se le ofrecían danzantes en un mundo de perdición y depravación –**

 **\- Shai…Shaina?**

 **Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen:**

 **Hacia mucho tiempo que el mismo escorpión había deseado perderse entre los brazos de la santo de ofiuco, años en lo que la había añorado, imaginándose en su cama. Y ahora la misma peli verde de sus sueños se despojaba de sus ropas ofreciéndole su cuerpo y algo más.**

 **\- ¿vas a rechazarme, Milo? – pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba sin pudor al cuerpo de Milo – un vapor fragante y de color rojizo salió de los labios de la chica para adentrarse en los ojos del ahora ex santo de escorpión –**

 **\- Solo un tonto rechazaría a una ser tan bello como tú, Shaina – comento él al fin –**

 **\- Sabía que no te negarías – esas palabras salieron de la boca de la guapa mujer al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por el cuello del moreno para cercar sus labios –**

 **Milo recibió el beso perdiéndose en las caricias que sentía detrás de él, luego abrió los ojos para verse rodeado de mujeres terriblemente hermosas, todas desnudas y con máscaras que cubrían sus rostros como santos de Athena.**

 **\- Ven a nosotros Milo de escorpión…. Ven… - decían rogando mientras le quitaban la ropa al moreno de ojos celestes y se recargaban en su piel con lujuria –**

 **\- ¿Lo ves? – le dijo Shaina al soltar sus labios – Aquí hay muchas que lo darían todo por ti, ¿así que porque luchas por algo que no es tuyo? – le pregunto –**

 **\- Algo que no es…. ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto –**

 **\- Nunca falla – sonrió la mujer – los santo de Athena siempre son iguales –**

 **Algunos metros más al oeste del castillo, Illion y Aria estaban camino a la tercera puerta de los pecados. No fue mucho lo que caminaron para toparse con una enorme puerta de oro con cortinas de terciopelo y con la inscripción de**

" **la belleza es eterna"**

 **\- Vaya! quien quiera que está detrás de esta puerta tiene las mismas ideas que yo – comento jocoso el chico –**

 **\- Eres un dieta pero, creo que el pecador que está detrás lo es aún más -**

 **\- Gracias, hermanita…Oo ¡¿espera me has llamado idiota?!**

 **\- Shhh! – le callo Aria- guarda silencio o en vez que sorprender nos sorprenderán –**

 **\- Sí, claro mamá – se quejó Illion –**

 **Aria intento darle un giro al pomo de la puerta para abrirla pero, no puedo, al parecer estaba atascada con algo, era muy difícil de hacerlo hasta que una punta como una aguja salió de golpe picando la mano de la chica y haciéndola sangrar. El pinchazo fue fuerte y muy doloroso, por lo cual Aria tuvo que lamerse el dedo que le estaba sangrando.**

 **\- ¿Así que se abre con sangre? – comento Illion – y me quejo de la puerta de starhill –**

 **\- ¡No seas estúpido y abre la puerta de una buena vez! –**

 **\- Está bien, patrona – la puerta rechino terriblemente al abrirse –**

 **Al entrar al lugar lo primero que les llego a la cara fue ese terrible olor a muerte, mientras que el piso entero estaba cubierto de sangre. El moreno alzo la vista para ver un artefacto de metal del cual parecía fluir la sangre que se encontraba en todo el lugar, camino sin saber porque hacia ese aparato.**

 **\- Illion! –**

 **\- Espera, hermana – le dijo al tiempo que con su fuerza reventaba el candado que mantenía cerrado esa cosa que más bien parecía una mujer de hierro –**

 **Al romper el sello del aparato este se abrió dejando caer a una joven pálida y bañada de sangre, los ojos de los hermanos se abrieron al tiempo de que Illion detenía a la joven para que no se diera de cara al piso. Aria intento hacerla reaccionar con su cosmos pero, ya era demasiado tarde la chica había muerto horas antes y solo su sangre seguía escurriendo hacia la morada de la bella vampiresa.**

 **\- ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer esto? – pregunto Aria mirando incrédula a su hermano –**

 **\- Hay cosas que solo los dioses pueden responder – comento el chico antes de levantarse y crear luz con su cosmos de fuego –**

 **Al iluminar el lugar pudieron ver algo que cualquier otro le habría puesto los cabellos de punta, eso no era algo normal, era una aberración. En las paredes colgadas cual mariposas y estacadas por el corazón se encontraban cientos de jovencitas no mayores a los 16 años, todas presentaban en el cuerpo los mismos pinchazos que tenía la joven que acaban de ver en la dama de hierro.**

 **Todo el lugar olía a muerte y era por la decoración.**

 **\- Veo que has llegado hasta mí, mi bello garañón – se escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas -**

 **\- ¿Garañón? – pregunto con cara rara el chico –**

 **\- Se refiere a que eres un prostituto antiguo, hermanito – le dijo Aria-**

 **\- ¬¬ Estúpida –**

 **\- Ignorante –**

 **\- ¡Lo que sea que signifique tú lo eres más!**

 **Estaban peleando cuando de pronto una red platinada salió de golpe y atrapo a Aria cubriéndola como cuando una araña ataca a su presa. Illion no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cuando lo noto tenía unas garras como de un demonio acariciándole el pecho y parte de la entrepierna.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – mascullo el chico cuando se vio rodeado de una mujer de vestimenta antigua y rodeada de joyas preciosas –**

 **\- Eres aún más bello de lo que pensé – le paso su lengua por el rostro y lo miro penetrante a los ojos - Eres lo que deseo para toda la eternidad, te daré todo lo que me pidas…. –**

 **\- ¿Sí?**

 **\- Desde luego, amor mío. Solo pídelo y te lo daré – comento la mujer casi labio a labio –**

 **\- Bien – Illion cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos – primero que nada... ¡tomate una menta por Zeus, la boca te apesta a perro muerto! – la empujo – segundo, ¿te das cuenta de la edad que tienes? ¡Podrías ser mi abuela!**

 **\- Insolente – la mujer comenzó a enojarse al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban de color sangre –**

 **\- Y tercero – apunto con el dedo índice – Yo ya tengo dueña, querida, su nombre es Elissare y no pienso ponerle los cuernos con una seudo abuela adicta a las cirugías y transfusiones de plasma – se burló mientras sacudía su cabello –**

 **\- ¡Illion déjate de juegos y sácame de aquí! – grito Aria mientras se debatía entre la telaraña –**

 **\- Aria será mejor que te quedes ahí, ya que pienso – al decirlo formo dos bolas de energía en sus manos, una de fuego en la mano derecha y la otra de hielo en la mano izquierda - ¡Acabar con la viejita esta yo solo!**

 **\- ¡Malnacido! – gruño la vampiresa –**

 **No tan lejos de ahí, en las afueras del castillo.**

 **Ray surcaba los cielos para llevar a la pequeña con su madre pero al salir de los límites del castillo la niña despareció de sus manos apareciendo del lado del puente. El ex santo de lira estaba anonadado al ver que la pequeña parecía estar bajo algún hechizo que no le permitía estar lejos del castillo.**

 **\- ¡Dame la mano te llevare con tu madre! –**

 **\- No, puedo… - dijo la menor – mi cuerpo está aquí y no puedo alejarme de él –**

 **\- Buscaremos una forma – le contesto Ray con lágrimas en los ojos –**

 **\- ¿tú quieres a mi mami, verdad? –**

 **Aquella pregunta hizo que el peli azul quedara boquiabierto mientras que buscaba la respuesta.**

 **\- No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé. – acaricio el rostro de Ray quitándole la palidez de la muerte y devolviéndolo a la vida – Ella necesitara alguien que la cuide, ahora que papá esta por dejarnos – se tornó triste – él no me quiere, pero….**

 **\- ¡Tu padre es un imbécil! – grito Ray sin pensarlo – Y si él no te quiere es su problema, yo cuidare de tu madre y de ti, sin importar que solo sea su amigo, no me importa yo velare por ambas –**

 **La pequeña sonrió mostrándole el camino hacia el campamento gitano donde el santo de lira vio cómo se dirigían todas las hordas de Vlad para acabar con el nexo entre madre e hija.**

 **\- No pierdas el tiempo, Ray de lira y cuida de mi mami – tras decirlo la niña se volvió humo blanco y regreso al castillo –**

 **\- Lo hare! – miro con furia hacia el castillo – ¡Más te vale que mueras Milo o de otra forma yo mismo te matare!**

 **De nuevo en el salón de la lujuria.**

 **Los gemidos de placer y los gritos desmedidos de gozo sonaban como una sinfonía, mientras que en una orgia de sexo y vino, el ex escorpión se divertía entre Shaina, Marín y muchos otros santos femeninos. El placer era inmenso y al mismo tiempo su mente estaba sin preocupaciones, ninguna hasta que…**

 **\- ¿no me quieres? – escucho una voz infantil a su oído –**

 **\- ¿Qué….? – era notorio que la voz provenía de dentro suyo –**

 **\- ¿No me quieres, papi?**

 **\- No soy tu padre – mascullo – no soy nada para ti.**

 **\- Nací de tu sangre, de tu corazón…. ¿no significa nada?**

 **\- Cállate…. ¡No eres nada para mí! – comento furico –**

 **En su mente escucho sollozos y quejidos como si le doliera lo que le decía. Milo sintió en su pecho una angustia que lo oprimía, al tiempo que su mente comenzaba a tener conciencia. Miro a la santo de ofiuco cabalgarlo con lujuria, pero durante esos lapsus de claridad veía a un demonio de cuerpo deforme y rostro horroroso sobre de él, y eso que bebía y le parecía vino dulce servido de una jarra, no era más que sangre tibia vertida de una cabeza recién cercenada. Abrió sus ojos ya consiente del todo y miro a esa pequeña abrazada a sus piernas llorosa y temblando y recordó algo que le hizo sentir una furia letal recorriéndole todo el cuerpo….**

… **. Lena….**

… **.. De esa forma había encontrado a la rubia cuando esos tipos habían saciado sus más bajas pasiones con ella.**

 **La mano que sostenía la nuca de Shaina mientras esta le cabalgaba, cambio de forma destrozándole la carne y volviéndose llena de vello grueso y casi canino, los demás no muertos que estaban a su alrededor gritaron al ver como esa mano destrozaba el cuello de la que creyera Shaina.**

 **\- ¿Realmente crees que no te quería? – se dirigió a la pequeña – El amor que siento por tu madre no es nada al compararlo con el que siento por ti, mi niña.**

 **\- Papi – dijo la pequeña mientras que de sus ojos rubí brotaban un par de lágrimas de alegría –**

 **\- ¡Destrocen a la llave! – rugió Empusa señalando a la niña –**

 **Todos los no muertos sacaran los garras y colmillos para írsele con todas las fuerzas a la pequeña de cabello rubio cenizo, quien solo opto por cubrirse con sus pequeñas manos del cruel ataque.**

 **Un chorro de sangre salpico en la pared cuando los vampiros atacaron, Mina, la así nombrada por el joven lobo, Naiya. Abrió sus ojos para ver qué había pasado, y miro con alegría a un enorme lobo de pelaje negro azul, partiendo a la mitad a dos vampiros y protegiéndola.**

 **\- Sube – le mostro la espalda –**

 **\- Uhum! – asintió la niña y se colocó en el lomo de la bestia –**

 **\- Aun cuando pudieras salvarla de este castillo, ¿crees que podrías salvarla del amo de la noche? – pregunto Empusa –**

 **\- Quizás mi intención no sea rescatar a mi hija y marcharme de aquí, - sonrió aun en su lobuna forma – quizás lo que anhelo es clavarle mis garras en el cuello a ese infeliz y hacerle pagar cada uno de sus crímenes. –**

 **\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – añadió la mujer de mala gana –**

 **\- Que así sea – Milo salto dando un giro y poniendo a la pequeña en una viga para mantenerla alejada de los no muertos –**

 **\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que harás para protegerla?**

 **\- ¡No, hare esto! – se aceleró corriendo y destrozando con sus enormes garras a cada uno de los no muertos de la lujuria –**

 **En pocos minutos el piso quedo lleno de ceniza y uno que otro vampiro en llamas, dejando solo a Milo contra la pecadora de la carne.**

 **Mientras eso sucedía ahí, metros más arriba el pelirrojo germano había entrado al salón de la furia. Un lugar lúgubre y lleno de cráneos que le daban un toque más nefasto. Pero claro, aquello no hacia meya en el joven escorpión, al contrario su corazón latía al sentir la emoción de encontrarse con un enemigo digno de él.**

 **\- Je! – sonrió ampliamente – espero que me haya tocado el mejor de estos idiotas –**

 **Apenas decirlo escucho gritos que provenían de un enorme portón de madera negra con dos calaveras humanas que firmes se mantenían como los pomos de la puerta.**

 **\- Jajajaja! Novatos – se burló mientras le daba vuelta a una para entrar –**

 **Una vez dentro vio algo que lo mantuvo detenido por un segundo, ahí dentro los hombres peleaban entre si matándose con armas o con las mismas manos, vio a uno sacarle la lengua a otro sujeto con las manos mientras que hacia palanca con sus piernas para arrancarle el enorme musculo.**

 **En el piso habían trozos de lo que alguna vez fueron piernas y brazos, ojos, y otros trozos de carne que no podían identificarse, más allá en un trono hecho de huesos humanos, se encontraba el poderoso Pihuychen. Aquel colosal hombre de cabello en trenzado y con una venda en los ojos, ya que la ira no reconoce a nadie.**

 **\- ¡vaya! así que tú eres el hijo de perra al que debo matar – comento Ifrit sonriente –**

 **Pihuychen se levantó de su trono sin decir nada, simplemente se trono el cuello de lado a lado para luego hacer lo mismo con los nudillos de sus manos.**

 **\- Oye amigo, no estás tan viejo estas crocante – se burló Ifrit –**

 **Desde muy pequeño y debido a su crianza en las calles, el pelirrojo era propenso a las peleas callejeras y en ellas demostró el nivel de poder que tenía, el mismo nivel que ahora le daba el nivel de santo dorado. Apretó con fuerza la correa que sujetaba la caja de pandora de su espalda al dar un salto hacia atrás, un simple mortal de dos giros para alejarse de las enormes manos del vampiro.**

 **\- Te mueves bien – comento con voz gutural el vampiro –**

 **\- Gracias, digo lo mismo, para ser un monstro subdesarrollado te mueves con mucha rapidez –**

 **\- Pero no lo suficiente – el coloso soltó una fuerte patada en el pecho del escorpión quien a duras penas logro cruzar los brazos para resistir el golpe que lo obligo a retroceder varios metros-**

 **\- Malnacido – carraspeo el chico al tiempo que sonreía y hacia fluir su fuerza cósmica – pero me gusta ver a un rival digno de mí!**

 **Se lanzó con una velocidad digna del guardia de la octava casa para asestarle un tremendo golpe a la cara, que pareció ni hacerle mella al gran vampiro. Por el contrario, este tipo sonrió de medio lado al tomar el puño que aún se encontraba en su mejilla y lanzar a Ifrit por los aires para colisionar ante una enorme pared, la cual colapso debido al gran impacto.**

 **\- ¿Ese es el nivel que tienen los santos de Athena? – se burló ir dando la espalda al lugar donde se encontraba Ifrit – ni siquiera valen la pena como adversarios.**

 **Ni bien había dado dos pasos cuando sintió un poderoso cosmos naciendo a sus espaldas, un cosmos lleno de furia y de emoción. Pihuychen volteo al ver los cientos de pedazos de escombro volar debido al cosmos dorado rojizo que provenía de esa pila de roca y madera. Al tiempo que un resplandor y un estallido dejo ver el aura dorada de un hombre.**

 **\- Así que esto es…. Un caballero dorado – dijo el pecador al ver al chico portando con orgullo la sagrada armadura dorada de escorpión –**

 **\- Así es, Pihuychen. – abrió los ojos dejando ver en ellos un brillo especial – Ahora te enfrentaras a un caballero dorado, a Ifrit el caballero de escorpión.**

 **Ambos oponentes se miraron por un momento, aun cuando ira tenía los ojos vendados, podía ver más allá de la vista común, el tal como el caballero de virgo, podía ver en las personas sus defectos, sus poderes, y sobre todo sus debilidades.**

 **El alemán, sin darle oportunidad saco su aguijón de la mano derecha, mostrándole cuan poderoso podría ser este, mientras que el colosal hombre ni se movía o hacia un simple movimiento para demostrar nerviosismo o temor. Corriendo con furia y sonriente Ifrit estaba por lanzar su mortal ataque cuando la figura del gran vampiro desapareció.**

 **\- Maldito! ¿Eres un cobarde?**

 **\- No lo soy – se escuchó como un eco que aparecía por todas partes – solo quiero ver al pequeño Ifrit intentando atacarse a sí mismo –**

 **\- De que hablas, bastardo?!**

 **\- Jajajajaja! Bastardo, yo? Dulce palabra viniendo de la boca de un verdadero bastardo –**

 **\- ¿de qué hablas?**

 **\- ¿No lo recuerdas?**

 **\- ¡Déjate de tonterías y enfréntame!**

 **\- Hace ya muchos años de eso, pero puedo llevarte al inicio de tu furia….. –**

 **Frente al escorpión un gran espejo se convirtió en una ventana al pasado, a un pasado que el chico de ojos celestes había pensado ya no existía. Vio a una mujer de joven edad dejando a un pequeño frente a un orfelinato, una muy bella mujer de cabellos de fuego mientras que lo dejaba decía unas palabras en alemán que resonaron en la cabeza del joven.**

" **Maldito bastardo"**

 **Después el recuerdo quedo bloqueado por otro, varios chicos menores a los 9 años golpeando a un niño de escasos 4 quien a duras penas intentaba levantarse aun cuando los mayores lo pateaban y lastimaban.**

 **\- Fue por eso que decidiste que nadie te maltrataría, que serias tu quien los dañaría y te volviste su líder –**

 **\- Yo…yo… - se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza ya que esos recuerdos le producían un dolor muy agudo en el cerebro –**

 **\- Tu corazón me pertenece, muchacho, eres tan iracundo como yo, un ser lleno de rencores y malicia –**

 **\- Cállate! Yo soy uno de los caballeros de Athena! Un ser nuevo que no odia a nadie y que nunca….**

 **\- ¿Y a él? – en el espejo apareció el reflejo de Mu de Aries –**

 **Ifrit quedo frio al ver el reflejo, pero desvió la mirada para no seguir mirando al guardián de la primera casa. Pihuychen se dio cuenta de ello y por eso cambio el recuerdo por uno mucho más doloroso que cualquier otro….**

… **. Fue de cuando se convirtió en santo de escorpión – esa noche que emocionado bajo a decirle al gran amor de su vida que ahora ya era un santo de oro vio algo que le hizo querer morir…**

 **La mujer que tanto amaba, la misma que desde pequeños le dio su cariño y le mostro su rostro, esa misma mujer que significaba todo para él, estaba perdiéndose entre los brazos de Mu. Al verlos entregándose en una cama, comiéndose a besos y jurándose amor eterno le hizo perder el control y destruir todo lo que encontró a su paso.**

 **\- Maldito…. –**

 **\- Jajajajaja! Eres tan débil – comento Pihuychen antes de hacer estallar el espejo y dejar salir al falso Mu –**

 **\- ¿Te duele que me ame a mí? – pregunto el falso cordero dorado al pelirrojo –**

 **\- Je! – sonrió mientras se ponía de pie – Acabas de hacer el movimiento más estúpido de tu vida, Putochen**

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

 **\- Si creías que no lo atacaría, estas muy equivocado ya que tengo ganas de romperle la madre a este hijo de puta! – su cosmos ardió con furia haciendo que todo el lugar resplandeciera de un rojo rubí –**

 **Escaleras más abajo, en donde Milo se enfrentaba contra Empusa.**

 **La horda de vampiros y esclavos de sangre habían saltado hacia Milo para destrozarlo, pero el ahora lobo haciendo gala de su fuerza había tomado a dos de ellos con una garra y los había estampado en la pared con furia destrozándoles el cuerpo del tremendo golpe.**

 **\- ¡Cuidado papi! – grito Mina con temor al ver que un vampiro saltaba hacia el cuello de Milo –**

 **Pero este logro tomar la cabeza del no muerto con su mano y con la misma y ejerciendo una presión extrema, partió el cráneo del vampiro que quedo hecho cenizas en su mano, otros más se unieron al ataque, pero el lobo los destruía, con sus garras, con su impresionante mandíbula.**

 **Estaba destruyendo a todos los que lo atacaban cuando de reojo vio como Empusa se acercaba a la pequeña, y la tomaba por los cabellos.**

 **\- Si la reina no te necesitara yo misma te arrancaría la cabeza, mocosa de mierda – le dijo casi escupiéndole a la cara a la menor –**

 **\- ¡No! – grito la pequeña en pánico al ver como la mujer le mostraba el rostro y Mina cerraba sus ojitos para no verlo –**

 **\- Si me ves a la cara, jamás volverás a dormir –**

 **El grito de la niña alerto a Milo, quien haciendo brotar la fuerza de un escorpión dorado saco el aguijón de su mano, que esta vez al ser lobo, no fue solo una uña, sino toda la garra. Con la cual lanzo su técnica más fuerte.**

 **\- E!**

 **Cientos de resplandores escarlata salieron de su garra para adentrarse en el cuerpo de Empusa quien no pudo evitarlo y pegada a la pared sintió como el enorme lobo se le venía encima, sentía sus zarpazos cortándole la carne y sintiendo como su sangre la abandonaba. Lo miro a la cara cuando Milo mordió su pecho y lo arranco como si este fuera hecho de papel, trayendo consigo un trozo de sus costillas y haciendo brotar los órganos internos de la mujer mientras que el lobo ya con el hocico lleno de sangre aullaba sin control, para luego al sentir como el fuego del infierno se encargaba de la vampiresa volver a su forma original.**

 **Milo bañado en sangre y con la ropa destruida volteo para buscar en donde se hallaba la pequeña, quien aún estaba en la viga aferrada y cerrando los ojos. Milo tomo un pantalón del piso, para cubrirse mientras que de un salto subía a la viga y con temor pasaba su mano por los cabellos de la menor.**

 **\- Snif – volteo a verlo –**

 **\- Todo termino –**

 **\- Pa… - se cubrió la boca para no decirlo –**

 **\- Dímelo…. Dime esa palabra tan hermosa, - le sonrió – hija mía.**

 **\- Papá…. – los ojos rubí de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que se fundían en un abrazo –**

 **El portón se abrió para dejar entrar a dos personas, a un hombre de cabello negro y barba cerrada y un joven de brillantes ojos verdes.**

 **\- Milo! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Lyavain –**

 **\- Lo estoy – comento el oji celeste –**

 **\- Mina! – grito Naiya mientras que abrazaba a la pequeña –**

 **\- ¿Mina? – Milo miro con extrañeza al joven –**

 **\- Sip, así le puse porque no tiene nombre – el rubio abrazaba a la pequeña con un amor muy grande –**

 **\- Naiya no puedes ponerle nombre a la hija de Milo así porque si! – le regaño Ly –**

 **\- Perdón no sabía que no podía – se puso triste el oji verde –**

 **\- A mí me gusta – comento la niña mientras que acariciaba las mejillas de Naiya – ¿A ti papá?**

 **\- Eh? Bueno…. No es el mejor nombre de todos y bueno…. – miro a la pequeña y a Naiya quienes le dedicaban una mirada de cachorro perdido – Mina es un nombre precioso, aunque yo hubiera preferido el nombre de tu madre.**

 **\- ¿Cómo se llama mi mami? – la niña lo miro con ternura – Solo recuerdo su voz y no sé cómo es ella –**

 **\- Se llama Melenare – le dijo Milo poniéndose a su altura – y es casi tan hermosa como tú.**

 **\- Quiero conocerla –**

 **\- Lo harás, y ahora que recuerdo…. Le pedí a Ray que te llevara con ella ¿Por qué no lo habrá hecho?**

 **\- No puedo alejarme de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo está ahí – la pequeña se asomó por una ventana hacia una torre en el castillo - ¿lo ves? Ahí se encuentra esa señora tan mala que me da mucho miedo –**

 **\- Ahí se encuentra Vlad – Milo miro con determinación ese lugar – Naiya, encárgate de cuidar a Mina.**

 **\- Si – contesto el menor –**

 **\- Ly tu y yo iremos a ese lugar –**

 **\- Dalo por hecho!**

 **Ambos saltaron por el ventanal para irse directo a la torre, volviéndose dos saetas de luz que se perdieron ante la vista de los chicos. Naiya abrazo a la pequeña para calmar un poco el miedo que la niña sentía.**

 **Y en la última planta del castillo.**

 **Los gritos de auxilio de un jovencito se escuchaban tan claros como nada, Lucas iba corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, que dé más cerca ya parecían ser más claro y no provenir de un solo chico.**

 **\- ¡PIEDAD POR DIOS PIEDAD!**

 **\- ¡Siiii, grita más zorra estúpida, grita!**

 **\- ¡DIOS MIO AYUDAME! –**

 **\- ¡DIOS NO TE ESTA ESCUCHANDO JOAN!**

 **\- ¡PIEDAD!**

 **Lucas abrió el portón de una sola patada para ver algo tan grotesco como perverso e imperdonable. El ultimo pecador estaba violando con sadismos a un chico no mayor a los 13 años, al cual le había arrancado los brazos, los ojos y aun así lo mantenía aferrado al piso con las piernas clavadas con dos espadas mientras que lo embestía una y otra vez. Al ver a Lucas, Gilles tomo la cabeza del chico encajando sus garras en ella y partiendo al pobre infeliz desde la cabeza hasta la parte de donde Gilles lo penetraba, quedando todo el piso cubierto por los despojos de lo que alguna vez fuera un chico.**

 **\- Maldito bastardo! – grito con furia Lucas –**

 **\- Lucas de corona boreal…. Tantos años sin vernos – sonrió con malicia el tipo mientras se subía el pantalón –**

 **Campamento gitano:**

 **Las novias restantes estaban listas para acabar con la gitana quien sonreía al tiempo que entre sus dedos movía un par de puñales que parecían flotar en el aire de la velocidad en la cual la chica los movía. Mientras que Xenerian veía todo desde la carpa.**

 **\- ¡Te haremos pagar por la muerte de nuestra hermana! – gritaron las dos vampiresas al unísono –**

 **\- Ja! No me hagan reír. – alzo la mirada y sonrió ampliamente antes de lanzar un par de puñales tan rápido que las dos no muertas no pudieron reaccionar rápidamente –**

 **\- ¡Maldita! – grito la rubia no muerta al ver como su hermana de cabello rojo había sido alcanzada por un puñal –**

 **La pelirroja no fue herida letalmente, sino que solo se le fue arrancada una mano. La cual seguía moviéndose en el piso, mientras que ella gritaba como loca. Misha por su parte había saltado por encima de las copas de los árboles para atacarlas desde lo alto, al ver que las vampiresas se acercaban la una a la otra como dos niñas perdidas la chica de cabellos celestes salto para darles el golpe final o por lo menos eso creyó.**

 **\- Hyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –**

 **Pero para su sorpresa las dos mujeres unieron su cuerpo en uno solo, quedando como un enorme demonio mitad ave, mitad humano. Es decir, su cuerpo era como el de una enorme ave de carroña, con enormes garras y alas negras, mientras que el rostro era el de una mujer de dos cabezas. La gitana estaba por perder la vida ya que con un aleteo de la enorme ave, Misha cayó al piso indefensa.**

 **\- ¡Ahora muere! – gritaron ambas caras del ave –**

 **La boca de las mujeres se abrió tanto como se pudo para sacar de sus lenguas dos enormes bolas de fuego fatuo que amenazaba por eliminar a la bella gitana. Su rostro se ilumino con la azulina luz del fuego y pensó que sería su final.**

 **\- ¡Misha! – grito Xenerian al ver que las dos arpías estaban por acabar con su hermana –**

 **Ambas cerraron los ojos para no ver lo que vendría, solo se escuchó el sonido de un golpe seco, y después se escuchó como si se regara el agua de una manera colosal. Xenerian abrió los ojos con temor para luego sonreír y soltar un par de lágrimas de felicidad…. Las novias de Drácula, las lamias habían sido atacadas por un descocido en armadura de bronce.**

 **\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Misha al ver al joven de cabellos castaños y camisa roja con blanco –**

 **\- Soy Sebas de Pegaso y lamento llegar tarde – sonrió al tiempo que les ayudaba a levantarse –**

 **\- ¿Un santo de Athena?**

 **\- Así es, fui enviado por la misma diosa para acabar con ese tipo…. – volteo a ambos lados – y vaya que parece que es un rival muy fuerte.**

 **\- Lo es, este ser al que nos enfrentamos – dijo la bella peli morado – Podría ser el más fuerte y temible de todos….**

 **\- Jajajaja! – se burló el chico de ojos castaños – Créeme he peleado contra los más poderosos del universo y este colmilludo no va a vencerme tan fácilmente –**

 **\- Sea como sea – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos – Yo misma le arrancare la cabeza a ese tipo -**

 **\- Te sienta mejor el ya no usar el cabello corto – dijo sin pensar –**

 **\- Supongo que es un cumplido, viniendo de ti, Sebas – le sonrió la chica –**

 **\- No hay más que hacer, ya no puedo sentir la presencia de 3 de los pecadores – la gitana miro hacia el castillo - espero que los que están aún con vida puedan ser eliminados antes de la media noche.**

 **\- ¿Qué pasara a media noche? – pregunto la oji verde –**

 **\- A media noche, Vlad comenzara el ritual…. – ella bajo la mirada –**

 **\- ¡Habla claro, Xenerian! – exigió la rubia –**

 **\- A media noche si no lograr sacar a tu hija de ese lugar, Vlad la ofrecerá a la dama sangrienta, trayendo a la vida a Lillith….**

 **\- ¡No tocaran a mi hija!**

 **\- Aun no sabes si es tu hija o algo que los vampiros….**

 **\- ¡La tuve en mi vientre! – la rubia dejo caer un rio de lágrimas de dolor – ella es el fruto del amor que siento por Milo, la necesitan porque es un alma pura, un ser de luz que puede traer del infierno al más terrible de los engendros, es por eso que la necesitan –**

 **Lena sintió la mano de Sebas en su hombro para luego voltear a ver al caballero de Pegaso, quien sonriente le señalo el castillo.**

 **\- Aun sin mi armadura peleare – dijo la oji verde –**

 **\- Jajajaja! De hecho a eso he venido – le mostro una pila de cajas de pandora con armaduras detrás de él –**

 **Misha y Xenerian se encargaron de montar un pequeño ejército de gitanos para acompañar a los santos de Athena pero estos se negaron, sobre todo Sebas quien pensó que los gitanos deberían de defender a la gente de las aldeas cercanas ya que no podían bajar la guardia. Mientras que hacían eso el mismo Grigori tomaba un ánfora de vino para encaminarse junto con Sebas y Lena hacia el castillo Tepes.**

 **Y justo en ese lugar subiendo las escaleras y detrás de la cortina de la vanidad el mismo santo de quimera y la eternamente bella Erzhebeth comenzaban una pelea sin cuartel. Illion tenía en sus manos dos bolas de fuego y hielo listas para atacar a la mujer de diabólica belleza quien no dejaba de admirar la belleza del joven peli negro.**

 **\- ¡Deja de mirarme! –**

 **\- Eso es imposible, mi bello garañón – comento ella con una voz simplemente erótica – Me recuerdas tanto a mi bello Janos –**

 **\- Prffff! Por favor, abuela! Mi padre solía contarme tu historia cuando yo tenía como 5 años – comento fastidiado el chico – tu 2amado" Janos no era nada para ti, solo un simple peón que te ayudaba a buscar a las chicas que después torturabas hasta la muerte –**

 **La vampiresa abrió sus ojos de par en par al oír al chico quien parecía no inmutarse con su eterna belleza, sin embargo. Aun cuando Illion tuviera inteligencia, eso no decía que la mujer no fuera más astuta que él.**

 **\- Gyermek csendes... (niño silencioso)– murmuro la mujer comenzando a hacer arder una energía llena de odio –**

 **\- Lo que me hayas dicho, tú lo serás al cuadrado! – comento Illion – pero una cosa si te diré, mi bella anciana, yo seré lo último que veas antes de irte al infierno – el chico soltó las dos bolas que se juntaron en un torbellino de fuego y hielo que fue a dar hacia donde la mujer estaba –**

 **Una densa nube de polvo lleno el lugar, mientras que Illion se daba la vuelta y se acomodaba el cabello mientras sonreía y decía con sorna un simple – lo lamento, mi bella momia -. Apenas dicho eso, el joven se encamino hacia donde su hermana estaba, atada como un capullo de oruga y lista para salir como una bella mariposa.**

 **\- Eres una torpe, mira que quedar en esta cosa – dijo el moreno con cara de asco mientras trataba de sacar a su hermana de ese capullo –**

 **\- Deja de joderme, Illion! – comento ella al borde de la furia - ¿Qué paso con la tipa esa?**

 **\- Ya está más fría que el templo de acuario – comento jocoso – aunque, me parece que fue demasiado fácil –**

 **\- Realmente creo lo mismo…. – Aria sintió un cosmos hostil que se aproximaba al chico pero, que le era imposible de ver - ¡Hermano! – grito al ver como un cosmos invisible a la vista tomaba a Illion y lo desaparecía en el viento –**

 **La bella santo de grulla, miro a todos lados para buscar a su hermano pero el oji violeta no aparecía. Era como si el viento se lo hubiera devorado….**

… **. Pero no era así….**

… **. Mejor dicho, aquel cosmos que la oji dorado sintió no era más que el mismo cosmos de Erzhebeth quien se había llevado al santo de quimera a otro lugar, una dimensión más allá de lo visible, dentro del espejo que tanto la enloquecía…..**

 **Illion despertó al cabo de unos minutos con el rostro en el piso frio, sentía aun ese olor a muerte que parecía reinar en el castillo pero, también había algo más. Parecía que al final del pasillo donde el peli negro se encontraba había un salón con luz. Camino por ese lugar sin mirar atrás, podía escuchar música, una música suave como de violines y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta para ver algo tan sombrío como malicioso.**

 **Había una enorme bañera de porcelana y acabados en oro llena de sangre, a un lado habían cuatro estacas de oro como percheros que sostenían cuatro cabezas cercenadas de las cuales brotaba la sangre, mientras que dentro de la bañera un hermoso par de piernas de las cuales escurría la sangre ya casi coagulada.**

 **\- Bienvenido a mi mundo, mi hermoso muchacho –**

 **\- Algo bordo ¿no crees?**

 **\- Jujuju! Yo lo llamaría acogedor –**

 **\- Jajajaja! Si claro eso quieres que te den algo a "cogedor"**

 **\- Parece que no te agrado – la mujer se levantó dejándose ver desnuda por Illion quien ni siquiera se inmuto al verla - ¿Te gusta lo que ves?**

 **\- ¿Es a mí? – pregunto sin ganas –**

 **Erzhebeth camino hacia el desnuda y con el rostro sonriente mientras que se apretaba contra su cuerpo y pretendía seducirlo, mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.**

 **\- ¿Hay otro hombre hermoso aquí?**

 **\- Al menos no estas ciega – sonrió él – creí que con los siglos perdías todo –**

 **\- No soy tan vieja –**

 **\- Por favor! – se quejó Illion – Ya te lo dije búscate a un anciano de tu edad –**

 **\- ¿Vas a rechazarme de nuevo? – pregunto ella –**

 **\- ¿Estás sorda? – Illion se cruzó de brazos –**

 **\- ¿Me estas rechazando?**

 **\- Jajajajajaja! – el moreno soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de decir algo tan cruel y frio que le calo hondo a la mujer- Te lo diré de esta forma, ni muerto me acercaría a una mujer tan asquerosa como tú!**

 **Erzhebeth comenzó a temblar a sentir en su pecho nacer nuevamente esa furia incontrolable que la dominaba desde la cabeza a los pies. Sus manos temblaban al ver en el rostro de Illion la repulsión hacia ella, esa repulsión que sintió cuando vio a su amante en los brazos de una mujer más joven, de pechos erguidos y piel como seda. La vampiresa hizo arder su cosmos causando que la ilusión que creo comenzara a destruirse derritiendo los muros de la sala de baño, y haciendo brotar de los muros cientos de manos que suplicaban venganza.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – pregunto el peli negro al ver todo eso y más que nada como el piso se volvía de sangre negra y pestilente-**

 **\- ¡Di que soy bella! – rugió la mujer que ya no parecía tan hermosa más bien ahora parecía un engendro lleno de ojos en el rostro –**

 **\- ¡Así que eso eres! – dijo el general de Ares – Debí suponerlo –**

 **La mujer comenzó a tener espasmos mientras que su piel se abría para dejar brotar unas patas negras por todo su cuerpo, mientras que sus largos cabellos negros se enmarañaban para volverse una enorme bola. El santo de quimera ni se movió al ver la transformación de la mujer. Por el contrario, sonreía al ver que este podría ser el rival más fuerte al que se hubiera enfrentado.**

 **\- Ahora si te ves más bella – se burló él –**

 **\- Bastardo!**

 **\- Vieja! – l reviro –**

 **La enorme viuda negra dejó caer dos de sus patas sobre el chico, quien rápidamente dio un salto para no caer bajo las crueles intenciones de la vampiresa. Aun con la rapidez del quimero, como le llamaban la enorme araña se movía más rápido. Tras varios intentos por parte del joven para atacarla se dio cuenta de que por más técnicas de cosmos que utilizaba ninguna lograba penetrar la piel de la llamada "bruja de la sangre".**

 **\- Demonios! Si esta lucha sigue así esta tipa me eliminara – s dijo a sí mismo - ¿Qué debo hacer?**

 **No muy lejos de ahí.**

 **Aria seguía buscando el cosmos de su hermano pero no lograba encontrarlo, se sentía desesperada, por mucho que peleara con el peli negro, no dejaba de ser su hermano mayor y aunque no lo admitiera lo quería. Siguió caminando por el pasillo y se topó con una enorme puerta donde escucho una voz que reconoció al instante.**

 **\- ¡Vamos, niño! ¿Ya te cansaste de luchar? –**

 **\- ¿se es Mu? – se preguntó la chica mientras ponía la oreja para escuchar más –**

 **\- ¡Jajajaja! – se burló el joven escorpión – de todos los que pudiste elegir para acabarme, "Pitosin" elegiste al hombre al que más odio en este mundo –**

 **\- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar al gran Pihuychen? – pregunto el falso Mu lleno de rabia –**

 **\- ¡Yo lo llamo como se me da mi puta gana! –**

 **\- ¡Callare tu boca insolente!**

 **\- Ven nenita que acá te tengo tu chupete!**

 **Mu se lanzó a atacar a Ifrit quien rápidamente salto por sobre su cabeza dando un giro y le asesto una tremenda patada en el tórax que hizo que el falso lemuriano saliera volando para darse contra la pared de espalda. Ni bien se había levantado cuando el pelirrojo le cayó encima dándole un brutal puñetazo en el rostro.**

 **\- Podrás ser una vil copia de Mu, pero no quita que me divertiré rompiéndote la madre!—sonrió mientras que un combo de upercut derecho y un gancho al mentón de Mu casi le arrancan la cabeza. –**

 **\- ¿Cómo es que no le tienes respeto a ese hombre? – se preguntó el gran Pihuychen –**

 **Ifrit se levantó dl piso mientras que el aire que se alzaba movía sus cabello dándole un aire de rebeldía al tiempo que giraba y concentraba su cosmos en la pierna derecha, para darle una patada entre el cuello y la clavícula al falso Mu, con tal furia y fuerza que le arranco la cabeza al mulo que Pihuychen había creado para acabar con Ifrit.**

 **\- ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? – le pregunto mientras lo veía con odio y con una mirada que helaría a cualquiera –**

 **\- Bravo! – dijo emocionado el coloso – Sabia que tu corazón estaba lleno de rabia y era tan negro como el mío!**

 **El gigantesco vampiro se emocionó mientras que un humo de color marrón se alzaba desde sus pies hasta su cabeza haciéndolo parecer como su fuera un tornado. Ifrit tuvo que hacer arder su cosmos para que el terrible ciclón. Aun así, y su porte de caballero de escorpión ese tornado de furia lograba moverlo y casi hacerlo trastabillar. De pronto el tornado termino para presentarse ante Ifrit como algo que no podría derrotar aunque lo quisiera, una bella mujer de cabello rubio platinado y ojos dorados al igual que la armadura que el escorpión portaba.**

 **\- ¿Aria?**

 **\- Ifrit ven a mí – dijo con voz tierna -**

 **\- ¿Qué haces acá?**

 **\- Vine por ti, ya no quiero nada con Mu ahora sé que tú eres el hombre que necesito – le ofreció los brazos –**

 **El escorpión no era tonto ni mucho menos crédulo, pero, algo en ella le producía muchos sentimientos y al mismo tiempo le confundían demasiado. Se acercó a la chica aun a sabiendas que no era la mujer que amaba, sino una vil copia pero…**

 **\- Olvídalo, no caigo tan fácil –**

 **\- Je! Lo sé – sonrió la falsa Aria – es por eso que yo no atacare sola –**

 **\- ¿Ehh?**

 **De pronto todo el lugar se distorsiono, como si fuera un sueño. Ifrit se puso en posición de guardia pero comenzó a sentirse pesado sin saber porque. Sus parpados le pesaban y sentía sus ojos como llenos de arena.**

 **\- Ha empezado ya – sonrió la chica - ¿Te sientes cansado, escorpión?**

 **\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – se preguntó al sentir que todo le daba vueltas y que no podía ver claramente ya que todo se podía borroso –**

 **\- Es muy sencillo de hecho …. – le explico la falsa lemuriana – Te sientes cansado ¿no es así? Ju! Eso es porque has sido sentenciado por la misma Muroni, la pecadora de la pereza –**

 **\- ¡¿Cómo has dicho?!**

 **\- Ella está rezando para que todos ustedes los santos de Athena queden sin fuerzas y estén listos para ser nuestro alimento y futuro deshecho –**

 **\- Maldito!**

 **\- No, no, no. No soy un maldito, soy tu bella Aria – lo tomo entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al suyo para darle un beso –**

 **O por lo menos eso creyó Ifrit, pero no fue así, por el contrario la falsa rubia lo único que hizo fue penetrar la armadura y piel del joven alemán para matarlo. El pelirrojo vio como la mano de la oji dorado entraba en su carne cortándola y lo miraba con sadismo mientras que este caía de rodillas desangrándose.**

 **\- Que fácil fue acabar con el santo de Athena – dijo mientras lamia con delicia su garra cubierta de sangre –**

 **No muy lejos de ahí.**

 **Lucas estaba al borde de un ataque de ira al ver lo que el barón de Rais había hecho con aquel pobre desafortunado, y podía ver que en los nudos corredizos que colgaban por todo el lugar, había más niños y jóvenes que temerosos cerraban sus ojos para no ver el rostro del infame barón.**

 **Este último se levantó y camino hacia Lucas con una asquerosa sonrisa marcada en los labios que el mismo ex santo de corona boreal hubiera arrancado de sus labios de un golpe de hielo y los habría arrancado de un solo jalón.**

 **\- Mi buen amigo, Lucas el ebrio asqueroso de los hielos eternos – se burló el barón - ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?**

 **\- Creí haber acabado contigo en esa ocasión- dijo el pelo castaño con furia –**

 **\- Lo hiciste, lo hiciste – de pronto el francés se acercó al oído de Lucas y murmuro suave pero firme un - pero yo termine con tu vida ese día –**

 **Lucas soltó un golpe al viento que no pudo llegar a su destino, el rostro del francés. Gilles sr burlaba mientras que esquivaba uno a uno los golpes que el maestro Lucas le enviaba, tanto así que el ex santo cayo de cara al piso.**

 **\- Eres patético, Lucas – le dijo Gilles – Quien diría que esta despojo humano, alguna vez fue un gran caballero, grande entre los grandes y que logro enviarme al averno de donde no pude salir hasta el día en que mi señor Vlad me devolvió a la vida.**

 **\- ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?**

 **\- De ustedes nada, simplemente que no interfieran para cuando nuestra reina vuelva bajo la luna de sangre y esclavice a toda la humanidad – comento el vampiro – Esta noche, Lillith tomara la vida de la llave para ser de nuevo la ama de la noche, la indómita ama de sangre que se unió a Samael para engendrar a los demonios de la noche! Para que nuestro reinado de sangre se alcé por encima de los huesos de los mortales, eliminándolos y quedándonos solo como los amos de la tierra! – los ojos del vampiro francés parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas de la emoción cuando –**

 **\- Jajajaja! ¿me dices patético a mí? Cuando solo necesitaba hacerme pasar por un tonto para que me dieras toda la información de sus planes – se rio Lucas – ay Gilles así pasen más de dos milenios tu no cambiarias, no eres más que el patético niño rico que busca en sus víctimas al joven que nunca pudo tener –**

 **Gilles dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando escucho eso de Lucas quien ahora le miraba con una determinación enorme. De pronto el francés comenzó a sentir un frio llegarle por todos lados en forma de copos de nieve.**

 **\- ¿Qué pretendes, Lucas?**

 **\- Pretender? Nada…. Simplemente te hare pagar por la muerte de mi hija!**

 **\- Ahh! ¿Hablas de ese dulce caramelo de menta, fría y refrescante? – al decirlo comenzó a hacer sonidos raros como de carnalidad que le asquearon al santo de corona boreal - ¿Quieres saber cómo fue que lo hice?**

 **Aquella pregunta hizo que Lucas aumentara la intensidad de la presión climática del salón. Haciendo que todo se cubriera de nieve fresca quitando el aroma a sangre, vino y sexo.**

 **\- El infierno te está esperando, Gilles desde hace muchos siglos ya deberías de estar ahí –**

 **\- Ahí te enviare, luego de coger tu cabeza una y otra vez!**

 **\- Fue eso lo que le hiciste ¿no es así? – pregunto Lucas mientras que hacía que el hielo cortara las sogas de los niños quienes apenas al verse libres se escondieron detrás de Lucas –**

 **\- ¿Qué demonios dices?**

 **\- La noche del juicio…. Gilles…. Fuiste tú quien entro a la celda de Joan –**

 **Los ojos de Gilles se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras, ya que por cientos de años nadie había pensado en eso.**

 **Flashback**

 **Una bella joven de cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como el cielo se encontraba rezando en una mazmorra, sus ropas estaban deshechas pero su fe seguía de pie aun cuando la hora de la muerte estaba cerca. La puerta de la celda se abrió dejando entrar a un joven de vestimenta militar.**

 **\- Debemos irnos –**

 **\- Santa Catalina aun no me ha dado la orden – comento la chica aun de rodillas –**

 **\- ¡No digas tonterías! Debemos irnos, soborne a los guardias y todo está listo para que no vayamos lo más lejos de aquí – tomo la mano de la joven para llevársela lejos pero –**

 **\- ¡No! – se negó la joven poniéndose de nuevo de rodillas – Dios me salvara, él ha dicho que por mi pureza las santas vendrán y me salvaran frente a todos – comento con seriedad –**

 **\- ¿Morirás por tu supuesto Dios?**

 **\- ¿Blasfemas contra dios? – los ojos de la chica le miraron con sorpresa y asco al mismo tiempo –**

 **El hombre la tomo de la nuca y la abrazo mirándola a los ojos, mientras que ella se debatía para soltarse. Pero Gilles la acerco más hacia sí y mirándola con amor le dijo.**

 **\- Piénsalo ¿Por qué morir por algo que no existe? Joan por tu vida, si te quedas morirás y nadie te salvara.**

 **\- Te lo he dicho ya, Gilles. Dios me salvara por mi pureza –**

 **\- Yo te salvare por amor –**

 **\- No puedo amarte – le dijo ella – mi amor solo es para Francia y para Dios y las santas que me dan sus mensajes – comento ella en si divina locura –**

 **Pero, Gilles no estaba dispuesto a compartir a la mujer que lo enloquecía con un Dios en el que no creía. Así que ya harto de sus rechazos y sabiendo que al amanecer en esa hoguera que se alzaba en la plaza del pueblo esa joven moriría, supo que tendría la mejor oportunidad del mundo.**

 **Apenas Joan le dio la espalda, Gilles saco de entre sus ropas un mazo dorado que había encontrado durante una batalla. Y sin pensarlo asesto un fuerte golpe en la noca de la mujer dejándola inconsciente, una vez la vio en el piso con ese cabello corto como el de un varón, y la sangre brotando sintió una excitación que jamás había sentido, destrozo las ropas de la mujer para luego violarla con sadismo toda la noche. Robándole la inocencia a la una vez llamada doncella del delfín.**

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **Vio como los verdugos la llevaban a la hoguera y la prendían fuego hasta que de sus huesos solo quedaron las cenizas. No conforme con lo que había hecho la noche anterior, Gilles busco entre los restos un pequeño hueso que aun permanecía intacto para conservarlo con él para recordar para siempre esa noche…. La cual volvería a repetir durante los siguientes 15 años violo, mutilo y asesino a más de 300 niños y jóvenes por toda Francia. Sus restos mortales fueron enterrados en la iglesia de las carmelitas en Nantes, después de morir en la horca el 26 de octubre de 1440.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **\- Violaste a Joan condenándola a que Dios no la salvara –**

 **\- Jajajajajaja! Y fue la mejor cogida de mi vida! – comento lleno de soberbia –**

 **\- Tuviste su cuerpo, pero su corazón y alma le pertenecían a alguien más –**

 **\- No, ella fue mía y lo será para siempre – comento soberbia y algo desquiciado – Fui el primero y el único! Nada mejor que eso –**

 **\- Tu maldita obsesión me da asco –**

 **\- Jajajajajaja! – se burló el francés - tu maldita lealtad y justicia me enferman!**

 **Los dos oponentes se miraron con odio mientras que Gilles comenzaba su ataque mental hacia el santo de Athena.**

 **Veneno inmortal.**

 **La falsa Aria reía a carcajadas frente al demonio de la ira quien, aun cruzado de brazos se regocijaba con la derrota del santo de escorpión. La misma mujer de ojos rojos se agacho para lamer a cuatro puntos la sangre que emanaba del chico encontrándola dulce y llena de vitalidad…**

… **pero….**

 **| … no todo era dulce.**

 **Esa sangre le hizo sentirse excitada, era algo picante y llena de un erotismos que le llenaba todo el cuerpo, por lo que la vampiresa se desprendió de sus ropas quedando completamente desnuda y se subió sobro el chico viendo como la herida seguía sangrante, para después restregarse por todo el cuerpo del germano mientras que comenzaba un vaivén lleno de lujuria y pasión meramente carnal, mientras que mojaba sus manos con la fresca sangre del chico y los lamia con devoción.**

 **Un relámpago de color plateado se lanzó con furia asestándole una certera patada en el rostro a la falsa Aria, quien al ser hecha de espejo se quebró y volvió a incorporarse al tiempo que volteaba con furia a ver quién se había entremetido en su pelea.**

 **\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto para luego abrir sus ojos de par en par y sonreír de nueva cuenta –**

 **\- Soy Aria de grulla, y tu mi querida copia estas por desaparecer –**

 **\- Jajajajaja!- se burló ya con la cara deformada - ¿Así que tú eres Aria? ¡esto es genial! – sonrió –**

 **\- No para ti – miro de reojo a Ifrit y noto que aun respiraba - ¡Vamos, Ifrit levántate! –**

 **\- No lo hará – se burló la otra mujer – Esta bajo el hechizo de Muroni, un hechizo que hará que todos ustedes caigan ante la pereza y no puedan ni moverse –**

 **Y era cierto, el joven escorpión podía escuchar algo lejos a Aria pero no podía moverse algo más poderoso que su propia fuerza interna le detenía para moverse. Aun así quería hacerlo para ayudar a su amada.**

 **\- ¡Levántate, Ifrit! – escucho esta vez más claro y cerca mientras que torpemente abría sus papados para ver lo que sucedía, y pudo ver que la bella ariana estaba siendo atacada por su clon y por algo más –**

 **Aria esquivaba con pericia los golpes que la otra le entregaba, por mucho que fuera una doppelganger, esa vampiresa era un rival digno de un aprendiz de caballero dorado. Más aun cuando dio un giro soltando una patada que se fue a estrellar de lleno con el tórax de la joven haciéndola retroceder varios metros, para después sentir como la doppelganger se le venía encima y le daba un gancho al hígado seguido de un fuerte golpe en el pecho, que Aria detuvo para luego dar un salto y hacerle una llave a la falsa mujer con sus piernas y arrojarla al suelo donde su rostro destrozo unas cuantas lozas del piso.**

 **\- Arrrggg! –**

 **\- ¡Eso y más te mereces, zorra! – exclamo la oji dorado al tiempo que se sentía victoriosa pero…. – Argg! –**

 **Grito al tiempo que sentía como su una enorme pinza de acero la atrapara de la cintura. Miro hacia atrás para ver de qué se trataba cuando vio a un ser enorme como un minotauro, si eso era un enorme toro mitad hombre mitad bestia que la sujetaba con la suficiente fuerza como para romperle los huesos.**

 **\- Esta es mi verdadera forma – dijo Ira – la bestia interna que todos tenemos, ese odio ciego que no nos deja razonar y que ataca de forma verbal y física a cualquiera que se me mete en nuestro camino.**

 **\- Yo no…Argggg no te tengo miedo! – Aria se vio forzada a sujetar con fuerza esas enormes manos que la sujetaban para impedir que la partieran en dos –**

 **Sin embargo el enorme coloso de la ira ya la tenía justo donde quería, y era notorio en el sonido que se hacía mientras la presionaba con más fuerza, esa melodía del crujido que notificaba que estaba por ceder y rendirse ante aquel hombre.**

 **\- Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – grito al sentir como sus costillas de rompían mientras que de su boca salía disparada una fuerte cantidad de sangre –**

 **\- Jajajajaja! Qué lindo es ver cuando sufren – comento el enorme toro – Es una lástima que tu novio se esté perdiendo de esto…. ¡Mira escorpión, mira como le arranco el último aliento a tu bella novia! –**

 **Al decir eso, a la mente de Ifrit llegaron los recuerdos de lo que había pasado durante esos dos días en el campamento gitano….**

 **Flashback**

 **Justo después de que Xenerian y las otras gitanas habían hecho un brebaje para que la maldición del vampiro no cobrara la vida del joven. La bella Aria había entrado en la carpa.**

 **\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto mientras sostenía una bandeja con agua y una esponja –**

 **\- Al menos viviré el día de hoy – comento jocoso el joven de ojos azules –**

 **\- ¿Siempre tienes que tomar todo tan a la ligera? – le reprocho ella mientras que él notaba que no le daba la cara –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?**

 **\- Ifrit yo….**

 **\- Je! No lo hagas, Aria – él sonrió de esa forma que hacía que la piel de la chica se erizara –**

 **\- No te comprendo –**

 **\- Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. – le tomo la mano – no tienes que fingirme nada solo porque voy a morí…**

 **El no termino la frase cuando ella le callo con un beso. Un beso necesitado y lleno de desesperación que el joven escorpión no quiso detener, por el contrario la tomo con dulzura de la nuca para profundizar más el beso. La amaba,, aun cuando sabía que ella estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos, la amaba sin esperar nada de ella….**

… **. Pero, esa noche…..**

… **si sucedió algo.**

 **Sin palabras, sin temores, ambos se fundieron en algo maravilloso, algo que solo pudo suceder esa noche.**

 **Sin palabras la ropa les fue estorbando al tiempo que las caricias y los besos les llenaron la piel mientras que un fragante sudor los cubría y les entregaba todo al tiempo que los dejaba sin nada.**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Los gritos de la rubia lo devolvieron a la vida mientras que un reflejo rojizo se veía en sus ojos, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se llenó de un cosmos lleno de amor, y con sed de venganza hacia el demonio de la ira. Su cosmos ardía con la fuerza letal de la constelación del escorpión celeste y levantándose de golpe invoco a la fuerza de su signo poniendo su manos cerca de su rostro para luego alejarlas y crear una tormenta de viento que logro separar al enorme toro de la bella rubia.**

 **Pihuychen fue arrojado hasta una pared la cual se destruyó por el impacto mientras que Ifrit aparecía entre el polvo sosteniendo a Aria, la tenía cargando mientras que ella le dedico una mirada antes de desmayarse.**

 **\- Descansa, Anna. Que yo me encargare de este tipo –**

 **\- Uhum – solo musito ella para luego ladear el rostro y quedar fuera de combate –**

 **El chico la deposito con dulzura en un rincón mientras que le dedico una mirada de odio al toro que estaba levantándose de entre los escombros, con una apariencia más fiera dela antes vista, ahora era un enorme minotauro de más de 4 metros, con cola de púas y de sus fosas nasales exhalaba fuego puro.**

 **\- Al fin un rival digno de mi –**

 **\- Pedazo de mierda putrefacta! Crees que puedes acabar conmigo, el devorador de almas?!**

 **\- Una vez doce hombres llenos de fe pudieron derrotar el muro de los lamentos, un lugar impenetrable en el reino del inframundo, un lugar en el que todos perdían la fe y esos hombre me enseñaron que no hay nada imposible y que tarde o temprano nos volvemos héroes así tengamos que dar nuestra vida!**

 **El cosmos del chico ardió con toda su fuerza mientras se ponía en posición señalando con su dedo índice al gran toro rojo, mientras que lo hacían cerro los ojos cuando el pecador se acercaba y el escorpión musitaba casi insonoro.**

 **\- A! – 14 destellos de luz roja salieron de su uña enrojecida a darse de lleno con el cuerpo del toro quien grito y se puso más furioso aun –**

 **El dolor era insoportable y la pérdida de sangre era notoria ya que casi todo el piso. Sin embargo eso no había disminuido la fuerza o la rabia del coloso, quien a su vez embistió con furia al joven alemán tomándolo de los hombros y estrellándolo con todas las paredes que tuvo a su alcance. De los golpes la hombrera izquierda del chico se rompió dejando esta parte bastante mal herida. Ifrit aun así no se dejaba doblegar y tomando fuerza cósmica le dio un puñetazo al toro arrancándole un cuerno. El cual quedo tirado en el suelo cerca de la guadaña que los lobos le habían dado al pelirrojo.**

 **\- ¡Malnacido! – grito el toro al ver que su cuerno había caído saliendo de este una fuerte cantidad de sangre -¡Te arrancare la cabeza!**

 **Se lanzó de nuevo contra el escorpión entre golpes de furia y ataques de cosmos, al cabo de unos minutos el piso estaba cubierto de su sangre ya que ambos oponentes habían perdido demasiada, pero en especial Ifrit al que aún le dolía el corte profundo que la falsa Aria le había causado. Cuando vio de nuevo a Aria entre ellos sangrando bajo la guardia, algo que hizo que el enorme toro lo tomara y lo embistiera con su cornamenta clavándole el cuerpo en el brazo izquierdo**

 **Los gritos del chico no se hicieron esperar al tiempo que se revolvía tratando de quitarse el cuerpo del pecador. Quien movía más la cabeza para asegurarse que el dolor fuera insoportable, mientras que reía a carcajadas. El pobre escorpión bajo la mirada después de perder mucha sangre quedando lánguido aun prensado entre la pared y el cuerno. Pihuychen sonrió y se apartó para luego ir donde estaba Aria y sacar sus garras.**

 **\- Lo siento, niña, no eres tú es que… no me gusta dejar a nadie con vida –**

 **Estaba por atacarla cuando sintió un sonido como que cortaba el viento y sintió como su brazo se despendía del todo de su cuerpo, soltando un enorme chorro de sangre tras él. Pihuychen no podía creerlo, no hasta que fijo su mirada, mental. Hacia donde estaba una guadaña de plata cubierta de sangre, cuyo mango era sostenido por el joven escorpión.**

 **\- ¿No pensaste que serían tan rápido o sí? – le pregunto –**

 **\- ¡¿Tu?! – pregunto al tiempo que sentía de nuevo el cosmos del chico brillar como las estrellas –**

 **\- Sí, yo y este bello rostro, será lo último que veas en toda tu maldita y putrefacta vida! –**

 **El chico sonrió al tiempo que cortaba otra de las piernas del vampiro de la ira, dejándolo en el suelo arrastrándose entre la sangre negra y pestilente que provenía de él. Ifrit tenía todo lo que un buen caballero necesitaba, era fuerte, leal, fiel a Athena, un cosmos capaz de hacer colisionar las estrellas pero, había algo que el nuevo escorpión no tenía….**

… **. Piedad.**

 **Un mar de golpes a la cara del pecador fueron poco para lo que el escorpión quería hacerle, quería destrozarlo, porque más allá de los pecados que el gran vampiro ´pudiera hacer cometido, había hecho algo que a los ojos del pelirrojo era imperdonable…. Había lastimado a la mujer que más amaba en este mundo. Así, asestándole tantas agujas escarlata como pudo y desmembrando el cuerpo del toro hasta que de este no quedo nada, Ifrit poseído por el espíritu del escorpión hizo llamar a las nubes de tormenta dentro del salón mientras que en todo el techo se veía unos rayos de color carmesí cruzar por todo el lugar para luego formarse un rayo colosal que se unió al cuerpo de Ifrit para luego pasar por su cuerpo y digiriese al maltrecho Pihuychen quemándolo hasta no dejas más que cenizas que volaron en el viento al tiempo que el escorpión daba un par de pasos para acercarse a la rubia y caer desmayado a su lado.**

 **No muy lejos de ahí. Bajando las incontables escaleras del castillo y aun en el puente Dicro se enfrentaba a Varenka en una guerra más que nada verbal.**

 **\- Me haces perder el tiempo, mocosa –**

 **\- ¿Mocosa? Vaya eso es un cumplido viniendo de una anciana como tú – reviro Dicro mientras sonreía –**

 **\- Malnacida! Ya me canse de jugar contigo lo mejor será acabarte e irme de una buena vez –**

 **Al decirlo la mujer se convirtió en un enorme murciélago que se fue encima de la bella guerrera de eros sin pensárselo siquiera.**

 **Al decirlo la mujer se convirtió en un enorme murciélago que se fue encima de la bella guerrera de eros sin pensárselo siquiera. Tomando a la guerrera de eros por debajo de los brazos la azoto contra cada columna de mármol que vio frente a ella.**

 **Aun con el fuerte agarre de la mujer murciélago, la oji amatista pudo girar su cuerpo para soltarse de la fuerte garra de la peli morado.**

 **\- Nada mal para una mocosa – comento Varenka –**

 **\- Digo lo mismo de una anciana -**

 **Varenka dejo su forma de murciélago para volver a ser la bella mujer que era, una bella mujer que ahora sentía odio por la peli vino. Pero al mirar más detenidamente a Dicro con más atención en la mente de Varenka algo comenzó a maquinar. Después de todo, ella era la vampiresa que más disfrutaba del cuerpo de las jovencitas que cazaba.**

 **Mirándola con detenimiento comenzó a tener muchas fantasías de lo que le haría….**

… **. Lo que le haría si Dicro fuera su esclava….**

… **. Y la haría su esclava.**

 **Un torbellino de energía salió de las manos de la vampiresa para envolver a la guerrera de eros, Dicro soltó un fuerte grito al sentir esa corriente eléctrica surcando por todo su cuerpo y escapando por sus ojos, nariz y boca. Era una técnica muy fuerte, tan fuerte que dejo inmóvil a la guerrera quedando del todo expuesta hacia la vampiresa, quien no dudo en acercarse y comenzar con su ataque.**

 **Primero, le arranco la armadura de un modo que la dejara del todo expuesta, la mexicana se debía debajo de la vampiresa quien comenzó a lamer su cuello sugestivamente mientras que colaba una mano por en medio del torso de la joven y metía una mano en la entrepierna de la chica.**

 **\- Te gozare hasta hartarme antes de acabar contigo – murmuro al oído de la chica –**

 **Sin embargo, Dicro no hablaba ni decía nada, aun cuando Varenka le destrozo el pecho mientras devoraba los senos de la chica, literalmente los devoraba, arrancándole la carne y haciendo brotar la sangre de su piel latte. Sumergida en un frenesí de sangre, Varenka hundió sus dedos dentro de la boca de la chica tomando la lengua y arrancándosela de tajo dejando un charco de sangre sobre lo que alguna vez fue la boca de la mujer.**

 **Varenka levanto la cara para reír a carcajadas mientras en su fantasía necrófila tomaba la cara de Dicro y comenzaba a restregar su entrepierna en ella.**

 **\- ¡Por El amor de Eros! – dijo Dicro al fin saliendo de entre la bruma roja que los rodeaba – estas enferma y totalmente desquiciada!**

 **\- ¿tú? Pero…. – volteo a ver el cadáver y solo se topó con una pierna cortada, una bella pierna que era del mismo tono que…. - ¿Esto no puede ser…?**

 **\- Tu misma te arrancaste la piel y lo que supones me hiciste a mi es lo que tú misma te hiciste – Dicro le mostro su cuerpo –**

 **Varenka vio con sorpresa y temor su cuerpo destrozado, sus bellos pechos que eran la envidia de muchas ahora estaban hechos jirones, miro como sus pezones estaban ya separados de la piel y solo se le veía los músculos.**

 **De pronto y de la nada aparecieron muchas flechas de puntas redondeadas que asaltaron a la mujer desde la cabeza a los pies.**

 **\- Las flechas de Eros haces que las personas sientan el amor que le han dado a otras personas incrementado por 10 - sonrió de forma sombría – ahora dime Varenka ¿Cuánto amor has dado?**

 **\- ¿Qué dices que…?**

 **La vampiresa no pudo hablar más, ya que todo su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un dolor tan agudo que ni siquiera podía hablar, un dolor no tanto físico como mental ya que su mente corrió al tiempo cuando todo empezó, en la época cuando Ujvari la convirtió en vampiresa tras verla matar a una chica dos años menor que ella, cuando le aplastaba la cabeza con una roca para después sodomizarla con un tubo de metal oxidado.**

 **\- Ya veo…. Jamás diste amor – comento la peli vino al ver como la vampiresa se prendía en fuego –**

 **\- Cállate!**

 **\- Cállate tú zorra! – Dicro la tomo por el cuello y enterrándole las uñas en él le dijo – Una perra que solo lastimo a la gente como tú no meceré piedad, así que no te la daré! Muere como viviste Varenka, muere en tu vida de placer doloroso –**

 **Dicro se marchó dejando que las sombras del placer se acercaran a la mujer tomándola entre todas y llevándola al mundo del dolor, un dolor que la vampiresa no hubiera querido conocer jamás….**

 **Subiendo las escaleras y en el salón de la vanidad**

 **Illion seguía en su batalla contra Erzhebeth quien no parecía querer bajar la guardia contra el santo de quimera.**

 **\- No puedes contra mí, mi venerable anciana –**

 **\- Deja de decirme de esa forma –**

 **\- Supongo que te molesta el saber que no eres más que un ser con una belleza falsa lo que hay en ti no es más que un mero espejismo, je! Te dices bella y lo único que eres es una mujer de 50 y tantos que no acepta que la vida se le escapó de las manos.**

 **\- Cállate! – exigió ella –**

 **\- No soy uno de tus lacayos, varonesa. Así que puedo decirte lo que quiera – le dijo casi escupiéndolo –**

 **\- No sabes lo que dices, mocoso atrevido –**

 **\- Si, bueno. Como veras – señalo la ventana – Milo y Ly están a punto de arrancarle, literalmente la cabeza a tu amo, así que lo mejor será que rindas para que te una muerte piadosa.**

 **\- ¿Crees que los sabes todo, no es así?**

 **\- Jeje! No lo creo lo sé!**

 **Ella comenzó a reír para después soltar una bruma de color grisáceo que parecía destellar como una descarga eléctrica. Illion se giró para ver el lugar donde estaba la varonesa de la sangre, y vio un sendero del vital líquido que escurría y le decía por dónde ir. Sonriendo y creyéndose superior a todo. Corrió hasta el lugar de donde brotaba la sangre, y soltando un puñetazo en la puerta esta cayó al piso pero, la trampa de Erzhebeth comenzó. Ya que al abrir la puerta piso una trampa que dejo caer una lanza que atravesó la pierna del quimero por completo.**

 **\- Arggg! – no grito del todo soporto el dolor como los grandes al tiempo que la rompía y retiraba de su piel - ¿Esto es todo bruja? Como general de Ares soporte esto y más.**

 **\- No, no es todo. – la mujer cayo desde lo alto sobre Illion intentando acercar sus labios a los del joven de quimera quien la golpeara para quitársela de encima - ¿golpeas mujeres también?**

 **\- Solo si se lo merecen –**

 **\- Entiendo – Erzhebeth murmuro un conjuro en rumano y se pasó las manos desde el rostro hasta la cintura - ¿a mi también me tratas así, Illion sama –**

 **\- ¡¿Elissare?!**

 **Así era, la varonesa de la sangre se había trasmutado en la imagen de Elissare, la misma mujer que volvía loco los sentidos de Illion y a quien a ciencia cierta no sabía cómo tratar.**

 **\- Lo lamento, Illion sama – dijo fingiendo la voz de Elí – pero tengo que matarte!**

 **\- Olvídalo! Aun si furas la verdadera Eli, ella entendería que debo eliminarte!**

 **En un ataque de furia, Illion se lanzó contra de Erzhebeth quien finamente solo lo miro al tiempo que juntaba las manos para hacer brotar un golpe de cosmos que al colisionar con el de Illion provocó que el brazo del chico se rompiera.**

 **\- Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggg! – grito de dolor mientras que la mujer lo veía sonriente –**

 **\- ¿Te duele? – pregunto mientras se lamia los labios –**

 **\- Esto no me detendrá – comento él elevando la vista hacia ella –**

 **\- Bien, entonces sigamos -**

 **El brazo de Illion colgaba y dolía como mil demonios pero aun no era tiempo de dejarse vencer, no cuando que sentía como los cosmos de Ly y Milo se dirigían hacia la torre principal. Miro con rabia a la mujer quien por ratos volvía a su forma de mujer fatal y hermosa, cubierta de sangre y con los ojos inyectados de la oscuridad de su corazón.**

 **Era imposible tocarla. Cada que el peli negro se acercaba lo suficiente para asestarle un golpe la mujer ponía esa barrera de cosmos de sangre que la protegía. Entonces y dejando de lado la imagen de Elissare la bella varonesa volvió a transformarse en una araña tejiendo una red en donde deposito a Illion quien aún maltrecho intentaba soportar para ver el punto débil de la mujer.**

 **De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en toda su espalda y algo que no le dejaba moverse. Eran cientos de púas en las telaraña que se metían en su carne para drenarlo por completo, pronto la telaraña de color blanco comenzó a tornarse roja ante la mirada entusiasta de Erzhebeth.**

 **Los gritos de Illion podían escucharse por todo el lugar.**

 **Y podían sentirse….**

… **. En otra parte del mundo.**

 **\- Illion sama! – dijo Eli al sentir en su pecho una opresión que le acortaba la respiración –**

 **\- Pequeña te sientes bien? – pregunto Shion –**

 **\- No, algo…algo muy malo le está pasando a Illion – sus ojos destilaban preocupación – yo…yo…**

 **\- Athena solo le dio permiso a Sebas para abandonar el santuario, pequeña –**

 **\- Lo sé, Dohko sama pero…yo…**

 **Un resplandor ilumino el cuerpo de la joven lemuriana al tiempo que se escuchaba su voz a lo lejos.**

" **El deber esta en mi corazón"**

 **La bruja de Hungría como la llamaban, estaba rompiendo los huesos de los dedos de Illion, mientras que con sus largas patas llenas de navajas cortaba el pecho del santo de quimera. Sintiendo ese dolor en su cuerpo algo en el despertó.**

" **Esa vanidad tuya te dará problemas…."**

 **\- Maestro – derramo una lagrima – siempre me lo dijo –**

 **Illion se entrelazo vía cosmos con Lucas quien estaba frente al pecador mayor, un ente lleno de malicia y sin temor de dios.**

 **\- Mi muchacho, debes pelear! – añadió Lucas-**

 **\- Me siento cansado…. Demasiado cansado –**

 **\- Illion escúchame, no eres tú hay algo en este castillo que nos está robando la energía – comento mientras que hacia una especia de prisión de hielo para cubrir a los niños de los ataques de Gilles y sus ghouls –**

 **\- ¿algo en este castillo?**

 **\- Eres el único con un cosmos capaz de rastrear lo malvado – sonrió de lado – vamos, mi niño demuestra que aun puedes hacer arder tu cosmos!**

 **Al decirlo Illion aun malherido soltó un grito mientras que de sus manos hacia crear dos esferas de cosmos energía, una de hielo y la otra de fuego que lanzo con todas sus fuerzas.**

 **La misma esfera con el poder de un huracán surco las escaleras recorriendo todas y cada una de las puertas hasta que al final en el último salón del castillo encontró al ente que hacía que los santos se sintieran pesados. Era una mujer de cara alargada, ojos negros carentes de pupilas quien al ver la esfera de poder trato de evitarla pero esta le dio de golpe en el estómago para luego asestarle miles de golpes en todo el cuerpo y creando un resplandor que dio la ubicación de la vampiresa.**

 **\- Lo…logre maestro – fue lo último que dijo Illion antes de dejarse del todo lánguido en la red –**

 **En otra parte y tras sentir que el cosmos de quimera había desaparecido, el maestro Lucas pudo ver un pequeño destillo del cosmos del que fuera su alumno llegar a su mano.**

 **\- Mi pequeño –**

 **\- Deja de lloriquear por ese niño o ¿es que él era tu amante? – comento jocoso Gilles –**

 **\- Maldito hijo de perra, no. Las perras no pueden ser insultadas con tu nombre!**

 **El porte de Lucas ahora era el de un hombre que no tenía nada que perder y mucho porque luchar. Gilles supo que esta sería la última batalla y pensó….**

 **\- Voy a disfrutarla –**

 **\- Eso si te dejo ganar**

 **\- Jajajajajaja! Ya perdiste, viejo.**

 **Lucas cerró los ojos al sentir como el cosmos de su alumno se evaporaba en el viento, dejando escapar de los mismos una lágrima que se congelo al correr por su mejilla. Pero, ahora no era tiempo para rendirse, no.**

 **El último cosmos de Illion llego a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el castillo….**

… **. Su último adiós….**

… **. Su final.**

 **Aria sintió el cosmos en su mano apretándola con fuerza y dejando caer las lágrimas gruesas y llenas de dolor que corrían como un rio de angustia por sus mejillas.**

 **\- Hermano… - musito –**

 **\- ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo Ifrit - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dejaste que un simple vampiro te acabara, Illion? – rugió con furia y frustración Ifrit – ¡Demonios! ¡Yo era el único que podía matarte, estúpido! – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del pelirrojo al tiempo que apretaba los puños –**

 **Y en el mismo salón de la vanidad bajo la mirada llena de gozo de Erzhebeth el santo de quimera yacía en la telaraña. Su brazo colgaba de manera exagerada debido a la fractura del mismo, mientras que su rostro tenía la huella del cansancio marcada.**

 **\- Tan hermoso y la vez tan dócil - se burló la vampiresa – ay mi lindo mancebo, pudiste llegar a ser algo grande pero solo fuiste un leve resplandor en la oscuridad.**

 **La mujer miro hacia la torre donde estaba su amo, Vlad y la dama sangrienta, y haciendo porte de su elegancia se encamino hacia allá. Sonriendo y burlándose del pobre chico que aun respiraba la varonesa salió de ahí.**

 **A fuera del castillo.**

 **Sebas y Lena continuaban su camino hacia el mismo para ayudar en lo que se pudiera a los demás santos de Athena. Ya enfundados con las armaduras que le daban nombre a su constelación. El Pegaso iba adelante cuando noto que un cosmos se dirigía a toda velocidad a donde estaban.**

 **\- ¡Detente, Lena! – grito al tiempo que veían a una silueta acercarse a ellos –**

 **\- ¡no me detendré! – el cosmos de la chica comenzó a arder al tiempo que dirigía su ataque hacia el blanco en movimiento –**

 **\- ¡Lena! – se escuchó la voz de Ray llamándole –**

 **La rubia intento desviar el golpe de energía cósmica que salió disparado de sus manos en cuanto escucho la voz de su amigo, pero no le fue posible. El grito de Ray fue seguido de una nube de polvo debido al golpe, Sebas y Lena salieron a socorrer al chico que no estaba del todo herido.**

 **\- Deberías fijarte, Lena! –**

 **\- Lo lamento, además no fue tan fuerte solo fue un golpe de plasma que no debió hacerle nada! – se disculpa a su manera la oji verde –**

 **\- Sí, claro – el Pegaso ayudo a levantarse al chico – Vamos Ray, de pie!**

 **\- Demonios, Elan – se quejó el de lira –**

 **\- Pero – los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par – ellos dijeron que tú….**

 **\- Que me había vuelto uno de ellos – contesto el chico – y así fue Lena –**

 **\- ¿Entonces?**

 **El santo de lira miro con ternura hacia el castillo y sola mente pudo susurrar una sola cosa.**

 **\- Fue tu hija…**

 **\- ¿Qué? – los dos santos de bronce no escucharon bien –**

 **\- Tú hija posee la habilidad de destruir el veneno de los vampiros, Lena. Ella fue quien quieto la maldición de mi cuerpo, y creo que es por eso que la quieren…. Es el ser perfecto –**

 **\- Ray ¿De qué hablas? Mi hija es un bebé de apenas - se pasó la mano por el cabello – un bebé de antes de termino a la cual arrancaron de mi vientre para un sacrificio –**

 **\- Sí, pero su alma… un alma que deambula por los rincones del castillo es la que pueda salvarlos o maldecirlos del veneno de los vampiros –**

 **\- Mi hija…. – la rubia miro hacia el castillo y en corazón sintió renacer una esperanza, la misma esperanza que vio destruida cuando sintió que le arrancaban a su hija de las manos –**

 **Mina…..**

 **Dentro del castillo y subiendo los escalones de la torre de Vlad, Milo y Ly luchaban arduamente contra el ejército de ghouls que les hacían frente. La sangre y los restos de los no muertos eran dejados en las paredes y en el suelo, debido a la fuerte batalla.**

 **\- ¡Milo, ese parecer ser el salón de Vlad – advirtió Ly –**

 **\- Eso parece, y para ser franco estas cosas ya me sacaron de quicio –**

 **Ardiendo sus cosmos el escorpión hizo nacer la niebla roja en todo el lugar eliminando de golpe a todos los ghouls que ahí estaban. Estando bajo la técnica de licantropía, el santo de lobo no tuvo mayor problema para inhalar la niebla roja.**

 **\- Lo lamento, Ly – se disculpó el santo de escorpión mientras corrían hacia la puerta –**

 **\- No fue nada, ahora hagamos rugir a nuestros lobos internos! –**

 **Convertidos en dos enormes y feroces lobos los dos cruzaron el umbral para toparse con una trampa. Vlad no era para nada un idiota y sabía que no tardarían en llegar por lo cual, había ordenado crear una enorme jaula de plata pura, no de la convencional con la cual los lobos hacían sus armas sino, de una tan letal para los vampiros como para los lobos.**

 **Milo se arremetió contra los barrotes sin pensarlo al ver la sonrisa sombría del rey de las penumbras frente a él. Pero al hacerlo la plata lacero de manera colosal la piel y carne del lobo de reflejos azules.**

 **\- Estas atrapados, mis queridos enemigos – como respuesta los lobos rugieron y gruñeron amenazadoramente –**

 **\- Mata a esas bestias – se escuchó la voz de la dama sangrienta mientras que esta veía a la pequeña bebé en su cuna –**

 **\- ¡Mina! – grito Milo al ver a su hija –**

 **\- Así es, lobo. Tú hija, la que me dará las llaves de una nueva era, una era donde los mortales tendrán que enfrentar su destino entre mis colmillos – sonrió la mujer –**

 **\- ¡Aleja tus garras de mi hija! – era como un eco entre las paredes, el lobo no hablaba pero aun así, su voz era escuchada en todos los confines del castillo –**

 **En la entrada del mismo.**

 **Lena, Sebas y Ray habían llegada para toparse con una marea de no muertos, gente inocente que ahora le servía al rey de las tinieblas. Arrastrándose y llegando hasta rodear a los santos de la diosa de la sabiduría.**

 **\- No debemos dañarlos – comento la rubia –**

 **\- ¿Estás loca? – Sebas en su acido humor sonrió a espaldas de la chica – No me gusta tener que hacer esto pero….**

 **El Pegaso comenzó a formas la constelación del caballo alada detrás de él para luego, hacer brotar la cosmos energía de sus manos. Como saetas de estrellas viajeras de las manos del chico comenzaron a brotar….**

… **.. Meteoros…. …." ASO!**

 **La técnica del Pegaso arraso con todos los ghouls que les estorbaban. Para luego encaminarse hacia el castillo. Donde aún en la entrada pudieron escuchar las risas macabras de Gilles.**

 **\- Vamos, Lucas ¿podrías dejar de llorar?**

 **\- Illion – las lágrimas crudas y dolorosas corrían por sus mejillas –**

 **\- Tu joven amante ya es parte de la decoración de nuestro castillo pero no sufras ya que te mandare con él en este momento – los ojos del francés cambiaron de color por un rojo encendido que hacia erizar la piel a cualquiera que los viera – Considérate afortunado, Lucas de Corona Borealis, ya que serás el primero en morir por mi mano piadosa –**

 **El santo de corona saco de entre su armadura una pequeña cruz hecha de hielo eterno, con la inicial "B". La beso y luego de murmurar algo en un idioma desconocido para el francés comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos.**

 **\- Al fin – la risa cínica de Gilles no cambian a al contrario al ver la determinación en los ojos de Lucas su sonrisa de ensancho aún más, -**

 **\- Prepárate Gilles de Rais. Los cielos te han condenado, y el infierno te ha condenado a no descansar en él por ello yo Lucas de Corona terminare con tu sufrimiento de una vez y por todas –**

 **El intercambio de miradas comenzó mientras que sus cosmos ardían, un cosmos lleno de bondad helaba mientras protegía a los niños mientras que el otro cosmos de fuego de egoísmos y traiciones ardía letal del otro lado.**

 **\- Pronto, Lucas… pronto tu rostro estará en mi pared, como mi trofeo!**

 **\- Y yo te prometo que rezare por tu alma una vez te haya eliminado –**

 **Escaleras más abajo.**

 **Naiya seguía a la pequeña Mina quien le marcaba un destino, sin pensarlo el joven oji verde siguió a la pequeña de cabello rubio claro. Llegaron pues al salón de la vanidad donde vieron al santo de quimera en la telaraña muerto y con notables marcas de tortura en el joven.**

 **\- Esto debió de ser una masacre – dijo Naiya al ver el suelo cubierto de sangre –**

 **\- Lo fue- dijo Mina muy ecuánime – pero aun así, no está muerto del todo –**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **\- Solo lo sé – contesto ella sonriente –**

 **En ese momento Naiya noto algo, que Mina ya no era una pequeña como de 3 años como antes, ahora aparentaba tener casi 8 años y seguía siendo tan misteriosa e extraordinaria para él.**

 **\- ¿Cómo es que tú…?**

 **\- A media noche de hoy – explico – tendré que tener el cuerpo de una mujer de 18 años, tal como Lillith quiere ser y justamente a esa hora y con el poder de mis padres yo eliminare a la dama sangrienta de este mundo de una vez y para siempre.**

 **Entonces y sin previo aviso sintió el cosmos demoledor de un ser contra ellos. Era muy rápido y de apariencia parecía un enorme halcón de alas plateadas.**

 **\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Naiya para luego entre la densa nube de polvo y escombros salir un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos –**

 **\- Bastian de Carroña, el ultimo Doggen de esta parte del castillo y me temo, mi joven lobo que seré lo último que vean –**

 **\- Maldito!**

 **\- Pero seré lo último que veas chiquillo – sonrió -**

 **Estaba por atacarlos y Naiya puso a su espalda a la niña para evitar que saliera dañada cuando. Todas las antorchas del salón se prendieron de una forma inexplicable. Bastian miro a todos lados para ver de qué se trataba y para su sorpresa.**

 **\- ¿Así que tú eres el hermano menor del lobo pulgoso ese? –**

 **Se escuchó una voz algo nasal pero muy firme y algo tenebrosa detrás de ellos. La voz no parecía tener dueño, no hasta que una corte de fuegos fatuos revelo al hombre detrás de la voz.**

 **\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el vampiro sin quitar la vista de aquel hombre de ojos tan azules como el fuego fatuo –**

 **\- Pero, qué mala memoria tienes Bastian de Charteau – dijo saliendo de entre las sombras y mostrando el brillo de una armadura dorada, la armadura de la cuarta casa zodiacal – ¿acaso ya no reconoces a tú hijo?**

 **\- ¿A qué demonios te refieres? – pregunto Bastian –**

 **\- Déjame refrescar tu memoria…. Hace 24 años conociste a una joven cantante de Sicilia, era tan hermosa como una flor de luna y sus ojos resplandecían como bellos fuegos fatuos en una noche sin luna.-**

 **\- Esa chica…. – la mente del vampiro comenzó a trabajar al recordar a esa chica a una chica que había tenido la oportunidad de seducir pero ella…...-**

 **\- La diste por muerta después de saciar tus malditos deseos con ella! – grito Mm ardiendo de furia – miro por encima de su hombro a Naiya y a la niña y les dijo - ¿Qué esperas, imbécil! Llévate a la niña lo más lejos posible del castillo –**

 **\- No puedo! Ella tiene que cumplir su misión – explico el chico algo impactado por la presencia el canceriano –**

 **\- Bah! Da lo mismo, - miro de reojo a la niña – cristo! Como te pareces a tu madre –**

 **En ese momento otro cosmos lleno de luz arribo al lugar, era un cosmos blanco lleno d e luz y amor. Todos vieron como ese destello de luz de convertía en la forma de una mujer, una bella mujer de ojos violetas y cabello rubio…. Atado en una trenza alta.**

 **\- Illion! – se arrodillo para curar al santo de quimera -**

 **\- No está muerto – dijo la pequeña Mina –**

 **\- Illion! – se arrodillo para curar al santo de quimera -**

 **\- No está muerto – dijo la pequeña Mina –**

 **\- ¿No está muerto? – la rubia miro al chico que aún estaba colgando en la telaraña para luego mirar a la pequeña quien se acercó al santo de quimera y toco suavemente su frente con el dedo índice –**

 **\- Aun no es tiempo, tío. Tu deber es cuidar de mí y enseñarme todos tus misterios –**

 **Un enorme haz de luz cubrió al santo de quimera haciendo que de sus labios ensangrentados saliera un nuevo golpe de aliento. Al ver como volvía el color a su rostro como sus ojos de nuevo tenían brillo la lemuriana le salto a los brazos.**

 **\- ¡Illion-sama! – grito de felicidad –**

 **\- ¿Elissare? ¿Qué haces…? – se miró de nuevo el brazo y noto que ya no estaba roto - ¿Cómo es esto posible?**

 **\- Fue ella – la lemuriana señalo a la pequeña – Ella fue quien.**

 **Los ojos de Illion reconocieron de inmediato a la niña de ojos rojos y le regalo una sonrisa.**

 **\- Si ya dejaron de parlotear como cotorras viejas – comento Mm sin verlos y con sus manos llenas de cosmos energía – Lo mejor será que se larguen y tú, "half face"- se dirigió al quimera – creo que esa tipa aún sigue con vida y espero que lo arregles y pronto.**

 **\- Eso hare! – señalo el portón para que todos salieran –**

 **Salón de Vlad.**

 **Mientras los lobos luchaban para salir de la jaula, la endemoniada mujer de la oscuridad tomaba a la pequeña entre sus manos.**

 **\- Una vida tan frágil y preciosa – decía al tiempo que el bebé lloraba sin cesar – Calma ya pequeña llave, en solo 3 horas comenzara el ritual.**

 **\- Mi señora – entro Erzhebeth al lugar con una sonrisa – le informo que los santos ya han sido sentenciados y no podrán llegar a tiempo.**

 **Por respuesta.**

 **Lillith dejo ala pequeña de mala gana en la cuna para luego lanzar una mirada de furia congelante contra la hermosa vampiresa. Esta mirada era como un golpe de viento que la mando al piso donde su rostro se vio de forma real.**

 **\- Mi señora…. –**

 **\- Cállate, zorra! – le grito la vampiresa reina – Tú y tus estupideces siempre me han fastidiado –**

 **\- Mi señora yo solo he hecho lo que usted me ordeno yo solo….**

 **\- ¿Vlad?**

 **\- Sí, mi reina – se arrodillo el otro –**

 **\- ¿Es necesario que tengamos entre nuestro nuevo reino a un ser tan patético como ella? – pregunto sin prestarle atención a la vampiresa –**

 **\- No, mi señora –**

 **El rostro de Erzhebeth se descompuso al oír eso. Miro al rey de los vampiros, al gran y poderoso Drácula, exigiendo con la mirada una explicación pero en vez de eso solo vio al peli negro besando la mano de la reina con gentileza para luego acercarse a Erzhebeth con agilidad.**

 **\- Ya has cumplido con tu deber, Baronesa Bathory –**

 **\- No, no. – dio un paso atrás al ver la garra de Vlad brillar en la oscuridad – Tú me prometiste un nuevo mundo, donde mi belleza y tu poder serian eternos.**

 **\- Aprende la regla de oro – le susurró al oído – Nunca creas en la palabra de alguien sin alma.**

 **\- Pero yo… - los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de golpe al sentir una gran cantidad de líquido cálido corriendo por debajo de su vientre –**

 **\- Duerme para siempre, Erzhebeth Bathory.**

 **Miro en el piso como litros y litros de sangre tibia salían de ella, probablemente era la sangre que por siglos dreno de jóvenes puras e inocentes. Miro con temor un temor que le helaba la sangre, la poca sangre que aun tenía en las venas al ver a los ojos de Vlad.**

 **\- Vive en carne propia todo lo que causaste –**

 **Un torbellino de color carmesí giro en torno de la mujer para luego encontrarse de cara al lodo en un lugar que parecía desolado, la bella vampiresa sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba en las cercanías de sus castillo en Hungría y tomando un respiro pensó en acercarse cuando vio a una bella mujer galopando en un corcel tan negro como la noche.**

 **Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver el rostro de la mujer.**

 **\- Una nueva – sonrió de lado-**

 **¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? ¿Cómo era posible que ella misma estuviera frente a ella y no se reconociera?**

 **\- ¡Janos! – grito la baronesa - ¡Atrápala!**

 **Erzhebeth miro su reflejo en un charco de lodo para luego notar que ya no era ella misma, era una niña no mayor a los 19 años, tenía el cabello ondulado y en su rostro se mostraban pequeñas pecas en todo el lugar.**

 **Sin pensarlo y sabiendo que en su corazón no habían contemplaciones para nadie y que si la había marcado como su presa lo único que podía hacer era correr. Y así lo hizo….**

 **Por entre la maleza y el lodo, la chica corría con el corazón en la mano sintiendo las pisadas del enorme corcel negro que la perseguía. Sentía que la vida se le iba por las piernas mientras trataba de salir del inmenso bosque, resbalo fracturándose el tobillo quedando de rostro al fango donde miro un par de botas frente a su rostro.**

 **\- Jujujuju mi señora estará complacida – era Janos quien sonreía con sorna frente a ella- ¡Sabes? Ahora es cuando más deliciosa es tu sangre –**

 **Dijo el sirviente de Erzhebeth mientras penetraba a la chica con una navaja haciendo que la sangre de la chica brotara mientras que el horrible hombre pasaba su lengua áspera por la herida.**

 **\- Deliciosa! –**

 **\- Janos! – le regaño la mujer – La quiero toda-**

 **\- Mi ama yo solo estaba probándola –**

 **\- No me importa, y quiero hacerlo aquí mismo –**

 **Ya no pudo resistirse, sabía que se venía, ya que ella misma había matado a esa joven. La colgaron de los tobillos de la rama de un roble antiguo mientras que Erzhebeth se desnudaba y se ponía bajo la chica quien amordazada y atada nada podría hacer para salvarse. Y entonces….**

… **..vino el primer corte….**

 **\- MRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! – los ojos de la chica ahora Erzhebeth se abrieron al sentir el ardor de la navaja separando su piel y haciendo brotar de esta la sangre –**

 **De bajo, la baronesa de la sangre se regocijaba al sentir el vital líquido llenando piel. Era una sensación sublime el sentir de la sangre tocándola, resbalando por su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, se sumergió en un frenesí al sentir la sangre bañándola. Mientras que el insoportable dolor que las cuchillas le causaban la habían hecho dar espasmos al sentir el frio de la muerte.**

 **De pronto vio a la mujer levantarse y besarla en los labios para luego con sus manos arrancarle la cabeza.**

 **El grito de Erzhebeth lleno todo el castillo trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad y estaba de rodillas frente a Vlad y a la reina, miro con temor su cuerpo y noto que estaba aún completo.**

 **\- Solo fue un castigo para que aprendas a no interrumpirme – dijo Vlad sin mirarla –**

 **\- Sí, mi señor –**

 **\- Tu oponente aun esta con vida y se encuentra subiendo las escaleras de esta torre – se voltio y la miro a los ojos – esta es tu ultima oportunidad, no lo arruines.**

 **\- No! No lo hare! – la mujer se viro para luego correr al encuentro contra Illion –**

 **Salón de la soberbia.**

 **\- Vamos, Lucas! Empecemos con esto – sonreía el barón francés –**

 **\- Tu impaciencia siempre será legendaria, Gilles**

 **\- Je! – sonrió de medio lado – esto es por lo que soy legendario! –**

 **Sin decirle nada el francés se le fue encima convirtiendo la mano derecha en una filosa espada que logro cortar el pantalón de Lucas. El barón estaba feliz de haber hecho aunque fuera una herida tan insignificante en la piel del hombre.**

 **\- Este sabor – lamio su mano – me recuerda a una bella muñequita de Asgard –**

 **Al decir eso, el cosmos de Lucas comenzó arder y una fuerte corriente de hielo comenzó a rodear al francés.**

 **\- Vamos, cerdo alcohólico! Debes tener algo mejor que esto! –**

 **Lucas miro de reojo a los niños, si el atacaba con todo su cosmos esos pobres niños inocentes quedarían en el fuego cruzado. Por lo cual no podía hacer nada contra Gilles. El vampiro supo que tenía ventaja y la usaría sin duda. Se le fue encima a Lucas rasgando la piel del ex santo de corona boreal al grado de hacerlo sangrar prominentemente.**

 **\- ¡jajajajajajajajajaja! No eres nada! - una bola de energía negra se creó en su mano para luego arrojarla con fuerza hasta el vientre Lucas haciendo que este fuera lanzado hasta el techo y de ahí cayó al suelo de rostro.**

 **Los escombros que se alzaron laceraban la piel de Lucas dejándolo muy maltrecho.**

 **\- No, no, no, no, no, no! Demonios! – Gilles estaba molesto a más no poder- Te elegí como mi oponente – tomo de los cabellos a Lucas mientras jalaba los mismos para lastimar más al ex santo – Se supone que deber darme pelea, que sea difícil, un reto! –**

 **\- Eres un infeliz –**

 **\- No me importa! Simplemente me has defraudado, Lucas…. Es que acaso el santo de corona boreal no puede llamar a su armadura para darme una buena pelea ¿Eh? – lo pateo con fuerza en los omoplatos para luego seguir con toda su espalda, una patada tras otra, tras otra –**

 **Lucas se aferraba para soportar el castigo pensando que tal vez eso debilitaría al vampiro para derrotarlo sin necesidad de usar técnicas de cosmos pero no fue así, Gilles entro en frenesí golpeando al ex santo tanto como quiso haciendo que de la boca del castaño saliera una gran maza de sangre.**

 **\- No vales ni mi tiempo, pero como veo que ya estás muy cansado entonces solo observa… - se levantó y rompió la prisión de hielo que el castaño había hecho para sacar a un niño, uno pequeño como de 5 años – Mira esto, Lucas! Te traerá buenos recuerdos.**

 **Mientras Gilles tomaba al niño para dejarlo de rodillas ante él la mente de Lucas recordó lo que había pasado hacía ya muchos años atrás.**

 **La visión de Gilles tomando salvajemente a una pequeña que no pasaba de los 6 años quien gritaba y suplicaba**

 **\- ¡Papi ayúdame! – ese grito….**

… **..Ese grito de nuevo….**

 **….Cuando su hija lo gritaba.**

 **\- ¡Quita sus sucias garras de ese pequeño! – el cosmos de Lucas esta vez comenzó a brillar con una fuerza enorme, era el brillo de las estrellas del norte –**

 **\- ¿Vas a enfrentarme ahora? – le espeto el francés –**

 **\- No, Gilles…. No te enfrentare –**

 **\- Maldito cobarde –**

 **\- Te acabare y me, asegurare de que no quede una sola partícula de tu ser que pueda ser revivida –**

 **\- Jajajajajaja!**

 **\- Por Brunilda - dijo mientras derramaba una lágrima – por esa pequeña nacida de mi gran amor a la cual tú sodomizaste a tu antojo mientras me creías muerto!**

 **\- Mmmm ¿con que ese era su nombre? – sonrió plácidamente – fue la mejor cogida de mi vida – le señalo un punto en la pared de trofeos – y ahí está mi dulce caramelo de menta –**

 **Lucas escondió sus ojos bajo el flequillo demostrando en su aura un odio que jamás había sentido en toda su vida, un odio que no podía ser disminuido si no se consagraba en la sangre del infame.**

 **De pronto el enorme portón del salón se abrió dejando entrar a Camus quien al ver a Lucas y a los niños entendió todo.**

 **\- Camus llévate a los niños lo más lejos de este infernal lugar que puedas.**

 **\- Si, lo hare – saco a los niños para protegerlos –**

 **\- No puedes llevarte a mis presas! – grito el francés al tiempo que Lucas lo detenía –**

 **\- Vete y no regreses, te prometo por la sangre de Athena que devolveré a ese demonio al infierno de donde nunca debió salir.**

 **\- Lucas…. Te deseo lo mejor – comento el acuariano –**

 **\- Que Athena te proteja….**

 **\- Y lo dioses vigilen tus pasos –**

 **Esa fue la despedida entre Camus y Lucas, para luego volcar todo su odio hacia el vampiro.**

 **Ya los puestos estaban ocupados y mientras Naiya e Illion corrían para acercarse a la torre la batalla más significativa estaba empezando.**

 **Ya que en el salón de la soberbia el pecador más letal y fuerte de los 7 estaba decidido a acabar con el ex santo, causándole el mayor dolor posible.**

 **\- ¿En serio creíste que los salvarías si los alejabas de mí? – preguntó el francés con esa maldita sonrisa en los labios –**

 **\- Déjate de parlotear como vieja tendera y prepárate para luchar –**

 **\- Hummm – se sobo la barbilla – para poder luchar debo tener a un adversario frente a mí y lo siento mi amable borracho pero, no hay tal –**

 **Lucas bajo la mirada pero no por derrota sino para soportar el enorme sentimiento de odio que sentía, trataba de controlar su respiración, su constante latir del corazón para bajar su nivel de odio. Y lo logró.**

 **\- Me arrancaste la vida hace 12 años mi pequeña ahora tendría la edad de Karina, mi alumna y en parte creo que veo en ella a esa inocente que tú me arrancaste de las manos.**

 **\- Abre los ojos Lucas, yo no fui quien te la arrebato! – reviro el francés – de hecho fue tu amigo el gran Orador de los hielos, ese tipo fue quien me entrego a tu hija a cambio de la eternidad –**

 **\- Eso…. – los ojos de Lucas se abrieron tanto que casi se salían de sus cuencas –**

 **\- Es verdad! Me entrego la sangre de una doncella virgen pero no cualquiera la hija de un santo de Athena con la sacerdotisa de Odín – sonrió ampliamente – una bastarda que estaba maldita desde que la introdujiste en el vientre de su madre –**

 **Lucas no respiro verbalmente sino que lanzo un golpe de puño que fue a dar en el rostro del francés , un golpe tan fuerte y letal que habría matado a cualquier humano de solo recibirlo, pero Gilles de Rais no era un hombre común.**

 **\- ¡maldito, bastardo! – rugió el francés cuando se vio con el rostro destrozado pero al ser un no muerto este volvió a la normalidad en segundos –**

 **\- Te lo he dicho ya, no dejare ni una sola partícula de tu persona –**

 **\- Jajajajajajaja! Eso quiero verlo, alfeñique –**

 **El francés se lanzó al ataque sobre Lucas sin contemplaciones. Pero el ex santo no estaba tampoco jugando y eso era notorio en el cosmos que ya hacían helar todo el salón cubriendo todo el lugar con una capa de hielo que brillaba como diamante.**

 **Usando una técnica de hielo el castaño ataco al vampiro quien reviro el ataque dando un salto bastante alto y girando al mismo tiempo que creada una bola de energía negra en su manos que deposito en un costado de Luca causando que esta bola hiciera una explosión la cual hizo brotar unas ondas eléctricas en el cuerpo del ex santo de Corona Boreal.**

 **\- Mi pobre, Lucas – dijo con fingida preocupación – Creí que serias un reto –**

 **El vampiro estaba por moverse cuando sintió un agarre en su tobillo. Miro incrédulo, creía que el santo ya había tenido suficiente pero no era así, aun esto recién estaba empezando. Gilles pateo al castaño haciendo que el cuerpo del oji miel colapsara contra la pared quedando sumergido entre los escombros.**

 **\- Voy a darte un regalo Lucas – entonces sintió descender por si mejilla algo cálido se tocó y pudo ver que era una gota de sangre negra – Infeliz! ¿te atreviste a dañar mi rostro?**

 **\- Jejeje – se escuchó la risas de Lucas al tiempo que con trabajo se ponía en pie – Te lo he dicho, no pienso dejar una sola partícula de tu ser –**

 **\- Je! Ya lo veremos, pero… no pienso seguir jugando más contigo –**

 **\- Ni tampoco yo –**

 **Entonces el castaño tomo una posición muy extraña para el vampiro pero, sin embargo era algo que cualquiera santo de Athena habría reconocido, sus manos juntas sobre su cabeza y haciendo que su cosmos energía se reuniera en ese punto.**

 **\- ¿Qué haces Lucas? – preguntó Gilles mientras que sacaba unas largas garras –**

 **\- E!**

 **La técnica de Lucas ere enorme y llena de fuerza, de esa fuerza pura que sale del corazón y que nada puede colapsar, el resplandor azulino ilumino el rostro del vampiro quien solo esperaba el impacto para sentir que la vida se le iba de las manos nuevamente pero….**

 **Una técnica hecha de un cosmos de brillo anaranjado la detuvo. El maestro Lucas maldijo para si antes de ver quien se había entrometido en su lucha, al final cuando la enrome nube d polvo se disipo. Miro frente a él algo que no podía ni quería creer.**

 **\- No debes matarlo…. –**

 **Era una niña como d años de ojos color del hielo eterno de Asgard, vestía como una muñequita de porcelana y eso parecía ya que su piel era blanca y su cabello en forma de diamante tenía el color castaño claro que Lucas nunca olvido.**

 **\- No…. Por dios tú no – dijo dejando caer un par de lágrimas gruesas de dolor por sus ojos al tiempo que las rodillas le fallaban y caí ante la niña –**

 **\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la niña**

 **\- Yo no quise que esto pasara! – se disculpó Lucas – Te deje solo un momento , solo para buscar al maldito que estaba acabando con los niños de la aldea –**

 **\- Me dejaste morir – susurro la niña sin verlo a la cara – dejaste que él me destrozara que me hiciera esto! – la niña se sacó el gorro de encaje que le cubría el rostro revelando la mitad del rostro destrozado y reemplazado por piel de los otros niños muertos –**

 **\- Hija yo…. – la voz de Lucas se quebraba no podía dejar de llorar –**

 **\- Jajajajajajajaja! – Gilles tomo a la niña por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo – Te lo dije, jamás pude olvidar a este rico caramelo de menta aunque…. Olvide mencionar que le di la vida eterna para gozarla cada noche. – Lucas miro con odio a Gilles pero jamás espero lo que se vendría – Tranquilo perdedor que no pienso mancharme las manos con alguien como tú…. Demuéstrame tu lealtad, Brunilda y acabalo frente a mí.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –**

 **\- Yo…. – la niña apretó sus puños –**

 **\- ¿Piensas desobedecerme? – mascullo el vampiro – Sabes muy bien que no resisto a los que no me obedecen –**

 **\- Peor yo…. –**

 **\- ¡ E! – grito Gilles –**

 **Algo siniestro ocurrió ya que un halo de sangre brillante se ponía apreciar a manera de collar en el cuello de la niña que la hacía sentir un dolor extremo y sin clemencia que la tiro al suelo tratando de soportar aquel dolor, Lucas al ver a su pequeña de esa forma no pudo hacer más que acercarse a ella y trataba de ayudarla ya que después de todo no muerta o demonio seguía siendo su hija.**

 **\- Arrrrgggggg! –**

 **\- Obedéceme perra estúpida! – grito Gilles – obedece o serás tu quien muera –**

 **\- No…. Yo…..aahhhhhrrgggg! .- sentía como si todas las venas de su cuerpo explotaran y el dolor se incrementaba cada vez más – no quiero hacerlo papi – miro a Lucas –**

 **Al ver de nuevo el sufrimiento en su hija, algo en Lucas despertó más aun cuando se arrodillo junto a la niña y le ofreció una sonrisa cálida. Mientras que la tomaba y la ponía cerca de su cuello.**

 **\- Toma mi vida, hija mía, ya que yo no pude salvar a la tuya –**

 **\- No, quiero! – las lágrimas se sangre corrían por las mejillas de la chica –**

 **\- Brunilda, no dejare que te lastimen otra vez –**

 **La abrazo con amor cuando sintió algo atravesarle el cuerpo y salir de su carne al mismo tiempo, miro a la niña quien no dejaba de llorar pero ya tenía su mano dentro de la piel de su padre.**

 **\- Bravo! Esto es glorioso! – gritaba Gilles sintiendo el éxtasis llegarle a sus pupilas – ver a un padre morir en manos de su hija –**

 **\- Eres un maldito! – grito la niña –**

 **\- Cállate, zorra – Gilles jalo uno de los lazos de sangre que la tenían sujeta cortándole dos de los dedos de su manos –**

 **\- Yaaaaa por favor! –**

 **Ese grito trajo recuerdos nuevamente.**

 **Los gritos de su hija clamando ayuda.**

 **Mientras Gilles la violaba sádicamente.**

 **\- Hijita – le dijo a la niña – es tiempo que duermas –**

 **El castaño acaricio la mejilla de la niña con ternura mientras que le sonreía. Ella se aferró al pecho de su padre para después contestarte.**

 **\- Ya no quiero sufrir papi –**

 **\- Duerme mi pequeña….. – entre cerrando los ojos Lucas comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, mientras que cargaba con amor a su pequeña, la acunaba como cuando se la entregaron en los brazos y el la admiraba cada noche –**

 **Gilles vio como el ex santo comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos de hielo, ya que los copos de nieve caían por todo el lugar. Pronto todo estaba de un tono blanco, la misma niña estaba de un pálido nevado al ser transformada en una bella estatua de hielo por Lucas.**

 **\- ….duerme mi bebé. – termino el santo cubierto en lágrimas al ver a su pequeña ya dentro de un ataúd de hielo –**

 **\- Pero que aburrimiento – se quejó Gilles – Acabas de quitarme mi diversión diría con tu escarcha molesta –**

 **Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Lucas, solo silencio.**

 **\- Aunque, así como esta se me antoja más poseerla jamás lo he hecho con una niña de la nieve, con nieve de por medio**

 **\- Descansa mi amor ya muy pronto estaré a tu lado –**

 **\- Vamos! Te has despedido de esa mucho tiempo!**

 **Lucas se levantó tomando su hija congelada entre sus manos mientras que la podía lejos del peligro. Y sin darle si quiere una mirada, solo miro por encima de su hombro para decir…**

 **\- Hablas demasiado peor, dime Gilles…. ¿puedes moverte?**

 **\- ¿Qué si puedo mover…? – aquella pregunta hizo que el vampiro volcara su vista hacia sus piernas las cuales no se había dado cuenta las tenía firmemente afianzadas al piso por una gruesa capa de hielo.- ¿Qué demonios es esto?**

 **\- Es un ataúd de hielo, una gruesa capa de hielo de la cual solo un alma pura puede salir de la misma –**

 **\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

 **\- Ya te lo he dicho solo un alma pura pueda salir del hielo eterno, un alma pecadora y llena de odio como la tuya no podría hacerlo jamás!**

 **\- Ay Lucas, si, no lo negare me tienes pero estas seguro de que me encuentro solo contra ti – sonrió ampliamente -**

 **Lucas noto que detrás de él habían dos sombras más, dos sombras hechas de dos pecadores que jamás dejaron solo a Gilles de Rais sus endemoniados ayudantes, los mismos que murieron en la horca junto con él.**

 **\- Eres un cobarde!**

 **\- Soy el mejor estratega del mundo, Lucas y esto apenas está comenzando –**

 **¿Qué pasar? ¿Podrá Lucas acabar con la amenaza de Gilles y su sequito de la soberbia? Todo esto y más en el capítulo de mañana.**

 **Gilles de Laval, barón de Rais veía encantado como sus lacayos, Roger de Briqueville y Guillaume de Sille se encargaban de lacerar el cuerpo de Lucas de una manera por demás nefasta. El ex santo de corona boreal sangraba al grado de sentir que ya no podía segregar una sola gota más, miro a los hombres pero no podía dejar de usar su cosmos no aun. Entonces sintió una fuerte embestida y de nuevo un rio carmesí salió de boca ahogando un grito de dolor.**

 **Cayó al piso ya casi inerte para la emoción del barón quien no dejaba de sonreír.**

 **\- Ahhh! Que el infierno me caliente! Ha sido la mejor faena del mundo – comento con un rubor de vileza en las mejillas – sin duda ustedes son los mejores en el placer del vicio –**

 **\- Mi señor, ha sido un placer complacerlo – comento uno que llevaba el cabello como un monje antiguo –**

 **\- Lo que nos pida le será dado –**

 **\- Lo sé…. Lo sé – se recargo en su mano para luego lanzar una mirada de victoria sobre su oponente muerto – Ay Lucas, pudimos haber sido grandes amigos de no ser por tu asqueroso amor a la justicia tal como…. – mostro los colmillos, el solo decir su nombre le molestaba - ¡Vayas detrás de ese tal Camus y tráiganme a mis dulces niños!**

 **Los dos tipos salieron por el portón dejando a Gilles en completa soledad con el cadáver de Lucas quien yacía en el piso bañado en sangre y con la poca fuerza que aún tenían sus ojos miel seguía mirando la estatua de su hija.**

 **El francés comenzó a usar una técnica para calentar el hielo que sostenía sus piernas al piso, pero no había fuego que pudiera romperlo por lo cual pensó en hacer algo más levanto su mano convirtiéndola en una filosa espada y con ella rompió el hielo para luego dirigirse a su pared de trofeos. Admiro esa pared recordando a cada uno de esos niños, a cada uno al que le robo la inocencia. Cerró los ojos y recito sus últimas palabras como humano en este mundo….**

 **\- Me gustaba ver correr la sangre, me proporcionaba un gran placer. Recuerdo que desde mi infancia los más grandes placeres me parecían terribles. Es decir, el Apocalipsis era lo único que me interesaba. Creí en el infierno antes de poder creer en el Cielo. Uno se cansa y aburre de lo ordinario. Empecé matando porque estaba aburrido y continué haciéndolo porque me gustaba desahogar mis energías. En el campo de batalla el hombre nunca desobedece y la tierra toda empapada de sangre es como un inmenso altar en el cual todo lo que tiene vida se inmola interminablemente, hasta la misma muerte de la muerte en sí. La muerte se convirtió en mi divinidad, mi sagrada y absoluta belleza. He estado viviendo con la muerte desde que me di cuenta de que podía respirar. Mi juego por excelencia es imaginarme muerto y roído por los gusanos – abrió los ojos – por esos gusanos que jamás tendrán mi carne…. Esa carne que debió pudrirse hace ya tantos años.**

 **Fastidiado se marchó de ahí tomando de su pared un mechón de cabello rubio oscuro. Estaba atado a un listón no, a un trozo de tela desgarrado que parecía más bien el harapo de un pordiosero.**

 **Lucas aun sentía el cosmos de su hija, y sentía como el suyo se iba apagando con lentitud. ¿Por qué no podía ser algo rápido? ¿Por qué no simplemente moría ahí al lado de su hija? Entonces sintió un cosmos lleno de amor y tan cálido como un beso de su pequeña.**

 **\- Lucas…..**

 **Quizás solo estaba soñándolo pero….**

 **\- Lucas…**

 **De nuevo esa voz, una voz llena de dulzura y candidez**

 **\- Aun no es tu tiempo, Lucas debes de luchar –**

 **\- Ya no puedo hacerlo – murmuro él –**

 **\- Te equivocas – le dijo una mujer que irradiaba luz – mírame Lucas – le tomo el rostro y lo obligó a verla – Te elegí entre cientos, entre miles y entre millones para que tu mano me trajera justicia.**

 **\- ¿Tú eres? – no había duda en la identidad de la joven de bellos ojos azules que le sonreía a Lucas –**

 **\- Soy la primera víctima, la primera en confiar en un ser tan despreciable como él.**

 **\- Pero yo….**

 **\- No hables solo deja que mi señor actué atraves de tu sangre –**

 **Un cosmos lleno de amor los cubrió y entonces….**

 **Se propago por todo el salón de la soberbia….**

 **Llegando a los sentidos de Gilles.**

 **Bajo rápidamente de nuevo al salón para toparse con algo que no podía creer, de espaldas a él se encontraba enfundada en su armadura de batalla la misma doncella del delfín. Gilles no daba crédito a lo que veía y ni siquiera pudo pensar para actuar.**

 **Ella estaba ahí, para él…. Solo para él.**

 **La tomo del hombro para verla a la cara pero.**

 **No era su hermosa Joan.**

 **\- ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! –**

 **Las manos del francés temblaban sin control al ver esa atrocidad para sus ojos. No podía ser, no debía ser. ¿Cómo diablos había ocurrido eso?**

 **\- Parece que vio a un fantasma, Capitán de Laval – esa voz de nuevo, clara y cálida como el sol de la mañana –**

 **\- Joan cuando me fui tú….**

 **\- había muerto quemada en la hoguera – contesto la mujer mientras mantenía su mano sobre la de Lucas –**

 **\- ¡Sí! Moriste por tú estúpido Dios que no pudo salvarte aun cuando tú le devolviste la gloria a Francia!**

 **\- Te equivocas, - le sonrió – Él me salvo. Si no lo negare, me hizo pasar por mucho dolor pero valió la pena ya que solo con el sufrimiento se aprende a reconocer el amor.**

 **\- Mientes! No puedes decirme esa mierda! Mira tú misma! – señalo la pared – cada uno de esos rostros en mi pared sufrió y palideció ante mis "juegos" – sonrió ampliamente – así que no me digas que tú dios los salvo por que no fue así, yo los mate y disfrute haciéndolo.**

 **\- Creí que alguna pequeña parte de tu alma clamaba en silencio por el perdón pero veo que no es así – cerro los ojos – hoy es el día de tu juicio Gilles De Laval, barón de Rais Dios ha hablado y desde de trono imperial en el cielo al costado de su padre ha dicho que no puedes seguir con esta vida creada por el demonio.**

 **\- Cállate, maldita zorra! Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te quito la inocencia a ti y a todos estos perros!**

 **\- Es tu turno, Lucas…. Pelea con el corazón.**

 **La mujer se apartó y creo un halo de luz tan grande que ilumino todo el salón. Desapareciendo en el aire y dejando a Lucas quien portaba su armadura y espada contra el barón maldito.**

 **\- Ya no habrá juegos, Gilles –**

 **\- Vete al infierno y en el mismo te fornicare y fornicare con la perra de tu hija una y otra vez! Fornicare tu cadáver hasta que este se pudra y solo queden las cenizas.**

 **El francés comenzó a temblar por todo el cuerpo para luego darse un auto abrazo que no era otra cosa más que su transformación, un enorme tornado de furia lo poseyó destruyendo todo a su paso. Lucas dio varios saltos mortales hacia atrás y a los lados para no ser arrastrado por ese vórtice de maldad. Para luego ver frente a él a un ser amorfo que parecía un chacal pero tenía unos enormes tentáculos que tenían púas filosas en cada ventosa.**

 **\- ¡Morirás Lucas! – se escuchó con una voz tan macabra como nauseabunda –**

 **\- No, no será así!**

 **Lucas se lanzó con la espada de Arco, una espala forjada en el calor de la batalla con dios como el mayor protector de la doncella de Francia. Aun cuando los tentáculos de Gilles parecían no tener fin Lucas con la fe que poseía y el valor que le daba el enfrentar al mayor de sus enemigos pronto acabo con las defensas del francés, cortando tentáculo a tentáculo.**

 **\- ¡Arggggggggggggggggg! – un grito de dolor salió de la boca del francés –**

 **Dos de sus tentáculos más fuertes cayeron al piso moviéndose aun ya separados de su cuerpo. En ese momento comenzó el milagro. De la pared de trofeos comenzaron a salir varios destellos de color azulino, que no eran otra cosa que las almas de aquellos inocentes que perdieron la vida en pos de la lujuria descarriada del así llamado Barba azul.**

 **Lucas lo pudo ver mientras sentía como se le humedecían los ojos al ver tal espectáculo. Cientos…. Casi miles de almas inocentes estaban cercando al francés, quien ya devuelto a su forma normal gritaba con auténtico pánico al verse rodeado de los niños.**

 **\- ¡Largo! ¡Regresen a sus rincones, malditos bastardos! – gritaba fuera de sí – Yo lo mate, yo mate a cada uno de ustedes! Recuérdenlo malditos recuérdenlo, les corte la cabeza con cuchillos y espadas – volteo a la derecha – y a los demás les destroce el cráneo con palos o rocas no importaban, solo importaba mi placer!**

 **\- Eres peor de lo que pensé – comentó Lucas –**

 **\- No me importa! Ni siquiera se el número exacto de cuantos mate! Jajajajajaja! A los que no mutile los ate de sogas y los colgué de ventanas y bisagras hasta verlos perder el aliento, al ver como la oscuridad los envolvía y les quitaba todo!**

 **Los niños se tomaron de las manos y volviéndose pequeñas esferas de luz entraron en el cuerpo de Gilles . Eran como rayos de luz penetrando el cuerpo del francés. Era algo bello pero para un alma tan negra como la del vampiro, aquello dolía como mil demonios.**

 **Al final el francés cayó al suelo, su iris temblaba mientras que su aura oscura de nuevo comenzó a arder. Esta vez ya no tendría contemplaciones con nadie. Sus manos se convirtieron en espadas y de un salto se puso frente a Lucas nuevamente, ahora si ya no habría juegos.**

 **Cada que sus espadas chocaban salían chispas, los dos no estaban decididos a perder, no esta vez. Gilles era muy diestro con la espada y más cuando tenía una venta de usar dos armas, sin embargo el castaño también tenía fuerza usando la espada.**

 **En un golpe por demás traicionero, Gilles uso su poder vampírico para que su sombra tomara por las piernas a Lucas y lo hicieran caer de rostro al piso, pero cuando el francés pensó que ya había ganado y que daría el golpe final, algo paso. El castaño espero a que Gilles se acercara a la altura de sus manos y tomo las pantorrillas del francés con ambas manos.**

 **\- ¿Qué intentas hacer, ebrio desdichado? – su asqueroso acento de nuevo se volvió más marcado –**

 **\- Te lo he dicho no dejare ni una partícula de tu ser – sus manos apretaron con fuerza las pantorrillas al tiempo que su cosmos comenzaba a trabajar –**

 **\- ¿Esto…..esto es? – al fin lo entendió – Suéltame, maldito!**

 **Las manos cuchillas de Gilles se enterraron en la espalda de Lucas para que lo soltara, era puñalada tras puñalada haciendo que la espalda de Lucas quedara hecha pedazos .**

 **\- Suéltame hijo de perra!**

 **\- No…. No lo hare! Brunilda – miro a su pequeña quien parecía estar mirándolo con amor – Esto es por ti, mi bello copo de nieve – cerro sus ojos y algo en el cambio, su temperatura corporal cambio y su cosmos se elevó al infinito –**

 **\- Este poder…. ¡¿Cómo puedes tener este novel de poder?! – Gilles vio como todo su cuerpo se comenzó a llenar de escarcha, una escarcha que se convirtió en filosas hojas de diamante helado – Detente…detente estúpido o moriremos los dos!**

 **\- Yo ya estoy muerto – murmuro Lucas con los labios ya violetas del frio – me mataste el día en que me arrancaste a mi hija –**

 **\- ¡Te lo ruego no sigas! ¡Para me haces daño! – esas palabras….. Gilles al fin entendió esas palabras –**

 **Su mente al tiempo que su cuerpo se congelaba al extremo de no poder ni hablar recordó la noche de su juicio, esa noche cuando frente a toda la corte de Francia acepto sus culpas y pecados.**

" **Yo, Gilles de Rais, confieso que todo de lo que se me acusa es verdad. Es cierto que he cometido las más repugnantes ofensas contra muchos seres inocentes —niños y niñas— y que en el curso de muchos años he raptado o hecho raptar a un gran número de ellos —aún más vergonzosamente he de confesar que no recuerdo el número exacto— y que los he matado con mi propia mano o hecho que otros mataran, y que he cometido con ellos muchos crímenes y pecados**

 **Confieso que maté a esos niños y niñas de distintas maneras y haciendo uso de diferentes métodos de tortura: a algunos les separé la cabeza del cuerpo, utilizando dagas y cuchillos; con otros usé palos y otros instrumentos de azote, dándoles en la cabeza golpes violentos; a otros los até con cuerdas y sogas y los colgué de puertas y vigas hasta que se ahogaron. Confieso que experimenté placer en herirlos y matarlos así. Gozaba en destruir la inocencia y en profanar la virginidad. Sentía un gran deleite al estrangular a niños de corta edad incluso cuando esos niños descubrían los primeros placeres y dolores de su carne inocente.**

 **Contemplaba a aquellos que poseían hermosa cabeza y proporcionados miembros para después abrir sus cuerpos y deleitarme a la vista de sus órganos internos y muy a menudo, cuando los muchachos estaban ya muriendo, me sentaba sobre sus estómagos, y me complacía ver su agonía..."**

 **¿Agonía? ¿Acaso él había conocido esa agonía? Ahora la sentía, esa desesperación para querer vivir y sentir como la vida se escurría entre sus manos como agua.**

" **Yo soy una de esas personas para quienes todo lo que está relacionado con la muerte y el sufrimiento tiene una atracción dulce y misteriosa, una fuerza terrible que empuja hacia abajo"**

 **¿Hacia abajo?**

 **Pero, si ni en el infierno se le quería, él había regalado su alma a Lillith a cambio de ser un ser errante que huye de la luz del sol y que solo vive del dolor de otros. El hielo estaba penetrando en su carne, se notaba ya que esta se caía por pedazos, podía ver su carne caer en pedazos mientras que Lucas aun lo mantenía firmemente agarrado de las piernas. De pronto y como castigo divino varias sogas de las corredizas bajaron a su cuerpo enredándose en él mientras que con la mirada el francés suplicaba piedad. Los niños cantaban y seguían poniendo sogas a su alrededor era como si lo ataran entre todos.**

 **\- Por…favor….**

 **\- Tu no mereces nada – Lucas en su último momento tomo la espada la cual se prendió en fuego azul divino para luego –**

 **\- D!**

 **\- No la mereces! Muere Gilles de Rais y esta vez mantente en la tumba para siempre!**

 **La espada de fuego hizo un corte perfecto justo en el centro del francés, el creyó por un momento que Lucas le había perdonado pero, no fue así, sintió como su cuerpo entero se partía a la mitad desde la cabeza a los pies. Al hacer al piso las sogas de los niños hicieron que todo el cuerpo congelado quedara destruido en millones de pedacitos que al desunirse de su cuerpo se prendieron en fuego para no dejar nada del vampiro pecador. Su soberbia lo había acabado y ahora el ex santo y el padre podían descansar en paz.**

 **Lucas se dejó caer al piso muerto de cansancio y sintiendo el beso de la muerte en sus labios.**

 **Roger y Guillaume corrían en la búsqueda de Camus pero, justo cuando estaban por alcanzar al de acuario y a los niños estos quedaron reducidos a cenizas. Camus lo entendió, Lucas había destruido a ese vampiro. Cerro los ojos pero no había nada a que regresar.**

 **\- ¿Señor?**

 **\- Vamos, niños y siempre recuerden el nombre del héroe que los salvo…. – una lagrima corrió por su mejilla – Lucas De Corona Boreal –**

 **El santo de Acuario salió del castillo junto con los niños y le pario ver en el cielo al gran guerrero de los hielos eternos sonriendo desde lo más alto.**

 **El inicio del fin.**

 **A toda prisa Illion y los demás surcaban los caminos llenos de soldados vampiros para llegar a la endiablada torre mientras que fuera, Sebas, Lena y Ray acababan de llegar a las puertas del castillo, donde eran escoltados por el mismo Rasputín.**

 **\- Este lugar debe de estar rodeado de vampiros – miro a los jóvenes – Tengan por seguro que nos estarán esperando – comentó con su notorio acento ruso –**

 **\- Cada rincón del castillo parece estar custodiado por esas bestias – secundo la oji verde –**

 **\- Lo está pero, no creo que nos den mucho problema –**

 **\- Lo dices, Pegaso porque tú si tienes tu armadura yo estoy solo y sin mi lira! – reclamo Ray –**

 **\- ¿Hablas de ese absurdo instrumento de chica? – pregunto el ruso –**

 **\- Es una lira, torpe! – bufo molesto Ray –**

 **\- Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse – el ruso se abrió la gabardina dejando ver la lira de Ray, que si bien no estaba en las mejores condiciones era lo suficientemente buena para usarla –**

 **\- Esperen! – dijo la rubia sin voltear a verlos – yo seré quien use su técnica pero, cúbranse bien los oídos –**

 **La oji verde de un salto quedo en medio de los vampiros quienes no dudaron en atacar, pero al verse rodeada por ellos la rubia comenzó a dejar brotar su cosmos, un cosmos brillante de color violeta que fluía hasta sus labios de loa cuales broto una melodía tan bella que ninguno de los vampiros pudo dejar de escuchar.**

 **\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Sebas admirando la capacidad de la chica para meterse en la mente de los vampiros –**

 **\- Es el canto de la seducción – añadió Ray – la técnica más poderosa de Apus.**

 **\- Una técnica digna de admirarse – sonrió el ruso – Solo miren eso!**

 **Lena había hecho de los vampiros sus marionetas y usando el control mental que el canto de la seducción le brindaba había hecho que los vampiros menores comenzaran a atacarse entre sí, en pocos minutos lo que parecía un mar de no muertos ahora quedaba reducido a fuego y cenizas en el suelo.**

 **\- Buena técnica deberías usarla contra Drácula – comento Sebas con una sonrisa en los labios –**

 **\- Mi técnica es inútil sobre oponentes fuertes mentalmente, estos tipos son notoriamente peones sin pensamientos propios – la chica miro aquello desganada – si tratara de hacer de Vlad uno de mis esclavos mentales seguramente me mataría.**

 **\- Tiene razón, no estamos tratando con un ser común y corriente es un demonios –**

 **Dejaron la charla y se adentraron en el castillo.**

 **Donde desde lo alto.**

 **La terrible dama sangrienta los vigilaba.**

 **\- Tan solo hacen falta dos horas, mi señora. No debe preocuparse –**

 **\- ¿No debo? ¿Realmente no debo preocuparme, Vlad?**

 **\- No entiendo de que va eso, mi señora – se inclino a ver a la pequeña –**

 **\- ¿No? – sonrió para luego dar un certero zarpazo en el vientre de Vlad con sus garra – Hablo de esos tipos Vlad Tepes, de esos gusanos que deberían servirme de alimento, esos tipos que ahora tienen a tú preciada Mina.**

 **Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron de par en par al oír eso.**

 **\- ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Jajajajajajaja! – soltó una fuerte carcajada – Mi pequeño niño rumano – comento la mujer – parte del ritual para traer de vuelta a mi cuerpo su gloria y a mi bello amante Caín es tomar la sangre de un pecador que peco por amor, tú mi pequeño eres ese pecador – le dijo labio a labio – sin importar que hagas o intentes hacer yo ganare.**

 **\- Estoy perdido…. – Vlad bajo la cabeza –**

 **\- Lo estás.**

 **\- Pero…. – entonces Vlad dio un giro lanzando una daga de su manga que fue a dar directo a la jaula liberando a los dos lobos - ¡Muestren las garras clan de la tierra, salven a su reina!**

 **Como mortales adversarios los lobos salieron de la prisión para saltar hasta la cuna de la pequeña, donde el lobo de pelaje azul la tomo en sus fauces sin lastimarla.**

 **\- ¡Maldito! – gritaba la dama sangrienta - ¡Me has traicionado, eres un maldito!**

 **\- ¡¿Qué esperas, hermano?! – esta vez la voz de Vlad no era la suya, sino que era la voz de Naiya hablando por él – Llévense a Mina con ustedes.**

 **Ly lo entendió. Ese joven que estaba con Mina, ese chico que le había ayudado durante su batalla contra Jiang shi, era solo un brote del alma de su hermano, así como la pequeña mina. Una pequeña partícula de su cosmos queriendo ayudarlos aun cuando su cuerpo estaba perdido entre las sombras.**

 **\- Naiya…. – una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Ly antes de salir de ahí-**

 **Ambos saltaron por la ventana aun escuchando los gritos de la dama sangrienta. Quien hacia lo posible por que Vlad volviera en sí. Tras ver que su plan estaba perdiéndose Lillith soltó una mordida en el cuello del llamado empalador devolviéndolo a la vida vampírica.**

 **\- Estúpido, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que sus sentimientos te dominaran?**

 **\- Yo…. Lo lamento – se cubría la herida aun sangrante en el cuello –**

 **\- No lo lamentes! Ve y tráeme a ese mocosa debo devorarla antes de que la luna de sangre acabe!**

 **Una neblina negra rodeo al vampiro para luego dejar aparecer a una terrible bestia, un engendro salido del mismo infierno, un enorme dragón negro con escamas rojas y azules tenía dos cabezas y cada una de ellas emanaba fuego y acido capas de destrozar todo a su paso.**

 **Salió de la torre destruyendo el techo dejando solo a la dama sangrienta quien no podía moverse de ese lugar, no cuando en el piso se encontraba un hechizo. Un hechizo que la mantenía afianzada a ese lugar, desde que ese tipo la había constreñido de hacer daño.**

 **Y en las escaleras de la torre.**

 **El temblor por la destrucción de la parte de arriba descolo un poco a Illion quien al voltear se dio cuenta de que ni la niña ni Naiya iban tras de él. Entonces al recuperar camino vio a una mujer a caballo frente a él. Tenía el rostro cubierto por un velo negro y su caballo carecía de ojos , solo tenía dos esferas de fuego en los mismos.**

 **\- Aun estas de pie…. Pero no por mucho tiempo – comento la mujer –**

 **\- Estas muy equivocada, mi venerable anciana – sonrió el muchacho – ya no tengo a tú amiga controlando mi cuerpo y para que te quede claro – una ráfaga de viento cortante arranco las dos piernas delanteras del caballo haciendo que la mujer cayera al piso –**

 **\- Hijo de perra!**

 **\- Si, de una lo bastante perra para dejar a sus hijos solos mientras que ella se daba la gran vida - sonrió de lado para luego pasar sus cabellos por detrás de la oreja –**

 **\- Esto aún no ha acabado – buro la mujer poniéndose en pie –**

 **\- No, y te aseguro que no será rápido – mostrando el guante de su armadura que tenía la cabeza de león y dejando salir una enorme bola de fuego del mismo –**

 **Sin duda habría acabado con la baronesa pero….**

 **El filo de una guadaña logro desviar el ataque para luego de que el humo y polvo del golpe se disiparan dejara ver a un ser tan aberrante como obsceno a la vista, tenía un sombrero de copa y vestía como un mayordomo de los tiempos antiguos.**

 **\- Hijo de tu grandísima puta! ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi pelea? – rugió el quimero molesto –**

 **\- El nombre es Janos y soy el lacayo de mi señora Erzhebeth la siempre bella –**

 **\- ¿A si? – Illion ladeo la cabeza para luego mirar a la mujer - ¡Esta cosa es tu amante!**

 **\- ¡Claro que no!**

 **\- A mí no me engañas, vieja senil! – la señalo – Esta cosa es tu amante el tipo que te da todas las noches Jajajajajaja!**

 **\- Janos mátalo!**

 **\- ¿Matarme? Eso quiero verlo.**

 **\- Lo hare mi bella señora –**

 **Janos se lanzó contra Illion cortando todo lo que tenía al frente mientras que el general de ares esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques del sirviente. Illion se reía y burlaba a voz de grito de los intentos del muy hábil sirviente.**

 **\- ¡Vamos, estúpido! ¿es que no puedes pegarme acá? – señalo su barbilla –**

 **\- Te matare! Lo hare así como el señor Gilles hizo con este maldito –**

 **Ya harto de juegos Illion tomo por el cuello al sirviente lo miro directo a los ojos mientras que sentía una furia recorrerle la espina y llegarle hasta el fondo de su negro corazón.**

 **\- El "maldito! Del que hablas, fue mi maestro y fue el hombre más puro y valiente que jamás conocí, y el único al que con orgullo llamaría "padre" ya que él me crio y me formo para ser lo que soy ahora y ni tú, ni ningún otro ser en este mundo va a insultarlo en mi presencia!**

 **Las manos del joven de quimera abrieron la boca del vampiro tanto como pudieron separando esta desde las comisuras de la boca hasta la base de la nuca pero, consciente de que podía acabarlo de esa forma, el santo de quimera inyecto en él un veneno, el cual salió del guante donde la cabeza de serpiente habitaba, un veneno capaz de alargar la vida y agonía de sus oponentes mientras que el moreno le enterraba los cuernos de la cabra en el pecho del no muerto.**

 **\- No es… posible! – la vampiresa abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo –**

 **\- Es muy posible y lo estás viendo, Erzhebeth! Y prepárate porque tu pagaras por la muerte de mi maestro –**

 **Un cosmos hostil y tan grande como el de la misma Erzhebeth estaba creciendo en el cuerpo de Illion, causando el asombro y miedo por parte de la no muerta.**

 **No tan lejos de ahí.**

 **La batalla entre Dm y Bastian tenía lugar entre los barrancos del castillo.**

 **\- Aun no entiendo a qué viene esa insignificante chica en este duelo – dijo el vampiro mientras tomaba un respiro del enfrentamiento –**

 **\- ¿No?**

 **\- Te seré honesto, solo las personas inmortales captan mi atención a ese nivel – comento el vampiro inglés –**

 **\- Buajajajajajajajajajaja! - Death mask se moría de la risa – bueno, mi amigo aparte de pendejo tienes poca memoria! Déjame que te recuerde lo que paso….**

 **\- ¿Qué dices?**

 **\- Tú el gran lord Bastian tuviste que usar tus poderes de vampiro para seducir a una joven en Italia, ella era hermosa pero pura, algo que un ser como tú no podía dejar pasar, sus cabellos eran de un zafiro bellísimo. Te diste gusto con ella violándola durante 4 noches en las cuales la torturaste y sodomizaste a tu antojo pero déjame darte una noticia.**

 **\- Las mejores 4 noches de mi vida – murmuro –**

 **\- La dejaste tirada a un lado de la carretera creyéndola muerta pero no fue así, sobrevivió!**

 **\- Si lo hizo entonces jamás me olvido – comento con una sonrisa cínica en los labios –**

 **\- No, nunca y mucho menos cuando 9 meses después de eso dio a luz a un engendro, a un ser mitad humano mitad vampiro.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?!**

 **\- Así es, ella dio a luz a un bastardo, un ser tan maligno que la mato nada más al salir de su vientre un condenado que paso su vida amando a la muerte, queriendo ser lo más sanguinario y vil que pudiera hasta que encontró la luz, una hermosa luz que le devolvió la vida. – Dm dio tres pasos hacia Bastian – una vida que tú engendraste en el cuerpo de esa joven italiana…. Mi madre.**

 **\- ¡Vaya, noticia! Así que eres mi hijo, devi suponerlo nada más al verte.**

 **\- Yo no soy nada tuyo! – rugió Dm haciendo arder su cosmos – solo soy la mano de la justicia y la guadaña de la muerte que ahora reclama tu cabeza!**

 **En otra parte del castillo.**

 **\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Elissare al ver que Illion no estaba cerca de ella ni tampoco el chico de cabello rubio –**

 **\- Tu misión es otra, tía Elí- le dijo la niña sin más –**

 **\- ¿Mi misión? –**

 **\- Así, es. Míralo por ti misma – le señalo el cuerpo de Lucas con una mano estirada hacia donde estaba una pequeña niña cubierta de nieve –**

 **\- ¡Por Athena! – exclamo al ver la tragedia –**

 **\- Tu misión es hacer que el tiempo corra hacia atrás yo me encargare del resto –**

 **\- ¿Quieres que reviva al vampiro?**

 **\- No, mejor dicho solo regresaras el tiempo de esta niña no el de los demás –**

 **\- Está bien, es decir… lo intentare –**

 **Un cosmos brillante y platinado cubría a la pequeña Mina, mientras que Elissare hacía lo propio para envolver a la hija de Lucas en un halo de tiempo.**

 **\- ¡Llave del tiempo gira el tiempo atrás devuelve lo que debe ser y trae de vuelta lo que te pido! – clamo la rubia al tiempo que una luz tenue cubría el cuerpo de la niña –**

 **\- Es mi turno – dijo Mina tocando la frente de la pequeña Brunilda – olvida todo el dolor que el veneno te causo –**

 **El color pálido desapareció, el rubor volvió a sus mejillas y la horrible cicatriz del ojo desapareció dejando solo una marca blanca en el iris de la niña.**

 **\- Levante tu también Lucas de Corona boreal – sonrió Mina – levántate y ahora ve con tu hija –**

 **En efecto Lucas abrió los ojos, sentía el cuerpo pesado y muy lastimado, casi no podía ni moverse pero, su corazón no podía ser más feliz, su pequeña estaba con vida y está cerca de él.**

 **\- Bru…Brunilda – comento con lágrimas en los ojos –**

 **\- Papi ¿ya termino tu reunión? – pregunto con inocencia –**

 **\- ¿Reunión?**

 **\- Sí, me dijiste que irías con los otros caballeros a una reunión en los hielos ¿recuerdas?**

 **Lucas comenzó a llorar para luego abrazar a su hija y luego dirigir su mirada hacia Mina, quien ya tenía el aspecto de una mujer joven.**

 **\- Gracias –**

 **\- No tienes por qué darlas, después de todo lo que paso con ese engendro no fue culpa tuya y aun así, liberaste a todas esas almas. – comento la chica con voz calma –**

 **\- ¿Cómo fue que tú? – Elissare no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos –**

 **\- Mi cuerpo cambio porque la hora de mi destino ya está próxima, lo mejor será que ustedes se vayan del castillo – les dio la espalda y se encamino a un lugar dentro del pasillo –**

 **\- Espera! Yo soy un santo de Athena y mi deber es pelear – clamo Elissare –**

 **\- Tu deber es cuidar de Luca si su hija, el no está en condiciones de ayudar mucho así que esa es tu misión ahora ve y cúmplela, Elissare de Jamir – le sonrió –**

 **La rubia supo que debía seguir esas órdenes aun cuando en otra ocasión habría mandado todo al cuerno y habría seguido a su corazón esta vez Eli acato.**

 **\- Vamos, Lucas – se puso el brazo del castaño al hombro para después salir de ahí –**

 **\- Gracias, Brunilda, no te separes –**

 **\- No lo hare papi!**

 **En el momento justo cuando Sebas y los demás salían de las murallas del castillo, los lobos caían desde lo más alto seguidos de un enorme dragón.**

 **\- ¡Por todos los dioses! – exclamo la chica al ver al enorme dragón negro –**

 **\- Ese debe ser el último rival.**

 **\- Te equivocas, Sebas – interrumpió Ray – ese es el peón, nuestro enemigo se encuentra en la torre –**

 **\- ¡Milo! – Lena corrió hacia donde estaba el lobo de pelaje azul quien al segundo se transformó en humano de nuevo –**

 **\- Te lo prometí, agapi mou – le dijo sonriente – aquí esta nuestra hija –**

 **\- Pero y eso – señalo al dragón que aún no atacaba –**

 **\- Tranquila, y pase lo que pase no mires atrás saca a la niña de aquí solo debes hacer eso –**

 **\- Milo…**

 **El dragón lanzo una llamara colosal contra ellos la cual esquivaron milagrosamente por una pared en la cual se refugiaron.**

 **\- Escúchame – la obligo a mirarlo – la niña debe estar lejos de aquí por solo 2 horas, si logramos eso ella vivirá de lo contrario**

 **\- Eso ni pensarlo! – contesto ella acunando a su bebé en sus manos –**

 **\- Entonces no hay nada más que decir – le sonrió –**

 **\- Promete que vendrás a nosotras – le rogo ella mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos –**

 **\- No puedo prometer tal cosa, sin embargo te juro que ambas estarán bien – miro de reojo al santo de libra – sácalas de aquí y no dejes que nadie las toque.**

 **\- Descuida, tendrían que matarme antes de poner un solo dedo en ellas.**

 **\- Bien- le dio un beso a la pequeña y luego se despidió dando otro en los labios de la rubia – cuida de nuestra hija.**

 **\- Milo….**

 **El santo de escorpión, no el príncipe de los lobos alzo su espada mientras que miraba a su consanguíneo.**

 **\- Lo más seguro es que no la vuelvas a ver – le dijo Ly mientras ambos veían como Ray y Lena se marchaban entre los muros del castillo-**

 **\- Lo sé, pero también sé que si eso llegara a pasar Lena hará de Mina una mujer excepcional.**

 **\- Realmente te envidio –**

 **\- No hay nada que envidiar de esto, te lo aseguro.**

 **\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Milo! – se escuchó detrás de ellos –**

 **\- ¿Tú?**

 **\- ¿Creíste que te dejaría morir ante esta cosa? – pregunto el pelirrojo – nannananana! Como mi maestro estas en la obligación de morir en una guerra santa para que yo pueda tomar tu lugar sin remordimientos, no contra una mala versión de Maléfica**

 **Así era. El mismo nuevo caballero de escorpión estaba ahí al lado de Aria quien ahora tenía puesta la armadura de grulla mientras que todos estaban por enfrentar al temible, Drácula**

 **En enorme dragón no tenía tiempo que perder y de un coletazo ataco a los santos quienes con agilidad saltaron y libraron el golpe. La cola logro derribar una de las paredes más fuertes del castillo volviéndola añicos con facilidad.**

 **\- Tiene fuerza – comento Ifrit –**

 **\- ¿No que te agradaban los retos? – sonrió Milo –**

 **\- Si, vaya un reto…. Eso es como el último nivel de un video juego!**

 **\- Pues piensa como el héroe de un video juego, germano!**

 **\- ¿Qué piense como en un…..? ¡Eso es! – se voltio hacia Milo – Lánzame**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Que me lances sobre el dragón!**

 **\- ¿Estas pendejo o qué?**

 **\- Recuérdalo, Milo. Hace años tú mismo me contaste la leyenda de un dragón al cual se le atacaba por arriba.**

 **\- Lo recuerdo – dijo el peli azul – pero, aun así estamos tratando contra Drácula así que no creo que nos sea tan fácil.**

 **Entonces el santo de lobo tuvo una colosal idea.**

 **\- Hagan todo lo que yo les diga y síganme la corriente….. ¡Hey Draky!**

 **Hagan todo lo que yo les diga y síganme la corriente…. ¡Hey Draky!**

 **El dragón giro la cabeza para ver de frente al santo de lobo quien tomo varias piedras del suelo para arrojárselas al vampiro. Este último bastante molesto se acercó al lobo para abrir sus fauces tanto como pudo para decir con una voz terriblemente fría.**

 **\- ¿Me tomas por un imbécil? –**

 **\- ¿Eh?**

 **\- Escuche tu corazón, Lyavain – confeso el vampiro - Recuerda que el corazón de tu hermano Naiya late dentro de mí –**

 **Ly bajo la mirada entendiendo esas palabras pero al mismo tiempo que lo hacia subió su vista y en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo de triunfo.**

 **\- Justamente confió en eso –**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho? –**

 **Entonces el lobo concentro su cosmos al tiempo que vía cosmos se comunicaba con sus amigos. Quienes observaban todo desde atrás.**

 **\- Escúchenme, no contaremos con mucho tiempo – dijo – Vlad está confiado en que no atacaremos por en su interior se encuentra mi hermano, y aun puedo sentir su cosmos –**

 **\- Lo sé – dijo Milo – yo también puedo sentir un cosmos peleando dentro de esa bestia –**

 **\- Así, es. Pero para ayudar a mi hermano solo tenemos una cosa que hacer, debemos cansarlo y agotar toda su fuerza vampírica –**

 **\- Ah claro! Algo muy sencillo –**

 **\- Ifrit, deja de bromas y escucha a Ly –**

 **\- ¿Entienden? Debemos de jugarnos el todo por el todo, atacarlo usando nuestra rapidez e inteligencia solo así podremos vencerlo.**

 **\- Lo haremos – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo –**

 **Sonriendo Ly tomo su hacha de doble filo para luego correr hacia el dragón quien al ver el ataque, giro dando un colazo hacia el lobo lanzándolo bastante lejos. Ly estaba volando por los aires y con seguridad se habría colisionado contra la pared o alguna base de piedra pero en el mismo instante en que se impactaría, dio una vuelta hacia atrás apoyándose en una mano quedando en cuatro patas y mirando con odio al dragón.**

 **Mientras esto pasaba ahí, Aria era impulsada por Ifrit para tomar fuerza y golpear al dragón, lanzándose al cielo y cayendo en picada como una grulla que busca a su presa la rubia estaba por golpear el rostro del vampiro cuando este soltó una bocanada de fuego.**

 **El brillo rojizo del fuego ilumino la piel de la chica quien pensaba seria alcanzada por las enormes llamaradas pero, no fue así con una rapidez increíble Milo la logro quitar del camino.**

 **\- Gracias, Milo –**

 **\- Ahora no es momento para agradecer, Aria – le ayudo a levantarse – Debemos terminar con este tipo, sea como sea – tomo su espada y corrió para alcanzarlo –**

 **\- No les será sencillo – gruño la bestia –**

 **Milo esquivo todos los flamazos de la bestia, gracias a su velocidad, logro llegar hasta la cara de la bestia y de un golpe corto parte de la cresta del dragón. Milo sonrió para luego girar su espada y blandir otro golpe, era más que obvio que la gruesa piel del dragón era una fuerte barrera pero no contaba con la astucia de Milo.**

 **\- ¡¿Cómo es que me has herido?! – pregunto el vampiro –**

 **\- Es muy sencillo, Vlad. La sangre de los lobos es el peor veneno para los vampiros – le mostro la palma de su mano sangrante y su sangre cubriendo su espada – no lo olvides –**

 **\- ¿Sangre de lobo? – los ojos del dragón se abrieron de par en par para luego una niebla densa lo cubriera todo – Tienes razón, es un cruel veneno…. Para un vampiro neófito, pero yo…. Yo nací en las sombras y bebí del cáliz de la sangre, me consagre en el dolor de mis enemigos y me bañe en la sangre de los estúpidos que no se inclinaron ante mí –**

 **La visibilidad era nula. Los santos estaban casi espalda contra espalda para ver en donde o en qué punto podría atacar la bestia de Rumania. Pero no se esperaban que atacara de esa forma, unos hilos de energía negra envolvieron a Milo dejándolo a merced del gran Drácula.**

 **\- Maldito! –**

 **\- Maldito eres tu – ahora Vlad ya no parecía ese dragón, era más bien la forma humana que tuvo por varios años – te atreviste a poner tus manos en mi doncella –**

 **\- ¿Ha…blas de…. Lena? – la voz se le agotaba debido a lo que los hilos le provocaban –**

 **\- Su nombre es Mina – espeto el vampiro – Mi Mina –**

 **Esa frase hizo que el cosmos de Milo ardiera para luego concentrar su cosmos en su mano derecha, precisamente en su dedo índice . Cuando sintió al vampiro lo suficientemente cerca alzo su mano justo en la sien del vampiro.**

 **\- E!**

 **El dolor que Vlad experimento era tan grande como nada, su cosmos hostil inicio de nuevo una tormenta de viento para transformarse en el dragón de nuevo. Y esta vez su presa era Milo –**

 **\- Corre Milo! – grito Ly –**

 **\- Esto es justo lo que necesitamos! – el escorpión sonrió para luego correr por dentro del castillo mientras de tras era seguido por Drácula quien destruía todo a su paso sin importarle nada-**

 **La velocidad de Milo no era comparable con la de Drácula, por ello comenzó a brillar su cosmos para transformarse en un lobo, quien corría dando zancadas enormes saltando por entre las vigas y muros del castillo.**

 **\- Ifrit –**

 **\- Dime Ly –**

 **\- Busca la parte más alta del castillo y desde ahí espera a que esa bestia está en posición haremos lo que dijiste –**

 **\- Muy bien – tomo su guadaña - ven preciosa, vamos a consagrarnos en la sangre de esa lagartija sub desarrollada –**

 **\- Ifrit – la voz de Aria sonó algo preocupada –**

 **\- Tranquila cherie, pienso volver para terminar nuestra "charla" – le dijo sin mirarla y dándole la espalda –**

 **Pero, no era así, Ifrit sentía que si vida estaba por terminar y para consagrarse con la ideología de su signo y de su credo, debía usar toda su fuerza vital para detener a Drácula, sin importar si moría en esta batalla.**

 **\- Aria… sin importar lo que pase…. Siempre serás el amor de mi vida – dijo al final dejando escapar una lagrima que se perdió en el aire –**

 **Subió las escaleras quedando rodeado por decenas de ghouls, quienes nada más al verlo se lanzaron sobre él.**

 **\- Que molestia – bufo – lo mejor para ustedes es que no me…. – todos le cayeron en cima para luego salir volando por la descarga de cosmos de Ifrit – ¡MOLESTEN!**

 **Se sacudió las manos para luego buscar el mejor lugar para atacar al vampiro, puso sus manos a manera de visera para ver el combate de Milo. Y cuando los vio supo que tenía que atacar –**

 **Ly y Milo atacaban con sus armas al vampiro mientras que este repelía todos los ataques, prácticamente era inútil el atacarlo.**

 **En otra parte.**

 **El combate entre Erzhebeth e Illion estaba tornándose más candente.**

 **La baronesa dio varios pasos atrás para alejarse de Illion quien la tomo de la mano con fiereza para acercarla a su rostro.**

 **\- Déjame explicarte algo de mí – dijo él – un secreto que le muestro solo a aquellos que lograr enfadarme tanto como tú –**

 **\- Suéltame! –**

 **\- No, mi bella arcaica – sonrió mientras se quitaba el flequillo de la frente dejando ver su lado izquierdo a plenitud – Este es mi mayor secreto, mi rostro, un rostro muy extraño y único – su ojos verde emano una energía dorada que brotaba como un vórtice desde su ojo al ojo de Erzhebeth –**

 **Esa energía paralizo a la mujer, no podía moverse y por primera vez desde hacía siglos sintió temor, ese temor al no saber que podría pasar con su vida. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el agarre del moreno.**

 **\- No, no, no, no – le señalo con el índice para luego bajarlo con lentitud a sus labios – aun no temas, anciana…. O tendré que castigarte – sonrió - ¿sabes? Yo antes fui conocido como el mayor torturador del ejercito de Ares y ese apodo me lo gane de esta forma –**

 **Sin decirle nada doblo el codo de la mujer por completo dejando salir el hueso de esa parte de su cuerpo. La vampiresa grito, no, chillo de dolor al sentir como sus huesos se rompían en dos.**

 **\- ¿Piensas que no puede doler más? –pregunto cerca de su oído casi adivinando el pensamiento de la mujer – Te equivocas, será aun peor.**

 **De nuevo apretó con fuera el antebrazo de la mujer, con tanta fuerza que pulverizo el hueso dejando su manos totalmente inservible. Esta vez el grito de Erzhe se e escucho en todo el castillo.**

 **\- Eso es perra, grita, no sabes cuándo me gustan tus gritos –**

 **\- E…r…e….s u…n m..a..l…d…i…..t….o**

 **\- Viniendo de una perra que desangraba jovencitas por vanidad es un cumplido – sonrió de nuevo para luego tomarla de los cabellos y arrastrarla hasta un lugar que la baronesa conocía y muy bien. –**

 **La mujer miro con horror de qué lugar se trataba. Ese aroma a sangre vieja y a madera podrida no podía ser otro. Pronto en sus ojos se reflejaron los momentos de gloria pasada cuando solía entrar a ese lugar a disfrutar del dolor ajeno, de ese dolor que le causaba tanto placer y al final del gran pasillo la vio….**

 **Su arma preferida**

 **Su dama sangrienta personal.**

 **\- Basta! Detente! – gritaba tratando se moverse –**

 **\- El veneno de la quimera ya está en tu cuerpo, estarás paralizada de los pies a la cabeza así que resígnate –**

 **\- Te daré lo que me pidas – dijo en un hilo de voz –**

 **\- Justo es lo que quiero lo que estoy haciendo….. quiero que te desangres y sientas tu vida escapar, tal y como les hiciste a esas chicas – ni se dignó a verla solo la jalo de los largos cabellos hasta la dama de hierro –**

 **La tomo de los hombros mientras que abría la puerta.**

 **La vampiresa abrió sus ojos con temor pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que el joven no lo hiciera, pero no fue así, Illion la clavo en las púas de acero dejándola sentir el dolor extremo. Para luego cerrar la puerta, cualquier vampiro podría escapar pero no con Illion enfrente.**

 **\- Veamos cómo te ves en llamas – su cosmos brillo para luego lanzar su técnica de fuego concentrándola en la parte interior de la dama de hierro –**

 **Erzhebeth se estaba quemando pero aun no terminaba la tortura, ya que por fuera de la dama de hierro una capa irrompible de hielo era creada para que la mujer sintiera como su carne se consumía en el más lento de los dolores, no la quería ver morir rápidamente, quería gozar de su muerte y tanto fue así que espero a ver por los huecos de la máscara como se retorcía la vampiresa.**

 **Erzhebeth se estaba quemando pero aun no terminaba la tortura, ya que por fuera de la dama de hierro una capa irrompible de hielo era creada para que la mujer sintiera como su carne se consumía en el más lento de los dolores, no la quería ver morir rápidamente, quería gozar de su muerte y tanto fue así que espero a ver por los huecos de la máscara como se retorcía la vampiresa.**

 **Los ojos bicolores del chico parecían disfrutar con cada segundo de agonía de la mujer, por algo el signo de cáncer era conocido como el signo de los despiadados en el santuario y alguna vez, el mismo Shion, creyó que su hijo mayor seria el portador de dicha armadura. Sin embargo y cuando pensaba que la mujer ya no soportaría más, bajo su guardia.**

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – el escudo de hielo se rompió rebelando a una Erzhebeth en llamas y con el rostro y cuerpo desfigurados – Te matare!**

 **\- Demonios, no debí confiarme nuevamente – dijo Illion con sarcasmo al ver las manos de la mujer sobre su cuerpo –**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho?**

 **\- Que esperaba que hicieras esto, mi adorada anciana – usando el escudo de león de su mano derecha, logro reflejar el rostro de la mujer –**

 **Los ojos de Erzhebeth temblaron, era terrible verse así, ella…. Ella la más bella de todas no podía, no debía, no era ella.**

 **Se llevó las manos casi deshechas a la cara, gritando que no ere la, sintiendo como se moría por dentro al verse tan horrible como era por dentro.**

 **\- Eso es, mi adorada anciana – esto – le puso el escudo para que se viera mejor – esto es lo que eres un ente tan asqueroso como todas las depravaciones que hacías –**

 **\- Maldito!**

 **Se lanzó contra Illion pero este se movió rápidamente agachándose y asestando un gancho en el hígado de la mujer, adentrando su puño y buscando con el mismo algo dentro de ella. La baronesa lo miro al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo se volvía polvo.**

 **\- Ganaste…. –**

 **\- Y ahora tomo tu corazón – saco su mano con fuerza del interior de la mujer con una bolsa minúscula de sangre negra, eso no parecía un corazón humano, pero si el de un vampiro consumido por la vanidad y la arrogancia – que los dioses te perdonen.**

 **Al destruir el corazón la mujer quedo hecha cenizas que se perdieron en el aire mientras que el joven quimera, salía de ese lugar.**

 **\- Ahora, solo nos queda acabar con el maldito de Vlad y esa perra que intento dañar a mi familia – enfatizo esa última palabra, ya que era lo que más apreciaba Illion, su familia –**

 **Con entusiasmo salió directo a donde provenía ese gran cosmos. Al salir se topó con Carina quien también venia de su enfrentamiento.**

 **\- Veo que has derrotado a la tipa esa – comento con la voz de la chica pero, el quimero sabía muy bien que se trataba de Ikki –**

 **\- Fue la peor cita de mi vida – comento jocoso – y la tuya, pollita en llamas?**

 **\- Vete al diablo!**

 **\- Jajajajajajajaja o a la diabla – se burló –**

 **\- Te juro, grandísimo hijo de Lemuria, que en cuanto salga de este cuerpo te matare – lo tomo por los hombros casi tomándolo del cuello al decirlo –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? – las manos de Illion subieron a los senos de la chica de cabellos de fuego y los apretó – Pues te diré que así te ves mucho mejor –**

 **Sin pensarlo y al ser Ikki como era, le asesto un buen bofetón a Illion mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared. Illion se levantó quitándose los escombros de encima.**

 **\- ¡maldito fénix!**

 **\- ¡Ven para que pueda terminar contigo! –**

 **Estaban a punto de matarse, ya que de por si ninguno de los dos se aguantaba. Cuando una voz los hizo voltear.**

 **\- Déjense de cuentos, niños –**

 **\- Ma… maestro – Illion sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas se le iba - ¡Maestro!**

 **Sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde el castaño colgaba del brazo de Elissare y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras un rio de lágrimas corría por sus mejillas –**

 **\- Pequeño, veo que tú también sobreviviste –**

 **\- Creí que usted – la voz no le salía, sus ojos continuaban llenos de lágrimas –**

 **\- Tranquilo –**

 **\- ¿Quién es él, papi? – pregunto Brunilda –**

 **\- Él es como tu hermano mayor, Illion – señalo a la pequeña – Ella es mi hija, Brunilda –**

 **El moreno no dijo nada, solo le bastaba ver la mirada de ternura y amor que el castaño le brindaba a la pequeña.**

 **La sangre es más densa que el agua.**

 **Death mask no tenía ganas de perder el combate y mientras que buscaba al cobarde de Bastian entre los muros del castillo…**

 **\- Vamos, imbécil – dijo calmado – sal de donde te escondes, ya que – se rasco la nariz con el dorso de su dedo índice – creí que estaba tratando con un gran Doggen –**

 **\- No pienso pelear contra ti –**

 **\- Eso es bueno, porque yo no u pelear contra ti, lo que yo quiero es abrirte en dos y beber tu sangre –**

 **Un rayo de luz azulina salió disparado del dedo del italiano hasta el lugar donde Bastian se escondía, el vampiro apenas y pudo salir bien librado pero en cuanto esquivo el primer rayo, vinieron otros, los esquivo con rapidez pero al final.**

 **Una enorme lluvia de rayos alcanzo a Bastian penetrando su cuerpo y dejándolo mal herido en el suelo.**

 **\- Levántate – espeto Death mask – levántate maldito! – lo tomo por la camisa y lo elevo para verlo cara a cara – Aun no puedes morir, no hasta que sienta que mi venganza está completa –**

 **\- Morir en las manos de mi hijo – sonrió el vampiro – que buena muerte seria –**

 **\- No me llames de esa forma! – lo arrojo contra la pared –**

 **Bastian cayó al piso enterrando su rostro en el mármol, y sangrando copiosamente. Dm tenía tanta rabia en su pecho que no quería hacer más que matarlo. Dio un salto para clavar su rodilla en la espalda del vampiro, quien soltó un grito de dolor.**

 **\- Demuéstrame que eres digno, de mis golpes hijo de puta! – sin más saco dos dagas de hoja curva de su armadura y se las clavo a Bastian –**

 **Bastian de rodillas y maltrecho en el suelo levanto la vista para sonreír de lado, y luego ponerse de pie como si nada. Dm lo esperaba por eso no había bajado la guardia durante el combate.**

 **\- Realmente eres un Damphir, lo demuestra tu fuerza y su sed de sangre, hijo mío – Dm juro que vio los labios de Bastian dijeron eso en cámara lenta y sintió asco –**

 **\- Deja de llamarme así! – grito –**

 **\- Eres el fruto de la deliciosa cogida que le día la puta de tu madre – espeto – Esa ramera italiana, rogaba por más mientras la poseía una y otra vez, no sabes lo que goce esa noche – se acercó tan rápido que Dm no pudo evitarlo y le susurró al oído – sobre todo cuando se desangraba mientras yo terminaba –**

 **Los ojos del italiano temblaron al oír eso, no lo puso evitar y tampoco supo porque un aura oscura se apodero de sus sentidos. Perdió de vista el mundo para sentir como una fuerza brutal se apoderaba de él, pero aun cuando sus ojos se habían tornado negros y sin brillo sus manos hacían cosas que ningún otro hubiera hecho.**

 **Tomo por los ante brazos a Bastian a quien tenía muy cerca de su rostro. El vampiro creía que el joven santo no le haría daño, pero no fue así. Las manos de Dm lo apretaron con fuerza.**

 **\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto al sentir el fuerte agarre del peli azul –**

 **\- Lamentaras el día en que me engendraste – comento secamente ocultando sus ojos en las sombras de su flequillo –**

 **\- Pero ¿Qué…? –**

 **El vampiro no pudo hablar menos cuando vio cómo su brazo se desprendía de su cuerpo dejando un chorro de sangre le salpicara la ropa. Grito con fuerza e impresión, pero el canceriano ni se inmutó al hacerlo, por el contrario, su puño se colisiono contra el mentón del vampiro dejándolo partido en dos.**

 **\- ¡Detente, tu y yo somos iguales! – clamo el vampiro –**

 **\- No somos iguales, nací de un demonio pero mi madre me dio un corazón y un alma humana. Quizás en el pasado fui un maldito un bastardo que se dejó arrastrar por el instinto que tú maldita estampa - en un rápido movimiento Dm giro su cuerpo para patear a Bastian tan duro como pudo –**

 **El cuerpo del vampiro cayó en el suelo pero antes de poder ponerse de pie, Dm llego tomándolo por la cabeza y abriéndole el hocico tanto como pudo. Las hileras de cuchillas que el vampiro tenía como dentadura laceraron los dedos de Dm, casi al punto de abrirle la carne y mostrar los huesos pero el odio del canceriano poco le importaba eso, en su furia ciega tomo la lengua de Bastian y de un tirón la arranco por completo, dejando al vampiro con la boca sangrante, pero eso no fue todo, Dm quería hacerlo sufrir, que sufriera como lo había hecho su madre.**

 **\- De…en….te… - intenso decir el vampiro –**

 **\- Detenerme? – arqueo una ceja – claro, una vez que haya conseguido tu mayor dolor!**

 **Esta vez le arranco de un golpe parte del vientre dejando sus entrañas saliendo de su cuerpo, no conforme, le arranco las dos piernas, seguido de las orejas nariz y labios. El antes Doggen ahora estaba reducido a un simple despojo pero aún con vida!**

 **Dm estaba utilizando su cosmos para mantenerlo con vida, ese mismo cosmos que podía mandar las almas al yomotsu. Sonrió para luego de dejar al vampiro inservible, tronar los dedos y hacer aparecer entes del más allá, almas llenas de pecados y hambrientas….**

… **. Si, hambrientas de más pecado….**

 **\- Hi…Jo…..mío….. – suplico con la mirada –**

 **\- Soy el hijo de una madre muerta por un demonio, me consagre en la sangre de miles de personas, algunas malditas y otras inocentes, pague mis pecados en el muro de los lamentos y me redimí gracias a la sangre de mi diosa. También prometí limpiar este mundo de ratas como tú – lo miro con desprecio – ahora se hombre por primera vez y enfrenta tu muerte con honor –**

 **Los muertos rodearon a Bastian y lo comenzaron a despedazar en vida, comiéndolo mientras aun podía hablar. Dm se quedó recargado en una columna mientras veía como sus almas descarnadas devoraban cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bastian, se deleitó de ver cómo le arrancaban los huesos pero dejo que los ojos quedaran aun en sus cuencas para que viera el horror de ser devorado vivo.**

 **Una vez lo hubo terminado, el cosmos que lo mantenía vivo desapareció dejándolo convertido solo en un montón de ceniza negra que voló con el soplo del viento.**

 **En la azotea del castillo.**

 **Ifrit esperaba el momento exacto para caer sobre el gran vampiro, y así fue. Hizo arder sus cosmos, a sabiendas de que estallaría en energía al hacerlo y muy probablemente moriría.**

 **Mientras que Milo lo llevaba a un lugar más abierto, Ifrit se lanzó sobre de él con la guadaña expuesta pero, justo antes de colisionar un cosmos lleno de luz y paz lo contuvo.**

 **\- Detente! Te lo ruego detente – la voz eta tenue y muy hermosa, la voz de una joven mujer –**

 **\- ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? – todo el castillo desapareció, dejando al germano aun levitando en un lugar lleno de sombras –**

 **\- Te he contenido con mis cosmos - comento una chica de cabello rubio claro que salía de entre las sombras –**

 **Era una joven muy bella de largos cabellos y cuerpo delgado. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre pero, había algo en la chica que le recordaba a alguien.**

 **\- ¿Quién eres?**

 **\- Soy la hija de Milo, Mina como me han llamado ustedes –**

 **\- ¡¿Eres Mina?! –**

 **\- Así, es y es por eso que no puedo dejarte morir – le dijo calmada – no cuando tienes que vivir por tu hijo –**

 **\- ¿Un hijo?**

 **\- La pasión puede hacer nacer la ternura más hermosa – sonrió y le mostro la visión de un niño de cabello naranja y ojos dorados en brazos de una mujer de cabellos rubios - ¿lo entiendes?**

 **\- Pero… si no acabo con Vlad ¿Cómo…?**

 **\- Déjalo en mis manos –**

 **La oscuridad desapareció e Ifrit salió volando para el lado contrario del dragón, mientras que una figura de un lobo blanco aparecía frente a Vlad.**

 **\- ¿Tú? – rugió el dragón –**

 **\- Deja el cuerpo de Naiya libre, y arreglemos esto tú y yo –**

 **El lobo desapareció. Dejando ver a una bella joven vestida de blanco y con un porte increíble**

 **\- ¿Mina? – pregunto Milo desde el piso –**

 **\- Esta es mi batalla padre, le pido que no se acerquen –**

 **El dragón se tornó sobre la chica quien hizo aparecer una especie de lanza frente a ella, una lanza hecha de punta de diamante, ya que el brillo que producía era inmenso.**

 **\- Deja a ese chico en libertad –**

 **\- Jamás! –**

 **Mina no vio cuando el dragón lanzo un rayo de energía con los ojos para destruir una torre y que esta cayera sobre la chica pero….**

 **\- O!**

 **Sebas destruyo la torre ante de que esta tocara a la joven, pero algo más ocurrió, sombras de todas partes salieron para ponerse frente al dragón y protegiendo a la joven rubia.**

 **Aria reconoció casi de inmediato el cosmos de una de las sombras, era cálido y lleno de esperanza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo más aun cuando en su mente recordó lo que había hecho para llegar hasta ese lugar.**

 **Flashback**

 **\- No comprendo señor, ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? – le pregunto la gran dios Zeus –**

 **\- ¿No? – sonrió mientras una ninfa le otorgaba una copa de néctar – Es muy sencillo, mi hermosa hijastra…. Te estoy pidiendo un hijo.**

 **\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme eso frente a mi madre?! – espeto furiosa –**

 **\- Zeus, no te atrevas – comento Hera –**

 **\- No pienso copular con tu bastarda, querida hermana de eso puedes estar tranquila, lo que yo quiero es algo más… algo que me asegure la victoria en esta nueva guerra santa.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡Dígalo de una vez!**

 **\- Ya lo he dicho, quiero que me entregues un hijo – camino con gracia hacia donde la chica estaba y soplo un polvo brillo en sus ojos que la hicieron ver algo de su futuro - ¿lo ves, mi pequeña? Tanto tu como tu hermana darán a luz muy pronto, esos vástagos nacerán llenos de poder ya que Illitia – señalo a una joven detrás de él – se encargara de preparar tu cuerpo para recibir la segunda semilla –**

 **\- No me acostare con nadie que tú elijas!**

 **\- Jajajajajajaja! ¿y quién ha dicho eso? El tiempo te guiara a los brazos del segundo hombre, un hombre que daría la vida por ti aun cuando tu corazón le pertenece a otro –**

 **\- Lo hare – apretó los puños –**

 **\- Lo sabía, siempre fuiste la más inteligente de tus hermanos – sonrió – sabes? Bien podría decir que eres hija mía.**

 **Fin del flash back**

 **Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver como esas sombras se descubrían revelando a unos hombres y mujeres que le causaron gran sorpresa.**

 **\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto el dragón –**

 **\- Somos el ejército de la inmortalidad – comento una chica de cabello cobrizo y piel casi verdosa -**

 **\- ¿Una selchie?**

 **\- Así es, soy un espíritu marino que vive de las lágrimas de los humanos y por eso siempre los protegeré!**

 **\- Así es Vlad – interrumpió una chica de largos cabellos magenta - ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Si tú mismo estabas a favor de los humanos –**

 **\- ¡Cállate Arxerik – le grito el dragón a la mujer –**

 **\- No conseguirás apagar mi voz, soy una Banshee y como tal puedo hacerme ori en todos los muros de este castillo –**

 **\- No entiendo nada! – interrumpió Milo –**

 **\- Son criaturas inmortales – añadió una sombra, la misma que Aria había reconocido – Ellos nos trajeron para ayudar en lo que se pueda, espero que estés bien Aria –**

 **\- Lo estoy…. Maestro – le sonrió –**

 **\- ¡¿Mu?! – los ojos del escorpión se abrieron de par en par –**

 **Así era el carnero dorada se encontraba en ese lugar, pero no estaba solo junto a él también estaba otro caballero dorado, uno de cabello cetrino y ojos verdes y pequeños. Ese último, levanto su brazo para dejar fluir del mismo un resplandor para luego lanzar un ataque de cosmos que el dragón apenas y logro esquivarlo, pero no así la pared que quedo partida a la mitad.**

 **\- Señor Shura – exclamo el lobo –**

 **\- Tal como lo ha dicho Mu, nuestra señora Athena nos ha mandado para terminar con esta – barrio con la mirada al dragón – bestia o lo que quiera que sea.**

 **\- No lo tomes tan a la ligera, Shura. Este es sin duda una de los enemigos más fuertes que hayamos enfrentado – la mano del Pegaso se pudo en el hombro del español –**

 **\- Entiendo, Pegaso. Pero aun así espero poder partirlo en tantos pedazos como pueda –**

 **Aun cuando el ejército inmortal estaba ahí, el dragón, o mejor dicho Vlad sabía muy bien que no serían capaces de atacarlo, les estaba prohibido.**

 **\- Jajajajaja! Dejen la farsa, todos sabemos que el código les impide dañarme! – espeto el dragón –**

 **\- Así, es Vlad, ellos no pueden tocarte pero yo – dijo mina acercándose a él nuevamente – yo si te enfrentare, aun cuando no quiero matarte –**

 **\- Una niña tan pequeña…. – negó con la cabeza – jamás podría siquiera conseguir rasguñarme –**

 **\- Nunca confíes en lo que ven tus ojos, ya que estos pueden engañarte – Mina tomo la lanza y se cortó en la base de la palma de la mano llenando de su vital liquido la filosa arma –**

 **\- ¿Qué intentas?**

 **Mina salto sobre el vampiro mientras que todos los demás se ponían de rodillas, era como si le hicieran una reverencia a la joven de ojos rojos. Girando en el viento y con una fuerza increíble la joven asesto dos cortes en la piel del dragón. Con cada corte emanaba una fuente de sangre que al caer al suelo se transformaba en cadáveres de jóvenes y hombres.**

 **No muy lejos de ahí, en la salida al castillo.**

 **Lena y Ray ya estaban casi afuera cuando Lena sintió algo raro, era como si su cuerpo se sintiera pesado, inútil.**

 **\- '¿Qué pasa, Lena? – le pregunto el chico de cabello azul –**

 **\- Ray…. Toma a la a niña – sentía que la cabeza le estallaría, el dolor era demasiado fuere –**

 **\- Vuelve….**

 **\- Por los dioses que pare! – se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando controlar el dolor –**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa, Lena?**

 **\- Que se detenga!**

 **\- Quiero tu cuerpo y tu alma….**

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhhh!**

 **Tanto la rubia como su hija desaparecieron del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando al caballero de la lira sin saber qué hacer, salvo regresar hacia el castillo….**

 **Donde Lena y su hija habían sido atraídas.**

 **Su cuerpo golpeo de lleno contra el suelo pero logro mantener el cuerpecito de la pequeña a salvo. Miro hacia delante y tenía un vestido roto y lleno de bichos frente a ella, subió la vista para ver de frente a la dama sangrienta.**

 **Dio un respingo para luego incorporarse.**

 **\- Al fin mi alimento está conmigo –**

 **\- ¿Alimento?**

 **\- Hablo de esa forma de vida asquerosa a la que pariste hace poco – sonrió dejando ver sus hileras de afilados y asquerosos dientes –**

 **\- No te atrevas a poner un solo dedo encima de mi hija – la rubia la miro con odio –**

 **\- No será un dedo, voy a devorarla mientras aun esta con vida, arrancare sus piernas y brazos y la escuchare llorar por ello –**

 **\- Primero tendrás que matarme!**

 **El cosmos de Lena ardía mientras que mantenía la vista fija en la dama sangrienta.**

 **Escaleras abajo.**

 **Vlad seguía peleando contra mina, era un combate épico ya que el gran emperador de la sangre se enfrentaba a una pequeña niña cuya alma estaba dispuesta a ganar la victoria.**

 **Mina cortó de nuevo al dragón, esta vez en un costado mientras que él se vino encima con todo pero…**

 **Justo cuando estaba por acabar con la chica un brillo en los ojos de esta le impidió dar el golpe letal. No podía moverse, no podía siquiera acercarse a ella. Cada vez que lo intentaba era lo mismo.**

 **\- ¡Maldita , seas! ¿Cómo es que no puedo dañarte?**

 **\- Entiéndelo, tu y yo somos parte de la misma magia, ambos nacimos bajo la sombra de la sangre, pero aun cuando nuestros destinos sean tan parecidos, yo no puedo permitirte esto – una esfera de luz se creó en la frente de mina que mando a volar a Vlad –**

 **\- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – dejo su forma de dragón y volvió a ser un vampiro -**

 **\- Detén esto de una vez, Vlad – le rogo un hombre de barba cerrada y cabellos platinos – Esta joven es la reina que estuvimos esperando por tantos siglos –**

 **\- No… no puede ser cierto…. – Vlad se levantó ayudándose con las manos en medio de los escombros –**

 **\- Entiéndelo, no queremos perder a uno de nosotros, sabes que la inmortalidad es un camino muy largo – Xenerian hablo dejando sorprendido al lobo – Así es Lyavain, tenías razón cuando creíste que era una vieja – se volteo al lobo – soy tan vieja como el polvo que cubre este castillo.**

 **\- Isobell! – carraspeo el vampiro – no importa lo que digan – se levantó y emitió una energía muy poderosa – Yo haré todo por mi reina!**

 **\- Entonces muere, mi gran emperador –**

 **Esa palabra. Justo cuando el vampiro estaba por atacar con todo a la joven esa palabra le detuvo. La miro pero aun no veía la forma de la chica, solo veía sombras y luces. Negó con la cabeza para luego golpearse con rabia la misma una y otra vez.**

 **\- Es su voz! – grito hacia la torre – Dijiste que no tendría su voz!**

 **\- Vladimir Dragulia Tepes! – grito la joven de ojo rojos – mírame y date cuenta, ella te engaño –**

 **\- Mientes…. Mientes! – cayo de rodillas –**

 **\- Por eso, esa parte de ti que salió a ayudar a los caballeros de Athena me nombro, Mina, porque sabes que soy yo – le sostuvo el rostro y al limpiar sus lágrimas la piel antes blanquecina cambio a un rosa vital –**

 **\- Mi…. Mina?**

 **\- Tuya para siempre – le contesto – Aun cuando ya no tendras la inmortalidad**

 **\- ¿Qué sentido tiene la inmortalidad si no estas a mi lado? - lo tomo con nternura y le dio un beso en los labios lento y lleno de ternura -**

 **Lo abrazo, mientras que todos miraban atónitos.**

 **\- ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar esto?! – pregunto Sebas –**

 **\- Es muy simple – comento Xenerian – El alma que vive en la hija de Milo y Lena es el alma de la que fuera el gran amor de Vlad y nuestra nueva reina –**

 **\- ¿Mi hija una reina?**

 **\- Si, veras Milo…. Ella nació de las tres razas, de la lycan – lo señalo – la vampira, por la sangre que Vlad vertió en Lena antes de que tú la preñaras y la mortal ya que nació de una madre mortal –**

 **\- Nosotros, las criaturas de la noche – añadió una joven de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos azules como un zafiro pulido –**

 **\- Su rostro me parece familiar – dijo Shura – pero no sé dónde nos pudimos….**

 **\- O si fue posible – interrumpió Mu –**

 **\- Mi nombre mortal alguna vez fue Anastasia Nikolayevna, hija del Zar Nicholas de Rusia – miro a Rasputín – Fui muerta en el palacio la noche roja, pero reviví por la gracia de este buen hombre.**

 **\- De bueno no tengo nada, pero dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a cortarle la cabeza a Lillith! – comento Rasputín –**

 **\- Sabes que no podemos – le regaño Joan de arco – a lo sumo solo 6 personas pueden subir a la torre y pretender acabar con Lillith –**

 **\- Lo bueno es que Lena y Mina están fuera de peligro – comento aliviado Milo pero los rostros de los inmortales le quitaron hasta el aire – ¿Estas fuera de peligro, cierto?**

 **\- Lillith ha comenzado el ritual –**

 **Y era cierto todo el cielo ahora parecía tener un vórtice de color rojo que se elevaba y terminaba por encima de la torre, mientras que un temblor comenzaba en el castillo.**

 **\- Ha iniciado! Debemos sacar a los aldeanos que queden en este lugar antes de que quede reducido a escombros – comento Anastasia –**

 **\- Hilda y Abael están en eso –**

 **\- ¿Hilda?**

 **\- Ustedes la conocen como Hilda de polaris –**

 **\- Pero ella murió! – comento Aria – murió hace muchos años –**

 **\- No fue así – suspiro un joven de peli de hielo y ojos de fuego – Ella murió pero fue revivida para ser una Valkyria –**

 **Dentro de la torre.**

 **\- No estoy para juegos, muchacha, así que entrégame a la niña y podrás marcharte –**

 **\- ¿Qué te entregue a mi hija? ¡¿Estas demente?! Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer jamás entregare a mi hija a un ser tan despreciable como tú – le reto –**

 **\- Piénsalo bien o quizás no tenga piedad hacia ti –**

 **\- Ya te he dado mi respuesta –**

 **\- Entonces muere, perra –**

 **Lena apenas y logro saltar para esquivar el rayo de energía de la vampiresa, pero esta última era demasiado rápida, y utilizando sus largos y cenizos cabellos logro tomar por el brazo a la rubia y la azoto contra la pared, la rubia no soltó a la pequeña, aun cuando su cuerpo recibió de frente el golpe, la pequeña estaba sana y salva.**

 **\- Déjate de tonterías, niña – le ordeno Lillith mientras que con la sangre de la chica se frotaba el rostro –**

 **\- Ya lo he dicho, tendrás que matarme para tocar a mi hija –**

 **\- Si así lo deseas – en un parpadeo Lillith se acercó a la cara de Lena para luego con sus afiladas garras asestaba un golpe en el pecho de la rubia que la hizo sangrar –**

 **La manta de la pequeña ahora estaba cubierta de sangre, Lena miro a su hija quien parecía sonreírle y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. De nueva cuenta la mujer se lanzó contra la rubia, lanzando golpes que la rubia intentaba esquivar, Elan logro darle una patada que logro mandar a la vampiresa al piso. Sin pensarlo la oji verde corrió hacia el borde de lo que alguna vez fue una torre e intento saltar pero una fuerza invisible se lo impidió.**

 **\- ¿Qué demonios? – miro hacia abajo y se topó con la visión de Milo y los demás - ¡Milo!**

 **\- ¿Lena?**

 **\- No puedo salir de este lugar y….! – no pudo continuar ya que Lillith la sostuvo con sus largos cabellos del cuello –**

 **Las manos de Lena intentaron sacarse el cabello cenizo de la mujer, mientras que Milo ya desesperado salto por encima de todos los que se encontraban abajo.**

 **\- Ríndete, y te hare una de mis hijos – susurro la vampiresa cerca del oído de Lena para luego pasar su afilada lengua por la oreja de la chica –**

 **\- Primero… me arrancaría yo misma el brazo –**

 **\- Te lo puedo conceder – y girando el brazo izquierdo de la oji verde la vampiresa logro zafarlo sin cercenarlo por completo –**

 **\- Arrrrrggggg! – Lena soltó un grito de dolor que hizo llorar a Mina –**

 **\- Buuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –**

 **\- Tranquila, bebé – le dijo apenas y controlando su dolor – no dejare que nada te pase –**

 **\- ¿Qué no le pasara nada? Por favor, esa mocosa nació para ser sacrificada, no es más que un vil sacrificio para mí, un animal de granja que nace para ser sacrificado –**

 **\- No…. No te lo permitiré! – el cosmos de Lena ardió para luego iluminar todo el lugar mientras que expulsaba una energía que lanzo a la vampiresa unos metros hacia atrás –**

 **\- ¿Qué es ese resplandor? – cuando pudo abrir los ojos noto que la bebé estaba dentro de una esfera de luz, mientras que Lena con el brazo roto la miraba aun con odio - ¡Maldita, perra!**

 **\- La única perra que veo aquí…. Eres tú!**

 **Sin pensárselo la rubia hizo arder su cosmos al máximo, tanto así, que un cráter se abrió en el suelo donde Pisba para luego lanzarse contra la reina vampira, pero, Lena era una neófita de las batallas, esta era su primer batalla real y eso la hizo cometer muchos errores, uno de ellos fue confiarse de un golpe que le dio a la vampiresa.**

 **\- Con esto tendrás – dijo al patearla en el vientre -**

 **\- Justo es así como quería tenerte –**

 **Un rayo de luz ilumino todo el rostro de Lena para luego estallarle como bomba aquel ataque en el rostro. La oji verde estaba en el suelo y muy mal herida pero aun no pasaba lo peor. Lillith paso su afilada uña por la espina del santo de Apus, abriendo la carne y dejando salir la sangre fresca que la vampiresa necesitaba.**

 **En un frenesí de éxtasis, la mujer cambio su cuerpo de anciana por el de una mujer joven, sus ojos apagados y negros cambiaron por unos de tono ámbar esquicito, su piel arrugada cambio por una tersa y blanca cual porcelana.**

 **\- Tu muerte no será en vano, pequeña – sin más abrió la palma de su mano haciendo brotar una ventisca que la mando fuera de la torre –**

 **Abajo.**

 **\- Milo espera! – replico Aria - iremos contigo –**

 **El sonido de cristales rompiéndose y de una explosión de cosmos los hizo volcar los ojos hacia arriba , justo cuando el cuerpo inerte de la rubia caía desde lo más alto completamente bañada en sangre.**

 **Debido al shock, los cuerpos de Milo y Aria no podía moverse, de hecho de no haber sido porque sus ojos siempre resultaron más rápidos que los del resto, Shura no habría podido llegar a tomar a la chica antes de colisionar contra el suelo.**

 **\- ¡Lena! – grito Aria – mírame…. Por favor, hermanita mírame! – la lágrimas de Aria caía sin parar por sus mejillas –**

 **\- Sal….- de los ojos nariz y boca del santo de Apus escurrían hilos de sangre que luego se tornaron como ríos – sálvala…. No importa nada... A…. Aria sálvala – la chica no podía hablar se estaba ahogando en su sangre –**

 **\- Shhh! – el dedo de su hermana cerro sus labios – concéntrate en vivir, yo traeré a tu bebita de regreso ¿entiendes? La voy a traer –**

 **\- No…. Dejes que….- la rubia ya no pudo hablar más, vomito sangre de color negro para luego cerrar los ojos –**

 **\- Lena…. No…. No….. ¡Noooooooo! – grito al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba –**

 **\- Despierta! Lenis Despierta! – grito Ly sacudiendo a la joven quien ya no parecía ni respirar –**

 **\- ¡Despierta, hermanita, despierta! – Aria volteo a ver a Milo quien ni siquiera veía la escena - ¡¿Qué esperas maldito?! Mi hermana está muerta y tu….**

 **\- Debemos ir pronto a la torre, solo 6 de nosotros –**

 **\- Hijo de puta! – insulto Aria con los puños apretados de ira , para luego lanzar un puñetazo al rostro de Milo–**

 **\- Déjate de tonterías ¿acaso Mu no te enseño bien? – le sostuvo el golpe antes de que siquiera llegara a su rostro - Nuestra misión es detener a esa malnacida y salvar a mi hija, Lena aun no está muerta, puedo sentir su cosmos – la miro fijamente –**

 **\- ¿no lo está?**

 **\- Tu amor por ella te ciega, tanto así que no puedes que solo está mal herida, pero sobrevivirá - Milo le seguía dando la espalda – no perderé más mi tiempo y hare pagar a esa ramera el haberla herido, pero mientras más tiempo pasamos aquí lamentándonos esa tipa….**

 **\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el imbécil este –**

 **\- Illion! – volteo Aria -**

 **\- Así, es hermanita, y lo mejor será que empecemos a caminar hacia ese lugar – señalo la torre –**

 **\- Solo te pido que me dejes cortarle la cabeza yo mismos – comento Milo –**

 **\- Olvídalo, esa vieja es mucha pieza para ti, confórmate con mi hermana en lo que yo me encargo de la tipa esa – guiño el ojo –**

 **Todos miraron hacia la torre, mientras que Mu y Shura se acercaban a Lena para ayudarla con su cosmos, Mu tomo a Aria de los hombros para frente a todos darle un suave beso en los labios.**

 **\- ¿Qué haces? – sus ojos dorado brillaron –**

 **\- No quiero que pase un solo día sin que sepan que eres la razón de mi existir – sonrió – y esto – le mostro una pandora box dorada con el emblema del cordero dorado – Esto es para ti.**

 **Apenas tocar la tapa, esta se abrió dejando ver una armadura dorada, pero no la misma que usaba Mu, esta era igual pero distinta, apenas tocarla se desprendió para luego acomodarse y vestir a la joven de cabello platinado y resplandecer en ella.**

 **\- ¡La armadura de Aries! - se miró sorprendida –**

 **\- La armadura de Aries femenina – interrumpió Mu – seria tu regalo cuando te graduaras como caballero pero, creo que es justo que la portes ya que… - sonrió – eres una pésima grulla –**

 **\- Tonto, sabes que no podría ser otro cosa que no fuera el caballero de Aries y - un dedo de Mu la silencio para luego mirarla con amor –**

 **Ifrit bufo molesto ante tal espectáculo, mientras que se puso del lado de Milo.**

 **\- Vamos, anciano te ayudare a sacarle la cabeza a esa perra – comento –**

 **\- No es necesario, Ifrit –**

 **\- Oye yo te diré que es muy necesario, justo ahora tengo ganas de desmembrar a cualquier bastardo que se me cruce – miro a Mu – en mi camino –**

 **\- Está bien, iremos juntos –**

 **Estaban por marcharse cuando un rayo de color rojo golpeo la torre seguido por el sonido del trueno que hizo vibrar todo el lugar.**

 **\- Deben darse prisa, este lugar no aguantara más – les dijo Xenerian –**

 **\- Solo 6 pueden entrar ¿Quiénes serán esos 6?**

 **\- Es sencillo – dijo Illion – iremos, Milo, Aria, Ifrit, y yo los demás solo estorbarían – comento sin ganas –**

 **\- Déjate de tonterías y….**

 **Todo el lugar se llenó de bruma roja para luego escuchar un grito desgarrador desde lo más alto de la torre.**

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso?**

 **\- No lo sé – contesto Illion –**

 **\- No…. – Xenerian miro a los demás – suban tan rápido como puedan nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos –**

 **\- ¿Ellos? – pregunto Shura –**

 **\- Los engendros de Lillith….**

 **\- Leí sobre eso hace muchos años… - añadió Mu – se decía que la primera mujer creada en el mismo barro sagrado que Adam, Lillith se negó a acatar las órdenes de su Dios y ella misma se marchó del edén, para unirse a Samael, el demonio de los mil ojos y esta engendro cada día a mil demonios que devoraban la carne de los pecadores –**

 **\- Santa mierda – comento Death mask entrando al lugar de la mano de Dicro – lo que nos faltaba, mil demonios –**

 **\- Dije en un día, así que en teoría, solo nos enfrentaremos contra los que llegue a parir en este tiempo –**

 **\- Lo cual será mejor que acorten – comento Shura mientras su cosmos dorado iluminaba a la rubia de ojos verdes - ¡Vayan caballeros de Athena! ¡Vayan hasta la torre y venzan a esa mujer demonio!**

 **\- Así será!**

 **Como saetas de luz los 4 se dirigieron hacia la torre. Mientras que por un segundo todo quedo en sombras abajo, y un cosmos aterrador se hizo presente. Mu gracias a su poder había iluminado todo el lugar para verse rodeados de cientos de seres deformes y altamente pestilentes.**

 **Ahora ya todos estaban ahí, Xenerian y sus gitanas, Carina y Misha, más allá los santos de Athena, Elissare, Lucas aun mal herido, Ray quien apenas acababa de volver, Shura y Mu cerca del cuerpo de Lena, y Sebas de Pegaso quienes estaban en guardia para comenzar la batalla.**

 **Los deformes los miraban abriendo sus fauces tan grandes como eran y salivando, lo único que veían de los guerreros era la forma en cómo podrían devorarlos.**

 **\- A la cuenta de tres atacaremos – comento Lucas mientras le daba a Elissare la mano de Brunilda –**

 **\- Entendido, señor – comento Mu y Shura al mismo tiempo –**

 **\- A mi déjenme a los más grandes – sonrió Ly –**

 **\- Listos? – asintieron todos - ¡3!**

 **La batalla final había comenzado mientras que Lillith veía como romper la esfera donde la niña se encontraba, sus letales garras habían destruido la protección que Lena había puesto sobre su hija y acercando a la pequeñita a sus fauces abrió la boca tanto como pudo, mostrando los cientos de colmillos deformes y afilados que tenía y donde , pensaba, triturar a la tierna niña.**

 **Los engendros del averno.**

 **Mina se reflejó en los brillantes y endemoniados ojos de Lillith, la pequeña sonrió justo en el momento en el que la dama sangrienta planeaba devorarla.**

 **\- La luna de sangre está en posición – dijo la mujer vampiro - Es el momento justo para tomar tu alma –**

 **Abrió sus fauces justo para devorarla pero…**

 **Un brillo sobrenatural cubrió a la pequeña antes de sucumbir ante la vampiresa….**

 **\- Ahhhhhh! – el enorme resplandor hizo que la vampiresa tuviera que cubrirse los ojos ya que la cegaba – ¿Qué es esto?**

 **\- Es el brillo de un alma pura –**

 **\- ¡¿Tú?! – volteo a ver a Vlad quien entraba a la última habitación de la torre de la mano de una bella mujer de cabellos rubios - ¡Me has traicionado, Vladimir!**

 **\- Estas en lo cierto, Lillith te traicione como súbdito, pero jamás traicionaría mis ideales y mucho menos – le dedico una mirada a Mina – mucho menos traicionaría a la mujer que amo.**

 **\- ¡¿Amor?! ¿Has dicho amor? – se burló - ¿Vlad Tepes hablando de amor? Jajajajajaja!**

 **\- El amor es el motivo más grande del universo y lo sabes Lillith –**

 **\- Te diré lo que es amor, amor es ser eternamente bella tener bajo mi mano – apretó su mano al decirlo – todo cuando él – miro hacia los cielos – me quito –**

 **Un trueno se escuchó para luego dejar pasar un relámpago en todo el cielo. Lillith miro con odio hacia los cielos para luego lanzar un rayo de poder hasta el mismo infinito.**

 **\- ¡Escucha con atención….! – la vampiresa nombre el nombre de Dios, ese nombre que nadie debía mencionar y lo dijo sin tapujos - ¡He sido yo, yo desde siempre! – sonrió de lado - ¡Fui yo quien hizo caer a tu bella Eva en pecado, quien hizo que tú prole cayera en pecado mortal y hacer que mi amado, mi único amor cayera en mi mundo y ahora este a un paso de traerlo a la vida!-**

 **Vlad no se lo pensó dos veces y de un rápido movimientos se lanzó contra la vampiresa tomándola de los brazos y sujetándola con fuerza. Miro a su bella Mina para luego rogarle con la mirada que sacara a la pequeña. Sin dudarlo la rubia , tomo a la pequeña y la saco rápidamente dando un salto para salir del lugar.**

 **\- No ganaras, Lillith no ahora que Mina se ha marchado – le dijo calmo el peli negro mirándola a los ojos negros –**

 **\- ¿Estás seguro, Vlad? – sonrió – de hecho acabas de hacer lo que yo quería, ya que no planeaba usar el alma de esa mocosa en mi – le mostro con la mirada una sombra llena de odios y pecados –**

 **\- ¿él? – sus ojos temblaron –**

 **\- Y él subirá de los infiernos, de ese lugar en el cual fue condenado a vagar por la eternidad después de haber pecado al derramar la sangre de su hermano, esa sangre con la cual firmo el pacto de la vida eterna….. – susurro la mujer a su oído –**

 **\- ¡Maldición! – se apartó de la vampiresa para salir en busca de Mina pero la puerta de cerro dejándolo solo con la vampiresa – ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Lillith!**

 **\- Sabes de sobra que no lo hare, ya que todo esto fue un plan para traer su gloria de nuevo a la vida –**

 **\- ¡Estas demente!**

 **\- Algo así, pero sin importar lo que digas o hagas – sonrió de lado – él la tomara y beberá su sangre inocente –**

 **Mina corría por un pasillo que ahora le parecía interminable, no como cuando subió a la torre, ahora el pasillo le parecía un laberinto del cual no podía salir, estaba por dar otro paso cuando sintió un corte en el aire que esquivo al detenerse, vio como sus cabellos caían al suelo debido a ese corte, volteo la cabeza para ver entre las sombras una figura delgada y alta.**

 **\- Bravo, no esperaría menos de una descendiente del gran Lycaon – aquel hombre de rostro rudo y mirada llena de odio salió de las sombras –**

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto abrazando su forma humana y pegándola a su pecho –**

 **\- Por lo largo de los siglos he llevado diferentes nombres, todos y cada uno de ellos dados por el gran Dios de los judíos – sonrió mostrando unos dientes deformes y llenos de tierra y alimañas –**

 **\- Desconozco tu nombre y no quiero saberlo – la rubia intento salir del lugar pero él le cortó el paso –**

 **\- ¿No lo sabes? Vaya! si los lambeculos del "creador" – enfatizo esa palabra – se cansaron sus manos al escribir todo un capítulo de mí en su estúpido libro –**

 **La rubia tembló al sentir el cosmos lleno de hostilidad del hombre, algo había en él que le hacía sentir temor y unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo y escapar. La bebé mina comenzó a llorar al sentir la presión espiritual de hombre de rasgos sucios.**

 **\- En la tierra me llamaban Caín – la miro a los ojos y de los suyos salió un aura negra que atrapo a Mina –**

 **Justamente cuando estaba por quitarle de las manos a la pequeña, un destello rojizo le ataco dándole de lleno en la frente. Mina cayó al suelo de bruces pero sin soltar a la pequeña.**

 **\- ¡Padre! – grito aliviada al ver a Milo –**

 **\- Tendré que mantenerte alejada de esta clase de compañías, pequeña – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse –**

 **\- ¿Otro oponente? – pregunto Aria –**

 **\- ¿Oponente? – sonrió el nueve enemigo mirando a la rubia y acercándose a ella tan rápido que la chica no pudo esquivarlo –**

 **\- ¡Ah!**

 **\- Tan hermosa y tan joven – la tomo por el perfil y la acerco a sus labios dándole un beso mientras que cientos de insectos y gusanos escapaban de su boca para recorrer la cara de Aria quien en cuanto pudo concentro su cosmos para poner un muro de cristal entre ellos –**

 **Apenas se vio libre de él la rubia cayó al suelo en cuatro puntos para vomitar, el asco que sentía era brutal y no podía eliminarlo de su sistema. Milo en cambio se puso delante de Mina para protegerla.**

 **\- Baja de la torre – le ordeno –**

 **\- Padre….**

 **\- Has lo que te digo, de esa forma ganaremos tiempo – seguía sin verla pero adivinando los movimientos de Caín sin dejar de verlo – Escúchame, tu maestra está herida y necesita de tu cosmos para sanar -**

 **Las lágrimas de Mina comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas llenando su bello rostro, mientras se volvía a poner de pie. Miro a todos en especial a Milo.**

 **\- Suerte –**

 **\- ¡Oh no, eso no! – Caín se lanzó contra ellos pero fue detenido por Milo quien le hizo frente - ¿Crees acaso que podrás detenerme, mortal?**

 **\- No soy mortal – le dijo casi escupiéndole la cara – Soy tu mayor pesadilla –**

 **Tras decirlo el rostro del escorpión cambio de forma revelando su lobo interno, dejando a Caín sorprendido y al mismo tiempo con ganas de clavar sus colmillos en el vampiro original. Milo lo lanzo con furia hacia atrás, para alejarlo de la puerta mientras que en un intento desesperado gritaba en un idioma combinado entre el griego y el rumano.**

 **\- ¡Salgan de aquí!**

 **\- ¡No te dejaremos solo ante eso! – grito Illion –**

 **\- ¡Vayan y detengan a Lillith si ella muere este tipo también lo hará! –**

 **Aria e Illion se miraron para luego asentir e irse dejando a Milo solo con Caín. Pero antes de marcharse la rubia volteo e hizo aparecer un campo de energía alrededor de Milo y Caín.**

 **\- ¿Qué carajos es esto? – pregunto el vampiro –**

 **\- Esto, mi estúpido inmortal, es el muro de cristal de Aria – sonrió el lobo – un muro tan fuerte e irrompible como la voluntad de ella –**

 **\- Maldito – espeto el vampiro - ¿en serio crees que esto me contendrá? – sonrió de lado –**

 **\- No – contesto Milo – por que espero que esto me ayude a que no escapes de mi furia –**

 **Metros más abajo.**

 **Lucas y el resto de los santos de Athena peleaban contra los hijos de la dama sangrienta. Estos seres deformes y llenos de ira esperaban poner sus garras en la carne de los santos. Uno de ellos de piel marrón y brotes llenos de pus arremetió contra Mu con una fuerza increíble.**

 **El caballero del cordero dorado dio un salto hacia atrás para librarse, sin duda aquel era un oponente de una fuerza sorprendente.**

 **\- Yo matarte – su voz era grotesca pero su forma de hablar parecía la de un cavernícola –**

 **\- En tal caso – sonrió Mu – yo no dejarte -**

 **\- Morir tú! – se lanzó de nuevo con un enorme mazo de metal –**

 **Sus golpes con el mazo rompían todo a su paso, entre columnas y paredes que Mu esquivaba de una forma intrépida y sorprendente. En un descuido de la bestia, Mu se agacho un poco para luego tocar con su mano el vientre de la bestia y hacer brotar su cosmos energía. Mu ni siquiera uso todo su poder pero logro abrir la carne del vástago de Lillith y ganar el combate.**

 **Dirigió su mirada un poco más allá donde Shura hacía lo propio cortando a la mitad a varios de los adversarios que intentaban acabar con él.**

 **\- ¡ R! – la técnica de capricornio acabo con una decena de los hijos de la vampiresa reina –**

 **\- Lo haces muy bien, Shura – le sonrió Mu –**

 **\- Lo que pueda hacer parece que no importa mucho – le dijo serio – mira tú mismo – le señalo la cumbre de la torre –**

 **De la torre seguían brotando no decenas, sino cientos de los hijos de Lillith era como si el vórtice que se encontraba encima de la torre estuviera dejando salir a esas bestias infernales.**

 **\- ¿Crees que debemos…?**

 **\- Subir y cerrar ese vórtice – comento el caprino – Si, es justo lo que estoy diciendo –**

 **\- Entonces no perdamos tiempo – corrieron hacia la torre – ¡Lyavain, Lucas! – grito Mu –**

 **\- ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados, Aries? – contesto Ly mientras se quitaba a dos bestias de encima –**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Mu? – dijo Lucas mientras que pulverizaba a 4 de los engendros después de haberlos convertido en estatuas de hielo -**

 **\- Necesito que ambos se encarguen de estas bestias, mientras que Shura y yo ayudamos allá arriba –**

 **\- Suena bien – dijo Ifrit mientras que con su guadaña partía en pedazos a los engendros con los que estaba peleando - ¡Solo una cosa, Mu! –**

 **Mu se detuvo y miro a quien sin duda era su rival más fuerte**

 **\- Si dejas que la lastimen yo mismo te arranco la cabeza – le dijo mirándolo con odio –**

 **\- Descuida, Ifrit primero tendrían que matarme antes de que pongan un solo dedo en Aria –**

 **\- Más te vale o serás tú quien este en esto – le mostro la guadaña llena de sangre y en la punta una cabeza deforme –**

 **\- Entiendo – asintió el cordero para luego marcharse con Shura –**

 **Elissare contenía con su fuerza lemuriana a Brunilda para que nadie la lastimara pero aun así, no planeaba quedarse quieta y sin hacer nada.**

 **Al sentir como un engendro de cuatro manos y tres cabezas se acercaba a ellas, la rubia de ojos violeta concentro su cosmos en el cuerpo de la bestia, usando su telequinesis penetro la carne del monstro y abriendo sus ojos con su cosmos apretó la caja torácica destruyéndola. El engendro cayo a sus pies con el corazón y demás órganos internos destrozados.**

 **\- ¿Qué es eso? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? Bueno Brunilda eso era un vampiro –**

 **\- ¿Lo mataste? – pregunto inocente –**

 **\- Ahhh no, solo lo mande a dormir n_n**

 **\- Mejor lo hubieras matado – comento la niña –**

 **\- Tranquila, que lo hare para que no moleste más –**

 **Lucas ya había despertado el 8vo sentido durante la pelea contra Gilles y ahora su polvo de diamante era tan letal como el de Camus.**

 **\- ¡Todos al suelo! – grito al tiempo que lanzaba un Polvo de diamante hacia todos los engendros –**

 **Lucas ya había despertado el 8vo sentido durante la pelea contra Gilles y ahora su polvo de diamante era tan letal como el de Camus.**

 **\- ¡Todos al suelo! – grito al tiempo que lanzaba un Polvo de diamante hacia todos los engendros –**

 **Rápidamente Mu hizo parecer un muro de cristal para protegerlos del ataque de Lucas, mientras que el polvo de diamante caía sobre ellos como una nieve cortante y hermosa. En segundos todos los engendros estaban cubiertos de hielo.**

 **\- Vaya, tenía que ser el gran maestro Lucas para vencerlos – comento Ly –**

 **\- Aún no están vencidos, esto solo nos dará tiempo – comento Shura sin ver al lobo -**

 **\- ¿Eh? No me jodan! – hizo una mueca de enfado –**

 **\- Tranquilo, bronce – le dijo Mu – aún tenemos que esperar la batalla final – miro hacia lo alto de la torre donde….-**

 **Aria e Illion lograron llegar a la última habitación de la torre donde la malvada Lillith esperaba, era una mujer bellísima, con el cabello largo y rojizo como la misma sangre, sus ojos ahora parecían dos perlas negras que incesantes miraban hacia los dos chicos.**

 **\- Han llegado hasta aquí para morir – sonrió ella –**

 **\- Curioso – dijo Illion torciendo una sonrisa – iba a decirte lo mismo –**

 **\- Dos hermanos de sangre que se odian entre sí, tal como mi adorado Caín cuando peleo contra su hermano – hizo una mueca - y es justo lo que sucederá aquí – sonrió –**

 **\- Con el debido respeto que me mereces – interrumpió Aria – no tengo pensado pelear contra mi hermano –**

 **\- Ni yo contra ella – la señalo Illion –**

 **Lillith soltó una carcajada para luego atacar con su cosmos letal dos esferas en el aire, dos esferas de luz que irradiaban un cosmos lleno de amor y ternura.**

 **\- ¿Lo ven? Estas pequeñas lucecitas no son más que el alma de sus adoradas Lena y Mina –**

 **\- ¡¿Qué ha dicho?! – tanto Illion con Aria quedaron sorprendidos por eso –**

 **\- Es simple, si quieren que estas dos esferas continúen con vida deben entregarme la vida del otro, no me importa si no puedo conseguir la vida de nuevo, me basta con que él la consiga y para eso necesito el sacrificio de dos hermanos -**

 **\- Necesita que,…..**

 **\- Nos matemos entre sí como Caín y Abel –**

 **\- Deben marcharse! – comento Vlad quien por algún motivo no podía moverse de la pared en donde la reina vampira lo había enviado –**

 **\- No lo haremos! Esta batalla también es nuestra ¡! – comento Illion – además de que esta es la más fuerte de los vampiros -**

 **\- Arrogante e inteligente – Lillith hizo un ademán que hizo emparedar al vampiro de una forma en que no pudiera ayudarlos -**

 **\- Olvidaste increíblemente apuesto – sonrió Illion – y por cierto, no te apures draculin que yo me encargare de esta bruja –**

 **La vampiresa estaba furiosa, y arremetió contra los dos, volando y tomándolos con sus garras por los hombros los azoto contra la pared para luego irse con sus filosas garras contra la rubia.**

 **\- ¡M U R L! – un poderoso muro se formó entre ambas que logro hacer que la vampiresa al reflejarse saliera disparada hacia el lado opuesto - ¿Illion te encuentras bien?**

 **\- Lo estoy ¿y tú? – le pregunto –**

 **\- Me encuentro bien – comento secamente la rubia – demonios el muro no soportara mucho – dijo al ver una pequeña grieta en el mismo –**

 **\- Escúchame, hermana – le encaro el peli negro –**

 **\- Illion no….**

 **\- Solo tenemos una salida, tal como ella lo dijo solo tenemos una salida –**

 **\- No peleare contra ti! – grito –**

 **El peli negro le puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la miro con dulzura, con esa dulzura que hacía años no había tenido en la mirada.**

 **\- No lo dudes y solo hazlo –**

 **\- No te matare!**

 **\- Vivo una vida prestada, hace mucho que devi morir y si mi vida debe extinguirse para que tú y Lena estén vivas lo hare con gusto –**

 **\- No lo hagas – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas –**

 **\- Anna – le aparto el mechón de cabello de la frente - sé cómo quitarle lo inmortal, no dejes que mi sacrificio sea en vano –**

 **\- ¡¿Estás loco?! No Illion, lo haremos juntos o no lo haremos –**

 **\- Siempre las ame más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo –**

 **\- No, Illion no!**

 **Lillith salió de entre los escombros, gritando y en su forma demoniaca. Illion tomo de los hombros a Aria para alejarla del golpe mortal de la vampiresa.**

 **\- ¡ O! - grito mientras caía de la torre –**

 **\- Cuida de Eli por mí – sonrió para luego aumentar su cosmos a tal forma que todo el lugar quedo iluminado –**

 **La polvareda dejo el cuerpo inerte del santo de quimera en el suelo mientras que Lillith permanecía inmóvil pero aún viva, se revisó alegre de que nada le había pasado pero aun así se dio cuenta de que ya nada la ataba a la torre. Soltó una gran carcajada para luego bajar de la torre volando hasta donde los demás santos se encontraban y sonriendo.**

 **\- Jajajajajajaja han perdido santos de Athena! – se burló frente a todos – ahora arrodíllense ante su nueva diosa y les daré una muerte piadosa! –**

 **Estaba completamente inmersa en su plan que no noto algo que cualquier otro demonio habría previsto.**

 **\- No en esta vida – Aria salió de la nada y le asesto una patada en el rostro para luego dar un dobles de mano y hacer caer una revolución estelar sin piedad alguna –**

 **\- Te dije que caería – comento una voz varonil detrás de Aria –**

 **\- ¿Cómo….como es esto posible? – Lillith dijo eso después de vomitar sangre debido a los golpes de Aria –**

 **\- No eres más que una estúpida – comento Illion ya dejando verse del todo –**

 **\- También nosotros tenemos nuestros trucos – sonrió Aria – mi hermano y yo provenimos de una familia de un control mental casi absoluto, aun cuando tú eres un demonio parte de ti es humana debido a la sangre inocente que derramaron para darte un poco de vida – explico la rubia –**

 **\- Por lo cual no nos fue nada difícil crear esta ilusión –**

 **\- Una ilusión?**

 **\- Así, es – sonrió Illion - ¡Abre bien tus ojos Lillith, reina de la noche y ve lo que te rodea!**

 **Al hacerlo todo a su alrededor desapareció, los demás santos no estaban solo estaban ella, Illion y Aria en el mismo salón y la dama sangrienta se encontraba atrapada en una red de cristal, una red creada por los lazos de sangre entre Illion y Aria.**

 **\- ¡Malditos! Grito con furia la vampiresa –**

 **\- Cállate, esperpento! – Illion se le acerco a la cara para luego apuntarla con un dedo y hacer aparecer un rayo de hielo en el mismo que fue a dar a la boca de la vampiresa – odio a las cacatúas como tú –**

 **\- Basta Illion, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo –**

 **\- En tal caso hazlo tú – le dijo el mientras que la rubia sacaba una especie de daga negra.**

 **La vampiresa se retorcía entre la red de cristal y se notaba que en poco tiempo la rompería y así fue justo cuando Aria estaba por darle el golpe final la vampiresa se soltó y los ataco. Con sus garras corto la carne del pecho de Aria desgarrando la ropa de la chica pero no así la armadura, y a Illion le corto un mechón de su cabello y le hizo sangrar del rostro y el cuello.**

 **\- Hija de tu puta madre! – espeto Illion –**

 **\- Maldición, no debimos confiarnos!**

 **\- No pueden matarme, niños estúpidos – lanzo varios golpes de energía mientras que los dos hermanos saltaban de un lado a otro para evadir los golpes –**

 **\- Esta perra nos quiere matar – comento Illion susurrándole a su hermana –**

 **\- Es lo más seguro pero, no sé cómo podremos acabarla –**

 **\- Propongo algo, tu sirve de señuelo y yo le corto el cuello –**

 **\- No servirá, siente nuestras presencias la única forma de matarla es….**

 **Un rayo de luz violeta entro a la torre dejando un hueco en el piso mientras que una armadura de color violeta aparecía entre el humo generado.**

 **Metros más abajo Caín y Milo se enfrentaban en la que sin duda seria la definitiva entre el clan de la tierra y el clan de las sombras.**

 **El ex santo de escorpión miraba detenidamente los movimientos de Caín quien parecía moverse más allá de la velocidad de la luz, ya que sus movimientos eran casi imposibles de seguir por Milo.**

 **Caín logro arremeter contra Milo y asestarle tantos golpes como podía sin que el escorpión se pudiera defender, su velocidad era sorprendente y su fuerza desgarradora en pocos minutos logro que el cuerpo del escorpión se tornara débil y al punto entre la vida y la muerte.**

 **\- Te lo dije, no puedes ganar contra un ser como yo – le dijo Caín mientras le daba la espalda y dejaba a un Milo medio muerto –**

 **\- De….tente…. – susurro apenas el peli azul – esta…esta batalla aún no termina –**

 **\- ¿No? ¿Es que acaso aun no has tenido suficiente? – sonrió para luego acercarse al cuerpo de Milo y golpearlo con el pie de una forma brutal - ¡Di que te rindes!**

 **Milo soportaba las embestidas del demonio, soporto cada golpe mientras que en su mente el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes que tanta ternura le otorgaban. Aun cuando de sus labios salía un brote de sangre y todos los huesos de su cuerpo parecían están rotos y no podía moverse aun sentía ese cosmos ayudándole.**

 **\- Lena…. – susurro al tiempo que sentía otra energía llenarle con todo –**

 **Caín sintió un fuerte cosmos lleno de amor que le impedía atacar a Milo, un cosmos tan enorme como el que una vez le exiliara del edén.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué es esta luz?! – comento bloqueando la luz con su brazo –**

 **\- Esta es mi batalla – dijo Mina ahora de vuelta a la pelea –**

 **\- ¿Planeas vencerme, niña?**

 **\- Demasiada sangre ha sido derramada y me encargare de que pagues por ello –**

 **\- Te dije que te quedaras con tu madre –**

 **\- Y eso hice, padre – comento sonriente - mi madre te manda saludos y dice que espera que regreses a su lado –**

 **Milo comenzó a llorar mientras que el alma de su hija tomaba esa lanza de plata entre sus manos y la apuntaba contra Caín.**

 **\- No te atrevas a usar esa mierda en mi contra – le dijo barriendo las palabras –**

 **\- La lanza con la que Jesús fue lacerado en un costado el día en que lo crucificaron una lanza capaz de destruir a cualquier demonio con solo hacerle una incisión.**

 **\- No te atrevas o juro por los ángeles caídos del averno que me llevare a tu padre! –**

 **El aura negra de caen se revelo detrás, era como un hibrido entre dragón, cabra, y burro con ojos rojos como la sangre y un aliento salido del mismo averno.**

 **\- Padre escúchame, debes marcharte de aquí -**

 **\- No te dejare…. – murmuro -**

 **\- Entonces perdóname pero no debes estar aquí, esta batalla la tengo que enfrentar yo sola, así fue destinado hace cientos de años cuando mi abuelo detuvo el ritual en el cual debían liberar a este ser y a la dama sangrienta – Mina le dio la espalda a Milo e hizo aparecer un haz de luz que envolvió al escorpión y lo mando lejos de ella –**

 **Suspiro para luego mirar al engendro del edén como se le decía desde tiempos inmemoriales.**

 **\- Te matare y luego fornicare con tus restos! –**

 **\- Solo espero que dios te perdone –**

 **La presión espiritual de Caín se abalanzo sobre la chica de cabellos rubios con la finalidad de acabarla, pero ella empuño su lanza y se defendió de la misma.**

 **\- Maldita! – rugió molesto – te acabare y beberé esa sangre pura que corre por tus venas –**

 **\- No te permitiré ganar, Caín, el primer caído el hombre que se manchó las manos con la sangre de su hermano y fingió no saber nada. – ella negó con la cabeza – jamás te permitiré ganas, sin importar lo que pase conmigo no ganaras – sus ojos irradiaban amor y clama -**

 **La presión espiritual de Caín se abalanzo sobre la chica de cabellos rubios con la finalidad de acabarla, pero ella empuño su lanza y se defendió de la misma.**

 **\- Maldita! – rugió molesto – te acabare y beberé esa sangre pura que corre por tus venas –**

 **\- No te permitiré ganar, Caín, el primer caído el hombre que se manchó las manos con la sangre de su hermano y fingió no saber nada. – ella negó con la cabeza – jamás te permitiré ganas, sin importar lo que pase conmigo no ganaras – sus ojos irradiaban amor y clama -**

 **El vampiro sonrió para luego emitir nuevamente una explosión de cosmos hostil. Debido al impacto de la presión espiritual de Caín, todo el lugar se llenó de un aura negra y llena de odios y miedos, el cabello de Mina volaba con el aire que se distendía debido al cosmos del primer bebedor de sangre.**

 **\- Eres una estúpida – se movió tan rápido y atrapo a la rubia por detrás luchando por quitarle la lanza – ni siquiera eres una mujer, solo eres el reflejo del alma de una neonata, a la cual le arrancare la cabeza para luego beber su sangre y convertirme en el nuevo dios de este mundo –**

 **\- Sue….suéltame – la presión de la lanza estaba cortándole la respiración –**

 **\- Es tan irónico ¿no? Morirás por la misma arma que los inmortales te han entregado, pequeña inocente – sonreía de lado cuando un destello rojizo seguido de muchos más alcanzaron el brazo de Caín –**

 **El vampiro soltó un rugido, un sonido gutural mezcla de bestia y hombre mientras que esos destellos le arrancaban el brazo de tajo, solo dejando un enorme brote de sangre negra y putrefacta salía del tronco del brazo y salpicaba todo el lugar. Mina en el suelo sobre sus piernas flexionadas tomaba aire a bocanadas mientras que al alzar la vista se topó con la visión de una mano manchada de sangre ofreciéndole ayuda.**

 **Subiendo las escaleras y en la última habitación.**

 **Una vez que el polvo se hubo disipado, la figura del santo de Apus resplandeció, dejando ver a la menor de los tres hermanos lista para acabar con Lillith.**

 **\- Vaya, la que faltaba - la mirada de Lillith la barrio de pies a cabeza – Es bueno que los hermanos se reúnan para morir –**

 **\- Te equivocas, Lillith – repuso Lena mirándola con un destello de ferocidad en los ojos – Hace doscientos años una técnica sagrada le puso fin a las intenciones de tus pecadores, esa técnica será la que te ponga final –**

 **La vampiresa rugió abriendo su hocico tan grande como pudo mostrando su boca llena de hileras de dientes afilados y sedientos de sangre, de la sangre de los tres hermanos. Antes de que Lena pudiera hacer algo Lillith se lanzó con todo sobre de ella intentando morderla. Pero la rubia se defendió lo mejor que pudo y concentrando su cosmos la mando contra el otro lado de la torre mientras respiraba agitada y buscaba con la mirada a sus hermanos.**

 **\- ¡Lena! – grito Aria –**

 **\- Estoy bien, hermanita mejor que nunca – le sonrió – pero ahora es tiempo para acabar con esta tipa.**

 **\- Así, es…. – Illion se levantó del suelo mientras que se acomodaba la parte de su armadura en forma de león –**

 **\- Acabaremos con la dama sangrienta sin importar nada – Aria mostro el puño en señal de pacto entre sus hermanos –**

 **Los bloques de la pared volaron por toda la habitación mientras que una fuerte corriente de aire, que traía consigo cientos de escombros, vidrio y astillas de madera, flotaban hacia los tres hermanos. De ese fuerte viento broto Lillith convertida en una especia de arpía, sus enormes garras se destinaban a la carne de los chicos pero….**

 **Esta vez estaban preparados.**

 **Al atacar a la menor, un muro de cristal apareció entre la gran arpía y la joven de ojos verdes, Lillith miro a los lados para ver en donde estaban sus presas pero, el control mental de Illion comenzó a apoderarse de la vampiresa. No sería la primera vez que lo hacia así que no estaba del todo convencido que funcionaria.**

 **\- Quita el muro, Aria! – ordeno el peli negro –**

 **\- Illion, no!**

 **\- Que lo hagas!**

 **\- Illion, no seas torpe y apégate al plan –**

 **\- No hay un plan Melenare – volteo a ver a la menor de reojo –**

 **Pero esta se teletransporto justo al lado del oji robado y le toco la sien para mostrarle el plan. El santo de quimera vio claramente como su padre y dos caballeros de oro hacían una técnica llamaba la sangre de Athena, una técnica mortal que podía, de ser mal hecha, matar a quienes la hicieran. Miro a los ojos de la rubia y asintió para luego ponerse al costado de la chica , al ver tal escena, la vampiresa se abalanzo sobre ellos rompiendo la unión astral de los hermanos y sosteniendo a Aria del cuello y levantándola sobre de su cabeza.**

 **\- ¡Tú serás la primera en morir! – inserto sus garras en el cuello de la chica dejando escurriendo por la misma 4 hilos de sangre que manchaban la armadura de la ariana - ¡Vean como arranco la vida de su hermana!**

 **\- ¡Maldita, hija de perra! – espeto Illion al tiempo que usaba el látigo de su armadura en un movimientos tan rápido, más allá de la velocidad de la luz que tenían los caballeros de oro –**

 **El látigo de la serpiente arrojo un ácido espeso y sumamente corrosivo a la cara de la vampiresa quien de inmediato y por el dolor soltó a la ariana y se llevó las manos a la cara soportando el terrible dolor, mientras que Lena usaba una de sus técnicas para llenar el piso que rodeaba a la vampiresa con rosas blancas, la misma técnica de su maestro, Afrodita de piscis.**

 **Ya no había escapatoria, era matar o morir.**

 **Aria usando el control mental, hizo que su bufanda se convirtiera en un arma cortante para que los tres se abrieran la palma de la mano.**

 **\- En cuanto logremos volverla mortal…. – dijo Lena -**

 **\- …. Te encargaras de eliminarla, Aria – secundo Illion –**

 **\- Lo hare, pero tenemos que hacerlo ahora –**

 **Con las manos manchadas de su propia sangre los tres las unieron diciendo una plegaria al viento.**

 **Tu sangre…..**

… **. Mi sangre…**

 **¡ A!**

 **La concentración de los tres cosmos creo una explosión que derrumbo la torre por completo, quedando reducía a escombros. Tanto Lillith como los tres hermanos aparecieron en el suelo siendo observados por todos mientras que Milo, convertido en lobo protegía el cuerpo de Mina. Pero…..**

 **\- Jajajajajaja! – la infernal carcajada de Caín saco a todos de sus pensamientos - ¡Soy libre! Después de siglos de vagar en el inframundo – se miró las manos y como de estas emanaba una energía negra que lo rodeaba, parecía a la energía eléctrica que destellaba por su piel –**

 **Todos, inmortales y caballeros observaron como Caín ahora ya pertenecía a este mundo y estaba dispuesto a todo para convertirse en el nuevo gobernante supremo. Xenerian apretó el cuerpo de Mina en sus brazos y Lyavain se puso frente para que si de algún modo tenía que dar la vida para proteger a la gitana y a la bebe, lo hiciera de frente y sin importar nada.**

 **\- Pero que veo – dijo con sorna – Si mis hermanos de eternidad están aquí, para darme la bienvenida – sonrió jocoso –**

 **\- Déjate de juegos, Caín – le espeto Joan – Sabes de sobra que hemos venido a impedir tu regreso –**

 **\- ¿Es eso cierto, Rasputín? – miro al hombre de gabardina negra –**

 **\- Tan cierto como que volverás al infierno, camarada – sonrió mostrando los colmillos –**

 **\- Siento ser el aguafiestas del grupo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pero planeo quedarme en esta tierra y cortarles la cabeza a cada uno de ustedes –**

 **\- Eres un maldito! – Joan apretó sus manos sobre su espada –**

 **\- Calma, Joan – le detuvo Anastasia – Recuerda la ley de la inmortalidad – dijo calma la chica –**

 **\- Esa ley no aplica con bestias como este tipo! – la aguerrida doncella de Francia estaba que echaba fuego con la mirada –**

 **Al oír la voz de Caín, Lillith se levantó de entre los escombros para correr a sus brazos con la mirada llena de amor. Él también le dedico una mirada llena de cariño pero al tenerla cerca, la rebano por la mitad tan rápido que Lillith ni siquiera lo sintió, solo miro con horror como su cuerpo se despendía a la mitad, mostrando sus intestinos que brotaban sin parar, cayó al piso en un charco de sangre y desesperada intentaba introducir sus tripas de nuevo en su cuerpo.**

 **\- ¿por…..por qué? – le miro con el rostro carcomido por el ácido y escurriendo en lágrimas –**

 **\- ¿Preguntas "por qué"? es simple, Lillith – sonrió y la tomo por el mentón – porque simplemente ya no me sirves para nada , no eres nada y ya no tienes poder ¿Qué clase de nuevo dios escogería a una perra como ´tu para formar una nueva tierra?– negro con la cabeza -**

 **\- Me… me engañaste -**

 **\- Te engañaste tú sola – se burló de ella para luego tomarla de los cabellos – Jamás podría fijarme en una como tú!**

 **Tras decirlo y de una patada, arranco la cabeza de la mujer. Su cuello se separó de la cabeza al sentir esa fuerza brutal dejando el lugar batido de su sangre. Ante la mirada de todos, para luego lamer su mano y probar la sangre de la que fuera la reina vampira.**

 **\- ¡Eres un….!**

 **Entonces Caín hizo un ademan de mano que hizo que todos los inmortales cayeran de rodillas al suelo, no podían detenerlo, era como si su sangre les demandara obedecer.**

 **\- ¡¿Lo ven?! Todos me deben de adorar! – miro hacia el cielo – lo ves – dijo el nombre secreto de dios en voz alta – toda tu tierra está en mis manos – apretó el puño en señal de poderío –**

 **\- Eso es lo que tú crees – contesto Sebas mirándolo con rabia al vampiro –**

 **\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – pregunto –**

 **\- Mi nombre es…. ¡El santo que te romperá la cara y regresara tu pálido y podrido trasero de vuelta al infierno!**

 **\- Jajajajajajaja! No me hagas reír – hizo de nueva cuenta un ademan de manos intentando lanzar al Pegaso lo más lejos posible, pero –**

 **Sebas dio un salto adivinando el movimiento del vampiro , y caminando por la mano y brazo del mismo Caín logro asestarle una fuerte patada en la quijada que lo mando volar hasta el otro lado del castillo.**

 **Y haciendo aparecer la constelación de pegasus con sus manos, invoco el poder de las estrellas y sin dejar que Caín se pusiera de nueva cuenta de pie.**

 **\- ¡ O!**

 **La explosión hizo aparecer una gran nube de polvo que no les permitía ver a bien lo que ocurría pero cuando Sebas pensó que ya todo estaba bien. Una mano alargada lo sujeto del cuello para luego jalarlo hasta su rostro y dejarle respirar su fétido aliento.**

 **\- Ahora es mi turno – sus ojos brillaron de un negro espectral para luego tocar levemente el estómago de Sebas y hacer brotar una energía intensa en esa área que lo mando lejos del castillo**

 **Y haciendo aparecer la constelación de pegasus con sus manos, invoco el poder de las estrellas y sin dejar que Caín se pusiera de nueva cuenta de pie.**

 **\- ¡ O!**

 **La explosión hizo aparecer una gran nube de polvo que no les permitía ver a bien lo que ocurría pero cuando Sebas pensó que ya todo estaba bien. Una mano alargada lo sujeto del cuello para luego jalarlo hasta su rostro y dejarle respirar su fétido aliento.**

 **\- Ahora es mi turno – sus ojos brillaron de un negro espectral para luego tocar levemente el estómago de Sebas y hacer brotar una energía intensa en esa área que lo mando lejos del castillo –**

 **No había ya nada que hacer, no cuando el tremendo poder de Caín los mantenía a todos aferrados al piso a todos menos a 4 jóvenes….**

 **\- Esto sin duda tiene su firma, inmortales de mierda – espeto al voltear a ver a los demás eternos - ¿Así que estos son sus elegidos? – sonrió de lado – Jajajaja**

 **\- ¿Qué mierda, quiso decir? – pregunto Ifrit mientras que buscaba con la mirada a la oji dorado - ¿Dónde estás Anna? – pensó –**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Lyavain casi en un grito –**

 **\- Que estos pobres inmortales, los han escogido a ustedes 4 para ser mis últimos oponentes, aunque… es claro que los han elegido para ser mi primera matanza en la tierra –**

 **Estiro los brazos demostrando un cosmos por demás hostil y fuerte, más fuerte de lo que sintieron antes.**

 **Sonriendo de forma asquerosa y caminando hasta donde Xenerian se encontraba el primer caído abrió la boca para dejar salía un brazo de la misma, un brazo en cuya mano se encontraba una herida reciente y sangrante.**

 **\- ¡ ¿Qué has hecho?! – pregunto Xenerian con los ojos abiertos de par en par –**

 **\- Jajajaja ¿no lo sabes? Bebí y devore los cuerpos de los que intentaron detener a Lillith, lo hice en un momento cuando –abrió los ojos de par en par – cuando esos caballeros creyeron que era mi fin!**

 **Xenerian estuvo a un segundo de creerlo que Caín había dicho, pero gracias a los dioses de entre los escombros de la torre emergieron las siluetas de algunos de los caballeros que valientemente pelearon contra Lillith y el mismo Caín.**

 **\- ¡Están vivos! – exclamo –**

 **\- Por muy poco tiempo – sonrió de lado Caín para írseles contado sobre los guerreros –**

 **\- Antes – dijo Lyavain mientras le sostenía de las manos y lo detenía – antes tendrás que acabar conmigo! – con su cosmos logro hacer una esfera de plasma que acabo dando de por entero con la barbilla del vampiro –**

 **Aquel plan hubiera sido por demás efectivo de no ser porque el vampiro podía regenerarse por sí mismo. Aquella quijada destrozada y llena de sangre que dejo el poder del lobo, fue cambiada por una totalmente reparada. Los ojos del lobo temblaron al ver que de nada servía elevar la magnitud de su cosmos, ya que Caín, era por mucho el mayor adversario con el que jamás se hubiesen enfrentado.**

 **\- Mi turno – sonrió de lado mientras que tomaba las manos de Ly y saltaba por encima de su cuerpo sin soltarlo, del mismo impulso, los huesos de las manos y brazos del santo de lobo cedieron a la fuerza del vampiro –**

 **Un grito de dolor, que más sonaba al aullido de un lobo herido de muerte salió de los labios de Ly, ante la mirada de Xenerian, Caín estaba rompiéndole los brazos, al punto de dejárselos inservibles al lobo.**

 **\- Jajajajaja! – se burló Caín - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen, bastardos de Athena? –**

 **Ni termino de decirlo cuando varios resplandores rojizos se colisionaron contra el cuerpo del último de los caídos. Del impulso el cuerpo de Caín fue a dar contra una de las paredes con el cuerpo ensangrentado y cubierto de agujeros, de los cuales emanaba una energía cósmica tan fuerte como ninguna.**

 **\- ¡Maldito, hijo de perra! – carraspeo Ifrit al mirarle con odio –**

 **\- Eso fue…. – escupió sangre, no mejor dicho vomito un chorro de sangre mientras que lo miraba – Este es el poder de un caballero dorado ¿no es así? – pregunto al tiempo que esa forma de cruz salía volando de la pared –**

 **\- Jajaja! – Ifrit soltó una carcajada – Ahora estoy tan… pero tan emputado y esta puta histérica será la que me pague mi rabia! –**

 **\- Ifrit espera! – demasiado tarde, aun cuando Lucas le llamo, el cosmos de Ifrit ya se había disparado al infinito y se había lanzado con toda su fuerza contra el vampiro quien lo esperaba con una reluctante sonrisa en los labios –**

 **Ningún ojo mortal podía ver aquel combate en los cielos, eran dos saetas de luz que chocaban la una contra la otra mientras que las ondas expansivas de su poder, que caían a la tierra, abrían cráteres y cortaban todo aquello que se veía en frente. Por un segundo, el cosmos hostil del vampiro menguo un poco cuando Ifrit lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo hasta el piso donde un enorme agujero en el suelo se abrió por el impacto.**

 **\- Muere, Caín! –**

 **\- No, esta vez – los ojos de Ifrit se quedaron estáticos al ver como Caín sacaba de entre sus ropas un cordel, era como un listón de hilo de oro, el cual lanzo hasta donde se hallaba lo más preciado para el escorpión –**

 **El cordel se enredó en el cuello de la rubia oji dorado, quien aún estaba en el suelo de boca al piso tratando de recuperarse. Al apenas ver lo que Caín pretendía, Ifrit grito.**

 **\- Dime que es lo que quieres! –**

 **\- Es simple – le dijo dando un jalón al cordel y haciendo que el cuello de la chica comenzara a lastimarse – De todos los que aquí se encuentran tu eres el más parecido a mí –**

 **\- ¿parecido a ti?**

 **\- Así, es. Eres un hombre que no soporta estar bajo la sombra de otro, así mismo era yo, todos alababan al inútil de mi hermano – en la mente de Ifrit aquello le recordó las mil y un veces en las cuales escucho a los otros santos alabando a Mu – no había nadie que no lo mencionara como el más bueno….**

 **\- Aun cuando no son más que estorbos – murmuro Ifrit –**

 **\- ¿Lo ves? Me entiendes aun ms que yo – se paró frente al escorpión y en su mano se reflejó el rostro de Aria – Fui yo quien le dijo a Mina que debía detenerte, fui yo quien te quiere dar la oportunidad de tener a la mujer que tanto amas y que ella te de un hijo, un hijo tuyo y no de él –**

 **Tras decirlo de los ojos de la Aria reflejaba en la palma de Caín, salió un destello que se metió en los ojos de Ifrit, haciéndolo sentir poderoso, más poderoso que nunca. Caín se volvió humo negro, ya que estaban a media hora de que el ritual terminara y a menos de 6 horas de que la luz del sol pudiera acabarlo.**

 **\- Ifrit… - Lucas se acercó al escorpión, parecía que nadie se había enterado de su plática con Caín - ¿te encuentras bien?**

 **El pelirrojo ladeo el rostro pareciendo un maniático, y luego sonrió mostrando sus ojos tan negros como la noche.**

 **\- Ifrit, ya no está más con ustedes, ahora es mi nuevo recipiente – sonrió para luego de un puntapié lanzar a Lucas lo más lejos que pudo - ¡ S!**

 **Estiro sus brazos tan largos como pudo y al apretar sus manos, un sinfín de raíces llenas de espinas comenzaron a brotar por todos los rincones. Al hacerlo su control sobre los inmortales, al grado de que cuando Joan se vio libre de la atadura invisible, tomo su espada y se lanzó contra Caín. La mujer giro su espada al tiempo que saltaba para lograr cortar la mitad del cuerpo del caído.**

 **Pero gracias a los reflejos de Ifrit antes de que Joan lograra ponerse a una distancia prudente, el vampiro tomo la guadaña de plata que le dieran al pelirrojo y la corto en dos, el corte fue limpio y tan rápido que no dejo que la francesa pudiera moverse.**

 **\- Eres un…. – una gota de sangre corrió por su frente al tiempo que su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies se partía en dos mitades iguales –**

 **\- Una menos y mi poder incrementar – sonrió mientras que absorbía el alma pura y azulina de Joan – Realmente su alma, era tan… ardiente – haciendo burla sobre la muerte en la hoguera de la doncella de Francia –**

 **\- Joan! – grito un hombre de raza negra quien tenía en sus manos un escudo, hecho de marfil y en sus orejas colgaban cabezas recudidas de sus enemigos – mi amiga, mi hermana, yo te vengare de este truhan.**

 **\- No me digas, Shenda – le reto Caín/Ifrit con la mirada – Sabes que un sacrificio inmortal más me dará fuerza y conocimientos –**

 **\- Detente, Shenda – le dijo Xenerian – por mucho que sea un infeliz, tiene razón –**

 **\- ¿Dejaremos el asesinato de Joan impune?**

 **\- No, pero no podemos darle más armas para ganar –**

 **\- Entonces ¿Qué propones, Xenerian? – pregunto uno de piel verduzca y ojos del mismo tono –**

 **\- Esto…. – la bella peli morado camino frente al caído mostrándole su poderío y fe –**

 **\- ¿Piensas morir tan pronto, Isobell?**

 **\- No, más bien elijo el duelo –**

 **\- ¿Duelo? – miro a su alrededor– Vamos, Isobell no seas tan ingenua, aquí no hay nadie que pueda contra mí, no sin matar a este chico – sonrió con sorna –**

 **\- Si, los hay. Los santos de Athena que luchan por el amor y la justicia, yo…. Yo quiero creen en esos santos que son capaces de derramar hasta su última gota de sangre con tal de salvar al mundo, este mundo, los caballeros siempre aparecen cuando las fuerzas del mal intentan apoderarse del mundo…este mundo al que tú quieres destruir, Caín.**

 **\- Bla, bla, bla…. Crees que me importan un puñado de imbéciles?! Escogí al más fuerte y no podrán vencerme!**

 **Entonces la gitana sonrió para luego mirar hacia atrás y soltar un frasco de sus manos hacia las manos de Lyavain y los demás, del frasco emano sangre que mancho las armaduras de lobo, la de lira, y la de Aries, femenino.**

 **\- La sangre de Athena hará que las armaduras se reparen y que puedan convocar al cosmos más ardiente de todos!-**

 **\- Maldita bruja! –**

 **Caín disparo un rayo de cosmos energía negra, que penetro el cuerpo de la peli morado saliendo por su pecho un brote de sangre que le hizo caer al piso. Todo esto paso en cámara lenta para los ojos del santo de lobo quien rugió con tal fuerza y sin importarle lo destrozado de sus brazos salto hasta donde estaba su Xenerian y la atrapo antes de caer al piso.**

 **\- ¡Esto es imposible…! – mascullo Caín al ver el enorme resplandor que la armadura de lobo irradiaba –**

 **\- Xenerian, ¿estas…estas bien? – le pregunto a la mujer –**

 **\- Lo estoy, ahora que estoy en tus brazos – le sonrió – mi hermoso lobo celestial – acaricio su mejilla y le mostro la nueva armadura que portaba –**

 **La armadura de bronce, había desaparecido y ahora una brillante armadura divina resplandecía en su cuerpo al tiempo que un cosmos más allá de lo posible comenzaba apoderarse de su cuerpo. Cargo a Xenerian y el dejo a cargo de Dai quien sostenía en sus manos a la pequeña mina, le encargo con un gesto que cuidara de la mujer que tanto amaba para luego voltearse cual guerrero a punto de enfrentar su última batalla y le dedico una mirada llena de determinación al caído.**

 **\- No me importa que estés usando el cuerpo de Ifrit, ya que así tenga que destrozarlo miembro por miembro, para encontrar al paracito que se encuentra dentro de él, lo hare y te juro que no será nada tierno!**

 **La mirada determinante del lobo no mentía, realmente quería encajar sus afilados colmillo sobre la carne de Caín. Quien a su vez le lanzaba una mirada llena de regocijo por la acción que había cometido. En un parpadeo del lobo el caído se acercó hasta su rostro y le asesto tremendo golpe que el lobo detuvo usando su técnica moonligh claw.**

 **\- - vaya, creí que te destrozaría de un solo golpe – sonrió el vampiro – Eso es algo excitante –**

 **\- Eres un…! – las demoledoras garras del santo de lobo estaban casi inservibles pero aun así la voluntad del lobo no menguaba –**

 **\- Jajajajaja, no eres rival para mí! –**

 **Una fuerte descarga de energía oscura penetro la piel de lobo dejándolo de rodillas ante aquel hombre, quien ahora sentía tener la fuerza para destruir el mundo. Dos inmortales más hartos de ver como aquello se tornaba en un pandemónium se lanzaron contra Caín, este dio varios giros con ellos de la mano para luego soltarlos y esparcir sus restos, y es que durante los giros el cosmos de Caín había cortado poco a pocos sus cuerpos hasta dejarlos en una maza homogénea de huesos y sangre.**

 **\- Maldito! – Sebas ahora portando la armadura celestial de pegasus, corrió hasta donde estaba el primer caído lanzando meteoros de su mano derecha –**

 **\- Jajaja! No puedes vencerme, Sebas! – se burló el vampiro, para luego posar dos dedos en la frente del Pegaso –**

 **Aquella energía distorsiono el rostro de Sebas para luego estallar tan fuerte que el cuerpo del joven castaño cayó al piso sin poder moverse. Cian seguía de pie aun cuando el caballero más fuerte de Athena yacía en el piso, sangrando de la frente, nariz y boca.**

 **Al igual que Lucas quien desde donde se encontraba comenzaba a hacer fluir una onda gélida que llenaba todo el lugar, para luego lanzar un ataque de hielo contra Caín.**

 **\- Prueba el hiele eterno! – su puño se lanzó en un golpe de aire, que esparcía cientos, no, miles de cristales de hielo que fueron a dar en las piernas y cuerpo medio de Cian –**

 **\- Una prisión de hielo, no sirve contra mi – abrió sus ojos de golpe y dejo salir una fuerte energía llena de hostilidad - ¡No olvides que una parte de Gilles vive en mí!**

 **\- ¡cómo has…? –**

 **\- Yo también soy un caballero de Athena - le susurró al oído – no lo olvides, "maestro" –**

 **\- Lucha contra él – lucha le dijo mientras que lo envolvía con sus brazos y generaba una gruesa capa de hielo en el tórax de Ifrit. – Solo tú puedes acabarlo –**

 **\- Palabras… palabras…. – sonrió de lado - ¿Sabes? Podría luchar contra él, pero no quiero –**

 **Extendió sus brazos a sus costados destruyendo el bloque de hielo que Lucas había puesto en su cuerpo. El ex santo de corona boreal, intento contener la fuerza del vampiro, pero era casi imposible, los golpes y casi cuchilladas que le provocaba con sus largas garras estaban debilitando al castaño.**

 **Miro con esfuerzo hasta el lugar donde Elissare mantenía oculta a su pequeña, quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

 **\- Brunilda… hija mía….. perdóname, si no llego a sobrevivir, perdóname por no ser el padre que te merecías – una lagrima cayo por su mejilla tornándose un diamante perfecto de hielo –**

 **\- ¡Suéltame, hijo de perra! – los golpes seguían sin parar –**

 **De la nada, un lobo de pelaje negro/azulado llego acompañado de una sombra negra y llena de poder. Ambos se lanzaron contra Caín sin tregua.**

 **Lucas cayó al piso agotado y con pocas fuerzas. El lobo no dejaba de lanzar mordidas y de estar enfurecido contra el vampiro mientras que la sombra, los envolvía para que nadie más pudiera interferir.**

 **\- Jajajaja! ¿Vas a matarme, Milo? – pregunto jocoso hacia el lobo –**

 **\- Ifrit…. Déjate de juegos y has que ese bastardo deje en libertad tu cuerpo! – ordeno Milo telepáticamente –**

 **\- ¿Me estás diciendo que hacer? – se paró en seco y escondió sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo – Tú no eres nadie…. – mascullo barriendo las palabras – E!**

 **Azoto a Milo contra la pared, haciendo que en su forma lobuna, soltar un quejido de dolencia, mientras que derrapaba por la pared y se convertía de nuevo en un hombre.**

 **\- Entiéndanlo bien, sabandijas….. los matare a todos, y alzare mi trono por encima de la misma perra de Athena y de todos los malditos dioses!**

 **Todos se lanzaron contra el vampiro. Inmortales y santos, no importaba, no era nada en comparación contra Caín.**

… **. Dos….**

… **. Tres….**

… **.cuatro y más golpes contra el caído….**

 **Era inútil. La fuerza de Ifrit/Caín era brutal y parecía no tener fin.**

 **Aun así los jóvenes guerreros no pensaban rendirse, no ahora. Tenían ya casi 12 horas luchando férreamente contra los vampiros, y aguantar solo unos cuantos minutos no era nada para ellos. Entonces la luz de la luna de sangre resplandeció dejando un rayo de luz roja que brillo sobre la pequeña Mina, quien aún se encontraba en los brazos de Misha. Los ojos del vampiro no lo dudaron y se lanzó contra la gitana.**

 **Sus garras cortaron algo de la piel de la mujer de cabello azulino, quien hizo lo que pudo para alejarse de él.**

 **\- No huyas, mujer…. No puedes huir de tu destino – volteo su cabeza de una forma casi imposible y al mismo tiempo demoniaca –**

 **Misha corrió para evitar que el vampiro matara a la pequeña, sin importarle su vida, cada que podía voltear lanzaba sus amadas cuchillas para evitar que el vampiro le lastimara. Sin embargo y aun cuando los santos de Athena le impedían el paso, Caín llego hasta la joven en un punto entre el precipicio y el caído.**

 **\- No cabe duda que las mujeres son un error de Dios – sonrió maliciosamente – Ahora dime, ¿Qué harás, mujer?**

 **\- Preferiría matar a la niña yo misma antes que entregártela, Caín – le dijo su nombre mirándolo firme a los ojos y aun cubriendo el cuerpo de la pequeña con la forzada para que Caín no pudiera si quiera verla –**

 **\- No oses retarme, no soy algo que quieras enfrentar – le espeto con furia –**

 **\- Jaja! – soltó una risa nerviosa la joven de ojos rojos – Digo lo mismo – un brillo extraño ilumino la mirada de Misha –**

 **Pero el vampiro ya harto de tonterías, y habiendo dejado a los santos de Athena casi fuera de combate no podía esperar más tiempo, la luz de la luna de sangre estaba casi extinta, y solo tenía unas cuantas horas en este mundo. Abrió la boca dejando escapar su lengua larga y viscosa, enredándola en el cuello de la gitana , haciéndola, por inercia llevarse una mano al cuello para quitar el musculo del vampiro, y poder respirar.**

 **\- Elije, perra…. Vivir o morir –**

 **\- E….e…l….i..j…o…..- sonrió al tiempo que con la mano izquierda sostenía la frazada donde se encontraba el bebé y lo dejaba caer por el precipicio –**

 **Aquello sucedió en segundos, que el vampiro creyó fueron horas, vio como ese pequeño ser caía por el profundo lugar sin que nada le detuviera. Caín empujo a Misha par que cayera a un lado mientras que él bajaba a toda velocidad para alcanzar a la pequeña. No podía morir, no si n que él la devorara primero, bajo la luz de la luna de sangre.**

 **Misha una vez que se vio libre de Caín corrió hacia donde estaban Xenerian y los demás. Aquella escena no era nada alentadora, el santo de lobo estaba en el suelo con los brazos destrozados, Sebas sangraba de la frente y labios, Ray quien acababa de llegar estaba de pie pero no entendía que ocurría, y más allá Lucas se encontraba totalmente débil debido a la batalla contra Gilles y aun no estaba del todo recuperado.**

 **\- Debemos irnos – comento Misha –**

 **\- Aun no es tiempo – contesto Xenerian - ¿Qué has hecho, micha? – le dijo al ver que no tenía ala bebe en sus brazos –**

 **\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer –**

 **\- Misha… ¿Qué has hecho? – la preocupación resonó en el tono de Xenerian quien no sabía que había pasado con la pequeña niña, de hecho, no sabía ni siquiera que había pasado con Milo y los otros que subieron a la torre –**

 **\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer – bajo la mirada –**

 **La gitana miro aquello con el alma destrozada. Dos de sus compañeros de inmortalidad estaban destrozados, los santos de Athena casi a punto de rendirse y la niña….**

 **En el fondo del precipicio:**

 **Caín bajo a toda prisa sintiendo como aquel pequeño ser se le escapaba de las manos, y cuando al fin estaba por alcanzarlo, a escasos metros del suelo…..**

 **\- ¡Eres mía! – jalo la frazada para encontrarse con algo que no imagino –**

 **En vez de un bebé recién nacido, lo que se encontró fue una bomba casera hecha con ajos, agua bendita, plata y madera de roble. Caín quiso esquivarlo pero le fue inútil.**

 **El sonido estridente de la bomba puso en alerta a los santos de Athena.**

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el lobo en el piso –**

 **\- Sentí como el cosmos de Caín se hubiera extinguido – comento Lucas de cara al piso y apretando sus puños –**

 **Xenerian volteo a ver a los que quedaban e pie. Y mirando como el brillo rojo de la luna desaparecía, entendió que debía hacer. Más aun cuando las palabras de Misha cerca de que mina ya se encontraba lejos del castillo l hicieron sentir confiada.**

 **Y así era.**

 **Durante la distracción de Misha, Elissare, tomo a las dos niñas, tanto a Brunilda como a Mina y las saco del lugar, no había nada que temer ya que Illion las escoltaba y estaban seguras de que Caían se dejara llevar por el aroma de la sangre de la menor, que se encontraba en la frazada, donde Misha había escondido la trampa. Ya solo quedaban de pie, Aria, Ray y Lena, quien aún no se reponía de la batalla contra Lillith.**

 **\- Milo! – la rubia esmeraldina corrió hacia donde el escorpión se hallaba –**

 **\- ¿Sigues aquí? – pregunto él algo aturdido -**

 **\- Y no me iré! –**

 **\- Lena, debes marcharte…. Si de algo estoy seguro es que Ifrit no se dará por vencido – se levantó a penas – yo mismo le enseñe a no rendirse ante nada – la miro a los ojos –**

 **\- Entonces me quedare con más razón –**

 **\- Eres una tonta – negro con la cabeza – Sabes que podría matarnos –**

 **\- Entonces moriré a tu lado – le sonrió –**

 **\- Lena…. – la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo –**

 **Al mismo tiempo Xenerian, se acercaba a los demás antes para ver en que podría ayudarlos, pero para su buena suerte, una de los inmortales, el hada que da vida, como se le llamaba, puso su báculo sobre l frente de todos para darles un nuevo respiro de vida.**

 **\- Ly! – lo abrazo –**

 **\- Aún sigue con vida – comento el lobo –**

 **\- Yo también sigo sintiendo su cosmos –**

 **Entonces los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par para luego tomar a Lena de la cintura y saltar con ella lo más lejos que pudo de donde se encontraba.**

 **Del piso, varias picas de roca salieron como si fueran lanzas filosas que esperaban encarnarse en la suave y fresca carne de algún infeliz. Al igual los demás santos saltaban por las deformaciones que ahora aparecían en lo que alguna vez fue el jardín del castillo.**

 **Shura dio varios cortes para controlar la situación, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, sin duda era una ayuda increíble contra Caín.**

 **Hasta que….**

 **Una energía maligna, oscura y llena de odio emergió desde el centro del castillo, abriendo la tierra y dejando aparecer una figura terrible….**

 **Dos alas negras deformes y llenas de púas se abrieron de par en par, revelando un rostro de piel grisácea, tenía una cornamenta que constaba de 4 cuernos, dos pequeños y dos enormes y torcidos, de sus labios emergían colmillos de increíble color blanco, y sus ojos…. Sus ojos eran como ver la noche más oscura teñida de sangre.**

 **Latigueó un poco su lengua, una lengua delgada y en apariencia, era idéntica a la de una salamandra, partida a la mitad pero incesante. Shura estaba preparado para atacarlo con Excalibur, no iba a dudarlo.**

 **\- Te acabare! Exca…. – los ojos del hispano se abrieron y temblaron al tiempo que sentía como sus piernas perdían fuerza –**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shura? ¿Alguien te arranco el corazón? –**

 **Te acabare! Exca…. – los ojos del hispano se abrieron y temblaron al tiempo que sentía como sus piernas perdían fuerza –**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shura? ¿Alguien te arranco el corazón? –**

 **Sus ojos temblaron para luego dejar abrir sus labios de soltar un chorro de sangre, al tiempo que caía de rodillas ante Ifrit, quien sonreía victorioso. Con l cola de demonio, había traspasado el cuerpo de Shura, justo en el punto exacto del corazón.**

 **\- ¡Shura! – grito Mu sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos verdes habían presenciado –**

 **\- Deja de lloriquear como la puta que eres, Mu – le dijo sin mirarle – que muy pronto te mandare a seguirlo –**

 **Sus enormes alas se abrieron para elevarlo al cielo, a un punto donde no se podía ver a simple vista, para luego bajar en picada contra el santo de Aries.**

 **\- ¡Muere, Mu! – sus garras se destinaban al lemuriano, era tal la velocidad que realmente Mu no hubiera podido detenerlo –**

 **Pero….**

… **. Alguien más si pudo….**

 **\- ¡Alto Ifrit! – el cuerpo de Aria se posó frente a Mu -**

 **A escasos centímetros de colisionar contra la rubia, esta comenzó hacer arder su cosmos, al tiempo que las garras del vampiro de destinaban a su cuello.**

 **\- No me hagas hacerlo, Ifrit – rogo ella mirándolo con determinación –**

 **\- ¡Te matare, puta! - Caín quería destrozarla, realmente lo quería, tanto que acomodo sus garras para romperle el cuello apenas envestirla, pero, algo dentro del pelirrojo lo impidió. - ¡¿Qué demonios?! –**

 **La mano del vampiro se detuvo justo frente a la chica quien ya tenía sus manos sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, Caín de nueva cuenta echa atrás la mano para sestarle un golpe letal a la rubia pero, esta vez el estridente sonido de huesos quebrándose llamaron la atención de todos, mientras que la mano derecha de Ifrit parecía haberse roto por sí misma.**

 **\- Ifrit…. – murmuro en un hilo de voz la oji dorado –**

 **\- Jamás…. – sus ojos volvieron a ser del mismo tono celeste de siempre – jamás te haría daño, Anna – le sonrió para luego llevarse la mano izquierda a la cabeza y sentir como esta le estallaba de dolor al ser controlado nuevamente por Caín – ¡Ayrggggg!**

 **\- ¡Ifrit! – grito l chica poniéndose a la altura del caballero de escorpión –**

 **\- Vete….. – le dijo quitándole la mano de su hombro - ¡Vete! Por…por que…. Yo….. – alzo la vista hacia Aria sonriendo de manera macabra y mostrando sus ojos negro sangre de nueva cuenta – Yo soy el que te destrozara el corazón, dulce Aria –**

 **Soplo sobre el piso y un enorme círculo de fuego infernal los encerró, dejando fuera a los demás santos de Athena. Siendo la rubia la única que podría estar cerca del ahora demonio.**

 **Fuera del círculo de fuego.**

 **\- ¿qué diablos intenta hacer? – pregunto Mu, mirando desconcertado a los demás –**

 **\- Quiere que Aria caiga en su juego, puede que su cuerpo ahora sea el de un demonio, pero su corazón sigue siendo el de mi alumno – dijo Milo tratando de mirar atraves del inmenso fuego –**

 **\- No me importa! Si intenta lastimar a Aria yo…yo…**

 **\- Déjate de estupideces Mu. – le regaño Lucas – todos sabemos que Ifrit está enamorado de Aria y dudo mucho que le haga algo para lastimarla.**

 **\- Él no, pero y si ese tipo intenta lastimar a mi hermana? – pregunto dudosa Lena –**

 **\- Tranquila, mi amor, yo no lo permitiré. – Milo estaba decidido a cruzar el fuego pero apenas pisar, el fuego se incrementó quedando parte de la pierna del escorpión- ¡mierda!**

 **\- ¿Estás bien? –**

 **\- Es imposible, cruzar esa mierda!**

 **\- Bienvenido al mundo de los vampiros – comento Vlad- sin duda Caín quiere usara a esa joven para repoblar la tierra.**

 **\- Vaya, así como hicieron con Lena – comento Ray –**

 **\- Si, así mismo pero no entiendo que es lo que pretende- la voz de Vlad sonaba preocupada –**

 **\- ¿y nos quedaremos sin hacer nada? – pregunto Ly –**

 **\- No, del todo, mi lobito – Xenerian lo tomo de la mano y lanzo una mirada de complicidad al vampiro – sin embargo, si les diera la forma de cómo ganar este enfrentamiento, deberán saber que no podrán volver a convertirse en lobos, no sin dar la vida en ello.**

 **\- ¿quieres decir que…?**

 **\- Que esta será la última vez en que ustedes se transformen como hijos del clan de la tierra y que de volver a hacerlo sin duda, perderían la vida.**

 **Mientras tanto dentro del círculo de fuego.**

 **\- ¿Tú? – la rubia dio un paso atrás para luego mirar de reojo donde había quedado la daga que Zeus le había dado –**

 **\- Ni siquiera lo pienses – sonrió el demonios exhalando un humo denso, como si estuviera fumando -¿En serio creíste que ese tipo te daría un arma tan poderosa a ti? ¿un arma capaz de matar dioses? Jajajajajajaja!**

 **\- Deja de burlarte de mí – le dijo la chica –**

 **\- No me burlo, cherie – con sus garras acaricio el cabello dorado de la chica para luego olerlo con pasión - ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?**

 **\- Suéltame! – se dio la vuelta tan rápido que el vampiro no pudo evitarlo – No eres más que basura –**

 **\- Seré lo que quieras que sea – sonrió – es algo raro, pero este joven siente por ti algo que lo lleva a la locura, un sentimiento que le trastorna los sentidos. Tanto así, que sería capaz de dar su vida por sentirte en ella solo un segundo.**

 **La rubia no dijo nada, solo cerro sus ojos y se concentró en buscar algo detrás del fuego, algo que le ayudara contra ese ser demoniaco. Y entonces, sucedió algo que Caín no previno, usando la telequinesis, la rubia atrajo la daga para tomarla con la mano derecha y lanzarse contra el caído.**

 **Gracias a la velocidad de Caín pudo evitar el letal corte, pero no podía bajar la guardia, no con ella, ambos sujetaban la daga por encima de sus cabezas forcejeando para ver quien la sostenía del todo.**

 **\- Vamos, chiquilla, ríndete!**

 **\- Te digo lo mismo! Ríndete y suplica clemencia ya que yo no te la tendré – haciendo un ademan con la mano la chica hizo una de las técnicas más poderosas de Aries, la Revolución estelar –**

 **Era como si una enorme lluvia de estrellas se colisionara contra el cuerpo de Caín, dejándolo casi inservible. Peor no fuera de combate. Siendo uno de los vampiros más antiguos del mundo, la regeneración era como respirar, aun cuando su cuerpo quedó destruido por la revolución estelar, la regeneración lo devolvió a un estado casi perfecto.**

 **\- No puede ser…. – los ojos de Aria se abrieron de par en par –**

 **\- Nada, mal…. Pero ahora es mi turno - abrió su boca tanto como pudo dejando escapar un enorme poder, era como imitar la misma técnica que la oji dorado había realizado segundos antes –**

 **Un resplandor ilumino el rostro de la chica mientras que su flequillo ondeaba debido a la sobrecarga de energía. Pero Aria no era para nada débil y antes de que la revolución estelar le golpeara con todo, hizo aparecer un muro de cristal.**

 **\- ¡maldita perra! – grito Caín al ser de nuevo atacado por el ataque de Aries –**

 **\- Je – sonrió ella – tenías razón, no seré yo quien te elimine – señalo con el mentón algo que venía detrás del vampiro –**

 **Un enorme, no, gigantesco lobo de tres cabezas y cola de dragón apareció. Caín estaba anonadado, miro con furia a la chica de armadura dora quien estaba lista a realizar un nuevo ataque.**

 **\- Este es tu fin, y lo mejor será que me devuelvas el cuerpo de Ifrit o yo misma me encargare de reducirlo a cenizas!**

 **\- En serio creyeron que este perro me daría miedo -**

 **De nuevo el aura negra lo envolvió, el viento era tan fuerte que casi no podían soportar estar de pie, Lucas, quien hora portaba la armadura de Odín, sujeto a Aria para que el endemoniado viento no se la llevara. Mientras que atónitos veían como el cuerpo del vampiro se incrementaba hasta parecer un coloso, un demonio de las de 10 metros sediento de sangre y con ganas de destruir al mundo entero.**

 **El enrome vampiro volteo a ver a la gitana, Xenerian quien estaba en una especia de rezo con sus dos alumnas, Misha y Carina. Caín tembló de coraje al verlas y más aún al sentir el cosmos que la triada emitía.**

 **\- ¡ERES UNA HIJA DE PERRA, ISOBELL!**

 **Lanzo su garra tan larga como era contra las tres mujeres, pero uno de los rostros del enorme can le arranco la mano de tajo, haciendo correr un chorro de sangre que mancho todo el hocico de la bestia.**

 **\- ¡MALDITOS! – el rostro del vampiro se deformo –**

 **\- Te mandaremos de regreso al infierno, Caín, a ese infierno del cual no debiste salir nunca –**

 **\- Así que son ustedes ¿eh? – sonrió al reconocer las voces fusionadas de Milo, Ly, Vlad y Naiya. – un trio de perros y un vampiro con sed de amor, no lograran detenerme! –**

 **Justo cuando grito eso, de los tres hocicos del enorme can salieron tres rayos de distinto color que amenazaban con eliminar al vampiro, pero.**

 **\- ¡No lo hagan! – la voz de Aria les clamo no hacerlo – Dentro aun puedo sentir el corazón de Ifrit, debemos ayudarlo!**

 **El enorme can se contuvo para no matar al vampiro algo que este último uso para tomar con la garra que le quedaba a la rubia, esta última usaba la telequinesis para mantener la garra lejos de su cuerpo mientras que por dentro y atraves de su cosmos, pudiera hablarle directamente al corazón de Ifrit.**

 **\- Escúchame, Ifrit… sé que aun puedes escucharme –**

 **\- Déjate de pendejadas, zorra – sonrió el vampiro mientras intentaba alcanzarla – Ese tonto ya no se encuentra en este cuerpo solo estoy yo… yo y mis hermanos.**

 **\- Mientes – negó con la cabeza para luego derramar un par de lágrimas – mientes! Ifrit, escúchame! No puedes dejar que te gobierne, yo… yo no puedo vivir al lado de un hombre que se deja poseer tan fácilmente por un demonio de tan bajo nivel!**

 **Sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que la garra de Caín destruía el muro de protección a su alrededor, los cientos de cristales rotos volaban alrededor de la rubia, girando y brillando. Por un segundo Aria creyó que no la lastimarían pero, como un torbellino todos los cristales se le vinieron encima cortando su suave piel mientras que la armadura dorada de Aries se teñía de rojo.**

 **Antes de que la rubia cayera al suelo, fue detenida por una onda gélida que la detuvo y depósito suavemente en el piso.**

 **\- ¡No podrán detenerme! – rugió el vampiro –**

 **Para luego ser atacado por el enorme can. Quien no dejaba de lanzar zarpazos y mordidas que a duras penas podían controlar al vampiro, cuya fuerza parecía no tener fin. Pero, algo ocurrió….**

 **\- Un perro no es rival de un…. Ugggg – Caín soltó una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca sin contenerse - ¿Qué diablos? – miro su mano, manchada por la sangre –**

 **\- La melodía de la muerte…. – Ray salió de entre en fuego sosteniendo su lira mientras que la tocaba con parsimonia – Realmente debo darte crédito, cualquier otro ya habría muerto y tu aun sigues de pie.**

 **\- ¿La melodía de la…?**

 **\- He tocado para ti desde hace un rato, nublando tus sentidos y tratando de hacer realidad lo que Aria quería – miro a Lucas quien de forma casi paternal recogía a la joven del suelo - ¿Ifrit, has despertado ya? –**

 **Esa pregunta y el ver a los ojos celestes de Ray hicieron que algo dentro de Caín comenzara a despertar, era como sentir de nueva cuenta un corazón vivo dentro de él. Ese latir del corazón, le dolía, dioses claro que le dolía, para un demonio cuyo corazón había sido consumido en la avaricia y la envidia, el latir de un corazón puro le resultaba sumamente doloroso.**

 **\- ¡BASTA! – clamo llevándose las manos al corazón - ¡RECUERDALO, RECUERDA COMO TODOS ESTOS BASTARDOS TE ARREBATARON LO QUE MÁS AMABAS!**

 **\- ¿Lo que más amo? – la voz de Ifrit hizo eco en todo el lugar – ¿lo que… más…amo? –**

 **\- ¡SI, LO QUE TANTO AMAS! ¡DEBES LUCHAR POR ELLO! – Caín estaba por lanzar un golpe letal de cosmos, estaba reuniendo todo su poder en su garra para acabar con los lobos - ¡MUERAN!**

 **El ataque fue letal tanto que el gran animal quedo destruido, dejando esparcidos por todo el lugar. Ly aun con el enorme dolor físico que sentía trato de alcanzar la mano de su hermano menor, quien al ser liberado ya por Vlad estaba a escasos metros de él tendido en un charco de sangre. No tan lejos de ahí, Milo y Vlad intentaban ponerse de pie, aunque les parecía casi imposible.**

 **El vampiro ya fuera de sí de gozo intento acabarlos usando un último poder, para eliminar a cada uno de ellos y sentirse libre al fin.**

 **Pero algo más allá de lo imposible ocurrió….**

 **La garra no se dirigió hacia los lobos o los santos de Athena, no. Esta vez la garra giro inesperadamente hacia el pecho de Caín, donde fijo su blanco en el corazón del caído.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué intentas hacer, estúpido?! – pregunto para sí mismo al sentir como la energía del caballero del escorpión comenzaba a crecer en sus adentros –**

 **\- Hago lo que debo de hacer – contesto el pelirrojo con bríos nuevos –**

 **De la garra salió una uña roja, era casi como ver la aguja escarlata en la mano de Ifrit, pero esta se encendió para soltar un rayo contra el corazón de Caín.**

 **\- ¡Escúchenme! – clamo Ifrit - ¡Yo lo eliminare, pero deben huir de este lugar lo más pronto posible! –**

 **\- Ifrit – Milo levanto la mirada y sintió el cosmos cálido de su alumno –**

 **\- Milo, perdona que te haya ganado la armadura para entregártela en tan poco tiempo – comento – pero esta es mi forma de brillar y hacer estallar mi cosmos –**

 **\- ¿Qué intentas…?**

 **\- Hace muchos años me contaste la historia de como un simple guerrero derroto al más fuerte usando una técnica prohibida, una técnica donde las 15 estrellas que conforman nuestro signo….¡una técnica que puede destruir todo a su paso!**

 **\- ¡No lo hagas si lo haces tú…! –**

 **\- Sé que es lo que pasara conmigo es por eso que ustedes solo tendrán un minuto para abandonar este lugar…. 50 segundos…..49…48**

 **Ray tomo en un hombro a Naiya mientras que Lyavain tomaba a Xenerian y todos corrían para salir del lugar. Ifrit ya decidido a lo que vendría espero….**

 **23….**

 **22**

 **21**

 **20**

 **19**

 **\- ¡DEJATE DE JUEGOS, PENDEJO! ¿Qué NO VES QUE MORIREMOS LOS DOS?**

 **\- Guarda silencio, Caín y resígnate a tu destino –**

 **Ifrit comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos mientras que cerraba sus ojos y recordaba su vida…. No…. Recordó el día en cuanto la conoció….**

 **Cuando la miro por primera vez.**

 **\- Mi nombre es Ifrit y el tuyo? – le había preguntado con voz vivaz –**

 **\- Anna, pero lo odio…. – la niña portaba una máscara que no le dejaba ver su rostro –**

 **\- Odio esas cosas de metal, creo que son un estorbo – sin pensarlo le arrebato la máscara y la miro a sus ojos dorados y hermosos por primera vez –**

 **\- ¿Ahhh?**

 **\- Eres tan linda, pareces un elfo –**

 **9…..**

 **8….**

 **7….**

 **6….**

 **5.**

 **\- ¡NO LO HAGAS! – Caín sintió como el cosmos del chico estaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor, era como una bomba nuclear que los destrozaba, veía como su cuerpo de distorsionaba en el viento mientras que el dolor era insoportable –**

 **\- Anna siempre te amare…. –**

 **Un enorme resplandor ilumino todo el lugar para luego dejar pasar una fuerte onda expansiva que logro arrojar a los santos que intentaban volver al lugar donde Ifrit se encontraba. Al mismo tiempo, Aria quien había despertado miro con dolor hacia el lugar donde ahora solo resplandecía el fuego fatuo del cadáver de Caín.**

 **\- Fue un gran guerrero – le dijo Mu a la rubia quien no dejaba de llorar –**

 **\- Es mi culpa… yo… yo…- la oji dorado rompió en llanto mientras que se arrojaba a los brazos del ariano para sentir algo de alivio –**

 **Todos miraron como el cosmos dorado de Ifrit dejaba de existir mientras que la armadura de escorpión resplandecía en el medio del holocausto.**

 **\- Me llenaste de orgullo, muchacho – Milo tomo del piso un trozo de tela y lo ato en su muñeca – gracias a ti, mi hija podrá vivir sin miedos y sin duda, fuiste el héroe.**

 **\- Fue un excelente alumno – le dijo Lucas –**

 **\- Uno de los mejores – contesto Milo –**

 **\- Papi! – la voz de Brunilda hizo que Lucas volteara a verla y tomarla en sus brazos, al tiempo que veía a una hermosa mujer de cabello platino, envuelta en una armadura de valkiria acercarse a ellos - ¿quiénes s ella papi? – pregunto la niña –**

 **\- Brunilda…. Ella es….- la miro un momento –**

 **\- Yo soy tu madre – confeso la sacerdotisa de Odín mientras que le extendía los brazos para abrazar a la pequeña, quien dudo un poco hasta que Lucas le dedico una mirada de ternura que le dejo ir directo a los brazos de sus madre –**

 **\- Onichan! – Elí grito –**

 **\- Veo que ya todo termino – dijo Illion mientras que sostenía a la pequeña mina en sus brazos –**

 **Lena tomo a su hija con ternura mientras que le sonreía a Milo y a los demás.**

 **\- Ya todo termino, ya podemos volver a casa .**

 **\- Bueno, yo… ejem – Ly no sabía que decir para no marcharse al santuario –**

 **\- Oh ya veo – comento Milo sonriendo de lado – supongo que como ahora somos príncipes del clan de la tierra – se acercó a Ly y le dio un codazo – supongo que uno de nosotros debe quedarse por estas tierras ¿no, primo?**

 **\- Auuuuu! Es decir… sí, claro – se ruborizo –**

 **\- Pues es que si hubiera una gitana para mi hasta yo me quedaba por aquí – comento Ray –**

 **\- Me alegra que pienses eso Ray, porque lo que es esta avecilla – jalo el cuerpo de Lena para abrazarlo – es toda mía.**

 **\- ¬¬ No tan rápido escorpión, que aún no está dicho nada sobre mi hermana!**

 **\- Vamos, cuñado, si ya hasta tenemos una hija!**

 **\- Ya acabo la guerra…. – miro a ambos lados – y ahora lo mato!**

 **\- Illion detente! – le dijo Lena al ver como el moreno se lanzaba contra Milo quien en su particular forma se burlaba como un niño pequeño del quimero –**

 **Xenerian volteo hacia Carina, quien aún poseía la armadura de fénix e hizo un ademan de mano, separando el alma de Ikki del cuerpo de la pelirroja.**

 **\- Me sentiré algo extraña de no estar con el dentro de mí – comento sin darse cuenta de que todos la volteaban a ver – yo quise decir u/u**

 **\- Te entendimos, pequeña, lo entendimos…. Ahora lo mejor será que vayas al campamento para cuidar de ese joven y ya sin la amenaza de los vampiros estará de nuevo en este mundo.**

 **\- Ah sí, señora – la pelirroja se marchó sin más –**

 **El caído había sido regresado a los infiernos, y la paz volvía a reinar en la tierra. Y así fue para los guerreros de Athena.**

 **5 años después.**

 **Lo que una vez fue un castillo de terror y sangre ahora se había convertido en un bello jardín de miles de flores y como fue el pacto años atrás los santos volvieron a este lugar para conmemorar al guerrero que dio su vida para salvarlos.**

 **Una niña de cabello rubio claro corría entre las flores, buscaba entre estas a una figura de cabello índigo quien se encontraba dejando algo en una tumba improvisada.**

 **\- ¡papá! – grito –**

 **\- Mina, déjate de jugar así, recuerda que eres una señorita – le dijo Milo mientras la cargaba en sus manos –**

 **\- ¬¬ No soy una niña, mi tío Illion dice que soy un demonio del averno y que chupare la sangre de todos.**

 **\- Jumm recuérdame matar a Illion en cuanto lo ve a- bufo molesto Milo –**

 **\- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que venir a este lugar papá? – le pregunto mirándolo con sus enormes ojos rojos –**

 **\- Hace muchos años, cuando tú naciste un ser endemoniado intento lastimarte a ti y a toda la gente de esta zona – le explico – ese ser era sin dudas, el enemigo más poderoso que jamás hubiéramos enfrentado.**

 **\- Eso me da miedo! –**

 **\- Mucho miedo, de hecho. Pero hubo un joven quien dio su vida para detenerlo, y sin importar nada nos liberó de ese cruel sujeto.**

 **\- Entonces – mina tomo el listón de su cabello y de acerco a la tumba – Te doy las gracias, hubiera estado perdida sin ti.**

 **\- Eso es…. – le extendió la mano a su hija y ambos se marcharon con rumbo a donde estaban los demás –**

 **Milo cargo a su pequeña para encaminarse a donde los demás de encontraban y no pudo percatarse que una sombra lo observaba con odio, más aun al ver a Aria quien estaba rodeada de dos pequeños que poseían puntitos en lugar de cejas.**

 **\- Volveré para vengarme….. de ti y todos ustedes - no se podía ver su rostro, pero si una cola negra que arrastraba debajo de la gabardina que tenía puesta -**

 **Fin.**


End file.
